Adventures With All The Digidestined!!!
by Link and Luigi
Summary: All of the Digidestined must work together to make it through Leomon and Weird Guy's spells!!!! *Strong bashing*
1. Weird Guy's Spells

Adventure with the New Digidestined

Adventures with the New Digidestined!!

****

NOTE: I haven't looked at a single profile for the new Digidestined or seen a single episode with them. All I know is that Iori looks mad all the time, Daisuke looks like a clone of Tai who I don't like all that much and Miyako is kind of retarded looking so I just gave them NEW personalities!! So don't get mad at me or anything. I know enough about the others so that I got their personalities PRETTY close. OH WELL!! I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading and I just want to tell you that I don't appreciate people making fun of my stories so I'd prefer if you didn't flame me. THANK YOU!!

One day, Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi, Takeru, Taichi, Hikari, Sora, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Jyou were walking along in the Digiworld. (It's 02 so everyone's older and they have different names.) Leomon had captured their Digimon again so they didn't have them.

Taichi and Daisuke are fighting over the goggles. Hikari and Miyako were being stupid as usual. Iori was being mad. Sora was talking to Mimi. Koushiro is being prodigious just like Yamato. Takeru is doing nothing worth mentioning.

"Gimme my goggles!" Taichi yelled, grabbing Daisuke's goggles. "These are mine, how dare you steal them!!"

"You gave them to me!" Daisuke yelled stupidly.

"Why would I do that?!" Taichi yelled back. "These goggles are my pride and joy!"

"SHUT UP!!" Iori yelled, his face turning red. "You guys are being so LOUD and STUPID!!"

"I agree." Yamato said.

"Me too!" said Koushiro.

"But he stole my goggles!" Taichi said, starting to cry.

"Taichi, you can buy some NEW goggles once we get back." Sora said to Taichi.

"But I want THOSE goggles!" Taichi yelled, pointing to Daisuke's goggles.

"CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING OTHER THAN GOGGLES?!" Iori screamed at the top of his lungs. He then took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Like get our Digimon back from the one you six call 'Leomon'?"

"He steals our Digimon all the time." Mimi sighed.

The ten continued to walk around even though they didn't know what they were looking for or why they were walking in the first place. So they just continued to walk.

"I think that we should try to e-mail Leomon." Said Miyako.

"Why would we want to do that?" Koushiro asked.

"Because he's the one with our Digimon." Miyako answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the wide world.

"Yeah, but if we E-MAIL him then he'll know where we are." Koushiro said. "We should e-mail GENNAI."

"You're just jealous because I thought of it first!" Miyako said stupidly.

"At least I don't say things stupidly." Koushiro said UN-stupidly. "Besides, we wouldn't gain anything from e-mailing Leomon. Plus, we don't even know his e-mail address."

"I'm sure it's something like LionGuy123456789@Leomon.com." said Miyako. Koushiro ignored Miyako's usual stupidity.

"What kind of stupid thing to say was that?!" Iori yelled. "There is no LEOMON.COM!! I'm sure we would have HEARD of it by now!! GEEZ!! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!!" He looks over at Taichi and Daisuke who are fighting over the goggles again and then at Hikari who is skipping around like a knave and Miyako is telling Koushiro that she is the smart one now even though that is not true.

All of a sudden, Hikari fell on her face. "OW!!" yelled Hikari stupidly. She rubbed her face. Taichi stopped fighting with Daisuke and ran over.

"Are you all right, sister dear?" Taichi asked stupidly.

"Yes, I'm okay." Hikari answered. Taichi smiled and then dived at Daisuke and tore the goggles off his head.

"I AM TRIUMPHANT!!" Taichi yelled, strapping the goggles on his head. "I am the KING OF THE GOGGLES!!"

Daisuke looked as though he was about to cry. "MY GOGGLES!!"

"You mean MY goggles!!" Taichi yelled, laughing heartily which sounded retarded.

"Taichi, shut-up." Yamato said. "Just forget about the goggles! It's really starting to annoy me. Now if I hear one more thing about the goggles then I'll…"

"I'LL TOSS THEM OFF A CLIFF!!" Iori yelled. He looked as though he was about to explode.

"Iori's making me feel uncomfortable." Takeru said.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE NOW?!" Iori screamed. "JUST WAIT UNTIL I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!" Iori jumped on top of Takeru and wrestled him to the ground even though he was only about up to his waist. Then Iori stood up from Takeru's steaming heap on the ground.

"Iori, what is your problem?" Yamato asked, helping Takeru up. But then he secretly smiled out of the corner out his mouth and gave Iori the thumbs up. Iori's clenched fists lightened and he might have smiled but the fight for the goggles was on again and he turned around and started beating up Taichi and Daisuke.

"All in favor of tossing the goggles off the cliff say 'AYE'!" Sora declared.

"AYE!" everyone yelled except for Daisuke and Taichi. Iori ambushed them and stole the goggles and tossed them off the cliff.

Taichi and Daisuke looked sadly off the cliff and watched as the goggles shattered into a million, billion, trillion, zillion pieces. Tears formed in their eyes as they both started crying.

"SHUT UP OR YOU'LL MEET THE SAME FATE AS YOUR GOGGLES!!" Iori screamed at them.

"All right, this is enough with the goggles." Mimi said. "Now, what should the plot of THIS story be?"

"Should we make Koushiro and Yamato become young again?" Sora suggested.

"NO!" Koushiro and Yamato yelled in unison.

"How about we just travel around the Digiworld and have all sorts of adventures?!" Sora said.

"That's boring." Mimi answered.

"How about we make new goggles?" Taichi yelled.

"HERE HERE!" said Daisuke. Iori couldn't control himself any longer so he grabbed the two by their collars and spun them around in the air and then hurled them twenty miles.

"Good job Iori!" said Takeru happily.

"TAICHI!!" Hikari yelled stupidly as she ran after him as fast as her stupid little legs could carry her.

"Now all we have to do is get rid of Miyako." Koushiro said, rubbing his hands together diabolically.

"So…" Mimi said. "What ARE we going to do?" Suddenly, a guy appeared out of nowhere.

"I AM WEIRD GUY!!" said the guy.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Miyako yelled.

"Weird Guy." Weird Guy said. 

"OH DEAR GOD!" yelled all of the Selected Kids, Iori and Miyako. "IT'S WEIRD GUY!!

"Yes, it is I! WEIRD GUY!!" said Weird Guy. "Anyway!! I have come to settle this plot problem!!" Taichi, Daisuke and Hikari returned just in time to hear what Weird Guy was about to say.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Taichi yelled.

"Weird Guy." Weird Guy answered.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Daisuke yelled.

"Weird Guy."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Hikari yelled.

"HE'S WEIRD GUY!!" Iori yelled as he just restrained himself from killing all four of the stupid people.

"Um…yeah." Said Weird Guy. "ANYWAY!! I will settle the dispute of the plot! I will cast pointless, STUPID spells on all of you! WEIRDGUYWA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled all of the stupid people.

"PREPARE TO GET STUPID SPELLS CAST UPON YE!" shrieked Weird Guy stupidly. "YOU!!" He pointed to Iori. "YOU SHALL BE ALWAYS HAVE TO ACT LIKE MR. ROGERS!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Iori yelled. "TOO CRUEL!!"

"YOU!!" said Weird Guy, pointing to Taichi. "YOU SHALL BE A DIGIMON!!"

"Which one?" Taichi asked excitedly.

Weird Guy noticed that Taichi was happy about this so he turned to Miyako. "YOU SHALL BE A DIGIMON!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Miyako and Taichi yelled.

Weird Guy pointed to Taichi. "YOU SHALL BE BALD!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Taichi yelled dramatically while dropping to the ground.

He then pointed to Mimi. "YOU SHALL BE IN LOVE WITH KOUSHIRO AND HE WILL LOVE YOU BACK!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Mimi and Koushiro.

"YOU!" yelled Weird Guy, pointing to Takeru. "YOU SHALL ALWAYS HAVE TO RHYME!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Takeru.

He turned to Daisuke and pointed dramatically at him. "YOU SHALL ALWAYS COMPARE THINGS WITH OTHER THINGS!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" said Daisuke, not actually understanding what his curse was.

"YOU!" Weird Guy said, pointing to Yamato. "WILL BE ALWAYS THREATENING TO KILL EVERYONE BUT NEVER PULL THROUGH WITH THEM AND BUILD STUPID KILLING DEVICES THAT DON'T WORK AND BE COMPLETELY INSANE!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Yamato, secretly thinking that he was actually going to have fun with his curse.

Weird Guy turned to Sora. "YOU SHALL HAVE YOUR OLD HELMET STUCK UPSIDE DOWN ON YOUR HEAD!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sora yelled.

"AND YOU SHALL HAVE TO COMMUNTICATE THROUGH TAICHI!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Hikari stupidly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Weird Guy. "ZAP!!" There was a flash of lightning and Weird Guy disappeared.

As soon as he did, Iori's angry face turned to a smile. "What a nice thing that guy did to us." He said. "We should all work together and try to do nice things too."

Mimi ran over to Koushiro. "KOUSHIRO!!"

"MIMI!!" yelled Koushiro. They did that running into each other's arms thing and then they hugged and stuff like that.

Miyako turned into a Digimon. Her name was Miyakomon and she looked like Miyako only short and she had a tail and a horn sticking out of her forehead and a million warts all over her body. "AHHH!! I'M A DIGIMON!!" she shrieked stupidly.

Taichi's hair fell from his head and evaporated into the ground. "MY HAIR!!" Taichi yelled.

Yamato got this evil, diabolic look on his face and ran off to plot something evil and diabolical.

"He reminds me of a friend I once had." Said Daisuke.

"I hope when you lost him you didn't become…sad." Said Takeru. Daisuke stared at Takeru who shrugged.

Sora's old helmet appeared out of nowhere, turned upside down and rested on her head. "This is very stupid." Sora said, trying to pull it off. "I think we should go and seek out this 'Weird Guy' and demand to be turned back."

"I think we should ask him nicely!" said Iori. "After all, we need to respect other people in ways that you would like to be respected. Treat others how you would want to be treated, that's my motto!" He smiled.

"Let's go!" said Miyakomon. All of a sudden, Yamato ran back up.

"I HAVE THIS HIGH-TECH KILLING DEVICE!!" yelled Yamato pulling out what looked like a stick with a coconut with an evil face drawn on it dangling by a piece of string on it. "PREPARE TO DIE!!" He then started swinging the coconut around but the string unhooked and the coconut was sent off into the other direction. Yamato looked down at his stick. "HAHA!! Now that the SAFTEY CAP is off, I can KILL YOU!!" He then took a swipe at Taichi but the stick crumbled before it hit him. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!! IT IS BUT A DECOY!!" He then wound up and punched Taichi square in the face. "BWA HA HA HA HA!!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Taichi yelled, putting his hands over his face as Yamato continued to laugh diabolically.

"We should all get along." Said Iori. "I know all of you have small arguments but shouldn't they be settled over calm words or organized debates?"

"NO!!" Yamato yelled. "BWA HA HA HA HA!!"

"I think it would be a good idea if we found this 'Weird Guy'." Said Sora, shaking her head.

They all started walking with Yamato occasionally running off and returning a few minutes later with a futile attempt to kill them. Mimi and Koushiro were walking and holding hands and always smiling at each other. All the stupid things that Hikari had to say went through Taichi and Taichi was always mourning over his hair. Takeru was trying to speak normally but he always had to rhyme and that's abnormal. Miyako was occasionally bursting out in tears about how she was a Digimon. Everything that someone commented on, Daisuke felt he must compare it to something else. Sora was walking with her arms crossed complaining about how her helmet was upside down on her head. Iori was skipping merrily around while humming to himself and singing happy songs.

"Do you remember the time when I buttoned my shirt wrong?" Iori asked cheerfully. "I was so embarrassed!"

"Iori," said Sora. "Not only did we just meet you but your shirt doesn't have any buttons." Iori smiled.

"But still!" said Iori, not ceasing his smiling.

"Maybe he's over that hill!" said Takeru. They all looked at him and he shrugged. There was no hill in front of them.

"Okay, we REALLY have to find Weird Guy." Said Sora. Suddenly, Yamato started giggling madly.

"I have transformed my Digivice into a SPACE LASER!!" Yamato yelled.

"No you haven't." observed Koushiro.

"Oh KOUSHIRO!!" said Mimi. "You're so SMART unlike Miyako!! How do you KNOW?! How can you be so sure?!"

"I just don't think he's capable of it." Answered Koushiro.

"HA HA HA!" said Yamato. "Our short little friend is right! But…I have distracted you!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!" He took out a rock that had an evil face on it. "What do you think, Mr. Insaney Head Rock?!" he asked the rock. "Which high-tech killing device shall we use?!" He paused and nodded his head. "I agree!" He tossed the rock at Daisuke.

"YOW-ZA!!" Daisuke yelled. "This pain reminds me of the time when someone ELSE threw a rock at me!"

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!" yelled Yamato. "If you think THAT'S pain, just wait for my OTHER little friend, Mr. Insaney Head BOULDER who is twice as big and twice as mean though not nearly as evil as I!!" He bent down and attempted to pick up a giant boulder with an evil face on it. "BWA HA HA HA!! IT'S SUPPOSED TO STAY THERE!!" He ran over to Taichi, dragged him over to the boulder and repeatedly slammed his bald head against it. "HA HA!! YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR MY EVIL DIRTY TRICK!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!" He kept banging Taichi's head until Taichi was unconscious. No one stopped him because they don't mind Taichi being unconscious and plus, they didn't want to get in the way of an insane, diabolic Yamato on a "killing spree".

"Well, I think it's a good idea to rest here for the night." Said Mimi. "It's getting dark anyway."

"Yes, night time." said Yamato, rubbing his hands together diabolically. "A perfect time to kill someone while they rest in their beds dreaming about lollypops and fuzzy teddy bears…"

"Okay, Yamato, stop now." Sora said, getting freaked out by the shadow that was covering half of Yamato's face.

"We can rest in this cave." Said Koushiro.

Everyone agreed and went into the cave. Mimi snuggled up next to Koushiro and they both fell asleep. Iori sang a cheerful song thinking that everyone was going to go to sleep because of it but he just fell asleep himself. Taichi fell asleep occasionally yelling out 'HAIR!!' Daisuke fell asleep occasionally yelling out 'GOGGLES!!' Takeru, Sora and Hikari fell asleep like a normal person would. Yamato didn't fall asleep because he was too busy plotting evil schemes and writing them down and then attempting to construct them but failing.

**__**

THE NEXT MORNING!!

"WAKE UP EVERYONE I MADE BREAKFAST!!" yelled Yamato. Everyone woke up. At first, they thought that maybe Yamato had turned back but when they saw what breakfast was, they didn't believe it. It was a half coconut hollowed out with berries overflowing over it. Every single berry had an evil face drawn on it.

"Why did you waste your time drawing evil faces on the berries?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean?!" Yamato asked. "What evil faces?!" Taichi, Daisuke, Hikari and Miyakomon all ate some of the berries.

"STOP!" yelled Sora. "They might be poisonous! Actually, they probably are."

"No, they're just blueberries." Said Taichi stupidly.

"These blueberries remind me of the ones I picked with my grandmother when I was a very small child!" said Daisuke.

"BWA HA HA HA!!" yelled Yamato. "YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE POISONOUS?! THAT DISTRACTION WORKED!!" Yamato then ran off into the forest.

Everyone finished up the blueberries and they actually didn't taste that bad for having evil faces on them and for being picked by a guy who wanted to kill them.

"Hikari says she's still hungry!" said Taichi stupidly.

"Let's go look for something else to eat." Said Sora. They all walked off into the forest to find a blueberry patch. Every one of the blueberries that were still on the bush had evil faces on them. Sora shook her head.

"Yamato must have been up all night." She said.

"I hope these faces don't give you a fright." Said Takeru.

"I hope I don't get the ink all over my fingers." Said Mimi. Suddenly, Yamato jumped out of the bush.

"JUST AS I PLANNED!!" he laughed. "You all came in search of more blueberries only to find me! Here with this blueberry!! My favorite!!" He smiled as he held up a quite large for a blueberry, blueberry with an extremely evil face. He pinched his fingers together and smooshed the blueberry. "PERISH YOU TRAITOR!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!" He then ran off. Everyone shrugged and continued picking the evil blueberries. When Sora's helmet was filled, they started eating them right off the bush.

Yamato hid behind a bush with a board with a nail sticking out of it. "Come, closer…" he whispered but everyone else just walked off in the other direction. He stood up when they were gone. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!" he called after them.

After everyone had eaten, they all decided to go for a swim in the lake. Koushiro and Mimi decided to go off and do something like build a sandcastle and stuff like that. Daisuke, Taichi, Takeru, Hikari and Miyakomon decided to go swimming. Iori was skipping around and digging a hole in random spots and then filling it back up again. Sora was looking around and making sure that Yamato wasn't ambushing anyone at that time.

Suddenly, Yamato jumped out from a tree and landed right on Koushiro and Mimi's castle. "BWA HA HA HA!! I KNEW YOU WOULD BUILD A SANDCASTLE RIGHT HERE SO THAT I COULD RUIN IT!!" he laughed. "NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOUR DEMISE!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!"

"KOUSHIRO!!" Mimi yelled. "SAVE ME!!"

"BACK YAMATO!!" Koushiro yelled, inching away from him. Yamato continued to laugh diabolically.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT SO I CREATED THIS DEVICE TO SHUT YOU UP!!" Yamato laughed as he threw a dirt clod at Koushiro. Koushiro looked down at the dirt clod.

"Um…" he said. Yamato ran off laughing diabolically.

"MY HERO!!" Mimi yelled, hugging him. "You were so brave!!" Koushiro smiled.

Yamato ran into the water where all of the stupid people plus Takeru were playing. "BWA HA HA HA!!" Yamato laughed. "TIME TO EXTINGISH YOUR LIFE LIKE A CANDLE!!" When he said this, he pulled out a candle that had an evil face on it. "BWA HA HA HA HA!!" He lit a match (that OF COURSE had an evil face on it) and set the candle on fire and then tossed it at Daisuke.

"YOUCH!!" said Daisuke. "That hurt like the day I stuck my hand in the fire place!!"

"It was SUPPOSED to feel like that!!" said Yamato. "FOR YOU!!" He said, pointing to Taichi. "I HAVE THIS COCONUT!!" He tossed a coconut at Taichi that had an evil face on it. Yamato laughed diabolically at Taichi's misfortune. "WHO'S NEXT?!"

"SORA!!" yelled Daisuke. "HELP!!" Sora ran over.

"We're not scared of you, Yamato!" Sora said to him. Yamato laughed harder.

"BWA HA HA HA!!" he said. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO NOT FEAR ME!! BWA HA HA HA HA!! THAT WAY WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT, I CAN KILL YOU!! BWA HA HA HA!!" He then ran out of the water and back into the forest.

"Yamato is one of those people who REALLY needs to see Weird Guy." Said Sora as she watched Yamato run off. "A couple of people I'm sure could live with it but I don't think that I could live with Yamato like this. And I definitely couldn't live with a helmet stuck upside down on my head." She added, rolling her eyes.

"Umm…Hikari says that Weird Guy is at Willard's house." Said Taichi.

"Who is Willard?" Sora asked, annoyed. Taichi shrugged.

"Hikari doesn't know either." Taichi said. "She said that this Digimon took control of her body and told her that we had to go to Willard's house to find Weird Guy." Sora looked over at Hikari who nodded.

"Okay, let's find this Willard guy's house." Sora said. She rounded everyone up (except for Yamato but who knows where he is?!) and told them about Hikari telling Taichi about the Digimon telling her to tell them that they had to go to Willard's house.

"Who's Willard?" Koushiro asked.

"I don't know." Sora answered. "And neither does Hikari but I think we had better go anyway."

"Go WHERE?" Mimi demanded. "We don't know where this Willard guy lives or who he is or if he even exists!"

Miyakomon stood in front of everyone. "Since I'm the brains of the group…"

"I AM!!" Koushiro yelled. "You're just stupid!!" Miyakomon ran off crying.

"Nicely handled, Koushiro!" Mimi said, hugging him. Koushiro smiled.

"Koushiro!" Sora said. "She was just going to tell us where to find Willard!"

"You didn't ACTUALLY think that she knew where he was, did you?" Koushiro asked.

"That helmet must really be affecting your brain." Said Taichi.

"It is!" Sora confessed. "I need to get it off!!" Suddenly, Yamato ran out of a bush.

"I just came across this guy named Willard and he was very stupid so I made this high-tech killing device and destroyed him!!" laughed Yamato. "BWA HA HA HA!!"

"You didn't REALLY…did you?" Sora asked.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO ASK THAT SO I CAME UP WITH THIS PLAN!!" Yamato said as he pulled a rope and this guy with blue hair and glasses came out of the bush all tied up. "Um…that's not him but that's okay because this guy was SUPPOSED to come out!! I have a remote control and I can control this guy's EVERY MOVE!!" He untied the guy and the guy ran away as fast as he could. "HA HA!! I FOOLED YOU!! HE WAS A DECOY WORKING FOR ME!! BWA HA HA HA HA!! WHILE YOU WERE ALL DISTRACTED BY HIM RUNNING AWAY, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE I HAVE A PLAN!!" He then ran back into the bush and disappeared.

Sora turned to the others. "Do you really think he found Willard or do you think that he listened in on our conversation?" she asked.

"I don't think his brain is stable enough for him to think of a devious plan like that." Said Koushiro. "I mean, he draws evil faces on things." Suddenly, Yamato jumped back out with an armful of leaves. He then tossed them around.

"BWA HA HA HA!!" yelled Yamato. "THESE LEAVES ARE REALLY HIGH-TECH BOMBS!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!" They all looked at the leaves that had evil faces on them. "BUT THEY WON'T EXPLODE!! BWA HA HA HA!!" Everyone stared at him as he continued to laugh diabolically.

"See what I mean?" Koushiro said.

"You're ALWAYS right!" Mimi told him.

"YOU SHALL PAY!!" Yamato laughed. "BWA HA HA HA!! I SHALL DESTROY THE WORLD!! BWA HA HA HA!!" He then ran off laughing diabolically.

Sora turned to everyone. "Well, let's go find Willard before this helmet affects my brain so much that I turn into a female version of Taichi."

"We had better hurry, then." Said Koushiro. They all started walking. They soon came across Miyakomon hanging from a tree tied up. They heard laughing from behind the tree.

"HELP ME!!" yelled Miyakomon.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!" came the voice behind the tree but we don't know WHO that is yet!! "WHAT A PERFECT DECOY!! I HAVE NO MORE NEED FOR YOU!!" He let go of a rope and Miyakomon fell down to the ground and fell on her stupid face.

"Are you all right, Miyako?" Iori asked as he untied her. "That wasn't a very nice thing that Yamato did."

"How'd you know it was me?!" Yamato asked as he jumped out from behind the tree. "No matter!! You were SUPPOSED to!! BWA HA HA HA!!"

"PROTECT ME, KOUSHIRO!!" Mimi yelled, diving into Koushiro's arms.

Yamato pulled out a giant leaf with an evil face on it. "THIS IS MR. EVIL LEAF HEAD!!" he yelled. "MY MOST FAITHFUL MINION!! Isn't that right, Mr. Evil Leaf Head?! He won't betray me like Mr. Blueberry Head Evil Guy!! Right Mr. Evil Leaf Head?! NO?! THEN YOU MUST DIE!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!" He then ripped the evil faced leaf into a bazillion pieces while laughing diabolically.

"Um…Yamato…we were just going to go and find Willard…" Sora started.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Yamato laughed. "Little do they know that I will follow them and go along with their silly stupid plans and when they are distracted by a carefully thought out plan by ME then I will destroy them!! BWA HA HA HA!!" He looked around at everyone who was staring at him. "Did I just say that out loud? OH WELL!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO!! THAT WAS ALL A FAKE AND THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WHEN I WILL DO SOMETHING ELSE!! BWA HA HA HA!!"

Iori broke into a cheerful song suddenly. "When you need a friend!" he sang. "Just look into your heart! It's right there in your soul! That's where you'll find a friend! And if that doesn't work! Which it probably won't! Then just give me a call! And I…will be…your FRIENNNNNND!!"

"Shut-up, Iori!" everyone yelled.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say." Said Iori. "I remember the time when I just couldn't get my shoes tied correctly! The loops just kept coming undone and tangled up! Of course, if that ever happens, you should get a friend or a parent to help you!" He sat down on a rock and folded his hands. "Did that ever happen to you? Have you ever had a problem tying your shoes and you just didn't know what to do about it?" There was a short pause. "Oh, I see. That's too bad! But…it's good that you asked a friend or a parent…"

"SHUT-UP!!"

"Sometimes you have to know when to fight back and when to just keep your mouth shut and let it slide." Said Iori. "Like when…"

"SHUT UP!!"

Iori was silent.

"Let's go find Willard!!" Taichi yelled, jumping up and punching the air. Taichi then fell flat on his stupid face. He sat up and rubbed his bald head. Hikari ran over to help them and it looked as though Taichi was having a conversation with himself and Hikari was just moving her mouth up and down like a knave.

"Some people can get really steamed at their parents!" said Iori. "They seem too harsh or unsympathetic!" Everyone shot Iori a death glare. Iori smiled and skipped off humming merrily to himself. He then quickly returned. "It's time for George and Charlie!" he said as he pulled out two puppets. "My name is George," he sang as he moved one's mouth. "My name is Charlie! I like to walk! I like to trolley! But…together we both…"

"SHUT UP!!"

Iori frowned and put away the puppets. "Excuse me for living."

"YOU'RE NOT EXCUSED!!" Yamato yelled. "BWA HA HA HA HA!! YOU SHALL ALL DIE!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!" 

"I AM SO FRIGHTENED!!" yelled Mimi, hugging Koushiro tighter.

"YOU SHOULD BE!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!" laughed Yamato.

"YAMATO!!" Takeru yelled. "Stop acting like a knave because…um…we have to…go into this cave!!"

"WHAT CAVE?!" Yamato laughed. "TIME FOR ALL YOUR DEATHS!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!" He ran off. "I MEANT TO CRASH INTO THAT TREE!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!"

"OW!" came a voice. "You have no right to do this to me! Do you know who I am?!"

"NO! BWA HA HA HA HA!!"

"I am WILLARD!!!!!!!"

The Selected Kids, Hikari, Miyakomon, Daisuke and Iori gasped. They all ran over to see a guy who definitely looked like he would be named Willard. Just picture a guy named Willard and that's what Willard looks like.

"Are you Willard?!" Taichi asked.

"Yes, I am Willard!" answered Willard. "And this guy came out of nowhere and knocked me out of my tree! I am very angry!"

"He's not USUALLY like that." Sora told Willard. "You see, we had an encounter with this guy named Weird Guy."

Willard looked at the people that were standing in front of him. They all looked pretty normal except for a girl with a helmet upside down on her head, a bald kid and a half Digimon creature.

"I see." said Willard. "And why were you seeking me out?"

"Because Hikari told us that you would have the cure to fixing our problems." Sora answered.

"Oh!" said Willard. "Come up into my tree house!" He climbed up the tree and all the Selected Kids, Hikari, Miyakomon, Iori and Daisuke followed. "Welcome to my home!" It was this one room place with a bed and a desk made out of leaves and sticks. "It's small but cozy!" He went to the desk and picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Sora. "It's a good thing that I went over these notes and updated them today. Here you go! It's a list of things you need to get in order to turn back! Follow it exactly or else something horrible will happen, the spell will be reversed or something stupid like that."

"THANK YOU WILLARD!!" all the kids yelled. They all jumped out of the tree.

"Okay," said Sora, unfolding the piece of paper and looking at it. It said, 

****

Iori- Eat Nose from Frigimon

Daisuke- Eat Feather from Elecmon

Miyako- Eat Petal from Yokomon

Hikari- Eat Stem from Pumpkinmon

Takeru- Eat Leaf from Cherrymon

Taichi- Eat Needle from Togemon

Mimi- Wear Necklace from Phantomon

Koushiro- Wear Necklace from Phantomon

Yamato- Burn Yourself with Fire from Meramon

Sora- Eat Hair from Willard

"It says that first we have to get Frigimon's nose." Said Sora as she folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket.

"Who is 'Frigimon'?" Miyakomon asked.

"And it says that Iori eats it and he turns back into normal." Sora continued.

"Oh, that's not very nice." Said Iori. "Stealing someone's nose and then EATING it?"

"Though, I don't know which Iori is worse." Sora said. "Mr. Rogers Iori or Mean Iori. Well, we have to do this one first or else something terribly wrong will happen!"

"But we don't know what happened to Frigimon." Koushiro pointed out. "We haven't seen him since 01."

"Where have we seen Frigimon…?" Taichi said. "We've seen him on his little Frigi-Island, at the restaurant, at that lake where we built the raft, and we fought with him against Piedmon and that's about it!"

"So do we have to look in all those places?" Miyakomon whined.

"Let's start at his Frigi-Island!" said Taichi stupidly. He started marching off in the direction in which he THOUGHT was the island where Frigimon dwelled.

The others shrugged and followed him. Yamato came out of a bush. "BWA HA HA HA HA!!" he laughed. "I HAVE MADE THIS HIGH-TECH KILLING DEVICE!!" He pulled out a hollowed out stick with an evil face on it. He stuck a small rock with an evil face on it in the stick. He laughed diabolically.

"He's gonna shoot it at us!" Mimi yelled, ducking behind Koushiro.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!" Yamato laughed. "WHAT A DECOY!!" He ran over to Taichi and whapped him upside the head with the stick with the evil face on it. Then he held the stick above Taichi and the rock with the evil face on it slid out of the stick and landed on Taichi's bald head. "BWA HA HA HA!!"

Sora looked down the list. "Yamato is one of the last people that turn back." She mumbled. "And Willard told us to stay in order." She sighed and stared at Yamato who continued to laugh diabolically at Taichi's misfortune who was crying and rubbing his bald head.

"That is definitely not a very nice thing to do." Said Iori. "I think Yamato just needs a friend!" He sang his song about friendship again and everyone continued to ignore him.

"All right, Yamato." Said Sora. "It's time to get a grip and gain control of yourself. We have to find Frigimon's little island and only you and Taichi know where it is and I'm sure that Taichi doesn't remember."

"Yes, the Island of the Frigimons…" said Yamato, rubbing his hands together diabolically. "That's where it will happen!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!" He ran off in the opposite direction that Taichi had headed in earlier. Everyone figured 'WHY NOT?!" and just followed him. Within minutes, they reached Frigimon's island. There they found Frigimon humming while building a snowman.

"Where'd Yamato go?" Sora asked.

"Maybe he hid in the snow!" said Takeru. Everyone looked at him. For once, his rhyme actually made sense.

"Who knows where he is!" Koushiro said. "And it's not like it MATTERS! He'll turn up SOONER or later!"

"You are so right, Koushiro!" said Mimi.

"HEY FRIGIMON!!" Taichi yelled, jumping on him.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Frigimon yelled, pushing him away.

"It's me!" said Taichi. "Taichi!"

"I don't know anyone named Taichi."

"How about TAI?!"

"Um…Tai had goggles."

"Iori threw my goggles off the cliff only after Daisuke stole them!"

"Tai also had hair."

"Weird Guy put a spell on me and made all of my hair fall out!"

"Who's Iori and Daisuke?"

"They're some of the new Digidestined!"

"New ones?"

"YEAH!!"

"Why am I always the last to find out this stuff?!"

"Didn't you see the commercials?"

"No."

"You SHOULD have!!"

Frigimon looked at Daisuke. "That's Tai!" said Frigimon. "Don't try to fool me! I know what Tai looks like!"

"But I'm Daisuke!" said Daisuke. "This reminds me of the time…"

"Save it." Said Sora. "Frigimon, can we have your nose?" Frigimon stared at Sora for a second.

"Um…no." answered Frigimon.

"Why not?" Sora asked, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't give my nose to ANYBODY." Said Frigimon. "Especially someone with an upside down helmet on their head."

Sora sighed and turned to the other kids. "Someone who looks normal please ask him!" she said. She immediately skipped over Miyakomon. "Koushiro, you do it."

"Frigimon, can we have your nose?" Koushiro asked.

"I guess so." Said Frigimon. "I can always get a new one." He took off his nose and handed it to Koushiro.

"OH YOU'RE SO PERSUASIVE!!" yelled Mimi.

"Thank you, Mimi!" said Koushiro. He turned around and held out his hand that had the nose in it to Iori. "Here, eat this." Iori looked at the nose, then at Koushiro and then at the nose again. He crossed his arms.

"It's not mine to eat!" said Iori.

"But we'd all learn something from it." Said Koushiro.

"In THAT case…" said Iori as he took the nose out of Koushiro's hand.

"KOUSHIRO!" said Mimi. "YOU'RE SO CRAFTY!!"

Iori stared at the nose. "You shouldn't eat things that you find." He said. "If something isn't food and you find it, you should always take it to a parent or a teacher to make sure that it's okay to eat." Taichi ran over and shoved it down Iori's throat (Iori being only about half the size of Taichi) before Iori could finish what he was going to say. There was a short pause while everyone stared at Iori. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" he yelled finally. "If ANYONE says ANYTHING about ANYTHING that happened then they will DIE!!!"

"One down, nine to go." Said Sora with a sigh.

"Who's next on the list, Sora?" Koushiro asked.

"Daisuke." Said Sora. "And we have to get a feather from the tail of Elecmon and have Daisuke eat it."

"Takeru knows where he is." Said Taichi.

"Come on, we have to get that feather of his!" said Takeru. They followed Takeru over the river and through the woods and they reached Primary Village.

"This place reminds me of my crib when I was little." Observed Daisuke.

"ELECMON!!" yelled Taichi at the top of his lungs. "COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!!" Elecmon walked out of a bush.

"WHA…oh…hi Tai…" started Elecmon, staring at Taichi. "I see you've gotten a haircut…it…uh…looks nice…no really…and I'm not just saying that…"

"You really think so?" Taichi asked.

Before this conversation went any further, Sora stepped forward. "Excuse me, Elecmon," she said. "Could we have one of the feathers on your butt?"

Elecmon blinked. "Come again?"

"Please?!" Sora pleaded. "We REALLY need it!"

"Why is there an upside down helmet on your head?" Elecmon asked, avoiding the other subject.

"Weird Guy did it now GIMME A FEATHER!!" Sora yelled as she lunged at Elecmon and ripped off a feather on that stupid fan on his butt. Elecmon looked as though he was about to explode but he just sighed heavily and walked off, the fan on his butt high. Sora sighed and handed the feather to Daisuke. "Eat this or else."

"But this feather reminds me of the feather of the big Dingo Dodo Bird of Shnurkle, Mexico!" Daisuke said.

"There is so Shnurkle, Mexico OR a Dingo Dodo Bird!" said Koushiro.

"Yeah there is." Said Miyakomon stupidly.

"NO THERE ISN'T!!" yelled Koushiro.

"I went to Shnurkle for my VACTATION yesterday and we hunted Dingo Dodo Birds!" said Miyakomon. "You're just jealous because you are no longer the smart one!"

Koushiro barely restrained from killing Miyakomon but he didn't because he knew that Mimi would be mad and he didn't want MIMI mad at him!! Though, Iori didn't restrain because he jumped on her and started beating her to a pulp.

Daisuke finally ate the feather. "That was vile!" said Daisuke.

"Next is Miyako." Said Sora. "Why do all the new Digidestined get to go before US?! I mean, we're the ORIGINALS!! We're BETTER!! The new ones haven't done anything SPECIAL!! We saved TWO worlds!! WE'RE THE SELECTED KIDS!!"

"Hikari told me to tell you to chill out, Sora!" said Taichi stupidly. Sora showed hints of turning into Zora the Monster though she wasn't as threatening looking because she had an upside down helmet stuck to her head.

"Calm down, Sora, and tell us what we have to get." Said Koushiro.

Sora took a deep breath. "Okay…" said Sora. "Miyako has to eat a flower petal of the head of the Leader of the Yokomons in the Yokomon village." She folded up the paper and put it in her pocket. "Does anyone know where the Yokomon Village is…actually…I know where it is so follow me!" They all followed Sora to the Yokomon Village and arrived there kind of soon and all that kind of stuff!!

When they asked for the Leader of the Yokomons, the other Yokomons shook their heads.

"Our leader went out to get something!" said one of them. "She will be back tomorrow morning! It would be a good idea for you to stay the night because it is perilous at night hours!"

Everyone shrugged and decided to stay the night. All of a sudden, Yamato jumped out of one of the little Yokomon houses. "BWA HA HA HA!! WHILE YOU ALL SLEEP, YOUR DEMISE SHALL APPROCH!!"

"RUN!!" yelled one of the Yokomons.

"Don't worry," said Mimi. "He won't ever pull through with his threats. He won't hurt you just probably tie you up or something." The Yokomons sighed with relief.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!" Yamato laughed. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO NOTICE A PATTERN!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!"

Taichi leaned over to Sora. "When is Yamato on the list anyway?!" he asked quickly.

"Um…he's one of the last ones." Sora answered. Taichi sighed.

All of the Selected Kids, Hikari, Iori, Miyakomon and Daisuke found their own little rooms except for Mimi and Koushiro who shared the same room.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said one of the retarded little Yokomons to Iori.

"ENJOY?!" Iori yelled. "THIS PLACE IS SO SMALL I ONLY HAVE ABOUT A FOOT OF SPACE ABOVE MY HEAD!!"

The Yokomon smiled at Iori. This annoyed Iori so much that he picked up the Yokomon and punted it off in the other direction. He then lied down in the bed and fell asleep.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a Yokomon to Daisuke in some other little room.

"Thank you very much I will!" said Daisuke stupidly. "You wouldn't, by any chance, have a HIGHER roof, would you?" Daisuke was practically on his knees.

"No," said the Yokomon as the walked off like the stupid knave she is. Daisuke lied down like the stupid knave HE is and fell asleep.

"Please enjoy your stay, fellow Digimon!" said a Yokomon to Miyakomon, thinking she was a Digimon.

"I'm no Digimon!" said Miyakomon. "I was just turned into one!"

"Okay!" said the Yokomon. "Of course! Whatever! Enjoy your stay anyway!!" The Yokomon walked off.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a Yokomon to Hikari. Hikari nodded. "AHEM!! Aren't you going to respond?"

Hikari moved her mouth up and down to say something stupid but the Yokomon couldn't read her lips so the Yokomon walked off, feeling offended.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a Yokomon to Takeru.

"You mean we don't have to pay?" Takeru asked.

"Um…did I ever say you did?" the Yokomon asked.

"I'm just a little kid."

"Uh…whatever!"

"I hope I have to leave NEVER!" said Takeru even though he really DID want to leave. The Yokomon smiled and walked off feeling satisfied.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a Yokomon to Taichi.

"Do you have anything I could wrap my head in because it's cold." Said Taichi. Yokomon looked at Taichi with a strange expression on her stupid uncute face.

"Um…no." said Yokomon. "Goodbye!" Yokomon walked off and Taichi lied down and went to sleep.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a Yokomon to Mimi and Koushiro.

"Um…all right." Said Mimi.

"Go away now." Said Koushiro.

"WELL THEN!!" said the Yokomon stupidly as she turned away and stormed out of the room.

"Please enjoy…um…hello?" said a Yokomon, looking around. The room she was in was empty except for her and it SHOULD have been occupied by someone else but it was NOT. "Uh…um…okay."

Suddenly, the door swung open and Yamato ran in. He grabbed the Yokomon and jumped through the roof and ran off into the forest while laughing diabolically.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a Yokomon to Sora.

"Thank you." said Sora, sitting down on the bed.

"Do you want me to take your helmet?" the Yokomon asked, eyeing Sora's helmet.

"No, it's fine where it is." Answered Sora, annoyed. The Yokomon shrugged and walked off.

**__**

THE NEXT MORNING!!

All of the Yokomons rounded up all the kids minus Yamato because they couldn't find him. They didn't notice that one of the Yokomons weren't there because there were a bazillion of them and you can't keep track of them all.

"So, when is the Leader of the Yokomons going to get back?" Sora asked quickly.

"After breakfast!" said a Yokomon. The Yokomons passed out little bowls full of birdseed type food in it filled up to the brim.

"Um…this looks gross." Said Taichi.

"Do you have anything that might be edible?" Daisuke asked.

Before the Yokomons could answer, a paper airplane flew by and landed right in front of Sora. Sora unfolded the paper and read out loud:

****

BWA HA HA HA HA!! IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THIS STUPID YOKOMON AGAIN, YOU MUST COME TO MY EVIL SECRETIVE LAIR AND FIND HER!! BWA HA HA HA HA!! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO I AM!! YOU CAN NEVER FIND ME!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!

-Yamato

"He even wrote the 'Bwa ha ha ha ha'?" Mimi asked. "How strange. What a peculiar boy!"

"Oh no!" said a Yokomon. "That was our leader that he stole!"

"But I thought you said your leader was out DOING something!" said Koushiro.

"We lied to you so that you'd stay longer!" said the Yokomon. "We must go and get our leader!!"

"So we had to spend the night in your stupid little huts for no reason?!" Sora yelled.

The Yokomons nodded their stupid little uncute heads. "Come on!" said one as they all got together and started marching off in the direction of the forest because most secretive lairs are in the forest.

"What are we DOING?!" Koushiro said, stopping. "Yamato doesn't HAVE a secretive lair!"

"Um…" said all the Yokomons. "Yes he does! Why else would he write it in his letter?"

"He lied!" Koushiro answered. "Just like you guys!"

Suddenly, Yamato ran out of the forest. He had the Yokomon tied to a string and he was swinging her around and around. The Yokomon was screaming like the Yokomons scream which is retarded because it sounds like they are DYING!! All of a sudden, the string broke and the Yokomon was sent hurtling towards the other Yokomons and the kids.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!" Yamato laughed. "MY PLAN IS WORKING!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!"

"What plan could he POSSIBLY have without our leader?" asked one of the Yokomons.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!!" Sora yelled. "Yamato isn't sane right now! NOW GIVE US THE PETAL!!" She lunged for the Leader of the Yokomons but all of a sudden, she Digivolved into Biyomon. Sora's eyes turned into 'x's and then she deflated. "WHY?!"

Biyomon turned to the Yokomons. "I can no longer be your leader!" she said stupidly and uncutely.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" said all the Yokomons in unison.

Biyomon turned to some random little stupid uncute Yokomon in the crowd. "I dub thee, NEW LEADER OF THE YOKOMONS!!" she said.

"YAY!!" yelled all the Yokomons.

"THANK YOU!" said the new Leader of the Yokomons. Biyomon then turned away, flew into the sunset, burned to a crisp and died. The Yokomons didn't seem to mind. While they were being stupid and uncute in celebrating the arrival of the new Leader, Sora yanked a petal out of the Leader of the Yokomons' head.

"OW!" said the Leader of the Yokomons uncutely.

"HA-HA!!" said Sora. She turned to Miyakomon and shoved the petal down her throat because she knew she wouldn't eat it if she just ASKED her to. Miyakomon turned back into stupid, retarded, unsmart Miyako!!

"I'M MY OLD SELF AGAIN!!" said Miyako happily.

"Yay." Said the others unenthusiastically.

"LET'S GET THE OTHER CURES!!" said Sora enthusiastically. "Next is Hikari and she has to eat the steam from Pumpkinmon." Said Sora.

"Hikari says poor Pumpkinmon!" said Taichi stupidly.

"Tough." Answered Sora.

They started walking around but none of them knew where they would find a Pumpkinmon. So far, all of them had known WHERE to locate the cure but no one REALLY knew where a Pumpkinmon lived. So they all just walked around hoping to find something that would lead them to Pumpkinmon.

"Gee, I wonder where we're going to find Pumpkinmon!" said Daisuke.

"Seems pretty hopeless, doesn't it?" Taichi asked, shrugging.

"Don't say that." Said Sora.

Koushiro stopped suddenly. "I think we should split up into pairs!" he said. "Mimi and I will be a pair!"

"Me and Hikari!" yelled Taichi.

"I would go with Yamato but that might be hazardous…so..." Said Takeru.

"I'll go with you, Takeru." Said Miyako. Takeru shuddered but agreed anyway.

Daisuke laughed. "I guess that means that I either go with Sora, Iori or Yamato!!" he said. Sora decided that it would be a good idea to go with Daisuke because it made some sense because Iori was just mean and Yamato was insane so she agreed.

"Meet back here in a half an hour." Said Sora.

"Oh, so you leave me with YAMATO?!" Iori yelled.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!" laughed Yamato. Before Iori could beat anyone up, the pairs tore off in different directions. Iori turned to Yamato.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!" he yelled at Yamato. Yamato stopped laughing diabolically and stared at Iori. "GOT IT?!"

Yamato smiled. "BWA HA HA HA!!" he laughed. "You were SUPPOSED to say that!! BWA HA HA HA!!" Iori started fuming.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Gee, Koushiro, I'm kind of tired." Said Mimi.

"Oh!" said Koushiro stopping. "Let's rest!" They walked into the forest and stayed there for a little while.

MEANWHILE!!

"Yes, Hikari, I agree!" said Taichi stupidly. It appeared that he was talking to himself and we don't care about Taichi or Hikari for that matter!!

MEANWHILE!!

Miyako was staring at Takeru. "What are you staring at?" Takeru asked, annoyed. "You're…uh…acting like a bat."

Miyako giggled like a knave. "I'm looking at you!" she answered. Takeru's eyes got really wide and he realized what was happening. Miyako giggled like a knave again.

MEANWHILE!!!

"TRA LA LA LA LA!!" said Daisuke, skipping around and being stupid and retarded. Sora slapped her forehead.

"Will you SHUT-UP?!" she yelled at him.

Daisuke looked confused. "I don't get it." Daisuke said, scratching his head. Instead of slapping her OWN forehead, Sora slapped Daisuke's.

MEANWHILE!!!

"MEET MY FRIEND!!" Yamato laughed, pulling out an apple with an evil face on it. "HE SAYS THAT HE WANTS TO BE THE ONE TO DESTROY YOU!! BWA HA HA HA!! WAIT A SECOND!! I WANT TO DESTROY YOU!!" Yamato tossed the evil apple a gajillion miles and then turned to Iori who was completely red with anger. "BWA HA HA HA!! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Iori yelled, lunging at Yamato. Yamato flipped him over and sent Iori flying against a tree.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!"

"RRRRRRR!!" Iori growled, standing up. He then jumped on Yamato and started beating him up. Yamato flipped him over so that he was on top and then picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "LET ME GO!!" Iori yelled, angry lines forming above his head.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!" Yamato yelled. Iori then started beating up Yamato while hanging there in mid air.

MEANWHILE!!

Mimi was feeding Koushiro a grape. "What were we looking for again?" Mimi asked him.

"Um…I don't know." Answered Koushiro. "It doesn't matter anyway." Mimi sighed. "What is it?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just feel so…oh, I don't know."

"What is it?" Koushiro asked.

"Well…all the others bother me and I was thinking that maybe we should just…not return to the group…"

"If that is what you truly want!" Koushiro said. Mimi nodded. Koushiro smiled. "Then that's what I want too!"

MEANWHILE!!

Um…we don't care about Hikari and Taichi because they're just doing something stupid and retarded.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Come on, Takeru!" said Miyako, looking around for Takeru. "When love strikes, take it!" She continued to search for him but we don't care about them either.

MEANWHILE!!

"Look, pumpkin juice type stuff!" said Daisuke, bending down.

"That's not pumpkin juice!" Sora said. "It's…something else but NOT pumpkin juice."

"We should investigate and try to figure out what it is!" said Daisuke.

Sora looked annoyed. "We have to look for a Pumpkinmon." She said.

"But LOOK at this stuff!" said Daisuke, pointing to the stuff. Sora actually was a little tiny bit curious so she nodded reluctantly. Daisuke smiled like a knave and he looked constipated and retarded and reminded Sora of a fag or a face Taichi would make because Daisuke is a little clone of Taichi.

MEANWHILE!!!

Yamato and Iori were both practically unconscious on the ground. They were still conscious but they weren't saying anything because they had beat each other up very very much.

"I…I…I will…I will kill you…" Iori managed to whisper.

"Bwa…ha…ha ha ha…" murmured Yamato. "You…you were…you were su…supposed to…say that…"

"No I…wasn't." Iori said back.

"Bwa ha…ha…ha ha ha…"

MEANWHILE!!!

Koushiro and Mimi were running in a field of flowers in the opposite direction of where they were going to meet the others. They were laughing and there were those little white dandelion things floating around.

"Make a wish!" said Koushiro handing Mimi a full little white thingy.

"I wish that you and I could always be together!" Mimi said. She then blew on the thing and all of the white thingys came off. Mimi hugged Koushiro.

MEANWHILE!!!

A little Pumpkinmon skipped by. "HI!" it said to Taichi and Hikari.

"Hi!" answered Taichi. They watched it skip by. "Huh? Oh right! Hey, Pumpkinmon!! Can we have your stem?"

"NO!!" answered the Pumpkinmon. Hikari ran over and took a big bite out of the stem. "OW!!" Pumpkinmon ran home crying.

"YAY!!" said Hikari stupidly.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER!!

Everyone met back at the place they were to supposed to meet to find Iori and Yamato both unconscious and beat up and stuff like that. And Mimi and Koushiro weren't there.

"They must have been attacked by something evil!" said Sora, bending down. "And Koushiro and Mimi must have been kidnapped!!"

"OH NO!!" yelled Daisuke. "THIS MUST BE THE WORK OF THE DIGIMON KAIZER!!"

"Shut up." said Sora. "The bad guy is Leomon."

"Must…kill…Yamato…" Iori mumbled.

"Okay, never mind." Said Sora. "I think that they just beat each other up."

"Iori must have killed Koushiro and Mimi too!!" Daisuke yelled.

"Um…I don't think that Yamato is dead because Iori is mumbling about killing him." Said Sora. She bent down and picked up his wrist. "Plus, he has a pulse." She dropped Yamato's wrist and stood up. "And I don't think Iori killed Mimi and Koushiro."

"What makes you say that?" Taichi asked.

"Because he had no reason to." Answered Sora.

"Oh, Sora, did I forget to tell you that Hikari ate the Pumpkinmon stem?" Taichi asked, pointing to Hikari.

"No but I don't mind because now we don't have to go and look for a Pumpkinmon." Sora answered.

"Hey, Sora!" said Hikari. "Did you know that if you put the 'a' in your name before the 'r' in your name then it would spell 'Soar' which is what you are?!" Hikari laughed and so did Taichi, Daisuke and Miyako.

Sora clenched her fists and they started twitching. She got one of those retarded veins on her forehead that don't look real at all. "We can't go anywhere without Mimi and Koushiro and with these two unconscious."

"Maybe we can leave them here and then go and cure everyone else!" said Miyako.

"What if they wake up and go to look for us or KILL each other?" Sora said. "And what if Mimi and Koushiro come back later and that they're late or something!? And then we won't BE here and THEY'LL go look for us and then we'd ALL be separated!"

"We can leave a note for Mimi and Koushiro!!" said Daisuke.

"But what about Yamato and Iori?!" Sora said, getting annoyed.

"We can tie them to different trees and then leave them there!!" said Taichi stupidly.

"That is a really good idea!!" said Hikari.

"No, it's not!" said Sora. "When we untied them, they'd both go after US and THEN kill each other!! And then we'd ALL be dead!!"

"But they wouldn't kill each other first!" Taichi pointed out. Sora was starting to turn red. She pulled out the list.

"Does anyone know where to find Cherrymon?" Sora asked, trying to stay calm. "I don't even know what he looks like."

"I don't either." Said Taichi.

"Me neither!" said Hikari. Takeru nodded. All of the REAL Selected Kids looked at Yamato's unconscious body.

"Why are we looking at Yamato's unconscious body?" Daisuke asked.

"Because he knows who Cherrymon is and he met him and he knows where he is." Sora answered. "So I guess we have no choice but to wait for them to regain consciousness anyway." She looked around. "Taichi and Daisuke, go and find some food."

Taichi and Daisuke groaned. "We have to do EVERYTHING!!" Taichi whined. Sora got that look of Zora the Monster so Daisuke and Taichi left without another word.

"Why don't we just throw water on their heads?" Hikari asked stupidly.

"That won't work." Sora answered.

"How do you know?" Hikari asked.

"No idea from you would work." Said Sora.

"Just TRY it!" begged Hikari.

"Fine but you have to get the water." Answered Sora. Hikari smiled stupidly and skipped off with a bucket that she found when no one was looking to the lake. She filled up the bucket and turned around to see a giant tree with a face in front of her.

"Oh, hi!" said Hikari. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cherrymon!" said the tree. "Who are YOU?"

"I'm Hikari!" said Hikari stupidly. She thought for a minute (which is a new experience for her) and then realized that Sora was looking for Cherrymon. Hikari reached out and stole one of Cherrymon's leaves and ran away with the bucket of water before Cherrymon even realized what happened. "Look, Sora!" said Hikari showing the leaf to Sora.

"What do you want NOW?" Sora asked annoyed.

"I got one of Cherrymon's leaves!" said Hikari. Sora turned and looked at Hikari.

"For some strange reason I believe that that's not one of Cherrymon's leaves." Sora sighed.

"Why?" Hikari asked stupidly. Sora shrugged.

"Just give it to Takeru ANYWAY." She said. Hikari turned and handed the leaf to Takeru.

"No way!" said Takeru.

"You have to!!" said Hikari.

"I don't want to!" answered Takeru.

"PLEASE just do it, Takeru!" Miyako said. Takeru thought for a minute but he couldn't think up a rhyme for his own name. He sighed and took the leaf and ate it.

"That was disgusting!" Takeru yelled.

"Well, at least you're not rhyming anymore." Said Sora. She looked at the list. "Taichi's next and he has to eat a needle from Togemon? How is he gonna do THAT?"

"Um…I don't know." Answered Miyako. The others shrugged. When Taichi and Daisuke returned, they had armfuls of food.

"For ONCE you guys did something right!" said Sora.

"Thanks!" said Daisuke and Taichi.

After everyone ate, they turned around to see both Iori and Yamato missing. "Where'd they go?!" Sora yelled.

"They must have regained consciousness while we were eating!" said Takeru.

"Well DUH but I said WHERE are they not WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!!" Sora yelled.

"Um…maybe they killed each other." Taichi suggested.

"Then their bodies would STILL be there now wouldn't they?" Sora asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, would they?" Daisuke asked, scratching his head. Sora tried to stay calm but that was very hard.

"Maybe they discovered they were both very evil and ran off to plot something against us." Said Taichi.

"Don't say that!" Takeru yelled.

"We have to find them." Said Sora.

"But we have to wait for Mimi and Koushiro." Miyako pointed out. 

Sora deflated again. "I guess you're right for once." She said. "We can't just sit there while Iori and Yamato are running around insane! I mean, we all know that Yamato will never succeed but Iori will probably kill the first thing that he sees."

"Um…I guess you have a point." Said Takeru. "So…what are we gonna do?!" Everyone looked at each other. The only ones that were actually thinking about what they should do was Takeru and Sora and the others were thinking about something stupid like how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood. "How about half of us stay here and wait for Mimi and Koushiro and the other half goes to look for Yamato and Iori?" Takeru suggested.

"I think that one person should wait and the rest of the people should go and look for Yamato and Iori." Said Sora. "It would be safer to out number them." Everyone agreed. "So…who will stay here?" Everyone raised their hands because they feared the wrath of Yamato and Iori. "Fine, Daisuke, you stay."

"YAY!!" yelled Daisuke.

"AWWWW!!" yelled everyone else except for Sora and Daisuke.

"Let's go!" Sora said. Everyone except for Daisuke walked off.

Daisuke stood there for almost a minute before he was ambushed by Yamato and Iori.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Daisuke yelled. Yamato and Iori both beat Daisuke up until he was unconscious.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!" laughed Yamato.

"I told you that we could only work together if you didn't do the diabolical laugh!" Iori yelled. Yamato ignored him and continued to laugh diabolically anyway. Iori started fuming but he refrained from beating up Yamato because so far, Yamato had been the only one who fought back and he didn't like that.

"WE SHOULD CAPTURE DAISUKE AND HOLD HIM FOR RANSOM!!" laughed Yamato. "BWA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Why not just LEAVE his body HERE?" Iori asked, annoyed.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!"

"THERE'S NO SENSE TALKING TO YOU!!" Iori yelled. He looked as though he would rip his own hair out anytime. Yamato continued laughing. Iori turned bright red and started twitching. He couldn't hold back anymore and jumped on Yamato. Yamato seemed as if he was waiting for Iori to jump because he flipped Iori backwards into the tree.

"PUNY EARTH MAN!!" Yamato laughed. He ran over to Iori and drew an evil face on his forehead. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!" He ran away laughing diabolically. Iori stood up.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Iori yelled at the top of his lungs. Iori wiped his forehead only to smudge the evil face and get ink all over his arm and his face. His face turned even redder if possible and he screamed very dramatically.

MEANWHILE!!!

"You hear that?" Sora asked, turning around.

"Um…no." said Taichi stupidly.

"I did." Said Takeru. "It sounded like it came from over there!" Takeru pointed in the direction of where they came from. They all ran over to see Iori on his knees with ink all over his arms and face.

"Iori?" Sora said, confused.

"SHUT UP!!" Iori yelled as he lunged at Sora. Sora stepped aside and Iori jumped on Takeru. Iori didn't seem to mind because he continued to beat up Takeru.

When Iori felt he was finally finished, he stared at the others who weren't unconscious.

"This may sound like a stupid question but why do you have ink all over you?" Taichi asked.

"YAMATO DREW ON MY FACE AND I TRIED TO RUB IT OFF AND IT JUST SMUDGED!!" Iori screamed as if it was Taichi's fault all of a sudden.

"Just wash it off in the water." Said Sora. Angry lines formed above Iori's head as he stomped off to the lake.

"Stupid Yamato drawing a face on me…" Iori mumbled, washing his face.

"Yes, he is kind of stupid." Said a voice behind him. "Easily persuaded too." Iori turned around to see Cherrymon standing there being a knave just like he always is. "So, you're stuck in the same place! Still the same old jerk you always were!"

"No and don't you call me a jerk unless you want me to kill you!!" Iori yelled.

"Oh…whoops." Said Cherrymon. Cherrymon cleared his throat. "So, you think Yamato is stupid? To uh…prove that you must defeat your rival."

"Shut-up."

"No, really."

"I can't defeat Yamato! He's too hard because he fights back!"

"I'm not talking about Yamato! Look into the lake and see who your TRUE rival is!"

"I know my rival is Yamato."

"Well, he might be your RIVAL but not your TRUE rival!"

"Fine, Yamato is my TRUE rival."

"JUST SHUT-UP AND LOOK IN THE WATER!!" Cherrymon yelled. Iori jumped but then he got mad.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!!" he yelled at Cherrymon.

"THEN LOOK IN THE DAMN WATER!!"

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNE!!" Iori yelled, annoyed. He walked over to the water to see Koushiro's face in it. "Stupid tree! This guy's never done anything to me!"

"He will be the one to kill you if you don't defeat him now!!" said Cherrymon.

"Shut-up." said Iori as he turned and walked back to where everyone else was.

"What took you so long?" Sora asked.

"Cherrymon said that I had to kill Koushiro if I wanted to prove that Yamato was stupid or something stupid like that." Answered Iori. Sora shrugged. All of a sudden, Yamato came running out a bush with a spear in his hand. Actually, it wasn't an spear…IT WAS ONE OF TOGEMON'S NEEDLES!!

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!" Yamato laughed. He then dropped the needle. He stopped running and stared at the needle on the ground and then looked at the other kids. "BWA HA HA HA!! WHAT A PERFECT DECOY!! I SHALL NOW DESTROY YOU ALL!!" He jumped on Miyako and started beating her to a pulp.

"I think that we should skip Taichi, Koushiro and Mimi and just cure Yamato…" said Sora to Iori. Iori ignored her and jumped into the cloud of smoke to join the fight. Sora slapped her forehead, picked up Togemon's needle and handed it to Taichi. "Here, eat this." She said, not expecting him to eat it.

"OKAY!!" Said Taichi excitedly as he inhaled the needle. As soon as he did, all of his hair grew back. "YUM!! Can I have another one?"

"Taichi, you're such a fag." Said Sora. She looked over at the fight. Miyako was unconscious and Yamato had Iori pinned to the ground and he was drawing all over him.

"LET GO OF ME!!" Iori screamed. "STOP DRAWING ON ME!! LET ME UP!!"

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!" Yamato laughed. He then sprang up and ran away laughing diabolically.

Iori jumped right up after Yamato and chased after him yelling threats and swearing and all of that nasty kind of stuff.

"Sora?" Hikari asked. "Can I have a needle to eat too?!"

"NO!" Sora yelled. She looked back at her list. "Now we HAVE to find Mimi and Koushiro."

"How about we just skip them!" said Taichi.

"Willard said that something terrible would happen if we did it out of order." Sora answered.

"Do you want that helmet on your head any longer?" Hikari asked stupidly. Sora considered this but then remembered the order.

"No, we HAVE to do it in the order." She said.

"What about YAMATO?" Taichi asked. "Do you REALLY want to deal with him?!" Sora actually found these reasons pretty persuasive but she shook her head.

"No, we HAVE to find them!" said Sora. "Willard told us! Besides, why do you guys care?"

"We want to see what will happen if you do it out of order!" Taichi said. Sora was just about to kill them but then she also got the same curiosity.

"Okay, we'll have Yamato do it out of order so that I won't get the wrath of the out of order stuff." Said Sora. She looked at the list. "This seems pretty drastic…"

"What does he have to do?" Hikari asked, looking over Sora's shoulder. Then she started laughing even though she didn't know she was laughing at because she doesn't know how to read because she is so stupid and doesn't play the Phonics Game.

"And we were just in the Yokomon village…" Sora whined. "Okay, let's go. Yamato will probably follow us if Iori hasn't already killed him." Sora then looked down at Daisuke, Miyako and Takeru who were all unconscious. "Um…"

"WAKE UP!!" Hikari and Taichi yelled. All three sprang up.

"That was kind of stupid." Said Sora. "OH WELL!! LET'S GO!!" They all went back to the Yokomon village. "Now remember, don't believe anything they say because they're a bunch of liars." The others nodded. They all strutted into the Yokomon village. "Where is Meramon?" Sora asked the newly appointed Leader of the Yokomons.

"He's not here right now…" started the leader.

"LIARS!!" all of the stupid people yelled.

"No, I'm serious." Said the leader of the Yokomons.

"You expect us to believe you after you made us stay over night in your stupid little huts?!" Sora yelled. The Leader of the Yokomon's nodded stupidly. Suddenly, Meramon walked out of one of the stupid little huts.

"MERAMON!" yelled the Leader of the Yokomons. "You weren't supposed to come out of the hut until AFTER they spent the night!"

"Sorry," said Meramon. "It was getting kind of stuffy in that stupid little hut. HAW HAW HAW HAW!!" All of the Yokomons joined in on a hearty laugh. Taichi, Hikari, Daisuke and Miyako joined in as well because they are knaves.

Sora slapped them. "SHUT UP!" she yelled at them. They all started crying because they are fags. Suddenly, Yamato ran out laughing diabolically.

"BWA HA HA HA!!" he laughed. He was soon followed by Iori who was swinging a large stick at him.

"COME BACK HERE!!" yelled Iori.

"BWA HA HA HA!!" Yamato laughed as he continued to run around, easily outrunning Iori.

"Meramon…" said Sora. "You see the taller, blond guy?" she said. Meramon looked up.

"Uh…you mean the one who is laughing diabolically?" asked Meramon stupidly.

Sora nodded. "Could you burn him?" she asked.

"Well, he's kind of getting on my nerves anyway." Said Meramon. He stared at Sora. "Why do you have…oh never mind." He turned and faced Yamato and Iori who were still running around. "FIREBALL!!" he yelled in a fake Australian accent as he tried to copy Jeice from that awesome show Dragon Ball Z that EVERYBODY loves as he shot at ball of fire at Yamato. Yamato was so busy running away from Iori and laughing diabolically that he didn't see it coming and it hit him right in the face. He stopped running and collapsed. As soon as he did, Iori jumped on him.

"I WILL KILL YOU NOW!!" Iori yelled. Sora ran over soon followed by all the other people.

"Um…I don't want to touch Iori so Taichi…" said Sora. Taichi ran over and picked up Iori around his waist and tossed him in the other direction. Since Iori is so miniature, this came easily. As soon as Iori realized what had happened, he lunged at Taichi and started beating HIM up, forgetting about Yamato. This looked kind of funny because an ink covered kid who's about an inch tall is beating up on this guy who's a bazillion times taller than he is.

Sora looked down at Yamato who was twitching occasionally. "Um… Yamato's got second and possible third degree burns all over his body."

"You TOLD me to burn him!" said Meramon.

"You didn't have to singe him!" Sora yelled. "All you had to do was send a small little flame at him and…"

"We have the cure because Meramon burns us ALL the time!" said the Leader of the Yokomons uncutely.

"Okay!" said Sora. "Give it to Yamato!"

"But you have to spend the night because it only works in the morning." Said the Leader of the Yokomons. Suddenly, the Leader of the Yokomons digivolved into Biyomon. "YAY!!" said Biyomon. "I have Digivolved!!" All of the Yokomons cheered. "I appoint thee to be the new Leader of the Yokomons!" said Biyomon as she pointed to Hikari.

"Me?" Hikari said like the knave she is. "Wow!"

"Biyomon, Hikari is NOT a Yokomon!" said Miyako stupidly.

"Okay!" said Biyomon. She turned to some random Yokomon. "Then I appoint thee!!"

"YAY!!" said the random Yokomon that was now the Leader of the Yokomons. Biyomon flew off into the sunset, burned to a crisp and died.

"Do you guys get a new leader every week or something?" Daisuke asked.

"Every DAY!" said the new Leader of the Yokomons.

"Can we have the healing stuff before Yamato dies?" Sora asked, pointing to Yamato.

"As the former leader of the Yokomons stated, the remedy only works in the morning!" said the Leader of the Yokomons.

"What IS the cure?" Sora asked.

"It's the sacred water from Mt. Miharashi in this well!" said the Leader of the Yokomons. "But it won't work…"

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Sora as she started splashing Yamato with the water.

"IT WON'T WORK!!" Miyako yelled. "The Yokomon said it won't!!" Sora gave Miyako and evil glare and soon Yamato sat up. Everyone waited for him to laugh diabolically or something like that.

"What are you all staring at?!" Yamato demanded. Sora sighed with relief.

"Yamato, do you feel any different?" Sora asked.

"You mean besides the fact that I was just burned to a crisp?" Yamato asked with an annoyed expression on his face. Sora smiled fakely and nodded. "No." Yamato answered.

"That's funny," said Sora. "Willard said that if we did anything out of order then something terrible would happen." Yamato suddenly realized what they did.

"THEN WHY DID YOU TRY IT ON ME?!" he demanded angrily.

"Because you really annoying us and Koushiro and Mimi are missing." Sora answered. Yamato looked annoyed.

"So you just experimented with me." he said, trying to stay calm. Sora nodded and slowly backed away from Yamato. He took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it," he said, breathing deeply as if he was trying to restrain from beating Sora to a pulp. "It's okay."

"Good because now we know it's safe to turn me back to normal!" said Sora, smiling. That was the first time that Yamato had noticed Sora's upside down helmet on her head. He suddenly burst out laughing. "Stop laughing! It's not MY fault!" she yelled.

"No, it's a fashion statement." Said Yamato, still laughing. "You should keep it that way!"

"Yamato, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." Said Sora. "Now let's go and find…" She pulled out the scroll. "Willard."

"Who is Willard anyway?" Yamato asked.

"Geez, Yamato, if you were just sane then you'd know what was going on!" said Takeru.

"Well it's not like I was doing that on my own free will." Said Yamato. "So who is he?"

"He's the knave who gave us this list and told us that we had to do it in order when we really didn't have to!" answered Sora. "Why are there so many liars in the Digiworld! I'm beginning to think that if I just ate the flower petal off the Leader of the Yokomons then I'd turn back to normal!"

"How about you have Meramon burn you?" Yamato suggested.

"Umm…I think I'll just eat this flower petal." Said Sora as she ripped a petal off of the Leader of the Yokomons' head.

"OW!" said the Leader of the Yokomons as she Digivolved into Biyomon.

"OH NO!!" yelled one of the random, retarded stupid little uncute Yokomons. "You Digivolved too early! That means you will Digivolve into SkullBirdramon!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled all of the other Yokomons.

"We must kill you before it happens!!" said the Yokomon.

"HERE HERE!!" said the other Yokomons uncutely. All of the Yokomons ganged up on Biyomon and tossed her into a pit of fire where she sizzled up and died.

The New Digidestined, The Selected Kids and Hikari both looked at each other, blinked a few times and shrugged.

"Okay," said Sora as she popped the leaf into her mouth. As soon as she did, the helmet disappeared. "HURRAH!!" yelled Sora. "NO MORE HELMET!!" She started dancing around. "As soon as I get home, I'm BURNING that helmet!!"

"Now let's find Koushiro and Mimi so we can get this story over with!!" said Takeru.

"YEAH!!" yelled the others enthusiastically.

All of the Selected Kids, the New Digidestined and Hikari walked off, wondering where they were going to find Koushiro and Mimi.

"So…were they missing to begin with?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah…" said Taichi.

"Did I do something to them that made them missing?" Yamato asked. Sora stopped and turned around.

"I don't know…did you?" she said pleadingly.

"I don't remember…" Yamato confessed.

"WHAT IF YAMATO KILLED THEM!?" Daisuke yelled. Miyako fainted.

"He wouldn't kill them!" said Takeru. "It was part of the spell! He could never ACTUALLY kill anyone!" Miyako stood back up and smiled.

"WHAT IF IORI KILLED THEM?!" Daisuke yelled. Miyako fainted again.

"I didn't kill them." Iori assured them. "I mean, that stupid tree tried me to get to kill Koushiro but I didn't believe him." Miyako came back to life. "Speaking of that stupid tree, I REALLY have to get back to that lake so I can wash off."

"Who did that to you anyway?" Yamato asked. Iori turned and stared at Yamato, turning red. Yamato took a hint and backed away.

"Yamato, how come you don't remember anything that happened?" Hikari asked stupidly.

"Maybe he was just too mentally unstable to remember anything that happened even two minutes ago." Said Takeru.

Yamato frowned. "What did I do anyway?"

"You REALLY don't want to know." Sora answered.

"Yes I do."

"Well…you drew evil faces on everything." Said Sora.

"When you say everything…" Yamato started.

"You know, rocks, leaves, sticks, coconuts, berries *coughIoricough*…" Sora answered. Yamato barely kept himself from cracking up.

"What else did I do?" he asked.

"Um…you laughed diabolically." Said Sora. "…a lot…"

"What did I sound like?"

"You know…Bwa ha ha ha?" Sora said.

Yamato continued asking questions and Sora kept answering them before she finally got annoyed when he asked her how evil he was. "YOU WEREN'T EVIL AT ALL NOW SHUT UP!!" was her answer.

"Geez, Sora, you don't have to bite his head off!" said Takeru.

Meanwhile, somewhere extremely far away, Koushiro and Mimi were lounging by a pool in the Motimon and Weregarurumon village.

"So, what do you want to do?" Mimi asked Koushiro.

"Whatever you want to do!" Koushiro answered.

"Let's go swimming!" Mimi said.

"Okay!" said Koushiro. They both got into the water. Mimi splashed Koushiro. Koushiro splashed her back. Pretty soon, they were engaged in a splash fight. They finally got out of the pool all tired. They snuggled up in one blanket in the lounge by the fireplace. Koushiro turned to Mimi. "What do you suppose the others are doing?" he asked her.

"Others?" Mimi said, obliviously. She thought for a minute. "Oh right! Oh, I don't know. It doesn't matter because when I'm with you, there ARE no others!!" Suddenly, two Weregarurumons and six Motimons entered. They were talking loudly about stuff. "Let's just ignore them." Said Mimi with a sigh. They continued to look into each other's eyes as the Motimons and Weregarurumons continued talking loudly.

"Will you guys please be quieter?" Koushiro asked them.

"Um…sorry." Said the first Weregarurumon. They started talking more quietly.

"Let's just go into our room." Said Mimi. They got up and walked upstairs of the motel to the room. The door next to theirs opened and a Weregarurumon walked out.

"Hi!" said the Weregarurumon.

"Um…hi." Said Koushiro.

"My name is Weregarurumon, what's yours?" Weregarurumon asked.

"My name is Koushiro and this is Mimi." Said Koushiro, pointing to Mimi.

"Hi, we must be next door neighbors!" said Weregarurumon. Just then, a Motimon walked out. "Oh, this is my wife!" said Weregarurumon. "Her name is Motimon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" said Motimon.

"Uh…hi." Said Koushiro and Mimi.

"Meet our son, Weremotimon!" said Motimon as a mixture between Motimon and Weregarurumon walked out. Mimi and Koushiro's eyes widened. Mimi darted behind Koushiro. "Say HI Weremotimon!" said Motimon.

"We're just going to go into our room, now." Said Mimi. "Come on, Koushiro! Nice meeting you!!" They ran into their room and slammed the door as fast as they could and then locked every lock with a loud 'CLICK!' with each one.

"Okay, so those are our new neighbors." Said Koushiro, wiping his forehead.

"They're…quaint." Said Mimi. Koushiro shrugged. "Except for that Weremotimon. I don't like him too much."

The next morning, Koushiro and Mimi went down to the eating place. "What do you want for breakfast?" Koushiro asked Mimi.

"Um…" Mimi started. Suddenly, Weregarurumon, Motimon and Weremotimon came out of nowhere.

"Try the donuts, they're swell!" said Weregarurumon. "Remember me? I'm Weregarurumon!"

"Uh…we already ate!" said Koushiro quickly. "We're just going to go up into our room and lock the door and just watch television for the rest of the day!" Koushiro and Mimi zipped up to their room and slammed the door.

"We can just call room service," said Mimi, picking up the little phone. She ordered breakfast and soon there was a knock at the door. Koushiro unlocked all of the locks and slowly opened the door.

"Yeah…?" he said. He spotted a Weregarurumon in front of him and gasped.

"What?" asked the Weregarurumon.

"I forgot we were in Weregarurumon and Motimon village." Said Koushiro. "For a minute there I thought you were…um…Weregarurumon."

"Oh, don't let him bother you." said Weregarurumon. "He's a little strange. He was pretty normal until his son, Weremotimon, came along. Don't worry, he's not staying for very much longer." Koushiro opened the door and Weregarurumon walked in with a tray.

"We're just staying here until the other kids catch up with us." Said Koushiro. Weregarurumon frowned.

"Oh, that's too bad." Said Weregarurumon. "Well, enjoy your breakfast! Try the donuts, they're…"

"Don't say swell." Said Koushiro.

"No, I was just going to say that they're homemade. They're really good." Weregarurumon left.

Mimi and Koushiro both ate their food. 

"Koushiro, do you really think that the other kids will find us here?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know!" said Koushiro. "We can try our best to avoid it, though."

"Do something, please!"

"Hm…I'll think of something! Don't worry!" Weregarurumon came back in to take the tray away. Koushiro stopped him. "Weregarurumon," he said. "If you see a bunch of kids coming here could you come and tell us or make them go away or SOMETHING?"

"Sure!" said Weregarurumon. "I'd be glad to! See ya later! Motimon will be here in a minute to clean and vacuum and make the beds so if you want to leave while he's doing that you should go and do something else."

"Okay, thanks." Said Koushiro as Weregarurumon left. He turned to Mimi. "Motimon will be here so we have to leave." He told her.

"But I'm afraid of Weremotimon!" whined Mimi.

"Don't worry, we'll go to the pool!" said Koushiro. "I saw them go back to their room!" 

They both changed into their bathing suits and grabbed their towels that the hotel had provided. They tiptoed as quietly as they could past Weregarurumon's door but it swung open anyway. Standing there was Weremotimon.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Mimi screamed.

"I'LL PROTECT YOU!!" Koushiro yelled, standing in front of Mimi. Weremotimon looked confused.

"Mom, Dad, the neighbors are going to the pool!" said Weremotimon. Weregarurumon came thundering into view.

"Hiya neighbors!" said Weregarurumon. "We were just about to go to the pool, too! Just let us change into our bathing suits and we'll come to walk with you guys!!" He walked into the apartment. "Come on, Weremotimon!" Weremotimon followed him. Koushiro and Mimi were too scared to move. Soon, Weregarurumon came back into view. "HAW HAW HAW!! We don't HAVE bathing suits!! HAW HAW HAW!!" Koushiro and Mimi forced a few laughs. "Well, LET'S GO!!"

Weregarurumon, Motimon, Mimi, Koushiro and Weremotimon all walked down to the pool together. Mimi was petrified of Weremotimon and clung to Koushiro the whole way down.

Motimon, Weregarurumon and Weremotimon all jumped in the water instantly.

"Come in!" said Motimon. "The water's swell!"

"Yeah!" said Weremotimon. "REAL swell!"

"We're just going to go and get one of those swell donuts…" said Koushiro. "The ones you told us so much about…we'll be right back!"

"Let's come with you!" said Weregarurumon. His whole family jumped out of the water. Mimi screamed again.

"You're scaring Mimi!" Koushiro yelled, comforting Mimi. The peculiar family looked confused.

"Us?" said Weremotimon. "Scary?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mimi yelled as she ran out of the pool area. Koushiro ran after her.

"HAW HAW HAW!!" laughed Weregarurumon. "They're such practical jokers! Too bad we're leaving soon because I think they REALLY liked us! And, Weremotimon, they really seem like nice kids! You should become best friends with them!"

"Oh, HOW ABOUT A SLEEP OVER?!" Motimon yelled.

"YEAH!!" said Weremotimon excitedly. They all ran up to their room.

In Mimi and Koushiro's room, Mimi was crying hysterically. "Calm down, Mimi!" said Koushiro. "He's not here anymore! There's nothing more to be scared off!" Suddenly, the phone rang. Koushiro picked it up. "Hello?" said Koushiro.

"Hi, you wanna come to my sleep over?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Oh, who is this?" said Koushiro, maybe slightly interested.

"It's Weremotimon from next…" Koushiro hung up the phone as fast as he could.

"Who was that?" Mimi asked.

"No one," said Koushiro quickly, not wanting to frighten Mimi even more. The phone rang again. Koushiro didn't answer it. It rang again.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Mimi asked.

"No," said Koushiro.

"Fine, I will." Said Mimi, pushing her way past Koushiro and picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, you wanna come to my sleepover?" came the voice on the other end.

"Um…who is this?" Mimi asked.

"It's Weremotimon from next door!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mimi screamed as she dropped the phone. She nearly collapsed and Koushiro ran over before she did.

"It's okay, Mimi." Said Koushiro. Mimi was shaking all over. He lied her down on the bed. She sat up.

"I don't like that Weremotimon!!" she yelled. Suddenly, the phone rang again. They both stared at it. "Don't answer it, Koushiro," Mimi said immediately.

"No, I can't see you suffer like this!" said Koushiro. "I'm going to put an end to this once and for all!" Koushiro went over to the phone and picked it up. "QUIT CALLING HERE!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "WE HATE YOU!! GET A CLUE AND LEAVE US ALONE!! TELL YOUR WHOLE STUPID FAMILY THAT WE HATE DONUTS ALMOST AS MUCH AS WE HATE YOU!! FREAK OF NATURE!!" He slammed the phone down.

"Thank you, Koushiro!" said Mimi, hugging him.

"I think that's the last we've heard of Weremotimon!" said Koushiro, brushing his hands off. The phone rang again. "Geez! That kid just doesn't give up!" He picked up the phone. "WHAT did I just tell you?!"

"Um…I was just wondering why you yelled at me." came the voice on the other end that wasn't Weremotimon's.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Koushiro. "We thought you were Weremotimon!"

"It's okay!" said the voice. "It's me, Weregarurumon." There was a pause. "You know, the one that delivered your food?"

"Oh right!" said Koushiro.

"Anyway," said Weregarurumon. "I was just calling to tell you that the kids you were talking about are here at the front desk asking if you're here. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them that we're not here!" said Koushiro. "We'll be sneaking out the back door so keep them busy!" Koushiro hung up the phone and turned to Mimi. "Mimi, we have to get out of here RIGHT NOW!!" Mimi nodded and they both swung open the door but standing there was Weremotimon, Motimon and Weregarurumon.

"We're just here to pick you up!" said Weregarurumon.

"Run, Mimi!" Koushiro yelled. "SAVE YOURSELF!!"

"I can't leave you here!" Mimi answered. They both ran out into the hall but the family was blocking them. They turned around to see all of the Selected Kids, the New Digidestined and Hikari running towards them. They turned in another direction to see a window.

"Just like Romeo and Juliet!" said Koushiro. Mimi nodded.

"How romantic!!" she said. They jumped out the window to land on the ground. "The bottom floor!"

"So we're not dead." Koushiro observed. They looked at each other.

"Cool." Mimi said with a shrug.

"Now let's go!!" Koushiro yelled standing up and grabbing her hand. They started running.

"Sick Iori on them!" yelled Daisuke.

"GET 'EM, IORI!!" Hikari yelled. Iori ran after them.

"Wait a minute," Iori thought. "What's in it for me? Why am I chasing them? What is MY personal gain from this?" He looked ahead of him to see Koushiro and Mimi. "Oh right! Koushiro is my true rival!! Must… kill…true…rival…" He caught up with them and pounced on Koushiro.

"KOUSHIRO!!" Mimi yelled, kicking Iori. "Get off of him you big brute! Um…well…you LITTLE brute!" Iori's little scene gave the Selected Kids, the New Digidestined and Hikari enough time to catch up with them.

Sora made Taichi pick up Iori and then Iori beat him up instead. Sora then handed Mimi and Koushiro each a petal from the head of the Leader of the Yokomons. "Eat this…PLEASE!" she pleaded.

"Um…no." said Mimi, handing it back to Sora.

"What?!" Sora yelled. "YOU HAVE TO!!" Sora thrusted the petal into Mimi's chest.

"Don't treat Mimi that way!" Koushiro yelled.

Sora started twitching and got one of those retarded veins. Just for fun, everyone else got a little drop. A wall of fire then formed in front of Sora and when it cleared, there stood ZORA THE MONSTER!! AHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHH!!" yelled Koushiro and Mimi as the broke into a run and ran as fast as they could away from her. Zora then stared at the ground in front of Koushiro and Mimi and zapped it with her eye lasers and a big hole formed in front of them.

"We have no choice but to jump!!" said Mimi.

"It's the only way that we can be together always!!" said Koushiro as they both jumped down the hole. Zora jumped in after them and grabbed them both. She then flew back up the hole.

"Eat this," she said in a voice that sounded like a female version of Darth Vader. She handed them each a petal.

"Since when can Sora fly?" Takeru whispered to Yamato. Yamato shrugged. "Or have laser eye vision?"

"I guess she can do that kind of stuff because she's Zora the Monster." Answered Yamato. Takeru nodded.

"Um…Sora…you're freaking me out." Said Koushiro, looking at Zora's fangs that were dripping with blood.

"Just eat it…" she said. She was very scary. (Well DUH!!) Koushiro and Mimi both ate the petal because Zora the Monster was scaring them.

Suddenly, Weremotimon came out of nowhere. "SLUMBER PARTY!!" yelled Weremotimon stupidly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Koushiro and Mimi yelled as they ran off. But Zora just laser vision eyed Weremotimon and he exploded and then she went and got Mimi and Koushiro.

"Okay, you can turn back to Sora now." Said Koushiro. "We're back to normal." Zora calmed down and turned back into Sora.

"YAY!!" said Sora, smiling.

"Actually, Koushiro, you were kind of nice!" said Mimi. "I think I actually DO like you!" Sora started turning into Zora the Monster again. "Never mind!!"

"I FORBID YOU TWO TO LIKE EACH OTHER!!" Sora yelled.

"OKAY OKAY!!" said Mimi and Koushiro.

"And we almost went an ENTIRE story without Sora turning into Zora the Monster!" said Yamato. "OH WELL!!"

"HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!!" everyone laughed as a black circle engulfed them.


	2. Young Again

Adventures with the New Digidestined 2

Adventures with the New Digidestined 2!!

****

Just for a little variety, we decided to change the ages. What we're going to do is Yamato is fourteen, Koushiro is twelve, Mimi is twelve, Takeru is ten, Taichi is fourteen, Hikari is eleven, Sora is fourteen, Daisuke is eleven, Miyako is eleven, Iori is eight and Jyou is fifteen. Now, that's what we chose and YOU have to go by it whether you like it or not!! Enjoy!! P. )

P.S.: 

For all of you who DON'T know who Daisuke, Miyako and Iori are, Daisuke is Davis, Miyako is Yolei and Iori is Cody. We just use their Japanese names.

One day, Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi, Takeru, Taichi, Hikari, Sora, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Jyou were walking along in the Digiworld. (It's 02 so everyone's older and they have different names.) Leomon had captured their Digimon again so they didn't have them.

"I think this is a good time to stop and rest!" Taichi declared stupidly. Everyone else turned around angrily.

"Taichi, we rested in the spot back there!" said Koushiro prodigiously. "See? We can still see it from here!"

"But Hikari is tired!" whined Taichi.

"No I'm not." Said Hikari stupidly. Iori got mad and started beating them both up. "WAAAAAAAA!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Iori yelled as he continued to beat them BOTH up at the same time even though they are both twice his height. I mean, Iori is just a little man and Taichi and Hikari aren't.

"At least I'M not getting beat up for a change!" said Miyako knavishly. Iori then pulled her into the cloud of fighting along with Daisuke just because he is a clone of Taichi and they both SOUND the same and they are both fags.

"Um…" said Yamato prodigiously, observing the fight. "Iori is slightly over reacting to something I don't even know about because I wasn't paying attention. In fact, I never pay attention to anything that Taichi and Hikari say because it's usually stupid."

"What are we going to do TODAY?" Takeru asked.

"I don't know," said Sora. "Though I hope it's something more fun than last time." Sora shuddered at the thought.

"It wasn't THAT bad!" said Mimi, looking at Koushiro.

Suddenly, Leomon ran out laughing diabolically. He stopped in front of the Selected Kids, The New Digidestined and Hikari. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing to the New Digidestined and Hikari.

"We're the New Digidestined!" all of the New Digidestined and Hikari chimed in unison.

"WHATEVER!!" said Leomon. "JUST for that little annoyance, I will put some kind of retarded spell on you!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" all ten of them yelled. Takeru ran away because he is such a wimp.

Leomon pulled out a giant spell book and opened it up to a random page and put his finger down on it. He looked at it. "Hm…no, that's not a fun one!" he said as he opened to a new page. "Already did that one!!" He opened up to another page. "Yes, this one will do!! Even though I've already used it, I NEVER get tired of it because it is so funny watching you guys handle it!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! Now, I don't have any data on the you stupid new guys so this spell won't effect you!! ALAKAZAM!!" Then he swoshed his cape and disappeared into thin air.

As soon as he did, there was a blinding light as there is in all of our stories!! When the blinding light cleared like it always does, everyone except for the Selected Kids were still standing there being knaves like they always are.

"What happened?!" asked Daisuke.

"WHERE'S MY BIG BROTHER?!" Hikari shrieked. Suddenly, five small children crawled cutely out of a bush. 

One had big stupid brown hair and he was very cute and he looked about five.

Another one had prodigious blond hair and he was a bazillion times cuter than the one before him and he looked about five. 

The third was a little girl with orange Mary Tyler Moore like hair and she was cute though not as cute as the blond boy because he was a trillion times cuter than her and she was five like the first two. 

The next one was a little boy with reddish-brownish color hair and he was equally cute as the blond kid and he looked only about three. 

The last was a girl with pink hair and she wasn't as cute as the blond kid or the three year old but she was still cuter than the other girl and the first boy and she looked about three as well.

Takeru came back and looked around. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked, eyeing the small children. Then, it hit him. "NOT AGAIN! Geez, how many times does Leomon have to use THIS spell?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Daisuke repeated.

"It's a little obvious, don't you think?" Takeru said. Daisuke looked blankly at Takeru. "They've turned younger." Takeru said with a sigh.

"Who?" Miyako asked.

"The Selected Kids!" answered Takeru.

"But you're a Selected Kid!" Hikari pointed out.

"I ran away because I am such a wimp." Takeru told them.

"WELL I'M ANNOYED!!" Iori yelled. "NOW we have to carry them around!!"

"We COULD find a way to cure them," said Takeru.

"Well NOW we have to find a way to cure them!" Iori yelled. "Stupid Selected Kids had to go and get young!" Even though we all KNOW that the Selected Kids are a bazillion million TRILLION times better the New Digidestined and Hikari will EVER be and you should know that too, Iori!! HAW HAW HAW HAW!!

Takeru turned to where the Selected Kids were except they weren't there. "Where did the Selected Kids go?!" he yelled, looking around.

"Um…I think they went off towards the lake." Said Hikari. "I saw them." Takeru looked annoyed as we walked off towards the lake to see Taichi, Sora and Yamato in a little group probably plotting something evil and Mimi and Koushiro were off playing in the sand.

"Look, there he is!" said Yamato's voice from the little huddle as he pointed over towards Takeru. "Does everyone remember what to do?" The other two nodded. "Ready?! GO!!"

Yamato ran up to Takeru. "You're shoe is untied." He told him.

"Yeah right." Said Takeru. Yamato looked disappointed.

"Your fly is down." He said.

"Yeah right." Takeru repeated. Yamato crossed his arms.

"You're not a very good babysitter." He said. "I hate you! You're never babysitting for me again!! WAAAAAAA!!" On cue, the other two ran up behind Takeru and pulled down his pants. The three five-year-olds ran off giggling madly as Takeru pulled his pants back up. Though, he wasn't in time because the New Digidestined and Hikari had just come around the corner and were now laughing hysterically at his expense.

"STUPID TAKERU!!" laughed Iori.

Takeru surged with anger but he calmed down as he put his pants back into position. "Shut up you guys!" he yelled at them. "We have to find them!" He looked around at Mimi and Koushiro who didn't look like they were going anywhere anytime soon. "Actually, some of us should stay here and look after them…"

"I'LL DO THAT!!" said Miyako. "I'm a REALLY good babysitter!"

"Fine, you can look after them." Said Takeru. "Come on, you guys, we have to find the other three."

"Since when are you the leader?" Daisuke demanded. "I know for a fact that if Taichi is not the leader then I am! As a matter of fact, I'm the leader of the New Digidestined team! Including Hikari and you, Takeru! And since we're the New Digidestined team, I make the rules around here and you all have to obey them!!"

"Shut up, Daisuke and let's go!" said Takeru as he walked off in the direction of where the three mischievous five-year-olds had run off to. The others shrugged and followed them.

"I'm gonna put the tower here, okay?" said Koushiro as he dropped some sand into a pile. He started patting it. "You gotta push it down so it won't break!"

"Okay!" said Mimi. "I'll make one here!" She started copying what Koushiro was doing but it just got all smooshed. "Oops!"

"Don't worry!" said Koushiro. "That just makes it stronger!" Mimi nodded.

"I'm gonna go and get some water for the moat!" said Mimi, standing up. Koushiro stood up too.

"Me too!" he said.

"But I want to!" Mimi whined.

"So do I!" Koushiro yelled.

"I said it first!" Mimi said, stamping her foot.

"But I REALLY want to get it!" Koushiro said.

"How about we BOTH get it?" Mimi suggested. Koushiro thought about this.

"Okay," he said. They both ran down to the water. The two soon realized that they didn't have a bucket or anything so they just played in the water instead.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Keep your eyes open," said Takeru.

"Why would we keep them shut?" Hikari asked, confused.

Takeru was starting to get really annoyed. "Fine, just keep looking around for them." He told them.

"ROGER!!" yelled Daisuke.

"GOTCHA!!" yelled Hikari.

"THERE'S A GOOD PLAN!!" yelled Miyako.

"Be quiet you guys!" said Takeru. "If they hear us then they'll run away…MIYAKO!! You're supposed to be watching Koushiro and Mimi!" Miyako looked confused.

"But you told me to follow you." said Miyako.

"HE WAS EXCLUDING YOU!!" Iori yelled. "GO BACK AND WATCH THEM BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND KILL YOU!! RRRR!!" Miyako started crying. "STOP CRYING!!" Iori yelled, turning completely red.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Miyako wailed.

"SOMEONE ELSE GO!!" Takeru yelled over Miyako's cries.

"I'M NOT GOING!" said Daisuke.

"ME NEITHER!!" yelled Hikari.

"YOU GO, IORI!!" Takeru yelled.

"NEVER!!" Iori yelled back.

"WOULD YOU RATHER HANG AROUND WITH US?!" Takeru yelled back, Miyako's yells getting louder. Iori considered this and figured it would be better to go back and watch Koushiro and Mimi.

"FINE!!" Iori yelled as he stomped off in the other direction. When he got back to the beach area place, he saw that Koushiro and Mimi were both playing in the water. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE WATER?!" he yelled at them. "GET OUT OF THE WATER!!" They both looked up at Iori.

"We're swimming!" Koushiro yelled, laughing. They were only about knee deep and splashing around. "Watch me go under water!"

"NO!! WATCH ME!!" Mimi yelled.

"I'M NOT WATCHING EITHER OF YOU SO GET OUT OF THE WATER RIGHT NOW!!" Iori screamed at them.

The two three-year-olds looked at each other. Then they started laughing because they assumed it was a joke. "Come look at the sandcastle!" Mimi yelled, running out of the water and up on the beach.

"I MADE THE TOWER!!" Koushiro yelled.

"We were gonna make a moat but we couldn't carry the water." Mimi explained.

"SHUT UP!!" Iori yelled. Koushiro and Mimi both got those looks that ALL little kids get when they're about to cry. You know, the REALLY REALLY cute one that no one can resist…even Iori!! (Of course, Koushiro looked a bazillion times cuter than Mimi!!) "Stop that!" Iori yelled at them. They both started sniffling. "Stop, okay?! Be quiet!"

BWA HA HA HA!! Stuuupid Iori is weakening!! While he is weakened, I shall make him pick a flower!!

Iori picked a flower.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Iori yelled, tossing the flower.

"Where'd you find the pretty flower?" Mimi asked.

"SHUT UP!!" Iori yelled. "Just sit there and say nothing! Leave me alone!" Koushiro and Mimi looked confused. "Didn't you understand me?! Are you too stupid to understand the words coming out of my mouth?!"

"Don't call us stupid!" Koushiro yelled. "I'm not stupid! I'm smart!"

"Me too!" Mimi said. Suddenly, Yamato, Sora and Taichi jumped out of a bush.

"You three aren't supposed to be here!" Iori yelled.

"While the others searched for us, we snuck around them and hid here!" Yamato stated proudly.

"It was MY idea!" said Sora.

"NO IT WASN'T!!" Yamato yelled, pushing her.

"It was MINE!" Taichi declared.

"LIARS!!" Yamato yelled. "I came up with the idea!! It was all me! Just like I came up with the idea of pulling Takeru's pants down! And our little plan with Iori was my idea too!"

"WHAT LITTLE PLAN?!" Iori yelled.

Yamato, Sora and Taichi all got evil, sideways, twisted smiles which were supposed to be evil but they were very cute when they did it. (Yamato was the cutest by far of course.) They all turned into a huddle and started pretending to whisper about something. Yamato stepped out of the huddle and Taichi and Sora ran off into the forest.

"Okay, Iori!" he said. "For this plan, you CAN'T lean against this tree or you'll ruin the whole thing and nothing will work out!!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M GONNA FALL FOR THAT?!" Iori screamed. Behind him, Koushiro and Mimi started crying because Iori was scaring them by turning red and getting all of those retarded little veins. Suddenly, Taichi and Sora came out of nowhere, grabbed Iori and pulled him against the tree and held him there. Then Yamato came out of nowhere with a rope that he found when no one was looking and ran around the tree a couple times, tying Iori to the tree.

"Now I shall knock him unconscious with my Judo Chop!" said Yamato. "JUDO CHOP!!" He came up and Judo Chopped Iori but nothing happened. "Um…" Sora and Taichi came up and they all started Judo Chopping him.

"UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!!" Iori yelled as he kicked at them. They all stopped and backed away.

"This isn't working," Sora observed. Suddenly, Taichi walked up with a giant stick in his hand.

"THIS'LL WORK!" he yelled as he took a swing at Iori and it konked him right in the head. Iori immediately fell limp.

"Uh…is he supposed to bleed?" Sora asked.

"Of course!" said Yamato. "People ALWAYS bleed when you knock them unconscious! Now, to finish our plans, we must sacrifice him to the gods!!"

"YAY!!" Sora and Taichi yelled.

LATER!!!

Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke and Miyako came around the corner to see the strangest thing you'll ever ever ever ever EVER see!

Yamato was sitting on a rock pretending it was a throne. Koushiro was behind him, fanning him with a giant leaf and Mimi was feeding him grapes. Taichi and Sora were dancing while chanting around what LOOKED like Iori tied to a tree. (Which it was but they assumed it wasn't because HOW could that have happened? Must we remind you of Iori's instability and lack of rational thought?) They were also wearing little leaves and berry smudge on their faces that strongly resembled Indian tribal stuff.

They were in a state of SHOCK!

Even though it was extremely cute…

Takeru ran up to Yamato. "Wha…WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he yelled at him.

"I do not SPEAK to mortals!" said Yamato, shunning him away. "You talk to him, He-Servant!"

"Chief Yamato will not speak to mortals!!" said Koushiro a.k.a. He-Servant.

"Yamato, listen to me…" Takeru started but he was interrupted by Koushiro clearing his throat loudly. "Fine, Koushiro, tell Yamato to listen to me." Koushiro turned to Yamato.

"The mortal tells you to listen to him!" said Koushiro.

"He-Servant, tell him that I do not wish to speak to him!" said Yamato. 

"Chief Yamato says he doesn't want to talk to you!" said Koushiro. Takeru grabbed Yamato's arm and pulled him off the rock.

"Come on, Yamato!" said Takeru.

"GASP!!" Mimi yelled. "He's trying to kidnap Chief Yamato!"

"Sick him, He-Servant and She-Servant!" Yamato yelled. Koushiro and Mimi, also known as He-Servant and She-Servant, dived at Takeru but he easily dodged them. Then he dragged Yamato over towards the tree (while also dragging Mimi and Koushiro who were grabbing his feet and yelling "MUST PROTECT CHIEF YAMATO!!") where all of the other older kids were dancing around with Taichi and Sora. At the sight of this, Takeru dropped Yamato's hand and stared at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"We're sacrificing Iori to the gods!" answered Miyako.

"We have decided to join their tribe!" said Daisuke.

Takeru walked over to them and smacked all of them so they all fell down. "HEL-LO?!" All of the stupid people looked oblivious. Suddenly, Iori woke up.

"UNTIE ME!!" he yelled immediately.

"Um…" said Takeru uneasily. "Only if you promise not to beat me or any of the little kids up."

"Beat them up?! I'm not going to beat them up!! I'm going to KILL them!!"

"Would you be JUST as satisfied in beating up Hikari, Daisuke and Miyako?" Iori considered this for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said finally. Takeru untied him and Iori jumped on the three standing in front of him and started beating them up. Takeru rounded up all the younger kids.

"HELP ME!!" Koushiro yelled from his position of draped over Takeru's left shoulder.

"UNHAND ME KNAVE!!" Yamato yelled from over Takeru's right shoulder. Mimi followed behind Takeru. Sora and Taichi were watching Iori beat people up. Takeru walked over to the group and put Koushiro and Yamato down and sat down on a log. Yamato sat down too with Sora and Taichi next to him. Koushiro and Mimi climbed up too. This made Takeru feel special. Iori had refrained from beating people up and had demanded Daisuke to find wood for a fire who only returned a few minutes later with nothing. Miyako and Hikari just sat there being knaves. Yamato, Sora and Taichi began scheming up another plan and slowly inched away from the group. Mimi was trying to teach Koushiro a hand slapping game.

"Patty…cake…NO!! You keep doing the wrong order!" complained Mimi.

"I don't get it!!" whined Koushiro.

"Okay, I'll teach you again." Said Mimi. 

Meanwhile, Yamato, Sora and Taichi were now so far away from the group that they were little specks in the distance.

"Okay, we've already done something to Takeru and Iori so we have to pick someone different!" said Yamato holding up two fingers.

"How about we steal Miyako's glasses!" said Sora rubbing her hands together diabolically. The other two joined in on the rubbing of the hands. They began scheming. 

"Yeah but if woodchucks can't even CHUCK wood, how would you even KNOW how much they could chuck?" Hikari asked Miyako stupidly. 

"Yeah but we don't know that woodchucks can't chuck wood, the poem NEVER comes out and says it directly!" Said Miyako. The five-year-olds slowly inched over to the unsuspecting Miyako.

"Hi Miyako!" said Yamato as the other two ran behind her.

"Yamato, do you know the answer?" Miyako asked.

"Whatever!!" Yamato said. Suddenly Taichi and Sora jumped up and swiped Miyako's glasses and the three ran away as fast as they could.

"MY GLASSES!!" Miyako yelled. "I can't SEE!!" Taichi handed Yamato the glasses and Yamato heaved them into the water. Miyako started crying as she trudged into the water and began searching for them. Takeru would have yelled at them but Miyako was a fag so he didn't. He just laughed at her as she searched for her glasses. He then decided that it would be a good idea to split the three of them up so that this didn't happen again. He gathered all of the normal aged people together only after finding Miyako's glasses.

"I think we should split them all up." said Takeru. "Since there are five of them, and five of us, we can each take one."

"Yeah but who gets who?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I get Koushiro because I am the least stupidest out of all of us and he is probably the easiest out of all of them." Said Takeru.

"I want Taichi because he is my hero!!" said Daisuke stupidly.

"The girls should take the girls so you two can decide who gets who." Said Takeru looking at Miyako and Hikari.

"I get Mimi!!" said Miyako.

"I get Sora!!" Hikari yelled only they both yelled it at the same time.

"Okay…" said Takeru. "Well Iori…"

"Why am I always left with Yamato?!" he yelled.

"Because you're so good with him." Said Takeru although he didn't mean it. He then thought for a minute. "Iori, I'll give you a prize if you don't beat up or kill Yamato."

"I don't want a prize!" said Iori but he agreed eventually to Takeru's offer. Each of the other people (A.K.A. the New Digidestined Team.) went to the kid they were assigned and separated them from their friends.

"I need to learn the rest of the song!!" complained Koushiro to Takeru.

"But I need to show Koushiro the rest of the hand movements!" Mimi yelled to Miyako.

"This is so boring," said Sora to Hikari. "I wanna play with my friends!"

"Let's play a game!" said Taichi to Daisuke.

"You're not fun." Said Yamato to Iori, crossing his arms. "Can't I go and do something better WITHOUT you?"

"Do you ACTUALLY think that I forgot about the little incident earlier?!" Iori yelled. "From now on, you listen to EVERYTHING I say and do EXACTLY what I tell you to do!"

"NO!!" Yamato yelled. "I'm taller than you so I can beat you up!"

Iori looked more than slightly irritated. In fact, he looked REALLY irritated. Actually, irritated isn't a very good word. Iori looked MAD. "YOU ARE NOT TALLER THAN ME!" he yelled at him.

"Yeah I am!" said Yamato, feeling satisfied with himself. Iori clenched his fists and was just about to pounce on Yamato when he was interrupted. "Can I wear your hat?" Yamato asked him. Iori stared at Yamato.

"I'M NOT WEARING A HAT!!" he screamed at Yamato.

"Are you sure?" Yamato asked. "You look like you're wearing a hat. I mean, your hair, if that's what you want to call it, is a ball on your head." Iori was just about to say something when he was interrupted again. "Fine, if I can't wear your hat, can I wear your dress?" Yamato asked Iori. Iori looked down at his shirt.

"I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS!!" he screamed louder than he did before about the hat.

"Yes you are!" Yamato said. "Look at it! It goes past your knees!"

"EVEN IF I WASN'T WEARING A DRESS WHICH I'M **_NOT_** THEN I WOULDN'T LET YOU WEAR IT!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

Takeru was sitting on a rock. Koushiro came up to him. "Can I sit on your lap?" Koushiro asked him.

"If you feel you must." Takeru said. Koushiro smiled and climbed up on the rock as well. They sat there for a couple of minutes before Koushiro turned around and looked at Takeru.

"Can I wear your hat?" he asked.

"Um…no…" Takeru answered.

"PLEASE?!" Koushiro pleaded. Takeru shook his head. "Just for a little while?" Takeru sighed and took of his hat. "YAY!!" Koushiro cheered as he placed Takeru's retarded little hat on his head. It fell over his eyes. "Hee-hee!! I like your hat!" Takeru rolled his eyes.

"How long do you plan on wearing it?" Takeru asked.

"Um…just of a little while!" said Koushiro. "Don't worry! I won't lose it!" With those last words, Koushiro jumped off of Takeru's lap and ran off.

"KOUSHIRO!!" Takeru yelled. "COME BACK!!" Takeru ran after him because he was supposed to be watching him.

MEANWHILE!!

"YOU stole my goggles!!" Daisuke yelled while dramatically pointing to Taichi.

"But the goggles were MINE to begin with!" Taichi answered.

"I HATE YOU!!" Daisuke yelled, starting to cry.

"I HATE YOU TOO!!" Taichi yelled as he started crying too. This isn't that interesting is it? I didn't think so. Let's move on.

MEANWHILE!!

"Let's build a sandcastle Mimi!!" said Miyako stupidly.

"I don't want to!!" complained Mimi.

"Too bad!! I'm the babysitter!!"

"But I already made one!!"

"Make ANOTHER ONE!!" Miyako bent down and started making a sandcastle and Mimi walked off in search of something better to do.

MEANWHILE!!

"Can I use your camera Hikari?" asked Sora.

"No way Jose!!" said Hikari stupidly.

"Let me use your camera!!" said Sora angrily.

"NA-UH!!" Hikari said while stupidly shaking her head.

"YA-HUH!!" yelled Sora as she began to twitch.

"Find a DIFFERENT one!!" said Hikari.

"There ARE no other cameras!!" yelled Sora as one of those stupid veins formed on her forehead.

"I think my mom has one." Said Hikari.

"You're mom's not HERE you fag!!" Sora yelled, showing hints of Zora the Monster.

"She's not?" Hikari wondered. "Well, you can use hers ANYWAY!!" This was too much stupidity for Sora to take. A tiny wall of fire exploded in front of Sora and when it cleared, standing there was a miniature version of Zora the Monster!! AHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Hikari. Zora grabbed Hikari's camera and flew into the air. She then laser eye visioned Hikari and flew into a tree where she turned back into normal Sora now that she was happy because she had the camera. Although she wasn't too happy to be up in a tree.

"Help?" Sora whined.

MEANWHILE!!

"I never noticed this but you stole my eyes!" Yamato said suddenly.

"WHAT?!" yelled Iori.

"You have the exact same eyes that I do!! I think you stole my look because I'm your hero!"

"WHAT?!"

"Admit it."

"Admit WHAT?!"

"That I'm your mentor!"

"NEVER!! I don't look up to you! You look up to ME!!"

"Actually, I think we look straight ahead at each other."

"SHUT-UP!!"

MEANWHILE!!

"Koushiro, give me my hat back!" Takeru said looking down at Koushiro.

"But it's MY turn!!" Koushiro said grabbing onto the brim of the hat with both hands.

"You had your turn. It's my turn now!"

"But you said I could wear it!" whined Koushiro as tears formed in his eyes. "I just wanna wear it for a little longer!" Takeru looked down at Koushiro and was going to yell some more but Koushiro was too cute to yell at so he let him keep the hat.

"Fine, you can wear it for a little longer." Takeru sighed.

"YAY!!" Koushiro cheered as he hugged Takeru's legs and ran off. Takeru secretly wished that HE was cute when he was little just like Koushiro. Suddenly, Takeru noticed that Koushiro had just run off.

"Hey, wait a second!" he called after Koushiro stupidly. He ran after him but then stopped because he noticed that Koushiro was standing underneath a tree looking up. Takeru looked up in the tree to see Sora sitting on a branch crying and looking scared.

"I can't get down!" Sora whined.

"I'll catch you if you jump!" Takeru said. Sora looked scared at first but then she got over it and swung down and landed in Takeru's arms.

"YAY!! Thank you Takeru!!" said Sora happily. Takeru decided that it wasn't a very good idea to have each older person watch a little one. This was only because he found Sora up in a tree and Hikari all burnt, Miyako building a sandcastle and Mimi nowhere to be seen, Taichi and Daisuke fist-fighting, Yamato standing up on a rock while Iori is trying to get up to kill him and now he just noticed that Koushiro was missing all of a sudden too!! AHHHHHHHH!! (Let's go to someone else's point of view BESIDES Takeru!!)

Koushiro was wandering around when he came to Mimi who was picking little red berries off of a bush and squeezing them and then tossing them away. He ran up to her.

"HEY MIMI!!" he said excitedly. "Do you like my hat? Takeru gave it to me!"

"He did?" Mimi asked. "How come?"

"Because I asked him and he said YES!!" Suddenly, Takeru came out of a bush with everyone else and he gathered the entire group together.

"GUESS WHAT?!" said Hikari stupidly, who was no longer burnt. (DARN!!)

"WHAT?!" asked Daisuke. (Who is going to take Taichi's place in being stupid with Hikari.)

"I was just walking along being a knave like I ALWAYS am when this little Yokomon came out and said that she needed our help and if we helped her then she could help us!!" Hikari held out a Yokomon.

"Okay." Said Takeru with a shrug. "We'll help you."

"HURRAH!!" yelled the Yokomon uncutely. She led them to their little village where there were pink thingys everywhere dancing around like knaves.

"What do you need us to do?" Takeru asked.

"Well, our leader has fallen asleep and we need you to sing to wake him up!!" said a Yokomon.

"What?" said Takeru. "How do you know that if we sing then he'll wake up?"

"It worked for the Gekomons." Said another Yokomon with a shrug.

"Okay. Who will go up and get his over with?" Takeru asked the group.

"Oh-no!! It has to be one of the little ones because it only works if they do it and it won't if anyone older does!!" said a Yokomon.

"What?" Takeru said in an annoyed voice. "Um…okay WHATEVER!!" He turned to Yamato, Sora, Taichi, Mimi and Koushiro. "So, who's going first?"

"WE ARE!!" Yamato yelled grabbing Sora and Taichi and pulling them upstage. He turned to them. "Follow my lead." He then turned back to everyone else. He then picked up a microphone. "Okay, you have to do this dance with me okay?" He didn't wait for a response. "All right. Here I go! *AHEM* Faaaaaather Abraham, had seven sons, and seven sons had Father Abraham! And they didn't laugh, and they didn't cry, all did was go like this… WITH A LITTLE BIT OF LEFT!!" Yamato shook his left hand. Taichi and Sora copied.

"WITH A LITTLE BIT OF LEFT!!" they yelled. They continued to shake their left arms into the next verse.

"Faaaaaather Abraham, had seven sons, and seven sons had Father Abraham! And they didn't laugh, and they didn't cry, all they did was go like this… WITH A LITTLE BIT OF LEFT!!"

"WITH A LITTLE BIT OF LEFT!!" yelled Taichi and Sora.

In a fake English accent. "And a little bit of right."

"And a little bit of right." Taichi and Sora began shaking both arms violently as Yamato went into the next verse.

TEN MINUTES LATER!!

Taichi and Sora now looked like they were having a spasm across the stage while Yamato stood perfectly still in the center.

"Faaaaaather Abraham, had seven sons, and seven sons had Father Abraham! And they didn't laugh, and they didn't cry, all they did was go like this… WITH A LITTLE BIT OF LEFT!!"

"WITH A LITTLE BIT OF LEFT!!" yelled Taichi and Sora.

"And a little bit of right."

"And a little bit of right."

"AND A LITTLE BIT OF LEFT!!" 

"AND A LITTLE BIT OF LEFT!!" Taichi and Sora shook their left legs.

"And a little bit of right."

"And a little bit of right." Taichi and Sora's RIGHT legs were shaken.

"And a SA-WING of the hips!!"

"And a SA-WING of the hips!!" Taichi and Sora swung their hips around. (Well DUH!!)

"And a DOOSH of the head!!"

"And a DOOSH of the head!!" Taichi and Sora both jerked their heads forward.

"And a pelvic THRUST!!"

"And a pelvic THRUST!!" The two did exactly what was said. Yamato went into the verse again while Taichi and Sora danced madly around the stage like knaves while tangling themselves up with the microphone cords. When the song finally ended, Taichi and Sora were gasping for air as Yamato took a bow. They all climbed offstage.

"Yamato, where did you learn that song?" asked Takeru.

"I know a lot of stuff that you don't." Yamato said while smirking.

"Who's next?" asked a Yokomon, looking at Mimi and Koushiro.

"I'll go next!!" said Mimi climbing up on stage and picking up the microphone. She looked around and thought for a minute. "I take singing lessons!! I'm gonna sing a song that I learned from singing lessons!!" She cleared her throat. "Okay. If moon were cookie me think me would be… um… happiest monster that you ever see…"

"That's from Sesame Street!!" yelled Taichi.

"YEAH!!" said Mimi. "Cookie Monster sings it!! Okay, me ride on a rocket…no wait… me put on a space suit and up through the night, me ride on a rocket to go take a bite. Me take bite from here, me take bite from there, and pretty soon, me bite EVERYWHERE!! Me eat with both hands… no need fork or spoon and then pretty soon, there be no more moon!! So me not like to say it… oops, I skipped something."

"That's okay!" said Takeru impatiently. "Just continue from there!"

"Okay. Me not like to say it…but it clear to me, it lucky the moon, is not, a cookie!" She put the microphone down and jumped offstage.

"How did you know that whole song?" asked Koushiro.

"I had to practice a lot!" said Mimi.

"Oh."

"Your turn!!" said a few Yokomons as they tossed Koushiro onstage. Koushiro stood up shyly and took the microphone. He then held it right up to his mouth to talk.

"Hi." He said quietly. Everyone waited.

"SAY SOMETHING!!" yelled an impatient person from the audience which was Yamato.

"My name is Koushiro." He said. Everyone waited again.

"Say something else!!" yelled Yamato.

"My name is Koushiro Izumi." Since he held the microphone so close to his mouth, his voice was very muffled.

"AND…?!"

"Hi." He said again.

"You're supposed to SING!!"

"Hi."

"SING A SONG!!"

"A song?"

"Sing the ABC's or something like that!" yelled Takeru impatiently. He REALLY wanted to leave.

"Okay." Said Koushiro. He paused.

"TODAY!!" yelled Yamato.

"Okay." He paused again. "A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z. Now I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me." He smiled and looked around. He then placed the microphone on the ground and climbed offstage.

Takeru turned to the Yokomons. "Is your leader awake yet?" he asked them.

"Yes, she is!" said the Yokomons.

"BUT WE WANT TO GO AGAIN!!" yelled Yamato.

"Oh, she has fallen back to sleep!" said the Yokomons. "You must sing her awake again!"

Yamato, Sora and Taichi climbed up onto the stage. They were just about to start singing when Meramon came out of nowhere.

"HI EVERYONE!!" said Meramon to the Yokomons.

"MERAMON!!" yelled the Yokomons angrily. "You weren't supposed to come out yet because they were going to sing AGAIN!!"

"What?!" Takeru yelled. "You mean…Oh…now I remember! You guys are all liars!! Come on you guys, let's get out of here!"

"But we have another leader that you must wake up!" yelled the Yokomons as they jumped on all of the kids as they walked out the door.

"AHHHHHH!!" Yamato yelled, shaking his arm off. "GET THIS THING OFF!!"

Mimi and Koushiro starting crying and clinging to Takeru. Sora and Taichi started copy Yamato.

Iori was tearing Yokomons off of himself and heaving them a bazillion miles away. Miyako, Daisuke and Hikari started crying too because they are fags. When they finally escaped the wrath of the Yokomons, they walked around, not really sure where they were going or what they would do when they got there. Suddenly, right in front of them was a carnival!!

"A carnival!" everyone yelled except for Takeru and Iori.

"Can we go to the carnival?" Koushiro asked Takeru while tugging down on his shirt.

"It could be trap, though." Takeru answered.

"But we REALLY want to go!" Yamato argued. "Well, I don't care what you think! Come on, guys!!" Yamato ran towards the carnival and Sora and Taichi followed him. "I wanna go on all the scary rides!" he said but they all stopped at the gate.

There was a big sign that said, "IN-TRAINING CARNIVAL!!" at the gate. They looked at the rides in the carnival that practically consisted of at least twelve Dumbo type thingy rides, that Alligator Roller Coaster thingy, about fifty of those retarded "fun" houses, a Ferris Wheel, a merry-go-round and a couple of food stands. There were about a bazillion In-Training Digimon bouncing around and going on the rides.

"No scary rides!" Yamato said, disappointed.

"Yeah!" said Taichi and Sora even though they were relieved. Yamato was actually secretly relieved as well. Takeru walked up to the gate with Koushiro and Mimi each holding one of his hands and soon, the stupid people minus Taichi who was already there walked up too.

"I don't think we should waste our time with playing at a carnival." Said Takeru.

"I WANNA GO ON THE DUMBOS!!" Miyako yelled, tearing past everyone else.

"ME TOO!!" yelled Daisuke as he followed. Hikari followed as well.

"LET'S GO!!" Taichi yelled, going to follow the other stupid people but Sora gave him a look and Yamato cleared his throat loudly. "I meant let's go and do something FUN!" he added quickly.

"OKAY!!" said Yamato and Sora as the three of them ran into the carnival too. Koushiro and Mimi both looked up at Takeru.

Takeru sighed. "Fine, but just for a little while." He said. The three-year-olds smiled.

"YAY!!" they both said as they ran into the carnival. 

Takeru turned and looked at Iori. "I'm NOT going in the carnival if that's what you're asking!!" Iori yelled at him.

"Then you'll just have to stand here." Said Takeru with a shrug. Iori considered this and decided that that was boring. When Iori and Takeru walked in, they saw the other kids standing at a ticket booth.

"Welcome to the In-Training Carnival!" said the Tsunomon that was behind glass thingy. "Everyone under four feet are free!" Tsunomon gestured to little line on the side of the retarded little building. Takeru walked up to the glass thingy.

"Okay, everyone who THINKS that they might be shorter than the line stand up to it." He said.

"I am!" yelled Taichi, running up to the line. Takeru nodded.

"I'm not!" said Yamato. "You have to pay for me."

"What are you talking about?" Takeru asked. He pointed to the line. "You're way shorter than the line." Yamato crossed his arms.

"Well excuse me for living." He said.

Sora stood up against the line and she was also shorter than it. "Okay, I KNOW that Koushiro and Mimi are shorter." Takeru said. "Five are under four feet…" he said to the Tsunomon.

"Wait, what about Iori?" Yamato asked. "He's just a little taller than me." Takeru looked at Iori.

"Um…six that are under four feet." Takeru corrected himself.

"WHAT?!" Iori yelled. "I AM NOT UNDER FOUR FEET!! YOU **_MUST_** PAY FOR ME!!"

"Calm down, geez!" Takeru said. He bent down to Iori's height. "We're trying to get as many people under the line as possible because we don't have any money." He whispered to Iori. Then he stood back up. "You're turn, Hikari!" he said to her.

"I'm taller than four feet!" Hikari said stupidly.

"Then how about I come over there and CHOP OFF YOUR LEGS FOR YOU?!" Iori yelled. "WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!!"

Takeru was ready to strangle Iori but he knew that Iori would win so he didn't touch him. "HURRY, RUN!" was what he did instead of beat Iori up. They all ran into the carnival.

"Hey, come back!" Tsunomon yelled in his prodigious voice that is the bomb because he doesn't sound like a knave like all of those RETARDED In-Training Digimon like Yokomon, Tokomon, Koromon and Niaramon and a bunch of other ones too. "Oh well." He turned to the next people in line. "Hi and welcome to the IN-TRAINING CARNIVAL!! People under four feet are free!"

Daisuke ran up to the gate of the Dumbos. "YAY!!" he yelled. "Finally I get to go on the Dumbos!!"

The Tokomon stopped him at the gate. "You have to have a partner to ride this one!" said the retarded little Tokomon stupidly and uncutely.

Daisuke turned around and looked at Hikari and Miyako. "Who wants to be my partner?!" he asked them. Both of their hands shot up.

"But I want to ride the Dumbos!!" whined Hikari.

"There can be three at the same time…" said the Tokomon in its retarded uncute stupid little voice that is so unprodigious as it showed its stupid fangs that he SHOULDN'T have because it frightens people I mean I don't know about YOU but they SURE scare me!!

"YAY!!" they all yelled as they crammed into a single Dumbo.

MEANWHILE!!

Yamato, Sora and Taichi were riding on the retarded Alligator Roller Coaster.

"AHHHHHH!!" they all yelled as they put their hands up in the air. "WEEEEEEEE!!"

When the ride ended, they climbed out of the stupid Alligator and they were gasping for air. "That was so much fun!" said Sora. "And SO scary!"

"Let's go again!" yelled Taichi.

"Yeah!" said Yamato. They turned to the Bukamon that was manning the Alligator thingy. "We're going again." He said.

"You have to go to the back of the line." Said the Bukamon. The three looked at the line of little In-Training Digimon that were waiting their turns.

"But we want to go right NOW!!" yelled Taichi.

"You HAVE to get to the back of the line!" said the Bukamon, pointing to the end of the line. The three argued for a couple minutes but went to the back of the line anyway.

MEANWHILE!!

"You go first." Said Koushiro to Mimi eyeing the fun house in front of him and Mimi.

"No, you go first." Said Mimi.

"YOU go first!!"

"YOU!!"

"YOU!!"

"YOU!!

"YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUU!!" Koushiro yelled as loud and long as he felt like at the time.

"YYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!" Mimi yelled louder and longer than Koushiro.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Koushiro yelled. Since both Mimi and Koushiro had extremely loud voices, they both had tough competition for a while. After about five minutes, they were both out of breath and laughing.

"What were we yelling about?" asked Mimi.

"I don't remember!" said Koushiro. "Now go in the fun house!!"

"You go first!!"

MEANWHILE!!

"Okay, I think their turn is over about now!" yelled Yamato from the back of the line. He watched enviously at the Alligator Roller Coaster as the Digimon in it went around the little thingy again.

The Bukamon turned to the three that were waiting impatiently for their turn to come. "How many times to I have to tell you that I am running this ride and I know how long they get?!" Bukamon said.

"Um…a couple." Answered Taichi, somewhat confused.

Bukamon sighed and ignored them.

"This isn't fair!" complained Sora.

"Let's go on a different ride!" said Yamato.

"Okay!" said Taichi. 

All three got out of line and wandered off, in search of a different ride with a shorter line.

They came across Iori who was playing that game where there's a little star on a piece of paper and you have to shoot it with a be-be gun. Iori had somehow gotten the Motimon that was running it to put a picture of Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako and the Selected Kids up instead of the star. Iori seemed to be having a grand old time aiming them and blasting their parts of the picture up. He wasn't aiming as much at Koushiro, Mimi, Sora, Takeru and himself but more focusing on the stupid people and Yamato.

The five-year-olds ran up to him. "What are you doing?" Yamato asked as he stood on his tip-toes so he could see over the table thingy. Iori looked down at them.

"I'm blasting all of you to smithereens." He answered plainly and then went back to firing at them.

"Why?" Yamato continued.

"Because I hate all of you." Iori told him.

"Why?" Taichi asked.

"Because you're all so annoying and stupid and loud." Said Iori.

"Why?" Sora asked. Now the three were just trying to annoy Iori.

"I would like to know that too."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know."

"Why?"

"I don't know!! I just DON'T!!" At this point, Yamato, Sora and Taichi noticed the be-be gun in Iori's hand slowly making its way towards them. They decided that this was a good time to leave.

"Well, Iori," said Yamato. "It's been nice talking to you but we really must be going." The other two nodded.

"Like I CARE!" Iori yelled. "I WANT you to leave!! Now GO before I decide to kill you!"

"Well you're not invited to my birthday party!" said Taichi.

"GOOD!" Iori yelled.

The three walked off and continued their search of something fun to do because watching Iori blast a picture of them to smithereens or waiting in line for an hour wasn't very fun.

MEANWHILE!!

"Come on, Koushiro, come across the bridge!" said Mimi from one side of the bridge. They were in one of the fun houses and there was a bridge you had to go across that was all shaky and stuff like that. Koushiro was clinging desperately to the net on the side while standing in the middle of the bridge. "I did it! And I'm fine!" Mimi continued.

"I'm scared though!" Koushiro yelled back.

"You won't fall!" Mimi assured him. All of a sudden, Takeru walked by. "Takeru!" Mimi yelled. Takeru looked up at them.

"What are you two up to?" he asked.

"Koushiro's scared!" Mimi said. "Can you come up here and help him across the bridge?"

"No, I'm too tall." Answered Takeru even though he WAS allowed he REALLY didn't want to go in the fun house.

"Come on!" Mimi said, stomping her foot. "Koushiro won't cross the bridge!"

"I'm scared!" Koushiro repeated.

"Koushiro, come on, do you REALLY want to make me come up there?" Takeru asked. Koushiro nodded. Takeru sighed and walked up to the Tanemon that was at the ticket booth thingy. "Could I go up there?" he asked the Tanemon.

"Sure!" said Tanemon. "Go right ahead!"

"Thanks!" said Takeru as he opened up the little door thingy and walked in. First there were about a hundred punching bag type thingys hanging from the ceiling and sticking out of the ground. Takeru easily just stepped around them. After that, he came to a bunch of 'drips' falling from the ceiling that were SUPPOSED to be there. After he got past that, he had to climb up this net thingy and when he got to the platform above, he found the bridge, Koushiro and Mimi.

"Hi Takeru!" called Mimi from the other side of the bridge.

Takeru was a little too annoyed to answer so he just walked over to Koushiro who was still gripping the net. "Let go to the net, Koushiro." Said Takeru.

"But I'm scared!" Koushiro whined.

"I'm right here!" said Takeru. Koushiro didn't move. Takeru sighed and bent down and picked Koushiro up. Koushiro still didn't let go of the net so Takeru had to pry his fingers off the net. When he finally did, he carried him across the bridge.

"You saved him!" Mimi said as Takeru put down Koushiro.

"Yeah…" Takeru said, even more annoyed. He looked at the only way down: the slide. "Okay, let's go." He said. Then he sat down and slid down. Then he stood up. "Come down now!" he called up the slide.

Nothing happened.

Nothing continued to happen.

And, after a little bit of nothing happening, nothing happened some more.

"Well?" Takeru said impatiently.

"Um…we're scared." Came Mimi's voice from the top of the slide. Takeru slapped his forehead.

"What's there to be scared of?!" Takeru yelled up the slide. "I'm right here! Come down!" Still nothing. "I'll catch you!"

Then, absolutely completely randomly, Mimi slid down. She had this terrified look on her face the whole time. She immediately grabbed onto Takeru. Then, after she got over it, she looked up at him. "Can we do it again?" she asked.

"No," Takeru said. He looked back up the slide. "Are you coming Koushiro?"

"NO!!" Koushiro yelled.

"Then we'll just have to leave you there!" Takeru said, trying to use some reverse psychology on him but it obviously didn't work because Koushiro didn't come down.

"Okay." Was all he said.

"Are you going to make me come back up there?!" Takeru yelled.

"Yes." Koushiro answered after a minute.

"Well I'm NOT coming to get you." said Takeru. There wasn't an answer for a few moments.

"Okay."

"PLEASE come down!" Takeru pleaded.

Koushiro didn't answer because he probably shook his head and expected Takeru to see it.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Let's ride the Dumbos AGAIN!!" yelled Miyako stupidly.

"YAY!!" yelled Hikari.

"Um…I think you've rode the Dumbos enough." Said the Tokomon stupidly and uncutely.

"ENOUGH?!" Daisuke yelled. "I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE'VE HAD ENOUGH!! YOU CAN NEVER RIDE THE DUMBOS ENOUGH!! NOW LET US ON AGAIN!!"

"Geez!" said the Tokomon stupidly. "Calm down! Fine, just go on."

"YAY!!" repeated Hikari. They all crammed into one of the Dumbos again.

MEANWHILE!!!

"STEP RIGHT UP!! TRY YOUR LUCK!!"

This captured the attention of a few bypassing Digimon.

Among these bypassing Digimon was Yamato, Sora and Taichi. They all crowded around the stand thingy. It was one of those toss the dart at the balloon games.

"You're probably thinking, we've seen these games before!! But this is a VERY different one! You toss the dart at the balloons but the balloons move! Not only do they move but they DODGE your darts!! Inside each of the balloons is a special prize and if you get the PURPLE balloon then you get an even BIGGER prize!!" said the announcer Koromon. Yamato pushed his way through the crowd. (Which was easy since the whole crowd only reached up to his knees.)

"Let me try!!" he yelled at the Koromon.

"Sure, first customer is FREE!!" Koromon said handing Yamato a dart. Yamato picked up the dart and threw it at a balloon. The dart just bounced off the balloon. "So close…but…"

"I was SO close!! Gimme another dart!!"

"That will be $1.00." said the Koromon.

"Hey!! I'm still your first customer!! Now give me a dart before I rip your ears off!!" The Koromon wasn't about to have his ears ripped off. (Whether Yamato was going to do or not ANYWAY.) So he handed Yamato another dart. Taichi and Sora had pushed themselves forward and were now chanting Yamato's name to cheer for him. Yamato threw the dart and this time he missed the balloons completely. 

"Okay, NICE try but you have to leave now." Said the Koromon.

"ONE more try." Yamato said with a threatening (but still very cute) look on his face. The Koromon sighed and handed Yamato another dart.

MEANWHILE!!

Iori had completely shot away the faces of Hikari, Taichi, Miyako, Daisuke and Yamato. He was now just finishing Sora up because she had just so recently annoyed him to no end. He now looked at the remaining faces: Koushiro, Mimi and Takeru. He did eeny-meeny-miney-moe and started blasting away the picture of Takeru.

MEANWHILE!!

Takeru watched as Mimi and Koushiro continuously ran back and forth across the bridge that Koushiro was too scared to cross earlier. Mimi had climbed back up but Koushiro still hadn't gone down the slide. The attendant Tanemon looked at Takeru.

"How long are they going to stay up there?" she asked.

"I don't know." Said Takeru.

"Well, we have a long line of customers who want to go in and we can't send as many in with them in."

"Fine, I'll go in and get them." Said Takeru as he reluctantly climbed up through the fun house wondering why they called it a "Fun" house. When he finally reached the two three-year-olds who were now screaming as they ran back and forth while jumping and laughing. "Come on, time to go on a different ride."

"But we don't want to!!" said Mimi as she and Koushiro ran off the bridge toward the platform that leads down the slide. Takeru just blocked off the bridge so they were trapped.

"We're TRAPPED!!" said Koushiro as the two inched into the corner with their arms wrapped around each other.

"How about we all go down the slide together?" suggested Takeru as he picked the two of them up and placed them on the slide.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they both yelled. Takeru then pushed them down the slide. They both screamed the whole way down. When they reached the bottom, Takeru saw them both run off somewhere. He quickly slid down after them but he couldn't see them.

MEANWHILE!!

"Hey you guys!! The ride's closing, you'll have to get off!!" yelled the Tokomon who controlled the Dumbos.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Daisuke.

"Must…ride…Dumbos…" said Hikari in some kind of trance.

"You can't make me get off!!" said Miyako. The Tokomon lowered the Dumbos and turned off the ride leaving the three of them just kinda sitting there being knaves. It would have been a perfect picture to just stand there and laugh at if only Taichi was his normal self and crammed into the Dumbo with them. (Which he WOULD do too!!)

MEANWHILE!!

"Come on kid, let someone else have a turn! You've been my 'first customer' forever now!" said the Koromon stupidly and uncutely. Yamato was standing on the counter with a dart in his hand with lots of little prizes around him.

"But I almost have the purple one!!" he yelled impatiently.

"Fine, here's the prize!!" he yelled handing Yamato giant teddy-bear shaped as a Yokomon.

"But I wanted a Tsunomon!!" Matt complained.

"FINE!! Take them all!!" he yelled tossing a bunch of stuffed animals at Yamato, packing up his booth and disappearing forever. They picked up one of each of the stuffed animals and began walking away.

MEANWHILE!!

Iori had completely obliterated all of the pictures except for Koushiro's.

"Yes…save my true rival for last…" he said quietly to himself, getting ready to take aim. 

"HEY IORI!!" yelled three familiar voices. Iori spun around to see Yamato, Sora and Taichi standing there with an armful of stuffed animals each.

"We got you YOUR Digimon!!" said Sora handing Iori his In-Training Digimon. (We don't know his name. So we'll just call him Blobimon.) Iori took the stuffed animal and was about to rip it up but he didn't because he didn't MIND his Digimon. The five-year-olds skipped off. Iori set the stuffed animal and re-aimed his gun at Koushiro's picture and started to blast it to smithereens just like the rest.

MEANWHILE!!

Koushiro and Mimi were riding a Giant Ferris Wheel.

"Look how high we are Mimi!!" Koushiro yelled while leaning over the edge and holding Takeru's hat on which he still had. (It's funny how someone who's afraid of crossing a shaky bridge or going down a slide isn't afraid of falling 100 feet off of a Ferris Wheel.) Mimi walked over to the edge with Koushiro.

"Look!! There's Yamato, Sora and Taichi!!" Mimi pointed out. 

"HI!!" the three-year-olds yelled.

"HI!!" the five-year-olds yelled back up at them. Takeru came over.

"Hi Takeru!!" yelled Taichi. "We got this for you!!" he handed Takeru a Tokomon stuffed animal. 

"Thanks." He said to Taichi even though Taichi wasn't paying attention. "What are you looking at?"

"Koushiro and Mimi are in the Ferris Wheel!!" said Taichi.

"Oh geez…" said Takeru. "I bet they're both terrified and crying…"

"HI TAKERU!!" came two little voices from the little cart thingy that was stopped at the top.

"Maybe not." 

"Watch this!!" said one of the voices. (He couldn't tell who it was because they both sounded the same especially from far away.) Suddenly, he saw a little head hanging over the edge.

"COOL!!" yelled Taichi.

"KOUSHIRO!! GET BACK IN THE THINGY!!" Takeru yelled.

"Watch me!!" yelled the other voice as a little pink-haired head went over the edge just like the other one.

"AHHHH!! MIMI!! STOP THAT!!"

"NO!! Watch ME!!" yelled Koushiro as he leaned over with her. They only put their heads back in when it started moving again. Then it stopped again to let the next group off and on.

"WATCH ME!!"

MEANWHILE!!

"I don't think he's going to come back Hikari." Said Miyako.

"He HAS to come back!! He can't just LEAVE us here!!" said Hikari.

"Let's go find the others…" began Daisuke. "…or another Dumbo ride!!"

"YEAH!!" yelled the girls as they all got out of the Dumbo and started running.

MEANWHILE!!

Iori had won his very own gun in the shooting game and was carrying it back to the group when he bumped into Takeru, Sora, Yamato and Taichi.

"What are you looking at?" Iori asked.

"I'm making sure Koushiro and Mimi don't lean over the edge again." Said Takeru uncomfortably. Almost on cue, as if they had HEARD him say that, the two leaned over again yelling for everyone to watch them. "AHHHH!! STOP!! NO!!"

"Want me to shoot them for you?" Iori asked.

"No." Takeru said plainly.

"How about if I shoot NEXT to them just so they're scared and they don't hang over the edge anymore?"

"How about if you don't do ANY shooting?" Takeru said impatiently as he watched the two CONTINUE to hang over the edge even AS the Ferris Wheel moved. "Are they doing this JUST to annoy me?!"

"I think so." Yamato said. "It's fun to annoy you. And so easy too!!"

"Whatever Yamato." Said Takeru. He walked closer to the ride so that he was on the platform. "KOUSHIRO, MIMI!! STOP HANGING OVER THE EDGE OR I'LL…" he looked around. "I'LL THROW THIS STUFFED ANIMAL AT YOU!!" 

"THROW IT!!" yelled Koushiro, standing up. "I'll catch it!!" He climbed up on the edge so that he was standing on it. Mimi stood up and copied him. 

"AHHHHHHH!!" yelled Takeru. (It's so much fun to torture Takeru. Hee hee.)

Miyako, Daisuke and Hikari joined up with them so that now their little group was all in the same spot. Yamato, Taichi and Sora ran up to them.

"We got you these!!" said Sora handing Hikari Nyaromon(?).

"We WON them!!" said Taichi handing Miyako hers. (Which we are going to call Birdimon.)

"I won them you knave!!" yelled Yamato as he thrusted Daisuke his little Digimon. (Which can be Bluemon for now.) Takeru stomped over with a three-year old under each arm.

"Time to leave the carnival!!" he said as he walked toward the gate. Everyone followed because they had nothing better to do. When they got out of the carnival, Takeru put the two down. Just as he was about the strangle them both, (Not for real of course, there is no way anyone would be able to strangle Koushiro because he is too cute. Mimi's also too cute to strangle but not AS cute as Koushiro) when Yamato and Sora ran over. Yamato handed Koushiro Motimon and Sora handed Mimi Tanemon.

"It's MOTIMON!!" Koushiro yelled excitedly as he hugged it. Mimi hugged Tanemon too. 

The only ones that really still had their stuffed animals were Koushiro, Mimi, Yamato, Sora and Taichi. Iori probably left his behind at the shooting booth. Takeru probably threw his in frustration. Daisuke, Hikari and Miyako… well, who knows what happened to theirs. They probably ate them or something stupid like that. Eventually, Sora, Yamato and Taichi lost interest in theirs too. Only after Tsunomon breaking when Yamato tried to stab Hikari when she was being too stupid for his patience. Koromon broke when Yamato tried to steal it after Tsunomon broke. Yokomon got lost when Yamato and Taichi convinced Sora to "plant" it. But Koushiro and Mimi continued to carry theirs around.

On another note, Takeru was slowly going insane. 

It wasn't so bad at the moment though. Sora, Taichi and Yamato were off somewhere in a huddle planning something to ruin Takeru's peace. Mimi and Koushiro were playing with their stuffed animals complete with the voices. Daisuke, Hikari and Miyako were talking about something but Takeru couldn't hear them but he did manage to make out the words, "woodchuck" and "chucking wood" or something stupid like that. Iori was using Yamato and Taichi's broken stuffed animals for target practice.

"Take that Tsunomon!!" Iori yelled as he shot Tsunomon and cotton and cloth went flying everywhere. Iori chuckled cruelly to himself.

MEANWHILE!!

"But Miyako, woodchucks CAN'T chuck wood!!" Daisuke yelled.

"But we don't know that!! The poem never SAYS that they don't!!"

"But they say if they COULD chuck wood!! That kinda gives it away." Said Hikari. (This is a pointless conversation so we'll move on.)

MEANWHILE!!

"Hi Motimon!" said Mimi trying to imitate Tanemon while holding up her stuffed animal.

"Hi Tanemon!" Koushiro said attempting to sound like Motimon.

"We have to defeat Leomon!" said Mimi.

"Okay." Said Koushiro.

"We're the only ones who can!!"

"Because we are the King and Queen of the Digiworld and we must protect everyone!" said Koushiro.

"No, I'm the PRINCESS of the Digiworld." Said Mimi.

"Okay." Said Koushiro. (He sure says "okay" a lot doesn't he?)

MEANWHILE!!

"Okay, so we've done Takeru, Iori and Miyako. Now who should we do?" asked Yamato to the little group.

"Hikari, Daisuke, Mimi or Koushiro?" said Sora. They all rubbed their chins fakely and scanned the remaining, untortured people with evil smirks. 

"Hikari." Said Taichi. They all agreed and began thinking up an evil plot. (We're going to leave them now because if you knew what their evil plot was, it wouldn't be as satisfying when it comes up.)

MEANWHILE!!

Takeru sat on a rock being VERY stressed out. Half of the group had been turned young including his "big" brother. He had no idea how to turn them back. He was the only sane one. The Ferris Wheel incident still lingered in his mind. He was expecting the five-year-olds to do something at any moment. Leomon had their Digimon and WORST of all, Koushiro still had his hat!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!

MEANWHILE!!

Iori was over by Koushiro and Mimi trying to get them to give them their stuffed animals to target practice with.

"Come on!! You don't REALLY want them do you?" he asked. 

"NO!!" Mimi yelled, hugging Tanemon close.

"Good, then give it to me." Iori said while reaching for it.

"NO!!" Mimi yelled standing up. Iori turned to Koushiro.

"Koushiro, you don't really want to play with DOLLS do you?" he said.

"This isn't a doll." Koushiro whined softly.

"Yeah it is." Iori said. "Boys shouldn't play with dolls."

"It's not a doll!" Koushiro repeated. "It's MOTIMON!!"

"Yeah, Motimon the doll."

"Motimon's not a doll, he's a stuffed animal."

"Same thing!" Iori said. Then he looked at Koushiro again. "Okay, you can keep the doll but you have to give me that stupid hat. It's too big for you anyway."

"It's Takeru's hat." Koushiro said.

"GO AWAY IORI!!" Mimi yelled. Koushiro stood up and the two three-year-olds ran off.

"DAMN IT YOU STUPID TODDLERS!!" Iori yelled after them. He had been pretty calm for a while but now he wasn't.

MEANWHILE!!

"But if woodchucks can't chuck wood, what can?" Hikari asked.

"Woodchucks CAN chuck wood!!" Daisuke yelled.

"What do YOU think, Miyako?" Hikari asked Miyako. "Do you think that woodchucks can chuck wood or do you think that they CAN'T?"

"Well…" Miyako started, rubbing her chin which made her look even more knavish than usual. "Why would they be called woodchucks if they couldn't chuck wood?"

"See?" Daisuke said to Hikari, sticking our his tongue. "Miyako agrees! Woodchucks CAN chuck wood!" Hikari crossed her arms.

"I never said that!" said Miyako. "They could just be called woodchucks for the heck of it!! I mean, hamsters are called hamsters but they aren't ham!"

"We need someone else's opinion!!" said Daisuke. He looked around. "YAMATO!! SORA!! TAICHI!! COME OVER HERE FOR A SECOND!!" he called at them.

Yamato, Sora and Taichi looked up from their little huddle. "WHAT?!" they yelled back.

"COME HERE!!" Daisuke repeated.

The three walked over. "What?" Yamato asked.

"Okay, we're having a debate." Said Hikari. "Daisuke thinks that woodchucks CAN chuck wood. But in the poem it says IF a woodchuck could chuck wood which means it CAN'T chuck wood! I think that it's just CALLED a woodchuck! Do you think that it's the same thing as a hamster not being made out of ham? I think so! What about you guys?"

Yamato, Sora and Taichi looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Suddenly, Yamato got this surprised look on his face. He turned and faced the other direction. "OH DEAR!!" he yelled. "HIKARI!! IT'S GATOMON!!"

"GATOMON?!" Hikari yelled, standing up. "WHERE?!"

"SHE'S BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY SOME EVIL DIGIMON!!" Yamato yelled back, shielding his eyes from the sun. "SAVE HER!!"

"Where is she?!" Hikari yelled frantically.

"She's on top of that gigantic rock!" Yamato answered, pointing to a gigantic rock that was very gigantic that was practically straight up. "But you can't use the path because it's blocked off!! You must CLIMB the rock!!"

"I'M COMING GATOMON!!" Hikari yelled, running towards the rock.

Taichi snorted with laughter. Sora hit his shoulder to keep him quiet. Yamato smiled deviously.

Daisuke shrugged and turned back to Miyako. "So," he said to her. "Are you with or against me with the woodchucks being ABLE to chuck wood?"

MEANWHILE!!!

Iori had given up on trying to get the stuffed animals from Koushiro and Mimi and moved onto attempting to blow Takeru's hat off of Koushiro's head.

Strangely, he hadn't run out of be-bes yet.

But then again, this is a story and Iori is a cartoon so he can do whatever he wants.

And Koushiro won't get hurt either because he's the bomb.

Wait…why should Iori get whatever he wants?

Why is Iori shooting at Koushiro?

Iori doesn't DESERVE a gun especially if he's going to shoot at Koushiro!!

BYE BYE GUN!!

Iori's gun explodes in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY DID MY GUN EXPLODE?!" Iori yelled as the smoke cleared. His face was all singed and his hair wasn't standing on ends because it's just a little ball on his head that looks like a hat.

Actually, I think that Iori is a little young to be using such adult language. 

Let's try that over.

"CRUD-NUGGETS MY GUN EXPLODED!!" Iori yelled as the smoke cleared. His face was all singed and his hair wasn't standing on ends because it's just a little ball on his head that looks like a hat. "WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT?! CRUD NUGGETS?!"

Um…he has a point.

Maybe we should give him some other substitute.

"DARN MY GUN EXPLODED!!" Iori yelled as the smoke cleared. His face was all singed and his hair wasn't standing on ends because it's just a little ball on his head that looks like a hat. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HELL?!"

Okay, FINE you can just say hell. 

Knave…

Let's just continue.

MEANWHILE!!!

Koushiro and Mimi were off doing something cute. Mimi started spinning her Tanemon in circles.

"Tanemon digivolve to…" said Mimi. "PALMON!!" Then she jumped in and pretended to be Palmon. "Koushiro, pretend I'm Palmon!" she whispered to Koushiro.

"Okay." Said Koushiro.

"I think that Motimon should digivolve too." Said Mimi.

"Okay," said Koushiro. He started spinning Motimon around. "Motimon digivolve to…TENTOMON!!" He tossed Motimon behind him and jumped in himself. They both pretended to be Tentomon and Palmon for a couple of minutes until they got bored. Koushiro couldn't find Motimon because it went into a bush and that kind of stuff. "I can't find Motimon!" Koushiro whined, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't cry!" said Mimi. "I'll help you find him!"

"Okay!" said Koushiro. They both started searching around for Motimon but soon got lost in the woods.

MEANWHILE!!!

Takeru walked over to Daisuke and Miyako who were still deeply indulged in their debate on whether woodchucks could chuck wood or not. "Where's Hikari?" Takeru asked them.

They stopped fighting. "I think she went to save Gatomon or something." Answered Daisuke.

"What?" Takeru said. "Save Gatomon? Who told her to save her?"

"Um…I think it was Iori." Miyako replied.

This didn't sound right at all but Takeru walked up to Iori anyway. He was pretty busy washing his face off.

"Iori, why are you washing your face off?" Takeru asked Iori.

Iori turned and looked up at him. "DON'T TALK TO ME!!" he yelled at Takeru. Takeru jumped.

"Geez!" Takeru said. "Fine, I won't talk about that. All I wanted to know is if…"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING!!"

"Did you tell Hikari to save Gatomon or NOT?" Takeru pushed.

"YES NOW GO AWAY!!" Iori yelled, just trying to get rid of Takeru. 

Takeru sighed. "Why?" he asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Iori screamed.

"But you sent Hikari to go and save Gatomon!"

"NO I DIDN'T!!"

"BUT YOU JUST SAID YOU DID!!"

"I WAS LYING!!"

Takeru sighed again. He knew not to push Iori any further so he turned around and walked back over to Daisuke and Miyako. "Iori said he didn't do it." Takeru told them.

"Well, it must have been Yamato then." Said Daisuke.

Takeru slapped his forehead. "I should have known that!" he said, feeling stupid. He stomped over to where Yamato, Sora and Taichi were. "Yamato?" Takeru said.

Yamato looked up. "Yes younger brother of mine?" Yamato said. Then he thought for a minute. "Um…I AM older than you, right? Wait a second…I could have SWORN that I had an YOUNGER, not an OLDER brother!"

"Why did you tell Hikari that she had to save Gatomon?" Takeru asked, trying to change the subject.

Yamato got the most innocent look on his face that he could. (It wasn't very hard because usually incredibly cute people have naturally innocent looking faces. And Yamato, being so cute and all, had an innocent looking face. Not to mention how VERY cute he is!!!) "Who me?" he said.

"Yes you." said Takeru, annoyed.

"COULDN'T BE!!" yelled Yamato.

"THEN WHO?!" Taichi and Sora chimed in.

"TAKERU STOLE THE COOKIES IN THE COOKIE JAR!!" Yamato said. The three started laughing as they ran off to concoct more evil schemes. They left Takeru standing there, REALLY confused and wondering about WHAT just happened and how he just let three five-year-olds escape punishment with a little rhyme.

It took Takeru a minute to come back into the real world.

As soon as he did, he went insane. 

Yuk, yuk, yuk. (If you don't know what that is, it's stupid laughing)

"WHAT?! WHY?!" he screamed. Then he started pulling out his own hair.

Hoy-yoy-yoy-yoy. (That's another one of our stupid laughs)

He started grinding his teeth and getting really annoyed and don't cross Takeru when he's mad. Then he stopped and got this really evil sideways twisted smile on the side of his face and walked calmly off in the other direction.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Look Koushiro!" said Mimi, holding up his Motimon stuffed animal. "I found Motimon!"

Koushiro ran over and hugged his stuffed animal tightly. "MOTIMON!!" he said happily. "Thanks Mimi!" Mimi smiled. Then they looked around.

"Where are we?" Mimi asked, looking around.

"I didn't know I could throw Motimon this far." Said Koushiro. Suddenly, some retarded Digimon came out of nowhere.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!" laughed the retarded Digimon. "I am RETARDOWOMON!! BWA HA HA HA!!"

Koushiro and Mimi started crying. "I took your Motimon doll and brought it out here to LURE you here!!" laughed Retardowomon. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Retardowomon smiled. "I shall capture you on behalf of my master, Leomon!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!" She then did some retarded little dance and they all disappeared.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Okay, who should we play a devious little trick on?" Yamato asked his two fellow members of that evil group of theirs.

"How about Daisuke?" Taichi suggested.

The other two smiled.

"Perfect!" said Sora. "What should we do to him?"

They all started thinking. Suddenly, Takeru emerged from a bush. "Hi Takeru!" said Yamato. "Have you come to apologize for stealing the cookies in the cookie jar?"

"WHO ME?!"

"YES YOU!!"

"COULDN'T BE!!"

"THEN WHO?!"

"YOU!!" Takeru yelled as he jumped on top of the three.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they all yelled.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Okay, so you're saying that if woodchucks COULDN'T chuck wood then can wood chucks woodchucks?" Daisuke asked.

"No!" answered Miyako. "I'm simply stating that the poem never says IF the woodchuck can ACTUALLY chuck wood or not!"

"But why would they make a song up about something that a woodchuck CAN'T do?" Daisuke said, confused.

"I don't know!" said Miyako. "But they say IF they could chuck wood. Not WHEN they chuck wood!"

"YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!!" yelled Daisuke stupidly.

MEANWHILE!!

"Oh Gatomon, where are you?" Hikari called stupidly. She gave up sadly and climbed back down the rock, forgot about Gatomon three seconds later and started talking to Daisuke and Miyako about woodchucks again.

MEANWHILE!!

Retardowomon had Koushiro and Mimi in what seemed like birdcages hanging from the ceiling. They were both crying.

"LET US OUT!!" Mimi yelled.

"I shall do no such thing!!" Retardowomon yelled. 

"Please?" Koushiro pleaded.

"NEVER!!"

"What are you going to do?" Mimi asked.

"I plan on giving you to Leomon and he can do what he wants with you." Koushiro and Mimi started crying again. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and Leomon appeared in front of them.

"Ah, excellent Retardowomon. You have proved worthy in capturing two of the Selected Kids. You shall be commended." Said Leomon with an evil, sideways twisted smile on his face.

"Thank you oh Lord Leomon!!" said Retardowomon bowing to Leomon. "I am but a humble servant to you!"

"Save me your groveling knave!" Leomon said impatiently.

"Forgive me master!!"

"SHUT-UP!!" Leomon yelled. He then unhooked the Koushiro's cage from the ceiling. "Hmm, I see they are still under my curse. If I'm not mistaken, you're Koushiro right?" Koushiro nodded nervously. "And this one must be MIMI!" He unhooked Mimi's cage and examined her. He then hooked them back up and went to consider evil stuff with Retardowomon. 

MEANWHILE!!

After having Iori join in the fight with him, Yamato, Taichi and Sora and having Iori beat him within an inch of his life, Takeru finally came back to his senses.

And after having somehow mysteriously becoming all better from being beat within an inch of his life, Takeru started taking charge again.

He FINALLY got the stupid people (minus Taichi) to stop talking about woodchucks which wasn't very easy since they kept asking for his opinion on the matter. (This was only AFTER getting Iori to stop beating them up.) He gathered everyone who was their normal age up into a little group.

"You know what? I think we've gone long enough without discussing how to cure everyone." Said Takeru.

"Cure them from what?" Hikari asked. Takeru barely stopped himself from going insane again.

"Never mind." Takeru said. "I'll do it myself." Suddenly Yamato, Taichi and Sora came running over carrying Koushiro's Motimon and Mimi's Tanemon.

"TAKERU!! Koushiro and Mimi have DIED and this is all that is left of them!!" Taichi yelled hugging the Tanemon which he held. 

"OH KOUSHIRO!!" Sora yelled hugging the Motimon. Then she ripped the Tanemon out of Taichi's hand. "OH MIMI!!"

"Okay, what did you do to them?" Takeru asked.

"Takeru, we have nothing to do with this, I SWEAR!!" Yamato yelled defensively.

"Yeah right." Takeru said. Suddenly, Puppetmon came running through the forest with Mimi under one arm and Koushiro under the other.

"PUPPETMON!!" Takeru yelled stupidly. "Give them back you knave!! Or we will be forced to fight you!!" Takeru realized his stupid mistake two seconds too late.

"I come here not to fight." Puppetmon said all out of breath. "I have turned over a new leaf. I have rescued these two from Leomon and I bring them here." He put them both down. They both looked kinda oblivious. "Now, please forgive me and put the past behind you."

"NO!! You were so mean to us!!" Takeru yelled. "ESPECIALLY me!!"

"Yes, I know and that is why I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

"NEVER!!" Takeru yelled.

"Hmm…I don't blame you. But maybe if I told you the cure…"

"YOU KNOW THE CURE?!" 

"Why yes."

"TELL US YOU KNAVE!!"

"Well, okay." Said Puppetmon. He pulled out a small jewel. "Okay, you just have to hold this out and make a wish and it will come true." He handed it to Takeru. "Now do you forgive me?"

"NO!!" said Takeru as he and Iori jumped on him and killed him. "Oh, that was easy."

"He wasn't even a challenge." Complained Iori.

"Okay, now to cure everyone!!" Takeru yelled all too excitedly. He held out the magical jewel. (Which was shaped like a butt.) "AHEM!! I wish that all of the Selected Kids would turn back to normal." There was a blinding light and when it cleared, all of the Selected Kids were back to their normal selves!! YAY!!

"YAY!!" yelled everyone. Immediately, Yamato pushed Taichi away. He also pushed Sora away too since she is a fag. Taichi went over to his stupid little group and they resumed the woodchuck debate. Sora walked over to Takeru.

"Good job Takeru!! I didn't know if you could do it on your own!"

"Well I can." Takeru said annoyed, not forgetting the evil stuff that Sora did.

Mimi looked around. She was just as oblivious now as she was before. OH WELL!!

As for Iori, he was happy because now he had more challenging people to beat up.

Koushiro took off Takeru's hat and handed it to him. "Um, here's your hat back." He said, embarrassed.

Takeru took it from him and put it back on his own head.

THE END!!

……………UNTIL NEXT TIME!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!


	3. Switched

Adventures with the New Digidestined 3

Adventures with the New Digidestined 3!!

****

Okay, even though now I have seen an episode of 02, I know what their personalities are REALLY like. (As well as their Digimon's names and stuff like that.) I'll change the Digimon's names to humor you but I shall NEVER change the personalities back!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!! If you don't like it…TOUGH!!

One day, Koushiro, Yamato, Mimi, Takeru, Taichi, Hikari, Sora, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Jyou were walking along in the Digiworld. (It's 02 so everyone's older and they have different names.) Their Digimon were at their sides for once.

Taichi and Daisuke were talking about different styles and brands of goggles.

Miyako and Hikari were being knaves. (But it's not like that's anything out of the ordinary.)

Sora, Mimi and Takeru were being normal, non-opinionated people.

Iori was plotting many deaths.

And last but by FAR not least, Koushiro and Yamato were being prodigious.

Now for the Digimon.

Agumon and Veemon were talking because their human partners were talking about goggles and they didn't care about goggles.

Gatomon, Biyomon and Patamon were being knaves with Hikari and Miyako.

Palmon and Gomamon were doing nothing with Sora, Mimi and Takeru.

Hawkmon and Armadillomon were talking with their bizarre little voices that are so humorous.

And of course Tentomon and Gabumon were being the bomb with Koushiro and Yamato.

Well, they were just walking along when they came to a sign.

"Beware of attack sludge." Read Sora. Koushiro was just about to comment on this when the ground opened up and they all fell into the hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they all yelled. But they all stopped falling because they were all sitting on life rafts and ring thingys and ducks.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!" came Leomon's voice. "I have you now Digidestined!! Prepare to taste my wrath!!"

"What does it taste like?" asked Daisuke stupidly.

Leomon thought about this for a minute. "Um…I don't know," he answered. "But you will soon find out!! Tell me afterwards!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! ZAP!!" Then he disappeared as well as the little cave type place.

"Where are we?" Hawkmon asked as he/she (we're still not quite sure.) woke up. Wait a second…what happened to Hawkmon's weird little voice that makes me laugh every time I hear it?! That's definitely NOT it!!

"Miyako, where are you?!" yelled Miyako waking up. OH DEAR GOD!! THAT'S Hawkmon's voice!! Why is it coming from MIYAKO?! And even weirder, why is Miyako asking where herself is? Actually, Miyako is probably stupid enough to do that so that's not weirder. I'd have to say the voice thing is a lot weirder. ANYWAY!!

"Was that what Leomon's wrath tasted like?" wondered Gatomon stupidly although she didn't sound quite like her stupid self. She sounded a bit stupider.

"It didn't taste like anything." Said Veemon although he didn't sound like the voice that sounds like Demidevimon!! Okay, let's have someone with at least HALF a brain wake up. Better yet, let's have KOUSHIRO wake up!!

Koushiro woke up.

Koushiro looked around.

Koushiro saw Tentomon.

Koushiro slapped his forehead.

"NOT AGAIN!!" he yelled. (Only he, just like everyone else, didn't sound quite like himself.) He began shaking Tentomon awake. "Koushiro, wake up!!"

"You ARE awake Koushiro!! And why are you talking to yourself?" asked Agumon as he woke up too.

"Taichi, look at yourself!!" said Koushiro. Agumon looked at himself.

"YAY!! It happened again!!" he turned to Gabumon who was still unconscious. "PEPPER BREATH POY!!" he yelled as he Pepper Breathed Gabumon. Gabumon screamed and woke up.

"AHHHHHH!!" he looked at Agumon. "What the heck Agumon?! Why did you…" he looked down at himself. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he yelled while dramatically dropping to the ground. The camera zoomed away giving it just the right touch. The noise of Gabumon's yell woke everyone else up. All of the Selected Kids and their Digimon noticed right away and groaned with annoyance.

"Not again!" sighed Biyomon.

"As if it wasn't bad enough the first time!" said Takeru. Palmon burst into tears.

"I don't want to be a Digimon!" she wailed.

"Oh Mimi." Said Mimi. (Okay, if you haven't already figured it out, everyone's switched bodies with their Digimon. The Selected Kids, of course have already experienced this before.) (Oh, and by the way, to eliminate future confusion, when I say "Palmon" I'm talking about Mimi IN Palmon's body and when I say "Mimi" it means the opposite. Okay?) CONTINUING!!

"Who am I?" asked a strange blue-haired person with glasses. Everyone looked puzzled for a minute.

"Oh yeah!" said Patamon. "You're JYOU!!"

"Oh, I completely forgot about him!" said Sora. "Where has he been this whole time anyway?"

"Well, if I'M Jyou, then where's MY body?" asked Jyou. (Wow, it's gonna feel weird writing Jyou since I never do since Jyou not only isn't a Selected Kid contrary to popular belief, but he's a neglected frog!!)

"It must be with Jyou?" guessed Yamato.

"Iori, you've been strangely quiet." Said Hikari to Iori.

"I'm not Iori." Said Iori with a southern accent type voice.

"I'M IORI!!" yelled Armadillomon as he pounced on Hikari. No one cared because no one said anything.

"Taichi, I hope you're not going to over use Pepper Breath like you did last time." said Taichi.

"Hey Taichi, the name's Agumon." Said Agumon.

"NO!! We're not doing that again!" said Gabumon.

"You never did it to begin with!" complained Agumon. "But we're going to do it THIS time."

"I'm not." Said Gabumon.

"PEPPER BREATH POY!!" yelled Agumon as he shot a fireball at Gabumon. Gabumon jumped to the ground just in time and the fire hit Tentomon.

"AHHHHHH!!" yelled Tentomon. "You did this to me LAST time too!"

"Why don't you fight back Tentomon?" urged Agumon.

"Because I don't WANT to." Said Tentomon.

"Because you CAN'T!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Shut-up!!" yelled Armadillomon as he pulled Agumon into the fight with Hikari.

"So, what's going on?" wondered Daisuke. (Only because he's the only one who hasn't said anything yet. It's HARD having so many characters!!)

"We've switched bodies with the Selected Kids." Said Sora.

"Oh." Said Daisuke. "That's definitely… not normal."

"No, it's not." Said Gabumon. "This has happened before and it's NOT fun. The only thing that would make this worse is if an enemy attacked!!" He paused. "No, the only thing that would make this worse is if I turned into Tsunomon!!" Suddenly Whaymon's evil twin brother came out of nowhere. In the shock, Gabumon de-digivolved into Tsunomon. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled Hawkmon.

"I am Whaymon's evil twin brother, Bwaymon!"

"Bwaymon?" said Koushiro. Then he lowered his voice. "Well, I've never heard of that one. OH WELL!! Bwaymon is famous for his…um…oh never mind, I won't even bother this time!"

"PEPPER BREATH POY!!" yelled Agumon as he shot Bwaymon with a fireball. "I've got to DIGIVOLVE!!" he yelled impatiently to Taichi.

"Digivolve?" wondered Gatomon. "Well, now that Gatomon can ARMOR digivolve, I have so many choices!"

"Why are you so enthusiastic about this?!" wondered Tsunomon. "I mean, it's not like you're ME!"

"You're just jealous because Gabumon can't armor digivolve!" said Patamon sticking out his tongue.

"Gabumon could go Mega before Patamon could even go Ultimate and even before that, he couldn't even go CHAMPION every time so just SHUT-UP Takeru!!" Patamon almost ran off crying but he didn't.

"DIGIVOLVE!!" yelled Daisuke. "I want to see what it looks like from the OTHER side!"

"I WANT to Digivolve!" yelled Veemon. "This has happened to you guys before? You're SO lucky! I wish I could have been a Digimon before!" he paused. "So, how do I Digivolve?"

"You just say your name, Digivolve to…, and then your NEW name!! Or in your case, ARMOR Digivolve." said Agumon enthusiastically.

"OKAY!!" said Veemon. "SAY DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE YOU KNAVE!!"

"OKAY!!" yelled Daisuke. Then the camera got really close to his face. (AHHHH!!) "DIGI ARMOR ENER…GIZE!!" (I had to add the little pause. It's NOTHING without it.)

Okay, describing THIS digivolve is a little more difficult. So, it showed a little antennae from the little computer thingy going up into the NEW style Digivice. Then it showed the Crest of Courage spinning around and the song started. Then it showed Veemon spinning around as he got to ONE side of the Crest of Courage.

"Veemon armor Digivolve to…" Then the weird Digiegg with the blade sticking out of it got to the OTHER side of the Crest. Then all the forms of Agumon flashed in front of the screen as there was a thingy of fire in the background that looked like Meramon. Then parts of him came out and his claws came out and stuff like that!! "Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" there was a short pause. "LOOK AT ME!! I'M FLAMEDRAMON!!"

"Must…digivolve…become…Greymon…" another pause. "NO!! WARGREYMON!! I'm gonna WARP Digivolve this time!!"

"Go for it Taichi." Said Taichi, a little annoyed.

"YAY!!" Okay, it showed the Digivice as a weird version of Agumon did a flip. "HEH-EH-AH!! Agumon WARP Digivolve to…" then Agumon shot a thing off to Greymon who shot a thing off to MetalGreymon who did the same to an incomplete version of Wargreymon. Then his shield came on and he did the little swipe thingy with the fire and stuff like that. "WARGREYMON!!" Wargreymon ran over to Flamedramon. "Look at me Flamedramon!"

"Well, Wargreymon, I think that's we are by FAR the coolest Digimon!" (Which is NOT true.)

"I agree!!" They turned to Bwaymon who was just kinda standing there being a knave and being VERY good at not attacking them while this all happened.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" laughed Bwaymon as he ripped off a mask to reveal LEOMON!!

"IT'S LEOMON!!" gasped everyone. Then Leomon grabbed all of the Imposter Selected Kids, the Imposter New Digidestined and the Imposter Hikari and that Imposter strange guy, Jyou and strutted away.

"NOT AGAIN!!" yelled Biyomon.

"Well, at least the bad guy isn't here anymore." Said Hawkmon. Flamedramon turned into Demiveemon and Wargreymon turned into Koromon.

"YAY we beat Bwaymon!!" said Demiveemon.

"We're the bomb!!" cheered Koromon. They both danced around, Demiveemon being cute and Koromon being UNcute. After their little dance came to an end after about ten minutes, all of the imposter Digimon gathered together in a little huddle.

"So, how did you cure yourselves last time?" Armadillomon asked.

"Um… you don't want to know." Said Tentomon uneasily. "Besides, this is a completely different thing so, we'll just get ANOTHER cure!"

"Well," said Hawkmon. "Since I am the smartest person here, then I think I know the cure."

"Shut-UP Miyako!!" said Tentomon.

"NO!!"

"Well, maybe we should ask Frigimon. He's VERY helpful." Said Tsunomon as he tipped over from the weight of his fin. "Ah, what a nice comfortable position."

"YEAH RIGHT!!" yelled Demiveemon and Koromon together.

"Well," said Biyomon. "It's getting dark right now so maybe we can search for him tomorrow."

"Okay." Said Patamon.

"Oh big brother!!" said Gatomon to Koromon. "I'm so scared that we will NEVER be turned back to normal!!"

"Don't worry, we will. Although I wish that we could stay like this forever!"

"You're RIGHT!! I feel so WONDERFUL!!" said Gatomon stupidly.

"Okay, I'm done with this position, could someone just SHIFT me over?" asked Tsunomon. Palmon walked over and turned him around. "I meant sit me back up!"

"WHATEVER!!" said Palmon. Suddenly, Hawkmon flew out of the cave.

"What the heck?" asked Tsunomon. "What was up with that?!" Biyomon decided to follow her just because she could. "Just because they can fly, doesn't mean they can go and show off like that!!" He tipped over again. "I should stop getting all mad. It makes me off-balanced."

Hawkmon and Biyomon flew in and started flying around and around the room stupidly just to be annoying.

"Ha ha!! We can fly and you can't!" teased Hawkmon. Biyomon couldn't help but chuckle like a knave. "Look at me up here!! WEEEE!! This is so much fun!!"

"Shut-up Miyako!" yelled Armadillomon as he jumped up and grabbed Hawkmon and started beating her up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Hawkmon. No one helped her because they were mad at her for making them feel bad about themselves. So they just laughed at her. They also laughed when Armadillomon grabbed Biyomon and started beating her up as well. (By the way, in case you're wondering why Tentomon and Patamon didn't fly up there with them and tease them too, as you would except. Flapping your arms up and down is a little easier than flapping your ears or using some kind of thingys that you never USED to have on your body!!)

After a little while, and Biyomon and Hawkmon regaining consciousness, the imposter Digimon walked farther into the cave just because they felt like it.

"Can we stop here?" asked Tsunomon impatiently.

"No, it's dripping here." Said Palmon.

"I don't mind the dripping." Complained Tsunomon. "Of course, if someone CARRIED me…" Everyone looked around avoiding Tsunomon's gaze just in case he decided to pick them.

"Aw come on!!" yelled Koromon. "This is FUN!! Take advantage of it!!"

"FUN?! You call bouncing along on your face FUN?!"

"Yeah!" Koromon yelled. Tsunomon sighed. He then looked at everyone.

"Miyako, CARRY ME!!"

"Sorry Yamato, if I carried you, I couldn't FLY!!"

"FINE!! Hikari!!"

"Okay!" she picked him up but her sharp claws dug into him.

"Put me down!!" he yelled. Gatomon dropped him and he instantly tipped over. "Okay…Sora?" he was starting to whine.

"No, I have to fly with Miyako…just in case…"

"YEAH RIGHT!!" then he sighed. "Okay, Mimi?"

"WHAT?! I might break a sweat!" Palmon yelled.

"Geez, just HELP ME OUT HERE!!"

"Sorry." Said Palmon.

"Fine." He skipped over Koromon because Koromon had no arms and he skipped over Demiveemon because he was too small. He also skipped over Patamon for BOTH those reasons. Then he skipped over Armadillomon because he wasn't in the mood for a fight. "Koushiro?"

"I would Yamato, but I don't really have hands of fingers or anything like that."

"What are you talking about?! You have four freakin arms!!"

"Yeah and two of them do NOTHING!! I can't move them or ANYTHING!!"

"Fine." Whined Tsunomon. "I'll just bounce along…in the back…slowing everybody down…"

"Why don't you try DIGIVOLVING!!" suggested Demiveemon. "Actually, I think I will too!!"

"THANK YOU!!" yelled Tsunomon. Everyone stared at him. "Please don't stare at me while I do this, I feel stupid enough as it is." He waited. "FINE!!" he hopped behind a pillar and digivolved into Gabumon and came back out to find Agumon and Veemon were back as well. "YAY!!"

So they all continued to VENTURE into the cave. When they finally came to a comfortable spot, they sat down. (Or continued to stand depending on who it was.)

"So, how WERE we going to cure this?" asked Palmon. "Because, I wouldn't mind being myself again you know."

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Veemon.

"YEAH!! This is the bomb!!" yelled Agumon.

"To YOU!!" yelled Palmon back.

MEANWHILE!!

In Leomon's evil lair, Leomon had all of the imposter Selected Kids, Hikari, the New Digidestined and that weird kid with glasses and blue hair named Jyou in a cage.

"So Leomon, why did you capture us THIS time?" asked Taichi as he looked through the bars at Leomon who was running back and forth with a stick as he banged it against the bars.

"Um, I don't know, I wanted a change of pace so I kidnapped the kids instead."

"But you know that WE'RE the Digimon, you put us under a spell, REMEMBER?!" yelled Daisuke.

"Oh yeah!" said Leomon. "Silly me!"

"Well, maybe you should let us go and then try and catch the REAL kids!" said Koushiro hopefully. "Don't worry, we won't try and stop you!"

"Hmm…" thought Leomon. "I WOULD but, I don't feel like it."

"Why would you want the kids to be captured?!" yelled Hikari stupidly. (Either way, she's yelling things stupidly.)

"I was kidding. I thought that we could go and rescue them or find a cure or something."

"Oh!!" screeched Hikari. Everyone, even Leomon had to block their ears at the sound of her voice. (By the way, they have their OWN voices so when Hikari screeched, it sounded like GATOMON.)

"Someone put her out of her misery!" yelled "Jyou".

"I would but I can't!!" yelled Taichi. Leomon left just because he was bored with taunting them. The imposter kids decided to just TALK.

"Look how TALL I am!" sang Takeru as he danced around like a knave. "I'm taller than GATOMON, and I'm taller than ARMADILLOMON…"

"WELL DUH!!" yelled Iori.

"And I'm taller than HAWKMON and TENTOMON and…well, that's it but that's okay!!" he thought for a minute. "Hey do you know what we should do?!"

"What?" asked Miyako. It didn't look right with Hawkmon's voice.

"We should call each other by the names that we are! Like, I would be Takeru and Gatomon would be Hikari and…"

"SURE!!" yelled all the stupid people. (Sora and Hikari only they were Biyomon and Gatomon but you already knew that.) Takeru also said it because Patamon is such a knave!! (Well, so is Takeru but Patamon is MUCH worse.)

"NO!!" yelled everyone else.

MEANWHILE!!

So, all the Imposter Digimon were walking along. They were just walking. All they were doing was walking. Yup…they were walking and walking and walking some more. And more walking. Um…they're walking. So, they're walking…ahem…well…

SUDDENLY, SOME EVIL DIGIMON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!! AHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" all of the Imposter Digimon yelled.

"I am UNIMON!!" yelled the Digimon that was Unimon. (Well DUH!!)

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" they all yelled again.

"Wait a second…" said Biyomon. "Isn't Unimon a GOOD Digimon?"

"Obviously NOT." Said Gabumon.

"Maybe he's not attacking us!" said Tentomon. "What if he's just here to tell us the cure?"

"I hope not!" said Gatomon.

"Yeah!" said Hawkmon.

"I hope he's attacking us!" said Agumon.

"SO WE CAN DIGIVOLVE!!" yelled Veemon.

"I AM attacking you!" yelled Unimon. "I have realized the greatness and power of the dark side and decided to switch!!" Then Unimon started breathing deeply. "Selected Kids," he said. "I AM YOUR FATHER!!"

"NOOOOOOOO…wait a second…how did you know that we were the Selected Kids?!" yelled everyone.

"Leomon told me!" answered Unimon.

"That's not even FUNNY, Unimon." Said Agumon.

"For that, you shall die first!!" laughed Unimon. "HORN BLASTER!!" Then he did his move that has nothing to do with a horn and I have no idea WHY it is called Horn Blaster it just is but WHY is it because it has nothing to do with a horn!! He fired his move that has nothing to do with a horn at Agumon. Luckily, Unimon has such terrible aim that it missed him by a mile.

"I MUST DIGIVOLVE!!" yelled Agumon.

"Wait, we don't have the Digivices!" said Biyomon.

"But Yamato, Taichi and Daisuke digivolved earlier." Said Palmon.

"Oh, okay." Said Biyomon.

"HEH-EH-AH!!" said Agumon as he jumped out of the Digivice. "Agumon WARP Digivolve to…" Then he did this thingy and then it showed Greymon and Greymon did the same thing and I did this earlier so I'm not going to do it again because you're probably satisfied with it only being written once. "WARGREYMON!!"

"I HAVE TO DIGIVOLVE TOO!!" yelled Veemon.

"Who will say Digi Armor Energize for us?!" said Hawkmon.

"YEAH!!" said Gatomon.

"You could always just NORMAL Digivolve!" said Veemon.

"OH RIGHT!!" said Gatomon. "But I would rather be Nefertimon rather than Angewomon!"

"Would we be able to just say it ourselves?" asked Hawkmon. All of the stupid people agreed.

Meanwhile, Wargreymon was being beaten the crap out of by Unimon. "HORN BLASTER!" said Unimon.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" said Wargreymon as he was thrown off into the other direction.

Meanwhile, all of the stupid people had Armor Digivolved. And because Patamon was such a knave, he Digivolved into Angemon because he didn't know what his move was as Pegasusmon. (Actually, he probably does but we don't and we don't feel like looking for it.)

Nobody noticed that Armadillomon had walked away a LONG time ago.

He probably wanted to get away from all the stupidity.

Either that, or he's got some EVIL plan in mind…

ANYWAY!! Halsemon, Flamedramon, Angemon and Nefertimon were all attacking Unimon. WarGreymon had de-digivolved into Koromon.

The reason that they were losing so miserably is because not only were they newly digivolved Digimon but the Dark Side had magnified Unimon's strength times a bazillion.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I'm gonna go and get a cup of coffee." Said Leomon. "Does anyone want one?"

"Sure, I'll have one." Said Iori.

"Anyone else?" said Leomon.

"Me!" said Hikari stupidly only it was in Nefertimon's voice.

"AND ME!!" yelled Takeru like the knave he/it is. (Keep in mind that that is ANGEMON and ANGEMON = PATAMON!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!)

"Okay." Said Leomon as he left the room.

"Good job, guys!" said Yamato. "Now we can figure out a way to escape while he's not standing here!"

"No, I really DID want a cup of coffee." Said Iori.

"US TOO!" yelled Hikari and Takeru.

"Am I the only one who noticed that they're voices are different?" Koushiro asked.

"Come to think of it…" said Taichi only it actually was KOROMON!!

"You're right!" said Daisuke only it sounded like Flamedramon who also sounded like Angemon who was inside of Takeru so they both had the same voices pretty much.

"Oh no!" said Sora. "That means they've been attacked by some evil Digimon!"

Suddenly, Leomon came back in with four cups of coffee. He handed them to the people who wanted them and than sat down.

"You shouldn't drink that, it might stunt his growth." Said Sora stupidly.

"Iori's already short!" said Iori drinking his coffee. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"Oh darn! I forgot the donuts!" said Leomon as he got up and left.

"Now's our chance to escape!" said Yamato.

"Okay." Said Taichi as he opened the cage door and walked out.

"HURRY Agumon!! Get the keys!" yelled Takeru stupidly. Everyone else exited the cage and after a while, Takeru finally figured it out and followed them and they all left Leomon's castle only to have Leomon to return two seconds later with the donuts.

"Oh well, more for me!" said Leomon as he ate a donut.

MEANWHILE!!

"I think that they need our help." Said Biyomon as she watched the Armor Digimon (Minus Armadillomon.) and Angemon get beat up by Unimon. Then she watched as they all turned into their in-trainings and fell to the ground. "Yeah, they need our help."

"I say that someone who can fly, digivolve into a bigger version and we all ride that person out of here!" suggested Gabumon.

"NO!! We MUST fight!!" said Koromon.

"But we're losing!" argued Gabumon. "Okay, who's going to do it? It can't be me so someone decide who it's going to be and let's get out of here!" No one did anything. "I'm not talking to myself so unless you all want to die, I suggest that SOMEONE digivolves and we get out of here!" Still nothing. "Okay, if it's so hard, I'll PICK someone! Koushiro, go for it!"

"Um…well…I can't."

"Geez… fine, Sora, do it before Unimon finally realizes we're here!" Unimon obviously hadn't because he was just standing there like a knave.

MEANWHILE!!

"I wish we knew where they were in the SLIGHTEST bit." Said Mimi as the imposter kids searched for the imposter Digimon. Suddenly, Armadillomon walked up.

"Iori, is that you?" asked Iori.

"Yeah it's me…" said Armadillomon. "Now GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!!"

"I would if I could but Leomon's not giving me the cure anytime soon." Said Iori.

"Why aren't you with the rest of the kids?" asked Yamato.

"Um…no reason…" said Armadillomon as a mysterious shadow covered half of his face and he nearly surpassed a diabolical laugh.

"Iori, you're kinda freaking me out…" started Koushiro.

Before Koushiro could finish what he was saying, Armadillomon pounced on him. Koushiro was not able to defend himself with his move (you know, SUPER SHOCKER!!) because, obviously, he was Koushiro and not Tentomon. Armadillomon was JUST about to use his move on Koushiro when he stopped suddenly.

"Wait a second…" he said. "You're not Koushiro. You're only Koushiro's body. You're TENTOMON!! And Koushiro is in TENTOMON'S body so that means I had the chance to kill him this whole time and…" he paused. "A slight setback." He turned to Koushiro. "Well, I WOULD be sorry if I cared but I don't so I'm not." Then he ran off into the forest.

There was a short pause. "Did I miss something?" said Yamato.

"I didn't think that Iori hated Koushiro that much." Said Koushiro, standing back up.

"Did he do something to make him REALLY mad?" asked Daisuke. Everyone shrugged and continued walking.

"We should have asked Iori to take us to the others!" said Miyako.

"OH WELL!!" said Hikari stupidly. They were just about to follow Iori when Leomon came out of nowhere and stole them again. TOO BAD!!

MEANWHILE!!

They had finally gotten Biyomon to Digivolve into Birdramon and they all climbed up on her and flew away before Unimon even realized that they were still alive. As far as he was concerned, he had killed them. OH WELL!!

After flying for about a mile, Birdramon got tired and de-digivolved into Yokomon in mid-air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" everyone yelled. Then they took a deep breath. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they continued. Then they all noticed how far away the ground was so they decided to spend their last minutes alive just conversing with each other.

"You know, dying's gonna suck." Said Koromon plainly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I vote that we use my same idea to save us this time!" said Gabumon.

"Whatever do you mean?!" said Nyaromon stupidly. (Someone else who also ALWAYS says things stupidly.)

"You know, someone who can fly, digivolve so that we don't die."

"Yeah but after Digivolving, Sora and Koushiro are the only ones big enough to carry everyone and Sora is Yokomon and Koushiro couldn't fly if his life depended on it." Said Patamon.

Suddenly, the screen went blank. There was a short pause with happy music. Then, it came back on. YAY!! All of the imposter Digimon were standing or sitting or whatevering there.

"Wow, I didn't think we'd EVER get out of that mess!" said Nyaromon stupidly.

"It's a good thing we did!" said Koromon.

"I don't think we'll EVER have that much action or excitement EVER again!" said Poromon.

"And we all have Iori to thank!" said Palmon as they all looked at Armadillomon.

"Yeah!" said Yokomon. "I don't what we would have done without you!"

"Probably die." Said Armadillomon. He paused. "How come you're all in-training form?"

"We're not, they just digivolved to try an beat Unimon." Said Palmon.

"Good thing I'm not Tsunomon!" said Gabumon as if he WANTED to be Tsunomon and was trying to use reverse psychology on the Digivolving gods to try to get them to turn him into Tsunomon. Well, if that's what he was trying to accomplish, it worked because he turned into Tsunomon. "WHY?!"

Suddenly, Elecmon came out of nowhere. He looked different from the last time them saw him. He had a Mohawk and a nose ring like how bulls have them and about a bazillion tattoos all over his body.

"ROAR!" he said stupidly. (Because most of the time, if you're a bad Digimon, you can't talk.) Now everyone figured that they didn't have to digivolve to beat Elecmon because if Elecmon is wimpy enough to be beaten by PATAMON then ANYONE could beat him.

"WE MUST KILL ELECMON!!" yelled Koromon as he shot one of his retarded little bubble-blows at Elecmon. Everyone wondered how Taichi had managed to master everything about being a Digimon so easily. The stupid little bubbles bounced off of Elecmon and he looked HALF unfazed. Demiveemon, Poromon, Tokomon, Yokomon and Nyaromon joined in at "spooing" Elecmon with little pink bubbles. Tsunomon refused. And well Tentomon and Palmon couldn't at their current stage. Not only that, but NEITHER of them knew how to do their moves so they were completely useless. (I guess shooting your fingernails out and flying don't come naturally to them.)

Actually, I don't think either of them can do their moves at ANY stage!! I mean, as Togemon, Mimi can't shoot out the needles and as Lillymon she can't fly which she needs to be able to do and well, Koushiro has to fly for everything so that kinda rules him out. I guess Takeru wouldn't be able to anything either but he can at the moment and he's a fag so we don't need to bring him into the spotlight for longer than we need to. ANYWAY!!

Armadillomon (oh yeah!) wasn't doing much either. Just kinda sitting underneath a tree doing what looked like rubbing his hands (paws, claws, whatever) together.

"It's no use!" said Poromon. "We'll NEVER defeat Elecmon!"

"Don't give up hope!" said Nyaromon stupidly. "You have to believe in yourself and we can do ANYTHING!!"

Everyone REALLY wanted to slap her but none of them didn't really have any appendages that would be able to accomplish that. So Nyaromon remained UNslapped. (~*Sniff*~)

ANYWAY!!

Elecmon got annoyed with getting hit with zillions of little pink bubbles and left. (I know, I know, it was kinda pointless but WHO CARES?!)

"YAY!! WE DEFEATED ELECMON!!" yelled all the In-training peoples minus Tsunomon. There was a short pause.

"Now what?" asked Poromon.

"I have an idea!" said Nyaromon stupidly. "How about Koushiro, Mimi and Iori turn into their in-trainings so that we can ALL be in-trainings!!

"WHY WOULD WE WANT TO DO THAT?!" screamed Armadillomon.

"Because it would be FUN!!"

Armadillomon decided to let her live…for now. Maybe if he ignored her, she'd shut-up.

Suddenly, PABUMON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone as they attempted to run away but some strange force held them back.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!! It is USELESS to try and escape! I have been studying dark magic and I know how to control you!!" He paused for a second. "Hey! Where are the kids?"

"What kids?" said Yokomon trying to get Pabumon to go away.

"Don't play dumb with me! I KNOW ALL!!"

"Then how come you don't know where the kids are?" asked Koromon stupidly.

"NEVER YOU MIND!!" yelled Pabumon.

"Have you noticed yet how all of the once good Digimon are now bad and the bad ones are good?" Tentomon whispered to Tsunomon. Tsunomon WOULD have nodded but since he was only a head, he just kinda sat there.

"You shall now taste my wrath!!" yelled Pabumon.

"Does your wrath taste anything like Leomon's?" asked Demiveemon.

"SHUT-UP!!" yelled Pabumon as Demiveemon disappeared. Tentomon disappeared too.

"OH DEAR GOD!!" yelled all the remaining stupid people. Yokomon and Tokomon disappeared suddenly too. "AHHHHHHH!!" Next was Koromon and Armadillomon.

"What's happening to everyone?!" Palmon yelled in a panic. She disappeared too. And so did Nyaromon. Pretty soon, it was only Tsunomon and Poromon waiting for themselves to disappear but instead, Pabumon just laughed diabolically and disappeared himself.

"Great!" Tsunomon yelled sarcastically. "I hate being a Digimon."

"Really?" said Poromon as she flew into the air. "I love it! I can fly around and around without a care in the world!"

"Well, I get to stand around on my face a lot." Said Tsunomon. "That's why I love it."

"Oh, I don't like that part." Said Poromon. Tsunomon groaned.

MEANWHILE!!

Okay, in the transportation disappearing process, everyone who wasn't already an In-Training turned into one. It was just too much for them to handle so that happened. (The In-Trainings are also much cuter with the exception of maybe Nyaromon, Tokomon and Yokomon who are NEVER cute.)

Okay, Koromon was bouncing up and down in circles around Upamon who was just standing there.

"WEEEE!!" yelled Koromon.

"Stop it." Said Upamon.

"WEEEE!!"

"Stop it!!"

"WEEEE!!"

"STOP IT!!"

"WEEEE!!"

"STOP!!" yelled Upamon as he grabbed Koromon's stupid ears in his mouth, which by the way, he REALLY didn't like and stared at him straight in the eye. "When you are with me, you will NOT act like a retard…OKAY?!"

"AYE-AYE!!" said Koromon stupidly.

MEANWHILE!!

"Koushiro, you're smart, I need to ask you an important question." Said Demiveemon as the two of them walked down a little path.

"What?" asked Motimon rolling his eyes.

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Motimon groaned and stopped.

"I couldn't care less."

MEANWHILE!!

Yokomon and Tokomon looked at each other. (As humans, we don't mind them but as Digimon…that's a different story.)

"HUT-YUCK!!" they both said stupidly and uncutely.

MEANWHILE!!

"Wait up Tanemon!" said Nyaromon stupidly as Tanemon walked ahead of her. Tanemon sped up a little. Nyaromon was just as bad off as Tsunomon except instead of a fin, she had a stupid tail. Also, she enjoyed being a Digimon AND she's really HIKARI inside of GATOMON'S in-training form so we don't care about her. I wish she would just DIE!! (Isn't it convenient that's it an even number? Good thing there isn't another person!!)

MEANWHILE!!

"Flying, flying, over Tsunomon's head," Poromon sang to the 'Sailing Song' while flying over Tsunomon and taunting him. Tsunomon tried to ignore her usual stupidity. "He can't hurt me when because, he has a lack of arms! When he gets arms, I guess I am in trouble! Though I'll just run real fast or hope that he forgets!"

"Believe me, I will NOT forget this." Tsunomon threatened. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me YAMATO?!"

"I don't know…" Poromon answered, landing in front of Tsunomon. "I can't count higher than three!"

Tsunomon clenched his teeth.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Oh, I'm LOOKING in my Barney Bag…" Koromon started but Upamon's eyes turned red. "WHAT?! I want to see what I can make today! YEAH!! SEE WHAT WE CAN MAKE TODAY!!"

Upamon clenched his teeth.

MEANWHILE!!!

"How come two plus two is four?" Demiveemon asked Motimon. "Why are oranges orange? And how come they're round? Why is a fork called a fork? How come things explode? What's the point of names? How come a stomp my foot, it makes a noise? How come when I run into the wall, it hurts my face? How come I'm a Digimon?"

Motimon clenched his teeth.

MEANWHILE!!

"HUT-YUCK!!" yelled Yokomon and Tokomon again.

They clenched their teeth because they're stupid and they need mental help.

MEANWHILE!!

"HELP!!" Nyaromon yelled. "My tail is tangled up in this tree! HELP ME TANEMON!!"

"MY NAME IS MIMI!!" Tanemon screamed.

"Fine, HELP ME MIMI!!" Nyaromon yelled stupidly. Tanemon walked over and untangled Nyaromon's stuuupid tail. "Thanks, Tanemon!!"

Tanemon clenched her teeth. She walked around the corner to see Poromon hovering over Tsunomon as he just sat or stood or whatevered there looking annoyed. His eyes were turning red.

"YAMATO AND MIYAKO!!" Mimi yelled. Tsunomon turned around and his eyes turned back to normal.

"Oh, finally!" Tsunomon said. "I was wondering how long I was going to have to wait for intelligent life…" Before he could finish, Nyaromon walked around the corner. Tsunomon sighed an exasperated sigh.

Tanemon looked behind her at Nyaromon. "What?!" Tanemon yelled. "Aren't **_I_** intelligent life?!"

Tsunomon sighed again. Suddenly, Koromon came flying through the air and landed right on Poromon, making her fall out of her spot from hovering above Tsunomon. She landed on Tsunomon and she hurt herself on the fin. She was sent up in the air while screaming stupidly.

"Look, it's Poromon!" said Demiveemon, stopping his questions. He pointed up in the sky.

Motimon's eyes lit up. He hadn't heard a non-question in a long time! He looked up in the air to see Poromon screaming like a knave. She landed someplace else.

"Let's go where she came from before she flew up in the air." Said Motimon. They both started running over to where Tsunomon, Tanemon and Nyaromon were.

Meanwhile, Upamon was just hopping along, minding his own business when all of a sudden, Poromon came out of nowhere and landed on his head, knocking him unconscious. (Wow, for once, IORI'S the one who's unconscious as opposed to him making someone else be unconscious! That's actually kind of weird.)

Poromon looked around. "Um…" she said, trying to wake Upamon up. "Wake uuuuuuuuuuuuuuup…" she whispered. Suddenly, Yokomon and Tokomon came around the corner looking uncute and stupid. Poromon quickly stood in front of Upamon.

"Hi Miyako!" said Yokomon uncutely.

"Um…HI Sora!" said Poromon.

"What are you doing?" Tokomon asked stupidly.

"Um…NOTHING!!" Poromon answered.

"What's behind you?" Yokomon asked knavishly.

"Behind me?" Poromon said as if she didn't know what Yokomon was talking about. "Oh, there's NOTHING behind ME!"

"Are you sure?" said Tokomon unprodigiously.

"Um…no." Poromon answered. Then she sighed and stepped aside. Yokomon and Tokomon gasped like fags.

"GASP!!" they gasped like fags.

MEANWHILE!!!

Motimon finally reached where Koromon, Nyaromon, Tanemon and Tsunomon were. As soon as he saw them, he ran up as fast as he could.

"FINALLY I'VE FOUND YOU GUYS!!" he yelled. "For almost an hour I had to explain why there is nothing in holes! Why a road can run both ways and why grass is green! IT'S TORTURE I TELL YOU!! I finally cracked! I dug a hole, grabbed Daisuke and buried him! Then I put a REALLY big rock on the place where the hole was! And then I yelled at him 'IT'S NO LONGER A HOLE BECAUSE SOMETHING IS IN IT!!' Then I ran away laughing diabolically! I'M SORRY!!"

Tsunomon looked annoyed. "Now we have to find him…" he mumbled. He then looked behind him to see Demiveemon strutting back and forth. Motimon hadn't noticed yet. "Um…Koushiro?" he said. "Does your family have a history of heart problems?"

"Uh…no. Why?"

"Well…then I guess it wouldn't be hazardous to your health if you looked behind you."

Motimon knew what was coming. He got one of those stupid little drops as he watched Demiveemon strut back and forth being a knave. (Even though Demiveemon is cute but Daisuke in Demiveemon's body is very stupid so we have to say he's a knave.)

"Daisuke," Motimon said. "HOW did you get free?!"

"Um…remember when I asked how ants tunnel through stuff?" Demiveemon said. Motimon slapped his forehead.

"You've got little…" Motimon started. He was at a loss for words. "Little thingys for arms!! HOW DID YOU TUNNEL OUT OF THAT HOLE?!"

"It wasn't a hole because there was something in it!" said Demiveemon stupidly. Motimon got a retarded little vein.

MEANWHILE!!!

"All right," said Tokomon, stepping back. "I bet you a bazillion dollars that I can get him ALLLLLLLLLLLL the way to that tree over there!"

"NO WAY!!" screeched Poromon. "The rock MAYBE but NEVER the TREE!!" They were playing a game of how far you can get Upamon to go. "Dream on!"

Before they could do anything, Yokomon walked over uncutely. "Do you guys really think that you should be doing this?" Yokomon asked. "When he wakes up, he is NOT going to be happy."

"So what are we going to do for fun?" whined Tokomon uncutely.

"We could try searching for the others…" Yokomon started.

"THAT'S BORING!!" shrieked Poromon stupidly.

"Well what do YOU suggest?" Yokomon asked, annoyed. Poromon thought for a couple minutes. She wasn't really thinking about what they could do but about how much wood a woodchuck could ACTUALLY chuck if a woodchuck could even CHUCK wood. "WELL?!" Yokomon yelled after a moment's pause.

"We can't really figure out how much wood a woodchuck could chuck until we know for sure that woodchucks can actually chuck wood!" Poromon answered stupidly. Yokomon slapped her forehead.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Okay, we still have to find Sora, Iori, Miyako and Takeru." Said Tsunomon.

"You know what?" Demiveemon said suddenly. "I've been trying to Digivolve this whole time and for some reason, I can't."

"Try again." Said Koromon.

"Okay!" said Demiveemon. "DEMIVEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…VEEMON!!" He remained Demiveemon. "See what I mean?!" 

Everyone who could, slapped their foreheads. Everyone who COULDN'T, just imagined that they were.

"You're supposed to just say 'Digivolve to'." Said Motimon.

"Oh right!" said Demiveemon stupidly. (Even though Demiveemon is really cute! I hate saying that Demiveemon is saying something stupidly because he is so cute!!) "DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…VEEMON!!" He still didn't Digivolve!!

MEANWHILE IN LEOMON'S LAIR!!

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. "My evil spell shall not allow them to Digivolve!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

Upamon had regained consciousness and killed Yokomon, Tokomon and Poromon. Actually, he didn't. Though we wish he did!! And Upamon wished he did too. He only harmed them so that now THEY were unconscious. HAW HAW HAW!! So he just started walking, bouncing, hopping, tripping, jumping WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT along. In about two seconds, he met up with everyone else. YAY!!

"Oh, hi Iori." Said everyone.

"I thought you were with everyone else!" said Nyaromon. "Or did you land ALLLLLLLLLLL by yourself?" Upamon killed Nyaromon too!! Actually, he didn't. He just harmed her. BOO-HOO!!

"Okay, we have to find Sora, Takeru and Miyako and THEN Leomon so we can get our 'Digimon' back and then we can all turn back to normal!!" said Motimon.

"Do we HAVE to find Sora, Takeru and Miyako?" Tanemon whined. "I don't feel like it." TOO BAD!! YOU MUST!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Actually, I don't feel like having them find them so I'll just have Tokomon, Yokomon and Poromon walk around the corner.

MEANWHILE AT LEOMON'S LAIR!!!

"WE HAVE TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO ESCAPE!!" Hikari screeched stupidly. Since we don't know what Nyaromon's voice sounds like, we'll just say it sounds like Door's!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Everyone blocked their ears because the sound of Door's voice is ear-piercing!!

"I have an idea!" said Sora. (I can picture her with Yokomon's voice.) "WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER!!" Now, since Yokomon's voice is so annoying and high pitched and retarded she's screeching this in everyone's ear and that is also ear-piercing.

"So what's your plan?" asked Yamato in Tsunomon's prodigious little voice. (Which, might I add, doesn't look right at all.)

"I just told you it!" said Sora stupidly. Everyone knew of Yokomon's stupidity so they just all pretended to understand. (Stuuupid Sora. Or Yokomon. Or whoever she is!!)

"But I have a better plan." Said Jyou. (Gomamon's voice is KIND of like Jyou's Japanese voice so I guess I can picture it.) He started telling the plan. (I don't feel like thinking it up.) They all nodded and escaped easily using Jyou's plan. YAY!!

"Now we have to find the Selected Kids!" said Koushiro. (You know how SILLY that would look in Motimon's prodigious little voice?! HAW HAW HAW HAW!!)

"And the New Digidestined!" Daisuke put in. (That's not too bad.)

"And Hikari!" said Hikari stupidly. (NOT DOOR!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!)

"AND WHOEVER I AM!!" Jyou said.

"YAY!!" said everyone.

"Where should we start looking?" Miyako wondered in a voice that sounded similar to Motimon's but not as prodigious because you could barely understand it. (REALLY STRANGE!! CHUCKLE!!)

"Should we split up?" Iori suggested. (That didn't look too weird.)

"Nah." Said Tanemon. (I can picture that.)

MEANWHILE!!!

"Here we are at Leomon's lair." Said Yokomon uncutely. "Let's go get our Digimon!"

The all bounced or hopped and stuff up to the door that had a giant knocker on it. "How are we going to reach that GIANT knocker WAY up there?" said Nyaromon stupidly and uncutely. (Oh, by the way, she regained consciousness.)

Everyone pondered that for a minute before Poromon started laughing knavishly. "I can FLY!!" she said stupidly. (I don't like saying that because Poromon is kind of cute.) "I'll just FLY up there and…"

"What are you planning to do once you get up there?!" yelled Upamon.

Poromon ignored Upamon and started wondering how much wood a woodchuck could chuck.

"Why are we knocking anyway?" asked Tsunomon, annoyed. "Let's just push the door open!" Everyone shrugged and decided that might be a smarter idea than knocking on the door. So they all just opened it with no trouble and walked in. As soon as they did, they saw Leomon sitting on a giant throne with a shadow covering from about his waist up. He was breathing deeply. Little chains came out of nowhere and wrapped around some kind of little appendage of the Imposter Digimon.

"Ah, so you've come at last…" he said as he started drumming his fingers together. Then he started petting a bag that seemed to have a heartbeat. Then he stood up and came into view. "BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARKNESS!!" Then he opened the bag and a big black shadow came out and attacked all of the imposter Digimon. All of the stupid people started screaming like Sora. Before the shadow got to them, though, Leomon withdrew it. "I forgot," he said, clearing his throat. "Guards, remove the small one! She is too SMALL for my chariot! And you should know that Scorpan! Scorpan? WHAT?! SCORPAN!! SCOOOOOOOOOORRRRRPAN!!!"

"I haven't left, Master!" said Scorpan.

"Oh, okay." Said Leomon. "Well, remove the small one anyway!"

"Yes, Mas-turrrr." Said Scorpan. He turned around to see all of the Imposter Digimon just kind of looking a little confused. Then he turned back to Leomon. "Master, they're all small."

"Well…REMOVE THEM!!" said Leomon, pointing to Tsunomon, Motimon and Nyaromon.

"Yes, Mas-turrrr." Said Scorpan like a knave. Then he took Tsunomon, Motimon and Nyaromon by their chains and took them into the hallway.

Then Leomon stood up again. "BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARKNESS!!" he bellowed while holding out the bag and the shadow came out again and engulfed them while they screamed like Sora. When the shadow cleared, there stood seven really big monsters. "SCORPAN!!" Leomon yelled. "I told you that I wanted FOUR thingys for my chariot! Not two, not three, not five, not six, not seven, not eight and not ten! Um…not nine either!! And…not one too. FOUR!!"

"What's happened to my friends?!" said Nyaromon stupidly that didn't look cute at all. Leomon looked at her with a face of disgust.

"Behold the power of darkness." He said and then he turned her into a thingy too.

Scorpan took Tsunomon and Motimon into the other room and put them in a cell. Then he looked at them for a second. "We're getting out of here, RIGHT NOW!!" he yelled while ripping the cell door off.

"Okay, Scorpan!" said Motimon and Tsunomon at the same time. They were kind of freaked out by the whole thing anyway. Then again, WHO WOULDN'T BE?! I WOULD!!

Then Scorpan flew out the window and dropped them on the balcony thing. He fell to the ground as if he was injured and started crawling around. "GET BACK INSIDE!!" he yelled at them.

Tsunomon and Motimon just kind of stared at him when, all of a sudden, Leomon came crashing through the wall on a chariot with the eight monsters he had made. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. Only he sounded a little more evil than usual because his voice was all deep and echoy. Scorpan swooped down and grabbed Motimon and Tsunomon and he was flying around in circles underneath Leomon who was flying around in circles as well. Leomon took out a machine gun and shot Scorpan down. He fell down and landed on a haystack. Motimon and Tsunomon, however, were tossed off the side of the castle and landed someplace far, far away.

Motimon and Tsunomon landed on the heads of Yamato and Koushiro. None of them were harmed though. Isn't that fortunate?!

"Um…hi." Said Tsunomon.

"Where are the others?" Daisuke asked.

"In that castle." Motimon answered, pointing to the castle.

"Let's go get them!" said Sora.

"Um…no." said Tsunomon and Motimon almost at the same time. Then a little bunny rabbit came out of nowhere, pulled a locket shaped like a heart out of his pants and handed it to Hikari. Then the bunny exploded.

"Oh look!" said Hikari, holding up the locket. "It's so pretty. I think I will wear it!" She then put it around her neck along with about twelve other things. "I feel confident now that we can defeat Leomon and his evil power of darkness!"

"How did you know that Leomon was being stupider than usual?" asked Motimon.

"I don't know." Said Hikari. "I can just feel it!"

"OKAY THEN LET'S GO!!" said Jyou. They all went to the castle but it had a moat that they couldn't cross.

"DARN!!" said Mimi.

"I KNOW!!" said Takeru as he picked up a rock and tossed it into the water.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Miyako yelled.

"They said they'd help!" said Iori.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" yelled Tsunomon.

"Oh, before you guys came," started Yamato. "We came across these Yokomons and we spent the night at their little village. In return, they gave us this rock and they said quote, unquote, 'If you need us again, JUST CALL!! SHOO-BEE-DOO-SHOOP-SHOOP-BEE-DOO!!' And then they all disappeared!"

"Um…that's more than I wanted to know." Said Tsunomon, rolling his eyes.

"So ANYWAY…" said Takeru. "They're NOT here!"

"NEVER trust the Yokomons!" said Koushiro. Everyone shrugged and just walked across the bridge that they hadn't noticed before.

"THIS PLACE IS LIKE A MAZE!!" Jyou said.

"How are we ever going to find…" started Sora.

"That Rainbow of Darkness?" Taichi finished for some strange, stupid reason.

So they just continued to walk around until they found the balcony. Scorpan was still writhing in pain on the haystack and Leomon was still flying around in circles above them.

"All…is lost…" muttered Scorpan.

"NO IT ISN'T!!" said Takeru stupidly. "I'm going for the Double-Inside-Out-Loop again!"

"But Tokomon, you can't fly." Taichi pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"We have a power of our own, Leomon!" said Hikari, running forward and ripping the locket from around her neck. "OW!!" she said as she started rubbing her neck. She soon got over it and opened the locket. "TAKE THIS!!" Then a rainbow came out of the locket and just floated there being cute.

"It's not doing anything!" complained Sora.

"You were actually EXPECTING it to do something?!" Tsunomon asked. "I mean, the rabbit pulled it out of it's pants!! I'm surprised that something came out of it AT ALL!"

Leomon started laughing like Myotismon. "BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARKNESS!!" he said as the shadow came down and ate the rainbow. "THE GAME IS OVER!! THE POWER…IS…MINE!!" Then the shadow spat out the little rainbow and flew back into the bag.

"All…is lost…" Scorpan repeated but no one listened to him because he is a fag.

"WHAT?!" yelled Leomon. Then the rainbow swirled around and returned everyone to their regular bodies except for the monsters. (So, the only humans were Yamato and Koushiro just in case you didn't know and all the other ones are evil monsters.) All of the in-training people digivolved into rookies except Gatomon because she's stupid and she needs to be a champion.

"NOW I can do the Double-Inside-Out-Loop!" said Patamon stupidly. "GET ON MY BACK!!" he yelled at one of them. No one showed any sign of paying attention to him. "Okay, FINE! I'll just do it by myself!" He flew up stupidly and flew around Leomon's chariot and swatted the bag out of his hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Leomon.

Tentomon flew up and grabbed the bag. "PASS IT HERE!" yelled Gatomon.

"No, you'll probably lose it!" Tentomon yelled. "I'm taking this where Leomon can't get it!" Then he turned around but crashed into one of the monster thingys.

"All…is lost…" said Scorpan again but Tentomon landed on Scorpan, killing him.

"Oops!" said Tentomon. "Oh well! At least Scorpan AND this haystack cushioned my fall!!"

Leomon had taken the bag again. "THE GAME IS OVER!! THE POWER…IS…MINE!!" he repeated.

"We have a power of our own, Leomon!!" Gatomon repeated again as she ripped the necklace off AGAIN and opened the locket. This time, the rainbow worked and swallowed up the shadow.

"WHAT?!" yelled Leomon. "No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" then the chariot exploded and all of the kids who were the monsters floated down to the ground. Taichi had a little soap bubble on his nose. He tried to wipe it off but it just stayed there.

"YAY!!" yelled everyone.


	4. Halloween

Adventures with the New Digidestined 4

Adventures with the New Digidestined 4!!

A Halloween Adventure!!

****

One day, Zora the Monster was walking down the street. (I wonder what got Sora mad THIS time?) (This one is in the real world so they have no Digimon for Leomon to capture. POOR LEOMON!! He's out of work.) She is holding one of those retarded plastic pumpkin carrying thingys that people carry around on Halloween. That's right!! It's Halloween for the Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari and Jyou!!

So anyway, Zora continued to walk along all by herself being a knave and stupid and knavish. Wait a second, Zora the Monster doesn't look right! Her eyes aren't red and she doesn't have any of those retarded veins!! THAT'S NOT ZORA THE MONSTER!! THAT'S AN IMPOSTER!!

Zora turned around and looked down the hill. "Oh big brother!!" said Zora in a strangely familiar stupid voice. "Hurry up!"

"It's not MY fault!" answered Taichi from over the hill. "Daisuke's going to slow!" So if Zora is calling for her brother who is Taichi, that means that Hikari is dressed up as Zora the Monster!!

"But YOU'RE the one going to fast!" Daisuke yelled at Taichi. Then they walked over the hill in what looked like two circles hooked together.

"You guys are so creative dressing up as goggles." Said Hikari stupidly.

"And your Zora the Monster costume is great!" said Taichi.

AHHHHHHH!! SOMEONE INTELLEGENT PLEASE!!

Suddenly, Leomon walked over the hill. Um…no…that's definitely NOT Leomon. That's someone with tan clothes on and a black nose with whiskers. I just didn't get a very good look.

"AHHHHHHH!! IT'S LEOMON!!" yelled Daisuke, Taichi and Hikari. They all ran away but Taichi and Daisuke fell over when they're steps were off.

"No, guys, I'm not Leomon!!" said the person in tan clothes. "It's me, MIYAKO!!"

"OH!!" said the other stupid people.

So then the stupid people were walking around like knaves. They all had little plastic pumpkin thingys.

GASP!! THE DIGIMON KAISER HAS JUST RAN OVER THE HILL!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled all of the stupid people.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!" laughed the Digimon Kaiser as he literally whipped all of the stupid people and not just pretended to. 

"OW!!" they all said as they started crying.

"Oh geez, stop crying." Said the Digimon Kaiser. "I didn't mean for it to hurt that much."

"You're lucky that we don't have our Digimon, Kaiser!" yelled Miyako.

"I'm not the Kaiser." Said The Digimon Kaiser. Then he took off the little glasses things. "It's just me, Koushiro! I'm dressed up as the second smartest person in the world!"

"OH!!" said the stupid people.

"How'd you get your hair all blue?" asked Hikari.

"Hair dye." Koushiro answered. No more conversation followed because Koushiro didn't like being around fags. (Miyako, Hikari, Taichi and Daisuke) The only thing that would be worse for poor Koushiro would be if Takeru was here and just as we said that, Yamato came over the hill. YAY!! It's not Takeru!!

"Hi!" said Yamato but that didn't really sound like Yamato and GASP!!! THAT'S NOT YAMATO!! THAT'S TAKERU!! "I'm Yamato for Halloween!"

"You didn't do a very good job on the costume." Said Koushiro. "All you did was take his school uniform, take off your hat and take his guitar."

"AHHHHHHH!! THE DIGIMON KAISER AND LEOMON!!!!" yelled Takeru. "THEY FOLLOWED US HERE!!"

"It's just me, MIYAKO!!" said Miyako.

"I'm NOT The Digimon Kaiser." Said Koushiro, annoyed. "I didn't think that my costume was THAT good."

Suddenly, the REAL Yamato came over the hill. "Hi Koushiro." He said, waving to Koushiro and then he turned and looked at Takeru. "YOU FAG!!" he yelled at him. "You…you knave!! What the hell is up with that?!"

"But, Yamato!" said Takeru. "You're my mentor!"

"So THAT'S where my guitar went!" Yamato yelled, tearing his guitar out of Takeru's hand.

"Yamato, what are you supposed to be for Halloween?" asked Daisuke.

"I WASN'T going Trick-or-Treating," answered Yamato. "I was just walking home from the Halloween concert which I was SUPPOSED to be in but I had to cancel because SOMEONE took my guitar!" He glared evilly at Takeru.

"I'm just in it for the candy." Said Koushiro with a shrug.

"I usually just take Takeru's candy." Said Yamato. "Well, I might as well just go Treat-or-Treating tonight and get double candy since, after all, I have nothing better to do."

Then, Koushiro and Yamato both looked over at Miyako. "What are you supposed to be?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Said Koushiro.

"I'm LEOMON!!" said Miyako standing up straight but she just looked like SUCH a fag like ALWAYS!!

"And what about you two?" Yamato asked, pointing to Taichi and Daisuke.

"We're a joint pair of goggles!!" answered Taichi and Daisuke as if they rehearsed.

Suddenly, The door to the house they were standing in front of opened. Iori walked out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE?!" he yelled at them.

"CALM DOWN!!" yelled Taichi. "We're just Trick-or-Treating!"

"Why don't you come with us?" said Daisuke stupidly.

"You should get a costume." Said Hikari.

Iori decided that he'd rather get candy than give candy to other little kids that came to his house. So he walked into his house and came back out a minute later with little smudge marks under his eyes.

"So what's you're costume?" asked Miyako.

"I'm a football player." He answered plainly.

"WHATEVER!!" said Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and a fashion model as they came over the ominous hill.

"Mimi?" said Miyako. "Is that you my wonderful hero? You look so beautiful!"

"Yes, I know." Said the fashion model that was Mimi. "But you don't. Your costume is so horribly made. What are you supposed to be anyway? I can't tell."

"I'm LEOMON!!" said Miyako for the zillionth time.

"Well, let's go!" said Hikari.

"Wait, isn't anyone going to ask me about my costume?" said Dorothy who was Sora as she put her hands on her hips.

"There's nothing really to ask about." Said Yamato. "You actually did a half decent job on your costume." Then he turned to Takeru. "But, I believe that Takeru has won for the best choice of costume. Taichi and Daisuke …Koushiro wins for the best job putting together his costume, Miyako wins for the worst job of putting together her costume…well…I think that Iori wins that one…maybe Miyako and Iori tie…after all, Iori's was last minute but…Miyako…well…I still don't see Leomon…I can't decide. Anyway, Hikari wins for the most…original…"

"Iori, what does that purple ribbon on your car's antenna mean?" Koushiro asked. "It looks like it says 'Damm' on it. Is there a significance to it?"

"Well, you know the organization 'Madd'?" Iori asked. The others stared blankly at him. "'Mothers Against Drunk Drivers." Said Iori annoyed. The others went "OH!!" and nodded. "Well, 'Damm' stands for 'Drunks Against Madd Mothers'."

"Let's just stop this now and go Trick-or-Treating!" said Sora. They all walked up to a house and rang the doorbell.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!!"

"OH!!" said the old lady at the door that looked like and sounded like Takeru and Yamato's grandmother and was just as stupid and constipated looking. "What wonderful costumes!! Um…what are you all supposed to be? I mean, I recognize Dorothy and the fashion model but…"

"I'm LEOMON!!" Miyako said yet again.

"And I'M Zora the Monster!" said Hikari. Sora looked at Hikari.

"You're WHAT?!" she yelled at her.

"I'm Zora the Monster!" Hikari answered. "Don't I look just like you?" Sora laughed fakely and decided to ignore Hikari's usual stupidity.

"And we're a pair of goggles!" said Taichi and Daisuke in unison as if they had rehearsed. And Daisuke and Taichi are so stupid that they would probably do that.

"I'm my big brother!" said Takeru pointing to Yamato. "But he's not being anything for Halloween."

"Oh," said the old lady. She pointed to Koushiro. "That's a new one. I've never seen anything like THAT before."

"Of course not!" said Koushiro. "There is only ONE second smartest person in the world and that's who I choose to be for Halloween! I'm the Digimon Kaiser!"

"Okay, but who is the FIRST smartest person in the world?" Said the old lady. (We'll just call her 'Grandma')

"Me of course!" said Koushiro.

"But I thought you said you were the SECOND smartest person in the world!" said Grandma. 

"I'm the SECOND in my costume but the FIRST as a normal person." answered Koushiro.

"Oh, okay." Grandma said with a shrug. "What about you?" She pointed to Iori.

"I'm not anything." Answered Iori, crossing his arms.

"I thought you were a football player!" said Hikari stupidly.

"It doesn't matter!" said Iori. "Just give us candy and let us leave!"

"Iori, if you don't want to go Trick-or-Treating, why don't you just go home?" Yamato asked.

"Because I'd prefer to get candy rather than give candy." Iori answered.

"You're supposed to give out the candy?" Koushiro asked. Iori nodded. "Well, who's giving it out now?"

"Nobody I guess." Iori replied. Grandma cleared her annoying little throat and passed out the candy to everyone.

They all walked along collecting candy and crud like that when suddenly Takeru ran up to Yamato and made a stupid face. "Yamato, WHO AM I?!" Takeru yelled.

"Um…stupid?" Yamato suggested.

"No, I'm Hikari!" said Takeru, crossing his arms.

"What's the difference?!" yelled everyone including Hikari. They kept walking along for a little while when, all of a sudden, the ground fell out from underneath them and they all plunged to their doom!!

I know, I know, I say this every time but they never ACTUALLY die. Okay, they fell down and luckily they landed on a haystack except for Hikari who landed on an upright pitchfork. "YOW-ZA!!" yelled Hikari as she jumped up into the air while grabbing her butt.

"We're back in the Digiworld!" observed Koushiro, looking around. Suddenly, Leomon came out of nowhere.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. "Since you all seemed to be DRESSED of something, I will make you ACT the way you are dressed!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled everyone but Yamato soon stopped because he realized that he wasn't dressed as anybody.

Leomon was just about to cast the spell when he gasped. "ANOTHER LEOMON!!" he said, pointing to Miyako. "I thought I was the only Leomon in the WHOLE world!"

"No, I'm not REALLY a Leomon." Said Miyako. "I'm just dressed like one." Leomon shrugged.

"WHATEVER!!" he said as he took out a little bag and sprinkled fairy dust all over everyone while hovering above them. Then he disappeared into thin air.

"WE ARE GOGGLES!!" said Daisuke and Taichi stupidly as they walked around being goggles.

"What am I DOING here?" Koushiro said, looking around. "There is no Control Spire in this area! I must BUILD one!!" Then he ran off to build a Control Spire or something like that.

"All I want to do is get back home to Kansas!" said Sora. "THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME!! THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME!!"

Mimi walked up to Sora. "Really, Dorothy, are you REALLY going to go out into public like this?" she said to her. "This simply won't do! MAKEOVER TIME!!"

"Oh but…can you even dye my eyes to match my gown?" asked Sora.

"Uh-huh!" said Mimi.

"JOLLY GOOD TOWN!"

"42!! 63!! 84 HUT HUT HUT!!" Iori yelled as he ran off with a coconut in his hand.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Miyako. "I shall capture all of your Digimon!!" She looked around. "Oh, I guess I already have!" Then she shwashed her cape but she didn't have one so I guess that she didn't. Then she ran off to go to "capture" some Digimon.

Hikari attempted to start flying but she just fell on her stupid face. That made her madder so she attempted to laser vision eye someone but she couldn't do that either so she just ran off and climbed up into a tree.

"Okay…" said Yamato and Takeru in unison.

Yamato turned to Takeru. "You KNAVE!!" he yelled at him.

"What, I did nothing!" said Takeru.

"Stop being stupid and act like yourself!"

"Is that a threat?!"

"Yeah, maybe it is!"

"You should learn some respect!"

"You're my little brother, I don't NEED to show respect to you!!"

"I am NOT your little brother! I HAVE no older brother!"

Yamato was just about to strangle Takeru when Iori came out of nowhere and bashed him to the side. "TOUCH DOWN!!" Iori yelled, throwing the coconut down. "AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!!"

"GET OFF ME!!" Yamato yelled grabbing Iori and tossing him aside. Iori landed and then started writhing in pain while grabbing his ankle.

"COACH!" he yelled. "I REALLY need to come out! This could effect my play!"

Suddenly, Koushiro came out from behind a tree with a bunch of dark rings in his hand. "A present for all of you!" he said. "You will all now be my slaves!" He tossed the rings at the group but they just kind of fell down. "Blast it! What's the matter with them?" His eyes then got really small. "It must be those Digivices from those blasted kids! No matter though. I'll just find a way to get rid of them, after all, I AM a genius and I can just figure out a way to dispose of them."

Wormon walked out of nowhere. "There you are, Master, I've been looking all over for you." he said.

"Get away from me you USELESS servant of mine!" said Koushiro, brushing him aside.

"You sound different, Master." Said Wormon. "And did you get shorter or something?"

Suddenly, the REAL Digimon Kaiser appeared out of nowhere. "Wormon, where did you go?!" he yelled.

"IMPOSTER!" Koushiro yelled, pointing dramatically to The Digimon Kaiser.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" yelled the Kaiser.

"I am THE DIGIMON KAISER!" answered Koushiro. "And as for you, you are no more!" He whipped his whip and then Pixiemon appeared out of nowhere wearing a dark ring.

"PIXIE BOMB!!" yelled Pixiemon and then the REAL Digimon Kaiser was thrown off the cliff.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled the Kaiser.

Koushiro walked over to where the Kaiser was standing and picked up the Dark Digivice that the Kaiser luckily dropped. "So THIS is where my Dark Digivice went!" he said. "That imposter must have taken it! No matter, a minor set back. I have it back now and that imposter is exterminated. Now, to finish building that Control Spire! Come, Wormon!"

"Yes Master!" said Wormon as he and Koushiro ran off into the forest.

"Auntie Em!" cried Sora, running around. "I'm trying to find you! Don't leave Auntie Em! Where are you? I'm FRIGHTENED Auntie Em, I'm FRIGHTENED!!"

Meanwhile, Mimi is strutting around trying to look beautiful and showing off her dress. Since no one really cared about Mimi's dress, she did it for herself.

Daisuke and Taichi were walking around telling everyone that they were goggles.

Iori walked up to Yamato all out of breath. "Coach, I forgot my mouth guard." He said as if this was the most terrible thing in the world.

"It's okay, you can still play." Said Yamato, not really caring.

"Really?" said Iori. "In that case, I have this GREAT idea for a play!" He started telling Yamato about a play for football when Yamato stopped him.

"I'm not the coach, he is." Said Yamato, pointing to Takeru. Iori looked up at Takeru and then back at Yamato.

"Are you resigning, Coach?" Iori asked.

"Yes, sadly." Yamato answered, rolling his eyes. "Takeru is your new coach." Iori nodded and went over to Takeru.

Hikari, meanwhile, was still attempting to fly and snarling and trying to make the vein on her head bigger and fatter and stupider looking. But we hate Hikari so that's why she's not doing anything more interesting.

Suddenly, all of the Digimon appeared out of nowhere.

"GABUMON!!" Takeru yelled while holding his arms out for Patamon to run into.

"YAMATO!" yelled Patamon.

Agumon and Veemon were in a goggles costume too.

"Look, Goggles!" said Taichi to Daisuke. "More goggles!"

"Wow, Goggles!" said Daisuke. "Come and join us, Goggles and Goggles!"

"Okay Goggles and Goggles!" said Veemon and Agumon at the same time and then the four of them went off to be knavish little goggles…I guess.

"TO-TO!" Sora yelled as she bent down and scooped up Biyomon.

"WOOF!" said Biyomon.

"All right," said Armadillomon, clapping his hands together. "I'll pass the ball to you and then you do a long pass to me because I'll be sprinting down there and then we'll get a touchdown!" Though, you couldn't really understand him because he had a mouth guard in his mouth.

Iori seemed to be able to understand him because he nodded. "Ready?" he yelled.

"BREAK!!" the two yelled as they clapped their hands together and went to set up for the play.

Gatomon ran over to Hikari. "Ziyomon the Monster?" Hikari said, looking down the tree.

"Zora the Monster!" said Gatomon as she attempted to fly up the tree but she failed so she just climbed up. They both sat there and started snarling at people who walked by and increasing the size of their veins.

Palmon was also wearing a dress and she and Mimi were both strutting around and clapping for each other.

"Oh, Palmon, your dress is simply DEVINE!" said Mimi. "And such soft material!"

"Oh, THANK you Mimi!" said Palmon. "But it is simply NOTHING compared to your dress! Really, WHERE did you buy it? I simply must get one for myself!"

"And I'm sure you would look simply WONDERFUL in the dress!" said Mimi. Then they started talking about dresses and crud like that.

Suddenly, Miyako ran by laughing diabolically. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

She was soon followed by Hawkmon who was ALSO laughing diabolically. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Miyako stopped suddenly and put out her arm and Hawkmon crashed into and fell over. He then stood back up. "What is it, Leomon?" Hawkmon asked.

"SILENCE SLAVE!!" Miyako yelled. "I told you that you weren't allowed to laugh diabolically as long as me!"

"I didn't, Master!" said Hawkmon. "I said one less 'ha' than you did!"

"SILENCE!!" yelled Miyako. Then they both ran off laughing diabolically.

Suddenly, Tentomon ran out. "I can't find him!" he said. "Where is he?"

"You mean Koushiro?" Yamato asked.

"No, THE DIGIMON KAISER OF COURSE!" answered Tentomon. At the sound of his "name" Koushiro ran out of a bush followed by Wormon.

"Did somebody call me?" said Koushiro.

"MASTER!!" Tentomon yelled, running towards Koushiro.

"Wormon?" Koushiro asked, looking at Tentomon. "If YOU'RE Wormon then who is this…GASP!! ANOTHER WORMON!!"

"I am the real Wormon, Master!" said Wormon.

"You are an imposter!" said Tentomon.

Koushiro looked at Wormon. "You must be that imposter Wormon that went with that Imposter Kaiser!!" he said angrily. "No matter. I will dispose of you the way I disposed of your imposter friend! Now…which slave shall I use to destroy you…"

"Oh Master!" said Tentomon. "Allow me!"

"Very well!" said Koushiro. "Do it quickly."

"NO, Master!" yelled Wormon. "I am the REAL Wormon!" (We don't know Wormon's move so we'll just call it 'Wormon Power!')

"WORMON POWER!!" yelled Tentomon as nothing happened.

"YOU'RE USELESS!" Koushiro yelled at Tentomon.

"I'm sorry, Master!" said Tentomon.

"No matter." Said Koushiro. "I'll just have the pleasure of destroying this imposter." He then picked up Wormon and punted him off the cliff. "Come, Wormon!"

"Yes Master!" said Tentomon. Koushiro strutted arrogantly away and Tentomon hurried after him.

Gabumon walked over to Yamato. "Yamato," said Gabumon. "Do you know what is going on?"

"Um…no…not really." Yamato answered. "We were all going out for Halloween and everyone had costumes, we suddenly got transported to the Digiworld where Leomon made everyone's personality go with their costume and I guess the spell affected the Digimon to make them think that they were part of Leomon's game."

"Oh." There was a short pause. "So my guess is that you didn't have a costume?" Gabumon said. "Because neither of us are affected…"

"Yeah." Answered Yamato.

"I'm somewhat relived." Said Gabumon with a sigh.

"Really?" Yamato said. "I'm VERY relived. I mean, we could have turned out as Daisuke, Taichi, Veemon and Agumon…" The two looked over at the four who were walking around and continuously telling everyone that they were goggles. "Or we could have ended up like Miyako and Hawkmon…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Said Gabumon.

"So our only hope is to seek out Leomon and FORCE him to return everyone else to their original state!" said Takeru as he stepped up into the two's conversation.

"You are NOT involved!" said Yamato as he pushed Takeru away.

"Yes I am!" said Takeru. "As the best choice for leader in this group, I believe that I should have equal say in this…"

"You are NOT the best choice!" Yamato yelled at him. "Now get away RIGHT now!"

"You want to fight?!" Takeru said, putting his fists up.

"That would be satisfying but I'm not going to." Said Yamato. "Even though you ARE getting on my nerves…"

"Was he you for Halloween or something?" Gabumon asked Yamato.

"Obviously the spell didn't effect him correctly because he is NOT acting like I do." answered Yamato.

Suddenly, Skullgreymon came out of nowhere. On Skullgreymon's shoulder was…KOUSHIRO!! "Get them, Skullgreymon!" yelled Koushiro.

"DARK SHOT!!" said Skullgreymon as he did his move but luckily everyone dodged just in time.

"I must warp Digivolve!" said Patamon.

"GO FOR IT!!" yelled Takeru.

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…METALGARURUMON!!" Patamon just stood there being uncute and stupid just like always. "What's wrong? Why can't I warp Digivolve?"

"Because you don't HAVE that ability!" Yamato yelled. He turned to Takeru. "Watch me since I'm the REAL Yamato." He turned to Gabumon. "READY?!"

You see Gabumon jumping out of the blue Digivice and he's all blue and stuff like that. "GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…" Then you see Garurumon and he does something and then there's WereGarurumon and then MetalGarurumon is there and he running around and forming and all that kind of stuff. "METALGARURUMON!!"

"Hm…warp Digivolving." Said Koushiro. "This should be interesting."

"Master, do you need me to do anything?" Tentomon asked Koushiro.

"SILENCE!" Koushiro yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Master!"

"93!! 51!! 85!! HUT HUT HUT!!" yelled Iori as he and Armadillomon attacked Koushiro and knocked him off of Skullgreymon. Yes, they DO have the ability to jump that high because they ARE cartoons after all and everything doesn't have to make sense in the Land of Cartoons.

"FOOLS!" Koushiro yelled.

"MASTER!!" Tentomon yelled, jumping after them but he was side tackled by Armadillomon.

When they hit the ground, Iori grabbed the Dark Digivice. "I HAVE IT!!" he yelled to Armadillomon. "GO FOR THE TOUCH DOWN!!" He heaved the Dark Digivice as far as he could and Armadillomon ran after it and caught it.

"TOUCH DOWN!!" they both yelled while doing a victory dance.

Yes, during all of this, Skullgreymon was just standing there doing nothing.

"BLAST YOU!!" yelled Koushiro. "My Dark Digivice! GET THEM SKULLGREYMON!!"

Iori and Armadillomon were in a huddle. "Statue of Liberty play, okay?" said Iori to Armadillomon. He nodded. "One, two, three…"

"BREAK!!"

They got out of their huddle only to see Skullgreymon looming over them.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Skullgreymon wasn't ACTUALLY just standing there. He was fighting with MetalGarurumon who was defeated and now he is Tsunomon. OH WELL!! He doesn't mind because he's probably used to it by now.

"DOUBLE DARK SHOT!!" said Skullgreymon as he did his move thingy at Iori and Armadillomon.

Did I forget to mention that Palmon had Digivolved to Lillymon because she thought that Lillymon was prettier?

"You have to help them, Lillymon!" said Yamato.

"I don't want to!" said Lillymon. "I might wrinkle my dress or break a nail." She looked at her nails.

"Fine, Biyomon Digivolve." Said Yamato.

"I'm ZIYOMON!!" said Gatomon.

"Not YOU, her!" said Yamato, pointing to Biyomon.

"Who him?" said Sora, pointing to Biyomon. Yamato nodded. "Oh you must be mistaken! This is my loveable dog, To-To!"

"WOOF!!"

"Never mind then." Said Yamato. He turned to Veemon and Agumon but decided against it and turned to Hawkmon who had magically appeared out of nowhere with Miyako when no one was looking. "You have to Digivolve!" he told him.

Okay…we'll just say that the four-o-clock bell rang and everyone sat down for tea since Skullgreymon would probably be able to finish an eight year old and a rookie Digimon in one blast a LONG time again. But, now they are back to fighting but Iori and Armadillomon had run away with the Dark Digivice so Skullgreymon couldn't do anything because he wasn't ordered to by Koushiro.

"Those KIDS!" said Koushiro. "They're always ruining everything! Wormon, get the Digivice!"

"If that will make you happy, Master." Said Tentomon.

"It will, now GO!!" Tentomon ran off to find Iori and Armadillomon. Suddenly, Leomon ran out laughing diabolically. 

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. He waved his magic wand and Skullgreymon disappeared.

"SKULLGREYMON!!" Koushiro yelled. Then he turned to Leomon. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!?"

"NOTHING!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" said Leomon.

"UN-THANK you Leomon!" said Takeru.

"BUT A SURPRISE TWIST!!"

"WHAT?!" said Yamato.

"NOTHING!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" Then Leomon ran off laughing diabolically.

Everyone who was stupid just continued being stupid. The best thing about having the keyboard in front of me is being able to do this…

MEANWHILE!!!

Actually, that's only the second best thing. I'd have to say that the best thing about having the keyboard in front of me and not in front of someone who likes…oh say…Hikari or something because I can make Hikari look as stupid as I want her to be! Not that she's SMART in the show or anything but I just add a TINY bit more than necessary. Wait, I take that back, it IS necessary. Hikari is a knave and I hate her. (I always seem to state the obvious.) CONTINUING!!!

Remember the 'MEANWHILE!!'? Well, if you don't, I'll say it again.

MEANWHILE!!!

I'm sorry, I have to speak more. I believe that some people get irritated that I have too much power. This is true but I don't care what you guys think. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! AHEM!! Okay, I hate Daisuke, Taichi, Miyako and Hikari and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. I hate them. They are fags and knaves and I hate all four of them so much. I could go on and on but I don't feel like it.

If you forgot again, here it is.

MEANWHILE!!!

Hikari and Gatomon were attempting to fly around and being knaves. They weren't doing anything interesting. Um…it continued for a little while.

MEANWHILE!!!

Miyako and Hawkmon left when no one was looking. I can't tell you where they went because that information is unknown and even **_I_** don't even know where they are!! If I don't know then NOBODY knows.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Hello Goggles!" said Daisuke stupidly to Taichi. "What brings you 'round these parts of the goggles?"

"I AM these parts of the goggles, Goggles!" said Taichi while laughing stupidly.

"Silly me!" said Daisuke.

I really hate Taichi and Daisuke. Would the reader mind if I just went on? I don't really care because I am anyway.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Look what Leomon dropped before he left!" said Yamato picking up a piece of paper. "It looks like a note!"

Takeru looked over Yamato's shoulder. "Maybe if we read it then we'll find the cure!" he said.

"Yeah!" said Yamato, starting to get annoyed by Takeru. "Okay, it says, 'Bwa ha ha ha ha ha. Hello Selected Kids. It is I, Leomon. I have left this riddle for you to figure out because I enjoy watching you guys suffer in trying to cure each other. Bwa ha ha ha ha.'."

"Could you be a little more enthusiastic?" Takeru asked while putting his hands on his hips.

"No," Yamato answered plainly. "Continuing…'You won't ever find out my riddle. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha. The answer is NOT at Willard's house. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha. I hope I didn't just write that. Oh well. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.' That's what it says."

"So we should go to Willard's house?" Gabumon asked Yamato.

"I guess so." Yamato answered. Then he looked at Gabumon. "I could have sworn that you de-digivolved into Tsunomon."

"I digivolved when no one was looking." Gabumon answered. Actually, I forgot and just did this.

"Hold on, did it even have a riddle?" Patamon asked.

Yamato looked the paper up and down a few times. "Not that I can see." he answered.

"Leomon isn't very smart." Said Takeru.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Said Yamato.

"Geez, you don't have to bite my head off!" said Takeru. Yamato took a deep breath and sighed.

"You are REALLY annoying me." he said

MEANWHILE!!

"WORMON!!" called Koushiro as he sat in the chair at the REAL Digimon Kaiser's secretive lair. He was sitting in such a way so that you could only see the back of his head and his hand on the armrest. Tentomon slowly walked up avoiding Koushiro's gaze.

"Yes Master?" he said quietly.

"What happened back there?"

"We were badly beaten by the Digidestined again?"

"Yes, but it won't happen again." He swung his chair around and came into view. "Wormon, what is plan C?" There was silence. "WELL?!"

"I don't know Master!"

"Of course you don't! I'M the only one who knows what plan C is!" he did that little sideways smirk that Ken always does. The little red squares came down. "Hm…which of my slaves should I pick?" He pressed one of the squares.

"Oh-no Master! Not him!" Koushiro laughed to himself, feeling evil.

MEANWHILE!!

Iori walked up to Sora.

"Coach, I have to use the little boy's room!" he said in a deep voice.

"Me and To-To are going to see the Wizard to find my way home! Maybe he can help you too! Come with me!"

"Uh…okay…" Sora skipped away and Biyomon trotted at her side and Iori followed awkwardly after her. He shrugged at Armadillomon and he followed too.

MEANWHILE!!

Mimi was modeling with Lillymon as they struck different poses as if there was a camera in front of them. They continued this as if it was the most fun thing in the world.

MEANWHILE!!

Hikari was hitting her forehead with a rock in attempt to swell up a big retarded vein on it.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!!" she yelled.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?!" yelled Gatomon.

"DID IT SOUND LIKE I WAS TALKING TO YOU?!"

"GRRRRRR!!"

"GRRRRRR!!" They started attempting to laser vision eye each other.

MEANWHILE!!

We still don't know where Miyako and Hawkmon are. We COULD find out but we don't feel like it so they remain "mysteriously disappeared".

MEANWHILE!!

"Goggles?" said Taichi stupidly.

"Yes Goggles?" replied Daisuke, Veemon and Agumon in unison.

"Don't you wish we had some kid to wear us all the time on his hair?"

"Do I ever!" yelled Daisuke.

"SIGH!" said all of the goggles people.

MEANWHILE!!

"Okay, so we have to go to Willard's house?" asked Gabumon.

"Yeah, weren't you listening?" asked Takeru.

"No. Sorry."

"Well, we have to round up everyone…" began Yamato.

"I think it would be easier to just go without them!" argued Takeru.

"What's the point?! How will they get cured?!"

"We could bring the cure to them!"

"But if they came, we'd only have to make one trip!!"

"Yeah but…" He was interrupted suddenly when Monzaemon came out of nowhere. He had a black ring around his arm. On his head was Koushiro.

"Why do you bother to keep coming into the Digital World? It's only for the Digidestined and the Digidestined can only be perfect and since I am the only perfect person in the world, I am the only Digidestined so it confuses me why you are here when you are not Digidestined." He said. Everyone paused for a minute, pondering what Koushiro had just said and wondering if it actually made sense. "ATTACK MONZAEMON!!"

"ROAR!!" yelled Monzaemon stupidly. Koushiro jumped down from Monzaemon's head.

"Gabumon!! WARP DIGIVOLVE!!" yelled Takeru. Once again, Patamon attempted and failed at Warp Digivolving. Yamato sighed and had the REAL Gabumon Warp Digivolve.

"See, this is what makes me perfect and you not." Said Koushiro. "I use Digimon that are powerful from the beginning and yours have to PROGESS to that level."

"Just SHUT-UP!" yelled Yamato.

"HA! You'll pay for that!" he whipped his whip a few times and about twelve more Monzaemons came out of a bush. "No one talks to me that way." 

"Yamato, I don't understand why I can't digivolve!" said Patamon uncutely and stupidly.

Suddenly, Sora, Biyomon, Iori and Armadillomon came out of a bush. "WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL…"

They paused at this point in the song because they saw about twelve Monzaemons standing in front of them being knaves.

Iori looked at Sora. "I think the wizard is in this direction." He said to her.

"Me too!" said Sora. They turned around and skipped off in the other direction while singing their song.

"Monzaemon, don't let them escape!" said Koushiro. All of the Monzeamons ran after them. Koushiro slapped his forehead. "You're useless!" he yelled after them. Tentomon walked up to Koushiro.

"Do you need anything, Master?" he asked Koushiro.

"No, I don't now get out of my sight this instant!" Koushiro yelled at him.

"It seems like you're out of options!" said Takeru to Koushiro. Koushiro did that little 'rrr' thing that the REAL Digimon Kaiser did. Suddenly, two Monzeamons returned only something was different…hm…I can't put my finger on it but I know it's staring at me in the eye…give me a minute…what is it? I know something is different…don't tell me…AHA!! The two Monzeamons are wearing Taichi, Daisuke, Veemon and Agumon as GOGGLES!! I KNEW I would figure it out! Wait a second…that's not right…OH WELL!!

"YAY!!" called Taichi. "I TOLD you I would find someone, Goggles!!"

"We never doubted you, Goggles!" said Daisuke.

"Thank you ever so much, Goggles!" said Veemon.

"How can we ever repay you, Goggles?" Agumon asked.

"FOOLS!" Koushiro yelled, cracking his whip on the two Monzeamons. The Monzeamons attacked the kids.

Luckily (have you forgotten he was still there yet?) MetalGarurumon is a mega and Monzaemon is an ultimate so MetalGarurumon just blasted away the dark rings and then he de-digivolved into Tsunomon.

"Blast it you Digidestined!" said Koushiro as he did that rrr thing again. "Come, Wormon!"

"Yes Master!" called Tentomon as they both walked off into the forest and crud like that.

"Okay, whatever." Said Takeru. 

"Should we really let him get away?" Patamon asked Takeru.

"I thought we wanted to GET him so that we could go to Willard's house!" said Gabumon.

"Oh yeah!" said Yamato. "I forgot all about Willard!" Then he paused and looked at Gabumon. "I thought you were Tsunomon."

"I digivolved again when no one was looking." Answered Gabumon.

"Okay, whatever." Said Yamato. "Come on, you guys, we have to follow Koushiro!" Yamato, Gabumon, Takeru and Patamon ran over and ambushed Koushiro.

"Get off you fools!" Koushiro yelled as they tied him up with rope that Gabumon found when no one was looking because he likes doing stuff when no one is looking. SILLY GABUMON!! "You don't know what's in store for you, do you?!" Koushiro yelled, trying to get free.

Yamato and Takeru shrugged and they gathered up all the other people and started walking around to find Willard's house with Koushiro constantly yelling threats at them and crud like that. Pretty soon, he stopped yelling threats and started yelling at them to let him go and calling out for Wormon who was TENTOMON who was nowhere to be found. (?)

Pretty soon, they came across Willard's retarded little tree house that is so stupid and faggy. Willard came out the tree house looking Willardish as usual.

"What seems to be the problem?" he said to them in is Willardy voice.

"We have a slight problem." Said Yamato, gesturing towards Koushiro who was still yelling at them. Willard gasped.

"YOU'VE CAPTURED THE DIGIMON KAISER!!" Willard yelled.

"No, we didn't." Takeru said. "Leomon came out of nowhere and turned Koushiro into the Digimon Kaiser."

Willard looked around and saw Miyako. "GASP!! IT'S LEOMON!!"

"No, that's not Leomon." Yamato said, annoyed. "Leomon made her THINK she's Leomon."

"Whatever." Said Willard. "Well, once again I have gone over my notes yesterday night and stuff like that. Now, come into my stupid little house that is retarded and I shall give them to you."

"Couldn't you just go up and get them and bring them down to us?" Takeru asked. Willard didn't answer. "Well?"

"Are you SURE that's not Leomon?" Willard asked, pointing to Miyako.

"YES!!" Takeru and Yamato yelled.

"I AM LEOMON!!" Miyako yelled.

"But he said he was Leomon!" Willard said in a shaky voice.

Yamato sighed. "Fine, he IS Leomon." He said. "Now get us the cures."

"Well then." Said Willard as he climbed up into his little house. He returned a few minutes later with a piece of paper. "Here is the cure to everything that you guys have."

Yamato unfolded the paper. "You only have one thing here." He said, annoyed.

"It cures everyone." Said Willard.

"WHATEVER!!" Takeru said. "Let's just cure everyone and get BACK to the Real World!"

"What's the cure, Yamato?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see the list." Takeru answered.

"He was TALKING to me." Yamato said.

"YOUR name is Yamato too?" Takeru said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes now shut up." Yamato replied, turning to Gabumon. "The giant rocking horse at the ends of the Earth will give us the cure." Gabumon gave him a questioning look. "And we have to ride a magic carpet to get to him."

"Where are we going to get a magic carpet?" asked Patamon, annoyed. Oh, Patamon, how do I hate thee? Let me count the ways.

Suddenly, Miyako ran by laughing diabolically with a magic carpet tied around her neck.

"Leave it to good ol' Leomon to always come through in the end!" said someone stupid but I don't feel like wasting my time, effort and energy to write that person's name because I could get cooties.

"I thought you said that WASN'T Leomon!" said Willard who was still there.

"Shut up Willard!" yelled everyone. Willard got so depressed that he killed himself. "OH NO!! WILLARD IS DEAD!!" yelled everyone. Fear not, Willard has many lives. "Really?" Yes, he does. If we need him again, we can just make him come back to life. "COOL!!" Yes, it is cool, isn't it? I LOVE being the narrator!!

"Well, let's just get that magic carpet and go and find that rocking horse…" started Yamato but then he realized that AHHHHHHHHH!! KOUSHIRO IS GONE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! "AHHHHHHHHH!! KOUSHIRO IS GONE!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"How did he escape?!" Takeru yelled.

Well, I just don't feel like having you guys figure it out so I'll just give you a flashback. There was a squiggly screen and crud like that and Koushiro was sitting there trying to get free. Tentomon's head poked out of a bush.

"Master?" he said. "Do you need my help?"

"What does it look like you fool!" Koushiro yelled at him. "Get over here right now!"

Tentomon ran over and untied Koushiro and they ran off into the ominous forest only after stealing the magic carpet.

It did the little squiggly screen again and then it showed back to the present.

"He stole the magic carpet too?!" Takeru whined.

"I thought we got it AFTER he escaped." Yamato wondered. FINE!! The magic carpet appears in Yamato's hand. Before Yamato can even react, Koushiro runs out and steals the magic carpet. "Oh and THAT was necessary."

Mwa ha ha ha ha.

"Great, NOW how are we going to get to that stupid rocking horse?" said Takeru.

Suddenly, the REAL Leomon came by laughing diabolically with a magic carpet around his neck.

"Oh okay." Said Takeru. They took the magic carpet and they all got on it except for Koushiro who was off someplace else with the OTHER magic carpet. They figured that he'd probably follow them or something like that.

So they all rode the magic carpet to the ends of the Earth.

"We're HERE!!" said Sora. "But, oh dear! I'm afraid this isn't Kansas! But you tried your best! Thank you!"

"WOOF!!"

"Um…WHATEVER!!" said everyone.

"Okay, where are we supposed to find a giant rocking horse?" asked Takeru, looking around. He looked around for about one second before seeing a giant rocking horse standing right in front of him. "Oh. I found him!" They all went over to the giant rocking horse that was just sitting there being a knave.

"I am the Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth!" said the Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth. The voice was just not what any of them was excepting. It sounded high pitched and stupid…kind of like Yokomon.

"Um…okay…hello Mr. Giant Rocking Horse." Said Takeru.

"We need your help…" started Yamato but the Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth interrupted him.

"SHUT UP!!" said the Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Ends of the Earth. All the kids jumped. "I mean…WHATEVER!! What I meant by that is that I will only help you if you stay the night at the Yokomon's Village!"

There was a short pause. "Why?" Yamato asked finally.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!" screeched the Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth. They all jumped again. "Oops. Well, THAT IS WHAT I COMMAND!!"

"FINE!!" everyone yelled as they got back on the magic carpet and flew to the Yokomon Village. On the way, Miyako turned back into Miyako and Hikari turned back into Hikari. Leomon flew by in a giant paper airplane and stole Hawkmon and Gatomon.

"OH WELL!!" said everyone.

"YAY!!" cheered all of the retarded little uncute faggy unprodigious Yokomons stupidly and uncutely as the kids got off of the magic carpet. "YOU ARE JUST IN TIME FOR DINNER!!" They all got those retarded little bowls of birdseed. After they all ate (some of them didn't though because it was disgusting), they each went into a different stupid little hut.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said an uncute little Yokomon to Hikari.

"YAY!!" cheered Hikari. "I will thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much!"

The uncute Yokomon paused. "WHATEVER!!" she said uncutely. "Bye!" Then she left uncutely.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said an unprodigious little Yokomon to Miyako.

"Last time was so much fun and I'm happy that we do it again THIS time too!" said Miyako stupidly.

"Okay…" said the Yokomon unprodigiously. "Well…WHATEVER!! Have a nice time!" Then the unprodigious little Yokomon left unprodigiously.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a retarded little Yokomon to Taichi, Daisuke, Agumon and Veemon.

"THANK YOU!!" all of the "goggles" chimed in unison. The retarded little Yokomon was kind of freaked out.

"It's a little crowded in here, don't you think?" she said retardedly. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep in different rooms?" The four nodded their heads. "Okay, WHATEVER!!" she said as she marched like a retard out of the retarded little hut.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a knavish little Yokomon to Yamato.

Yamato, not in the mood to talk, especially to a knavish little Yokomon, ignored her. The knavish little Yokomon cleared her throat. "AHEEEEEEEEEEM!!"

Yamato barely kept himself from punting the Yokomon forty yards. "Okay, FINE!" he yelled. "THANK YOU!! GO AWAY NOW!!"

"FINE!!" said the knavish little Yokomon as she marched knavishly out of the hut.

"Yamato, that wasn't very nice." Said Gabumon.

"Sorry, I'm just REALLY annoyed right now." Replied Yamato.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a virtuous little Yokomon to Takeru.

Takeru, not in the mood to talk, especially to a virtuous little Yokomon, ignored her. The virtuous little Yokomon cleared her throat. "AHEEEEEEEEEEM!!"

Takeru barely kept himself from punting the Yokomon forty yards. "Okay, FINE!" he yelled. "THANK YOU!! GO AWAY NOW!!"

"FINE!!" said the virtuous little Yokomon as she marched virtuously out of the hut.

"Yamato, that wasn't very nice." Said Patamon.

"Sorry, I'm just REALLY annoyed right now." Replied Takeru.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a stupid little Yokomon to a mysterious shadowed figure in the corner. "Well?" she said stupidly.

"You shall have the honor of being my SLAVE!!" Koushiro yelled, jumping on her and slapping a dark ring around her.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled the Yokomon stupidly just like the way all the other Yokomons scream but then her eyes turned red and glowy and evil. "Yes Master!"

Koushiro shivered. "Wormon, remind me again why I chose a YOKOMON to be my slave!"

"I don't know, Master!" said Tentomon.

"WHAT WAS THAT WORMON?!"

"I mean, it was all my fault! You shouldn't have listened to me!"

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a gay little Yokomon to Iori. Iori didn't listen to her because he pounced on her and held her like a football. Then he turned to Armadillomon. "Are you ready, Marvin?!" he said.

"I sure am, Edgerin!" answered Armadillomon. The gay little Yokomon was screaming like a gay little Yokomon and she sounded like she was dying and gay. Iori looked down at her and frowned.

All of a sudden, HE TURNED BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iori figured that since he was holding the Yokomon, that he should PUNT the Yokomon. So he punted her.

Suddenly, Leomon tunneled through the ground and stole Armadillomon. Iori didn't really seem to care and/or notice because he was laughing at how gay the Yokomon was.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a faggy little Yokomon to Sora.

"Oh, I LOVE the way you're treating me but," Sora said. "I REALLY need to get home to Kansas! Auntie Em must be worried sick about me!"

"WOOF!!"

"Oh, and To-To too!" Sora laughed.

"Oh, okay, WHATEVER!!" said the faggy little Yokomon as she marched out of the hut like a fag.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said an annoying little Yokomon to Mimi.

"Who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"I don't have any hair!" said the Yokomon annoyingly. "Only LEAVES!!"

"Um…okay…who does your LEAVES?" Mimi asked.

"No one!!" the annoying Yokomon answered. "Now enjoy your stay or else!" Then she marched off annoyingly.

**__**

THE NEXT MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yamato and Takeru woke everyone up early before the uncute, unprodigious, retarded, knavish, virtuous, stupid, gay, faggy little Yokomons could wake up and stop them. They all (except Koushiro) got on the magic carpet and flew back to the ends of the Earth.

"Okay, we spent the night at the Yokomons just like you wanted us to." Said Yamato to the Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth. Nothing happened. The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth didn't answer. "Hello?" Yamato tried again. They saw a little Yokomon run behind the horse and they eyes lit up soon after that.

"I won't help you unless you spend ANOTHER night at the Yokomon's Village!" said the Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth.

"Wait a second…" said Takeru. "Am I the only one who noticed…?"

"No, I noticed it." Yamato said.

"RRRRRRR!!" Iori yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAD TO SPEND A NIGHT AT THE YOKOMON'S HOUSE FOR NO REASON!!"

"Oh, I didn't even know you turned back, Iori!" said Takeru. "Well, now that you ARE turned back, you can go and kill the Yokomon in the Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth."

Iori wanted to do that ANYWAY so he opened the little door in the foot and climbed up the stairs and killed the Yokomon.

"BLAH!!" said the Yokomon as she died.

Iori came out of the hollow the Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth.

"Now we have to find the REAL the Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth!" said Yamato, annoyed. They looked around and around and around and around when they saw a giant pile of dust.

"Dust me off and I shall help you!" said the dust.

"Are you the Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth?" Yamato asked.

"Um…yes!" said the mountain of dust. "And I won't help you unless you dust me off!"

"OKAY!!" said everyone as they got little feather dusters and started dusting off the pile. When they FINALLY finished hours later, only after Sora had turned back to normal and Leomon had stolen Biyomon from her, they didn't see a giant rocking horse, what they saw was an ANGEMON!!

"Thank you for freeing me!" said the Angemon. "My story begins many eons ago! I was just standing here minding my own business, PRETENDING to be a scarecrow, when all of this dust piled on top of me, enclosing me in a prison of dust! I was helpless in that dust for hundreds of years until you kids finally came and rescued me!" The Angemon walked up to Yamato and grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Friend, thank you!"

"You're NOT welcome!" Yamato said, ripping his hand away from Angemon. "We had more important and, might I add, INTERESTING things to do than dust you off!"

"But I thank you anyway, Friend!" said the Angemon.

"You lied and said that you were the Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth!" said Sora.

"I just wanted a friend." Said the Angemon.

"SHUT UP!!" everyone yelled.

"How come there are so many people at the ends of the earth?" asked Patamon.

"EEK!!" Lillymon yelled. "A DUST PARTICAL ON MY DRESS!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!"

Mimi ran over. "Are you okay, Lilly?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, thank you Mimi!" said Lillymon. They hugged and Lillymon started crying.

"It's okay, Lilly." Said Mimi.

"Well…" continued Angemon. "I have to tell you that I'm the Not-So-Giant Angemon at the Ends of the Earth. When you say 'The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth', you must be referring to the OTHER ends of the earth on the OTHER side! I'm afraid you have come to the WRONG ends of the earth!"

Takeru and Yamato lost their tempers and killed the Angemon. Then they all got back on the magic carpet and started flying to the other ends of the earth.

"I can't believe we wasted all that time." said Takeru.

At the other side of the carpet, Daisuke, Taichi, Veemon and Agumon were REALLY starting to annoy Iori because they had come up with a song about how they were goggles. Iori finally couldn't take it anymore so he pushed them right off the side of the carpet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *breath* HHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" And their yells soon faded.

Luckily, everyone heard their screams. Well, actually, it was kind of hard NOT to hear them. So ANYWAY, they swooped down and started searching for the four of them.

"WHERE ARE YOU BIG BROTHER?!" Hikari yelled through cupped hands. Daisuke and Taichi ran up like knaves from out of nowhere.

"HERE WE ARE HIKARI!!" they both said in unison. 

"Where are your Digimon?" Sora asked looking around.

"Um… I think Leomon stole them a while ago." Answered Daisuke.

"But I thought he only stole them if we were our normal selves." Yamato wondered prodigiously. Then the narrator noticed a hole in the plot and Leomon came out of nowhere and stole Gabumon.

"Oh, we turned back a LONG time ago!" said Taichi stupidly.

"We just wanted to STILL be goggles!" said Daisuke. They both started bobbing back and forth and up and down like knaves.

"Stop them!" yelled Takeru. Iori ran over and ripped their costume off and ripped it to shreds. No one felt bad because they were too busy laughing at them.

"Our goggles costume!!" they both yelled as they started crying. Hikari and Miyako started crying too because they are fags. Iori jumped on top of all four of them and started beating them up. Yamato laid down the magic carpet that he had rolled up earlier and they all got on it and whooshed away. On the way, Mimi turned back suddenly and Leomon came out of nowhere and figured that he can't STEAL Lillymon because she is an Ultimate and he is only a Champion so he just shot at her until she de-digivolved and THEN he stole her.

"Hm…so now we only have to cure TWO people." Observed Sora while stupidly rubbing her chin. All four of the stupid people are unconscious and Iori is triumphantly resting atop their steaming heap.

"Two?" wondered Takeru. He thought for a minute. "I can only think of one."

"Yeah, Koushiro's the other one, he's just not here so that's why you can only think of one!" said Mimi oblivious to the fact that Takeru is Yamato.

"Oh, I was counting Koushiro, but who's the other one?"

"YOU ARE!!" Yamato yelled. He was about to jump on Takeru and beat him up but Iori did that for him. Now Iori had FIVE steaming heaps to rest on like a knave. Yamato was happy now that Takeru wasn't conscious to be him because he felt that he wasn't ANYTHING like he made him look like and it was frustrating him why he acted like that when he was supposed to be him!! Yamato looked at his stupid little brother and just resisted the urge to shove him off the cliff.

When they finally reached the OTHER ends of the Earth, the found a gigantic rocking horse that was very dusty.

"How come there is a lot of dust at BOTH ends of the earth?" asked Sora.

"I am The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth!" said the rocking horse.

"How do we know that you're not an Angemon or a Yokomon or something stupid like that?" Yamato asked.

"Because I am…The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth." Said The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth.

"THAT'S A GOOD ENOUGH REASON FOR ME!!" said all of the stupid people who had regained consciousness when no one was looking.

"I will only help you if you dust me off." Said The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled everyone who had to dust off the Angemon.

"Don't worry, I'm not pure dust like the Angemon." said The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth. "So I won't take that long since I only have thin layer of dust."

"How did you know about the Angemon?" Takeru asked.

"Because…because I am The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth!!" bellowed The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth. "NOW DUST ME OFF BEFORE I CRUSH YOU!!"

"What are you going to do, ROCK on us?" came Koushiro's voice. They looked up to see Koushiro standing on his magic carpet.

"MAYBE I WILL!!" bellowed The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth.

"YOKOMON, KILL HIM!!" yelled Koushiro. The stupid Yokomon with a black ring came out and jumped on The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth. She bashed herself on the rocking horse and died.

"Master, did you actually expect her to kill The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth?" Tentomon asked.

"No, I wanted to kill the Yokomon." Koushiro answered.

"But Master…"

"Don't question my tactics or I shall have YOU heave yourself against The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth!" Koushiro yelled. Tentomon cowered in the corner. "No matter, the Yokomon is dead now and I shall just use one of my BETTER slaves!" The little red square thingys appeared and he pressed one and Datamon came out of nowhere.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" laughed Datamon as he killed The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth and then he exploded afterwards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screeched The Giant Rocking Horse at the Ends of the Earth.

"That will teach you to mess with ME!!" laughed Koushiro. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Yamato turned around. "Gabumon, you have to…where's Gabumon?" he said, annoyed.

"Leomon stole him earlier." Said Sora.

"What?!" Yamato yelled. "WHEN?!"

"When the narrator realized that you were your normal self, he took Gabumon away since he was taking the Digimon away when people were turning back."

"Okay, whatever." Said Yamato. "It's not like he did anything ANYWAY."

"There's only one more Digimon who is MINE but he can't seem to Digivolve for some reason!" said Takeru.

Suddenly, Takeru turned back to normal!!!!! But, Leomon must be having tea or something like that because he didn't steal Patamon. P. (

"Now I can Digivolve!!" screeched Patamon stupidly. Then there was the Digivice blah blah blah and all that kind of stuff and then Patamon is there spinning like a knave. "PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" Then Patamon goes really close to the screen and comes back as Angemon spinning slowly until he stops and is just standing there looking like a fag with the stupid smirk that emphasized Elvis' retarded smile. "ANGEMON!!" Only, he pronounced it DIFFERENTLY than he did the time before.

"Go get 'em, Angemon!" yelled Takeru.

There was a short pause. "No," answered Angemon as he flew off into the sunset, sizzled up and perished.

"Okay…" said everyone.

"He is of no threat to me." said Koushiro. "You fools! You thought that you could beat me with an ANGEMON!? Especially with a…stupid Angemon."

Suddenly, Leomon ran out. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. Then he paused. "Where the beep is Patamon!? I'm supposed to KIDNAP him!!"

"He died." Said everyone. "And we don't care either because Patamon is a fag and we hate him."

"OH WELL!!" said Leomon. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then he ran away. CONTINUING!!

Koushiro lowered the flying carpet so that he was just about a foot off the ground. "BOW before me!"

"NEVER!!" yelled Taichi. Koushiro pulled out his whip and everyone except for Hikari ran into a bush.

"FOOL!!" yelled Koushiro. Hikari looked Koushiro straight in the eyes.

"Don't you remember me Koushiro?" she asked as he eyes filled up with tears.

"NO!"

"Try Koushiro! Remember the times we had together and how I blew my whistle when you told me to when we were in Whamon?"

"I remember no such event!"

"Please Koushiro! It's me, Hikari!" she said as her tears came freely down her cheek. 

"Hikari that is SO fake!" yelled Miyako from the bush.

"NO!! LOOK!!" yelled Taichi stupidly. Koushiro lowered his whip and looked at Hikari. 

"Hikari…" he said quietly.

Then he stepped down from the carpet and walked toward Hikari. The whole time she was smiling stupidly with tears in her eyes. She walked toward him and right when they were about three feet apart, Koushiro lifted up his whip and whipped Hikari numerous times.

"Don't ever EVER **EVER** talk to me again!" he yelled as he violently whipped Hikari. "HA HA HA HA! Foolish Kids! You cannot beat me!" He whipped his whip a bunch of times and about a zillion Digimon came out of a bush. Some were big and stupid and mean, some were small and stupid and uncute. None were the bomb since Digimon who are the bomb have the sense not to get caught. They all had dark rings around some kind of appendage and they all had glowy red eyes.

"ROAR!!" they all yelled stupidly.

"This is NOT good…" said Daisuke.

"Well DUH!!" said everybody else.

"HA HA HA HA! This will teach you to mess with me!" yelled Koushiro.

"I think you already said that Master." Said Tentomon timidly.

"I'll tell you what I have and haven't already said!!" Koushiro as he held his whip up. Then he stopped. "Tentomon?"

"KOUSHIRO!!" yelled Tentomon as he flew up to Koushiro but Leomon shwooped down and stole him before they could have a decent reunion. Koushiro turned to the other kids.

"HE'S FAKING IT!!" yelled all the stupid people as they jumped toward Koushiro. Takeru thought he was faking too so he joined in too. Iori decided to chase Koushiro as well because he didn't want to miss out on a fight and besides, Koushiro was his true rival and he wanted to "defeat" him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Koushiro as he ran away. Sora, Mimi and Yamato looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't know what to think because they weren't sure but Tentomon was stolen so they figured he was normal. Suddenly, Leomon appeared in front of them all twirling around in a circle like a knave. (Kind of like the way Ganondorf was when Link beat him.)

"CURSE YOU SELECTED KIDS!! CURSE YOU HIKARI!! CURSE YOU NEW DIGIDESTINED!!" he yelled as a big hole formed behind him and sucked him up. Then it sucked up the Selected Kids, Hikari and the New Digidestined.

Everyone was unconscious for a minute.

Then they woke up.

"We're HOME!!" yelled Miyako stupidly.

"We're not HOME, just back in the regular world!" said Hikari stupidly.

"YAY!!" yelled Mimi as she started crying in happiness. (Kinda like she does on 'Return to Highten View Terrace'.)

Everyone ran home as fast as they could never to be seen or heard from again. (Until…)

AT TAICHI'S HOUSE!!

Daisuke was at Taichi's house and they were crowded over a blue piece of construction paper.

"Okay, these are the blueprints for out goggles costume NEXT year…" said Taichi stupidly.

"I think that next year, I'm gonna be a lot taller so we have to make my half a little bigger." Said Daisuke.

"Can I be part of your goggles costume too?" asked Hikari stupidly.

"NEVER!!" they both bellowed. Hikari ran away crying. 

AT YAMATO'S HOUSE!!

"So Yamato, how was your concert?" asked Matt's Dad.

"I had to cancel it because my stupid little brother stole my guitar and thought it would be a good idea to be me for Halloween and carry around my guitar!" replied Yamato.

"Oh, so that's why he wanted it." Said Matt's Dad.

"You LET him have it?!"

"Well yeah." Yamato barely resisted the urge to kill Matt's Dad but he didn't because who would pay the bills if he was dead?

AT SORA'S HOUSE!!

"So how was your Halloween?" asked Sora's Mom who looked remarkably like Wufei.

"Um…it was great mom." Replied Sora as she ran up to her room never seen or heard from again until the next story.

AT KOUSHIRO'S HOUSE!!

Koushiro was bent over the sink trying to get the blue color out of his hair. He kept flipping his head up to see his hair STILL the same color it was the LAST time he had done it. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Are you in there?" came the voice of Koushiro's mom.

"AH!" gasped Koushiro. "What is it?!"

"Dinner's ready."

"Just a minute!"

"I hope you didn't dye your hair blue even though I told you not to." Koushiro's eyes got really big. (In case you're wondering, YES we are kinda taking this from "The Eighth Digivice.") Koushiro started doing that arms and legs moving back and forth really fast thing as he was just kinda hovering in the air.

"Oh no no no mom! I was just practicing my new comedy act, they're having…"

"Koushiro, you're doing ANOTHER comedy act? That's the sixth one."

"Um…"

AT MIMI'S HOUSE!!

"So how was your Halloween?" asked Mimi's Mom who looked like a fag.

"Um…it was great mom." Replied Mimi as she ran up to her room never seen or heard from again until the next story.

AT TAKERU'S HOUSE!!

"So how was your Halloween?" asked Takeru's Mom who looked… normal but sounded like Petrifina.

"Um…it was great mom." Replied Takeru as he ran up to his room never seen or heard from again until the next story. Okay, we're getting a little lazy, who cares?! Takeru's a knave anyway!

AT MIYAKO'S HOUSE/CONVENIENT STORE!!

"I'm going back out Trick-Or-Treating!" yelled Miyako as she ran inside her family's store and ran back out.

"Okay, have fun!" said Miyako's knavish parents.

AT IORI'S HOUSE!! 

Iori walked into his house.

"Where were you? I thought you were going to hand out candy." Said Iori's mom who looked even MORE like Wufei than Sora's mom. You would have thought that she WAS him if she wasn't a girl.

"I decided that I would rather have candy than give it out." He replied.

"Whatever." Said Iori's mom. Suddenly, Iori's Grandfather and Iori's Uncle walked in. Now, Iori's Grandfather is the bomb and he only has one flaw. (Well, two if you count the whole prune juice thing.) His retarded lips are so gay.

Now, Iori's Uncle looks SO much like Wufei that we THOUGHT he was Wufei because they are like identical twins!! (I'm sure that Iori's Dad would look even MORE like Wufei but he's dead. POOR IORI!! Maybe that's why he's so mean and disturbed. {Or at least just OUR Iori}) 

"Oh, for a minute there I thought you were Wufei!" said Iori's Mom to Iori's Uncle.

"I thought YOU were Wufei too!" said Iori's Uncle. "I was just over Sora's house and I thought her mom was Wufei too!"

"YOU ALL LOOK LIKE WUFEI!!" said Iori's Grandfather. "I mean, Iori is like a LITTLE Wufei and I'm sure that when he grows up, he'll look EXACTLY like Wufei!!" Then Iori's Grandfather got his giant stupid looking lips.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" everyone yelled. "NOT AGAIN!!" Then they ran over with a needle and popped the lips. "YAY!!"

"Thank you!" said Iori's Grandfather. "I am free of the retarded lips!"

We'll just leave Iori's psychotic, Wufeiish family here because they're frightening me.

Well, that just about wraps up our latest little story. I hope that last part with Iori's family didn't frighten you as much as it frightened me. Now you know why Iori is such a psychopath.

Um…well…uh…THE END!!!!


	5. Young Again...AGAIN

Adventures With the New Digidestined 5 ****

Adventures With the New Digidestined 5!!

FEATURING…KEN!! (Evil laughing)

We work hard and go through MANY long hours thinking up little beginning comments for these stories. And most of you never even read them! BOO-HOO-HOO!! IT MAKES US SO SAD THAT ALL OUR HARD WORK GOES TO WASTE!! …JUST KIDDING!! We think these comments up at the top of our heads!! In fact, we DO have a better comment.

Yes, we know that we have already done a young again story with the New Digidestined but we didn't have the New Digidestined turn back last time and we just saw the movie and they are all so cute!! (But what is up with Daisuke's retarded little tooth?) Oh well!! We're going to write another one! It's our favorite kind of story ya know. SO ON WITH THE STORY!!

One day the Selected Kids, the New Digidestined, Hikari and Jyou were walking along in the Digiworld. (It's 02 so everyone's older and they have different names.) Leomon, yet again, had stolen their Digimon.

"You know what I was thinking about?" said Miyako suddenly.

"What?" asked Hikari, Taichi and Daisuke because they were the only ones who even cared in the least bit. The others either didn't care or didn't think Miyako was capable of thinking.

"I was thinking about how unfair it was how the Selected Kids got to turn into little kids but we didn't!"

"You WANT to?" asked Mimi with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think it would be mondo cool!" replied Miyako.

"Me too!" said Daisuke excitedly.

"I want to turn back younger!" whined Hikari stupidly. She started to cry stupidly.

MEANWHILE!!!

Leomon gazed into his retarded little crystal ball while waving his hand over it and cackling like an old lady. He threw his head back and laughed like a knave. Then he regained control of his stupid self and started chuckling like a chipmunk.

"Yes, little New Digidestined," said Leomon like the fag he is. "You want to know what it's like?! WELL THANKS TO YOUR LITTLE REQUEST THE SELECTED KIDS SHALL SUFFER TOO!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…" He paused and thought for a minute. "AND SO SHALL HIKARI!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

MEANWHILE!!

Everyone was just walking along either being stupid, (Taichi, Hikari, Miyako and Daisuke) prodigious, (Yamato and Koushiro) non-opinionated (Sora, Takeru and Mimi) or mad (Iori).

All of a sudden, Leomon came out of the sky in a nosedive. He stuck his head in the ground soon emerged. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. "I SHALL CAST A STUPID LITTLE SPELL ON YOU DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND!!"

"You're going to turn us young again, aren't you?" Yamato asked, annoyed.

"YES!!" said Leomon stupidly. "And I have a little evil twist to it, too! Instead of you all go back seven years because it's not humorous with him…" He pointed to Iori.

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone.

"It's just not humorous with a BABY!!" continued Leomon.

"I'M NOT A BABY!!" Iori yelled.

"YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN!!" screeched Leomon stupidly. "Instead of that I shall just turn you all to a certain age!! Um…" he turned to Koushiro. "Pick a number one through um…seven."

"Uh…" Koushiro thought. "Three?"

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. "YOU HAVE CHOSEN THE FATE OF YOUR TEAM!!"

"Um…okay." Said Koushiro, kind of confused.

Leomon took out a blue piece of cloth with patches on it and put it around his neck. Then he put on a pig mask. "KAZIM!! KAZAM!! KAZOOM!!" said Leomon as he wiggled his figures with his arms outstretched in the direction of The Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari. Then he disappeared into a puff of pink sparkly smoke.

There were now eight very cute three-year-old children and two very UNCUTE three-year-old children. Hikari and Sora are the uncute ones and everyone else was cute ESPECIALLY Koushiro and Yamato.

Daisuke had this retarded little tooth and without it he would be a lot cuter. So it disappeared.

We didn't get a very good look at Iori but he was really cute too.

Miyako was pretty cute too.

Takeru…well…he wasn't all that cute but I guess he's cute too. A lot cuter than Sora and Hikari, I'd have to say.

Hikari was very uncute. She looked the same only remember that stupid tooth that disappeared from Daisuke? Well, it appeared on Hikari only it was about twice as big and stupid and yellow.

You know about everyone else.

Taichi looked around. Then he stood up in front of all the kids. "Hi everyone!" he said. "I'm Taichi! Who wants to play with me?!"

"Whatever." Said Yamato obliviously AND cutely. "My name is Yamato!"

"Please to meet you Taichi, my name is SORA!!" said Sora uncutely.

"And MY name is Koushiro!" said YOU GUESSED IT!! KOUSHIRO-HA!! And he said it cutely too.

"You can call me Mimi!" said Mimi. "Cause that's my name."

"Takeru Takaishi's the name!" said Takeru semi-uncutely. Yeah, he's kind of cute but what he said was REALLY uncute!!

"My name ith Hikari!!" said Hikari. She had this annoying lisp that didn't sound cute at all!! Yeah, I know that she didn't have a lisp in the movie but this is MY story!! MY STORY MY STORY MY STORY!!

"I'm Daisuke!" said Daisuke MINUS the tooth!!

"And I'm Miyako now let's go play!" said Miyako, standing up.

"OKAY!!" said everyone. They all started walking away but they heard someone crying. They turned around to see Iori sitting there crying cutely.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"I never got to say my name!" Iori whined.

"Oh, okay, what's your name then?" asked Yamato.

Iori rubbed his eyes and sniffed. "Iori." He answered.

"Okay, let's go play NOW!!" said Miyako.

"YAY!!" yelled everyone as they got up and started playing cutely. (Except Sora and Hikari because they are uncute.)

All of a sudden, some retarded evil Digimon came out of nowhere. "ROAR!!" said the stupid Digimon.

Iori started crying again. Pretty soon, everyone else joined in too except for Taichi, Daisuke and Yamato. But they were still pretty scared and Daisuke didn't have that retarded little tooth so they all looked cute. Yamato looked the cutest of course and compared to him, neither of the retarded leaders even came CLOSE to his cuteness!!

"STOP CRYING!!" said the stupid Digimon. "I am FINGERWOMON!!"

They all stopped crying (except Iori) and started laughing at Fingerwomon's stupidity. "Stop laughing!!" yelled Fingerwomon. "Just because my name is retarded doesn't mean that you can make fun of me!"

The cute little kids and Sora and Hikari couldn't stop laughing because they just realized the Fingerwomon was just a big finger and there was no reason to fear her. Besides, she had a Band-Aid on and her nail was all broken. Fingerwomon got so depressed that no one was afraid of her that she ran away from home.

"WE DEFEATED FINGERWOMON!!" said Taichi. (Okay, so that was a little pointless but who cares!! We had a good idea but decided against it at the last second.) They eventually got Iori to stop crying and continued with their game. 

"TOOTH FAIRY, TOOTH FAIRY!!" they chanted, standing in a line while Sora stood in front of them with her back turned. Also, they didn't say it in unison. Half of them were saying it wrong, half of them weren't even saying it and the other half was saying it sorta. None of them actually got it PERFECT but that was what it supposed to be. "WE ARE IN THE MOUTH!! WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WE FALL OUT!!" Then they all started screaming and laughing as they ran away from Sora who tried to catch them.

"PILLOW!!" yelled Koushiro, squatting down because Sora had been chasing him. Sora stomped her foot and started chasing after someone else. "FLYING TOOTH!!" he yelled as he started running again.

"PILLOW!!" Miyako said as she skidded to a stop and crouched down because Sora had been chasing HER.

"This whole 'pillow' thing isn't fair!" said Sora. "You can just get away whenever you're being chased!"

"FLYING TOOTH!!" Miyako yelled as she stood up and ran away from Sora.

"Let's play a different game." Sora continued.

"NO!!" everyone yelled. Sora groaned and started chasing after Yamato.

"PILLOW!!" Yamato yelled before Sora could tag him. She turned around to chase someone else. "FLYING TOOTH!!" He stood back up and ran away. She turned around and started chasing him again. "PILLOW!!" he repeated, going back onto the ground. Then she pretended to chase someone else and when Yamato stood up again, she turned around and tagged him.

"GOTCHA!!" Sora yelled.

"It doesn't count because I didn't say 'Flying Tooth' yet!" Yamato said, sticking out his tongue. "Now you have to close your eyes and count to ten while we all hide!!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" Sora yelled. "YOU MADE THAT UP!!"

"I didn't make up the game!" argued Yamato.

"Who did?" asked no one really in particular. Everyone looked around to try and remember who actually had made up the game (or brought it up) but no one said anything so they just decided that this was a good time to do something else. They were also getting pretty bored and Sora was getting mad and they didn't really want her to turn into Zora the Monster.

Pretty soon they wandered to a nearby lake. (Okay, so I like using the lake.) They all split up into little groups only because it's easier for ME. The boys went one way and the girls went another way.

WITH THE BOYS!!

The boys all raced down to the water to go swimming. Koushiro took his shoes off and threw them aside. Iori took of his shoes and put them in a pile with his nicely folded shirt. Taichi ran in with his clothes and shoes on along with Yamato and Daisuke.

"I'm the evil swamp monster!" said Taichi, putting his mouth and nose in the water so only his stupid hair and his eyes were showing. Then he jumped up into the air. "AND YOU'RE ALL MY DINNER!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled all the boys except for Iori who was still only about knee deep. They all started trudging around in the water trying to escape Taichi as he chased after them.

"GOTCHA!!" he screamed as he jumped high into the air and landed on Daisuke. Daisuke groaned. "Now, since I got you, I get to think up a punishment just for you and we all get to laugh at you!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed the other boys.

"That's not fair!" protested Daisuke.

"I made up the game!" said Taichi, crossing his arms. "So I get to make up the rules and YOU have to follow them!"

"What if I don't WANT to follow them?" Daisuke sneered.

"Then you can't play with us and you'll have to play with the girls!" Yamato yelled. The boys started laughing again.

WITH THE GIRLS!!

Okay, the girls were gathered in a little area that had a rock and a large piece of driftwood conveniently placed on the beach. They were engaged in a rousing game of house. Or at least they were STARTING a rousing game of house.

"I WANT TO BE THE MOMMY!!" yelled Sora.

"But I want to be the mommy!" Miyako whined.

"I want to be the little baby!" said Mimi in a little voice.

"I want to be the babythitter!" said Hikari.

"We don't NEED a babysitter! But we need a dad." Said Mimi.

"I don't want to be the daddy!" Hikari whined as she almost started crying.

"Maybe we could ask one of the boy's to be the dad." Suggested Sora. So she walked over to the boys. "Does anyone want to be the daddy in our game?"

"NO!!" they all yelled at the same time.

"PLEASE?!"

"NO!!"

"YOU BOYS ARE ALL SO MEAN!!" Sora screamed in a shaky voice that sounded as though she was about to cry. She was getting all flushed too. Then she stomped back over to where the other girls were.

"Did you get thome of the boyth to play houth with uth?" Hikari asked uncutely.

"NO! They said they didn't want to play with GIRLS!!" she said as if girls were lower life forms. She was actually exaggerating what the boys said but who cares?!

"Why not?" Mimi whined. "I need a daddy!"

"Well, Miyako can be the dad since we can't have TWO mommys." Said Sora.

"But I don't want to be the dad!" she whined.

"Well tough!" said Sora back.

"You're so mean!" she cried as she almost started crying but barely held it back.

AT THE BOYS!!

At the moment, Koushiro had been caught by the 'evil swamp monster' and had to do his evil bidding.

"Go and play with the girls!" Taichi yelled.

"That's not fair because then I'd be playing with them!" Koushiro whined.

"Fine, PRETEND that you want to play with them and then do it for a minute and then run away while making fun of them!" Taichi corrected.

"But what if they catch me and make me play with them forever?"

"Then ESCAPE!" urged Yamato.

"But what if they tie me up?"

"Then we'll save you!" said Daisuke.

"What if they get mad at me?"

"THAT'S THE POINT!!" said Taichi.

"Oh, okay." Said Koushiro as he climbed out of the water and walked over to the girls who were still arguing about who would be the dad. All the other boys stood in the woods and watched. "Can I play?" he asked but he was laughing and he wouldn't have fooled me if I were them but I would have let him play anyway because he was being very cute.

"YAY!!" Yelled all the girls. "WE HAVE A DAD!!" They all told him to come home from work as they all got into various positions. Sora was the mom, Mimi was a baby, Miyako was a daughter and Hikari was the dog.

Koushiro pretended to open an invisible door. "I'm home!" he said.

Sora walked over to him. "I'm so glad you're home dear! I was waiting all day for you and cooking your dinner." She said as she led him into the 'kitchen'. Hikari was walking around on all fours and she walked over to Koushiro and jumped up on him.

"BARK BARK!!" she yelled uncutely. Koushiro backed off slowly into Mimi who was also on all fours.

"DA-DA!!" she yelled she held up her arms as if wanting to be picked up. Miyako ran over too.

"DAD!! I'm so glad you're home!" she yelled.

Koushiro was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this game.

Sora led her 'family' over to the 'kitchen table'.

"I made meatloaf." She said as she 'served' them.

"I don't like meatloaf!" complained Koushiro.

"NO!!" yelled Mimi.

"YUCK MOM!!" Miyako yelled.

"WOOF NO!!" Hikari barked.

"Dogs can't talk!" Miyako yelled as if the fact that Hikari said 'no' in her sentence annoyed her to no end.

Koushiro looked toward the other boys in the woods as they signaled to him to run away. Koushiro looked at the girls and quietly said:

"HA HA, I tricked you." and then ran off. The girls turned and watched him run away just in time.

"OH-NO!!" Sora yelled. "I didn't want a divorce yet!" She then started fake crying as the rest of the family fake comforted her.

BACK WITH THE BOYS!!

The other boys were laughing at the girl's expense as Koushiro rejoined their group. They were also laughing at Koushiro's expense.

"How was the meatloaf?" Yamato laughed.

"I HATE MEATLOAF!!" yelled Taichi and Daisuke in unison.

"Me too!" yelled Koushiro.

"Me three!" yelled Yamato. They all looked at Iori.

"IORI LIKES MEATLOAF!!" they all laughed. Iori started crying.

"No I don't!" he cried. All of the non-crying boys looked at each other.

"We weren't serious." Said Yamato.

"Yes you were!" Iori whined as he calmed down. The other boys shrugged and said whatever and then they continued with their cute little games.

WITH THE GIRLS!!

"Oh mother, what are we going to do without a dad?" asked Miyako as she pat Sora on the back as Sora pretended to cry.

"WOOF I mith my mathter WOOF!" said Hikari knavishly.

"DOGS DON'T TALK!!" Miyako yelled as her face started turning reddish in color.

"Thorry." Said Hikari nervously.

"WA!! MA-MA!" said Mimi as if she hadn't been paying attention this whole time. She probably wasn't though.

"Oh children, we're going to have to live with Grandma now!" said Sora as she lifted up her little skirt and wiped her eyes with it.

"Who can be grandma?" asked Miyako.

"Miyako can thince the'th jutht an exthtra!" said Hikari uncutely.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE GRANDMA!!" screamed Miyako. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The other girls blocked their ears because Miyako is so loud.

"SHUT UP MIYAKO!!" Mimi yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU GUYS ANYMORE!!" she yelled as she stomped off.

BACK WITH THE BOYS!!

"GOTCHA!!" Daisuke yelled, diving on top of Iori.

"I'M NOT PLAYING!!" Iori yelled as he started crying.

"Sor-ry!" said Daisuke, backing away. He turned around to see all of the other boys just kind of staring at him and being cute. (Yamato and Koushiro were the cutest.)

"Let's play something else." Yamato said.

"Yeah, I was getting bored anyway!" complained Taichi. Just then, Miyako walked over.

"Can I play with you guys?" she asked.

"EW!!" they all yelled except Iori. "YUCK!! GIRLS HAVE COOTIES!!"

"BACK CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!!" yelled Yamato holding up his fingers in a cross. Miyako started crying again. All of the boys started laughing.

"Come on, I have no one to play with!" she managed to spit out. The boys just laughed harder at her expense. You know what's the bomb?! All of the boys are cute and two of the girls are uncute and they are VERY uncute!! And the two girls that ARE cute are just BORDERLINE cute! HAW HAW HAW!!

All of a sudden, Taichi stopped laughing and looked down in the water. "I thought I just felt something swim by my leg!" he exclaimed, looking around.

"Yeah right!" Koushiro said. Then he looked down in the water. "Are you serious?"

Taichi nodded. "Maybe it was a snake." He said with a smile.

"Or a monster!" said Daisuke. He looks so much cuter without that retarded tooth.

"Or a snake AND a monster!" Yamato laughed.

"You really think so?" Koushiro asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Yeah, he'll bite off your leg!" Taichi said.

Yamato spread his arms out really wide. "He must be a BILLION feet long!!" he said. "And he has to eat A LOT to be able to live!"

"And I think he's EXTRA hungry today!!" Daisuke said as he held his hands out like an alligator's mouth. "And he's going to come down and CHOMP!!" He slapped his hands together.

"STOP IT!!" Iori yelled, blocking his ears.

"Well, I didn't want to go swimming anymore ANYWAY…" Koushiro said.

"Are you scared or something?" Yamato asked, putting his hands on his hips. Koushiro shook his head.

"No, I'm just…um…hungry, yeah! I'm just hungry, that's it."

"Wow, SO AM I!!" said Taichi as he trudged out of the water. Everyone shrugged and followed him. They all walked over to the girls who were still playing house.

"We're hungry." Daisuke told them. The girls stared at the boys blankly. "Well, what are you waiting for?! MAKE US SOME FOOD!!"

"We were waiting for YOU to do that." Sora said.

"You mean you're not going to make us anything!?" Iori asked timidly. They nodded their heads.

"What are we going to do NOW?!" Yamato asked with a groan. They all sat there for a minute, thinking.

****

You know what's been bothering me? For all those people who can't read English and can ONLY read Spanish, I have decided to add Spanish subtitles just for you! After all, why should only ENGLISH people get the wonderful pleasure of reading our stories?! (Note: We do not know very much Spanish. Only about as much as our Spanish teachers taught us so we might make one or two words up.) I also changed their names to Spanish names to make it more fun for the universe.

"I have an idea!" said Mimi suddenly.

__

"Yo tengo un ideaioto!" hable Miquita (Mimi) suddenlyoto.

"What?" asked Hikari.

__

"Como?" Pescado (Hikari) askedioto.

"Let's catch some fish!" Mimi answered.

__

"Let'sioto catche some-o pescado!" Miquita contesta.

"But I HATE fish!" whined Yamato.

__

"No me gustan pescado!" whin-oed Matt (Yamato).

"Well let's see YOU think of something better!" said Mimi.

__

"Well-o let'sioto ver TU creer somethingioto mas bueno!" saidioto Miquita.

"Fine then," Yamato said, crossing his arms. "But how are we going to catch them? I didn't bring my fishing pole." Mimi didn't understand that this was a sarcastic remark so she just smiled and nodded her head, feeling smart.

__

Um…

"Well I'm REALLY hungry!" said Koushiro said, rubbing his stomach. "I need something to eat!"

__

"Tengo hambre." Dice J (Koushiro). (Pronounced 'Ho-ta') (Don't ask why.)

"I'll pick some berries!" said Taichi.

__

"Yo pick-o someioto berri-os." Dice BISTEC!! (Taichi)

"Let's ALL go!" said Sora.

__

Um… "Puedo ir al bano." Dice Senorita. (Sora) 

"OKAY!!" said everyone.

__

"Puedo sacar punta?" dice everyoneotto.

"What kind of berries are we going to pick?" Daisuke asked.

__

"Como se dice en espanol…'stupid'?" Carne (Daisuke) ask-oed.

"I don't know." Answered Miyako.

__

"SILENCIO BRIBON DE NO PRODIGIOSO Y VIRTUOSO!!" everyoneitto yell-oed a Jamon. (Miyako)

"I'm VERY hungry." Iori said.

__

"Simon dice que toca la cabaza." Dice Sofia. (Iori)

****

Okay, I'm not going to do this anymore because it's annoying. I don't know as much Spanish as I thought I did. Oh well. SORRY SPANISH PEOPLE!!

So everyone walked into the forest that was so conveniently placed by the conveniently placed lake. When they got into the conveniently placed forest, they found some conveniently placed berries on some conveniently placed bushes.

"How convenient!" said Taichi.

They started picking some berries and crud like that. Pretty soon, the sun went down and all of the people who had gone swimming in their clothes were really cold. (That's all the boys except for Iori.)

"You shouldn't have gone swimming in your clothes!" Sora said with a shrug.

"I lost one of my shoes in the water but I didn't want to say anything." Daisuke said, looking down at his feet which had one shoe and one really dirty, really cute, REALLY tiny little sock.

"I'm really cold!" Yamato said, shivering. (He looked really cute of course because he is so cute. Even though his tiny little socks weren't showing, his tiny little shoes were and he was already a bazillion times cuter than Daisuke even WITHOUT Daisuke's retarded little tooth.)

"I was in boy scouts for a couple days and I can make a fire!" said Taichi, sitting down and picking up a stick. Then he started rubbing them together but they fell over and he just kind of failed.

"Thanks Taichi, you're a life saver." Said Miyako.

"It's not MY fault!" Taichi said, looking as though he would start crying.

All of a sudden, SomeFireBreathingDigimonwomon came out of nowhere, went to use her stuuupid move on them but she crashed into a tree and died. When she used her move before she died, she set a bush on fire.

"How convenient!" said Koushiro rubbing his hands in front of the fire. Everyone joined in and got all warm. Soon, Yamato grabbed a stick and let the end on fire and he paraded around with it high up as if it was a torch. (This, of course, looking really cute as usual.)

Soon, they all got tired, yawned cutely (except Sora and Hikari) and went to sleep all curled up and cute in front of the bush that was still on fire.

THE NEXT MORNING!!!

Everyone woke up and ate some breakfast which consisted of BERRIES!! Everyone ate kind of in silence.

"I saw this commercial once where they guy took out his mail and started running around and singing about how happy he was." Daisuke said suddenly, obviously trying to start conversation. "He made a really funny face."

"I thaw that commerthal!" said Hikari uncutely.

"I didn't." said Iori. 

"Mama mia, that's a SPICY meat-a-ball!" said Koushiro. Everyone just kind of stared at him. "That's MY favorite commercial."

"Mine too!" said Yamato. "It's kind of like Mario and Luigi!"

"Are you talking about the Pepnobismal commercial?" Taichi asked, obviously trying to be funny. It worked because everyone started laughing.

All of a sudden…THE DIGIMON KAIZER AND WORMON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Yes, I know I had him die but he's alive again.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

The Kaiser laughed evilly and then did that stupid little gasp thing. "Why are all of you so young?!" he yelled. Everyone was just so scared that they didn't answer. "No matter, it will just be easier to destroy you that way. And I also noticed that you don't have your Digimon!"

All of a sudden…LEOMON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Yes, I know Leomon is not dead. No kidding.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone. 

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. "Prepare for pain and…"

"Excuse me, Leomon, but I'M inflicting pain upon the Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari." Said the Kaiser.

"But **_I_** want to do it!" whined Leomon.

"I was here first." The Kaiser replied.

"I was here more than a series before you."

"I was talking about in the last few minutes."

"Well…" Leomon said, thinking. "YOU WILL NO LONGER BE A PROBLEM TO ME!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Leomon, what the HELL are you talking about?" The Kaiser asked, annoyed. 

"You shouldn't swear, Ken." Said Wormmon.

"Shut up, Wurmon." Said The Kaiser as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "See, Leomon? It says right here, 'Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays are KAISER days. Thursdays and the weekends are LEOMON days."

"But it's TUESDAY." Leomon pointed out.

"The free day!" said The Kaiser. "And it clearly states that on Tuesdays, the free days, whoever is there first gets to torture the Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari."

"I refuse to go by this schedule!" said Leomon. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Leomon, we discussed this earlier." He pulled out another piece of paper. "You signed the contract." Leomon looked at the contract. Then he grabbed the contract and ate it. "LEOMON!! YOU FOOL!!"

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. "You have annoyed me for too long!! KAZIM!! KAZAM!! KAZOOM!!" There was a puff of pink smoke with stars in it as everyone saw Leomon fly off like Superman and/or Yamcha with Wurmmon under his arm. (Did you notice that we spell Wormmon differently every time? That's because we don't know how to spell it. So we figured that if we spell it differently every time then one is BOUND to be right!! If you didn't notice before, you're probably going to go back and check after you finish reading this. I'll wait.)

(Okay, you're back. Let's continue.) Everyone coughed and when the pink smoke cleared, standing there was…THREE-YEAR OLD THE DIGIMON KAISER!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…wait a second…AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

"Hey look!" said Iori.

"He turned little!" said Daisuke. Everyone just kind of stared at each other for a minute before finally just cracking up. They thought that was the funniest thing in the world. Imagine, SOMEONE TURNING YOUNG!!! That's just ABSURD!!

"Don't laugh at me…" whined The Kaiser, starting to cry.

"Don't CRY!!" groaned Yamato. The Kaiser's face turned all red.

"You're kind of a wooth." Said Hikari.

"No I'm not!" said the Kaiser.

"Fine, whatever." Said Takeru who had come back from being GONE for a while. (Sorry, I kind of forgot about him since about three quarters of the way down page three…OOPS!! We'll just pretend that he's been here the whole time, okay?!) "What's your name?"

"Ken Ichijouji." The Kaiser answered. (Is that how you spell it?! OH WELL!! WHO CARES?!) (By the way, we're going to call him 'Ken' now because writing 'The Kaiser' is annoying.) (But he's still dressed up as The Kaiser in case you're wondering.)

Daisuke walked up to Ken. "My goggles a bazillion times better." He said, pointing to his own goggles on his head. "They're not pink and pink is a girl color."

"They're not goggles, they're sunglasses." Ken replied, putting the glasses thingys on his forehead. "And they're yellow, not pink."

"I never SAID that yours were pink," Daisuke said. "I was just saying that mine WEREN'T pink. Besides, yellow is a girl's color too."

"What's wrong with a GIRL'S color?!" Sora yelled.

"A BOY shouldn't wear a GIRL'S color." Daisuke said.

"Yellow isn't a girls color…" Ken started.

Hm…Iori's Digivice is yellow. Takeru's crest is yellow and so is his old, BETTER Digivice. And his hair is yellow too. So is Yamato's! The lightning bolts on Koushiro's shoes are yellow but that could be stretching it. OH WELL!!

"Cool!" said Yamato, tugging on Ken's little cape thingy. "Can I wear it?! PLEASE?! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE…"

"Okay…" Ken said and he could barely finish his sentence before Yamato ripped the cape off and already had it on himself.

"Look, I'm Ken!" said Yamato, strutting around.

"Can I see them?" Koushiro asked, pointing to Ken's glasses thingys.

"Um…okay." Ken said, taking them off.

"He has a WHIP!!" Taichi gasped, pointing to the whip around Ken's waist belt thingy. "Can I try it?!"

"I guess so…" Ken started but he was interrupted by ME!!

NO TAICHI YOU CANNOT!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! The whip disappeared into thin air never to be seen or heard from again!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! I am SOOOOO evil!!

"Okay, what should we do for fun now?" asked Miyako.

"I don't know." Said TAKERU. I will NOT forget him. He is NOT a neglected frog unlike SOME people I know!! Particularly people with blue hair and glasses.

"How about we go to Leomon's lair?!" yelled Taichi excitedly.

"YEAH!!" yelled everyone except Iori and Ken.

"He's kidding, right?" said Ken. "We're not REALLY going there, are we?"

"But Leomon is so scary!" whined Iori.

So they all went to Leomon's lair. (I know it went quick but WHO CARES?!) 

"What are we looking for?" asked Koushiro.

"Um…our Digimon?" suggested Yamato.

"All right." Said Koushiro.

"I saw this on Scooby Doo." Said Mimi. "They were feeling around on the walls for a torch or something and a secret passageway opened!" she started feeling around on the wall when suddenly a big trap door opened and Mimi, Sora, Hikari and Miyako fell down.

"Oh…" said the boys because they were the only ones left.

"Girls had cooties anyway." Said Daisuke with a shrug. Then they continued to walk when all of a sudden, they came to a split in the cave place thingy.

"Okay, we have to split up." said Takeru.

"There are…" Taichi said as he started counting on his fingers. "Six or seven…six I think…no SEVEN of us here so that means that…um…a couple of people go in each group."

"Nice math." Yamato said, rolling his eyes.

"Who will go which way?" asked Iori. After about five minutes of arguing, they finally played One Potato, Two Potato and came to the conclusion that Ken, Koushiro and Yamato would go in the RIGHT cave place and Taichi, Daisuke, Takeru and Iori would go in the LEFT cave place.

"TENTOMON!!" Koushiro called down the cave. "TENTOMON!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!!" Yamato yelled. "GABUMON!!"

"WORMAWN!!" Ken yelled. "WORMMAWN!!" Koushiro and Yamato both stared at Ken. "What?"

"You're Digimon's name is Wurmawn?" Yamato said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Ken replied slowly.

"What does Wurmmawn Digivolve into?" Koushiro asked.

"Um…he hasn't Digivolved yet."

"I bet its Butterflymon!" said Yamato. Koushiro started laughing. Ken shrugged.

"Maybe…"

"My brother's Digimon took a long time to Digivolve." Yamato told Ken. "But it WASN'T worth the wait. Angemon was really stupid. But then again, what could I have POSSIBLY been expecting from PATAMON?"

"Well, I'll never know what Worrmon Digivolves into until we find him." Ken said with a shrug.

"But we already know that he Digivolves into BUTTERFLYMON!!" Koushiro said.

"Um…maybe…"

Since they're in Leomon's lair and Leomon's lair is just CRAWLING with evil Digimon MOUSEPADWOMON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!! (I know I'm not the most creative with names but as long as they're BAD it doesn't really matter.)

"ROAR!!" yelled Mousepadwomon stupidly. "MOUSEPAD POWER!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Ken, Yamato and Koushiro.

Without warning…

"SUPER SHOCKER!!"

"BLUE BLASTER!!"

"WURRMON POWER!!"

All of the attacks hit Mousepadwomon and she exploded. OH WELL!!

Tentomon, Gabumon and Wurmmon ran around the corner but there was something different about them because they all looked smaller and cuter than usual!! (Wait…Tentomon and Gabumon and Wurrmmon aren't really that cute to begin with but WHO CARES?! This is my story and I can do whatever I want to!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!) Leomon must have made THEM young too!!

"TENTOMON!!" Koushiro yelled as Tentomon jumped into his arms. (This looked really cute. And remember that Koushiro is wearing Ken's glasses thingys.)

"Koushiro!" said Tentomon.

"There you are, Gabumon!!" said Yamato as he bent down to Gabumon's height so he was just kind of a little ball. (This looked really cute too AND he's wearing Ken's cape thingy.)

"There YOU are, Yamato!!" said Gabumon. "Where WERE you all this time?!"

"Worrmmon, you're okay!" said Ken as he picked up Worrmmawn. (This looked really cute too because he was wearing ALL of the Kaiser clothes except the glasses and the cape, and PLUS, I think that three-year-old Ken would be really cute.)

Worrmawn nodded. "I was wondering where you were!" he said.

"Where are the others?" Ken asked.

"Others?" Gabumon replied.

"There are others?" Tentomon said, confused.

"We were all alone." Wormmawn said.

"We were with a bunch of other kids and they were looking for their Digimon too." Said Koushiro.

"Well I didn't know there were others." Tentomon answered.

"Now that you mention it, though…" started Gabumon. "We were brought in with a bunch of other Digimon but they split us up into groups."

"Okay, whatever!" said Yamato.

All of a sudden, THUMBWOMON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!

"I SHALL AVENGE MY BROTHER, FINGERWOMON!!" said Thumbwomon.

"But if it's a WOmon, wouldn't it be a GIRL?" asked Koushiro. Thumbwomon thought about this for a second and shrugged.

"WHATEVER!!" she said. "I SHALL AVENGE MY _SISTER _FINGERWOMON!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Yamato, Gabumon, Koushiro, Tentomon, Ken and Xwormon. (The 'X' is silent.)

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Thumbwomon stupidly as she laughed like a knave. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE!! COME FORTH TOEWOMON, ARMWOMON, LEGWOMON, FOOTWOMON, HANDWOMON AND KIWIMON!!" (Sorry.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone who wasn't an evil appendagewomon or Kiwimon.

"You have to Digivolve!!" said Yamato to Gabumon.

"Okay!" said Gabumon excitedly. There was the little miniature Digivice and then a miniature version of Garurumon is there and then he disintegrates and then little Gabumon is there spinning cutely. "GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GARURUMON!!"

Garurumon was a lot smaller than he should be because he was just a little three year old Garurumon. He was about the size of a horse, maybe smaller, maybe bigger!! And he looked like a puppy with big eyes and stuff. (Only it wasn't uncute.)

"I have to ride you, Garurumon!!" said Yamato as he started jumping up and down excitedly. Then he ran over to Garurumon and swung his leg up on Garurumon and pulled himself up on his back while pulling his hair.

"OW!!" yelled Garurumon. "You're pulling my hair!!" Garurumon started crying.

As soon as Yamato got his place on Garurumon's back, he just sat there with a petrified expression on his face. His eyes were opened really wide as he just sat there looking scared and cute.

All of the appendage Digimon and Kiwimon were just kind of standing there being stupid.

"I've got to Digivolve, Koushiro!" said Tentomon.

"Okay!" said Koushiro, holding up his Digivice.

I don't feel like explaining the Digivolving again so we'll just say that it was the same thing only it applied to Tentomon. "TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…KABUTERIMON!!"

Three year old Kabuterimon was about the size of a bug car. (BUG!! HAW HAW HAW HAW!!) Only he wasn't fat like a bug car he was just the SIZE as one. (In other words, he looked exactly the same only a lot smaller.)

"Can I get on?" Koushiro asked, pointing to Kabuterimon's back.

"Uh…okay!" said Kabuterimon as Koushiro climbed on his back.

Meanwhile, Yamato had started crying because he was really scared and Ken had to help him get down. Then Garurumon did Howling Blaster but he started crying because it felt as though he had thrown up and he was now lying down and pretending to still be sick.

"Should I digivolve?" asked Twormon. (The 'T' is silent just like in Tsunomon.)

"Um…okay." Said Ken.

"Oh, but I haven't had anything to eat in a long time." said Twormmon. "So I can't Digivolve."

"Okay." Said Ken with a shrug.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!" yelled Kabuterimon. Koushiro held on to Kabuterimon and he was practically holding on by one hand and was dangling in midair but he refused to let go.

"GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE AGAIN!!" yelled Yamato.

"But I'm SICK!!" whined Garurumon.

"DIGIVOLVE ANYWAY!!" Yamato yelled.

"Fine!" said Garurumon. "But if I get sicker than it's all your fault!!" Then the little Digivice has a spasm and turns blue and then the Crest of Friendship explodes out of it and spins around. Then Garurumon is standing there. "GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" Then he starts changing and stuff like that and YOU know what it's like. "WEREGARURUMON!!"

Koushiro pulled himself up so that his face was even with Kabuterimon's. He then wrapped his cute little arms around Kabuterimon's neck. (Or as far as they would go.) "You have to Digivolve too!"

"Okay!" said Kabuterimon excitedly as he put Koushiro down. He digivolved into Ultimate too!! YAY!! He then picked Koushiro up and sat him on the part where the little ax thing curves on his head so that it's kinda like a little seat just for Koushiro. MegaKabuterimon was still pretty big considering that he was only three-year-old MegaKabuterimon. Maybe he should about the size of a house. Oh and Weregarurumon is about as tall as I am.

ANYWAY!!

Vwormon (Silent 'V') was silently crying to himself. He was sad because he couldn't digivolve although he wasn't acting like a fag like Patamon was when HE couldn't digivolve, he was just depressed about it and he was MUCH cuter especially since he is only three-year-old Quormmon. (The 'Qu' make the 'w' sound.) Ken was crying too because he was scared and Yamato was still getting over the frightening experience he had on Garurumon's back although he wasn't crying. And just for fun, Weregarurumon had de-digivolved into Tsunomon (Who was about the size of those Tsunomon piggy banks that you might have seen in stores.) and he was crying too and claiming that he was sick.

ANYWAY!! 

MegaKabuterimon 'Horn Bustered' all of the stupid Digimon and they exploded and then he de-digivolved into a miniature Motimon.

"YAY!!" yelled Koushiro as he picked up the little Motimon and hugged him cutely. 

Kiwimon rose from the many dead appendage Digimon.

"I will get you for this!" he yelled as he ran away. Everyone thought that Kiwimon was a knave anyway and it's not like he can do anything ANYWAY so they just laughed at his stupidity as he ran away.

"Okay, now we have to find the Digimon and all the other kids." Said Yamato. Everyone nodded and looked around.

"What direction did we come in?" Koushiro asked, looking both ways.

"Um…how about…" Motimon said as he spun around in circles with his arm pointed out in one direction. He stopped and pointed to the right. Everyone shrugged and walked in that direction.

They walked for about two minutes in silence before they came across about a bazillion breaks in the cave.

"Geez, how does Leomon find his way around?!" said Yamato, annoyed.

"Which one should we go in?" Itty-bitty microscopic Tsunomon asked cutely.

"What could be behind, Door Number 1,930,461,351,928!?" said Yamato, walking towards door number 1,930,461,351,928.

"Why that door?" Twurrmawn asked.

"It's my lucky number." Yamato answered. Everyone figured "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" and just went in that door. They walked down the cave thingy only to suddenly come across Kiwimon with a bunch of other stupid Digimon at his side!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" said Kiwimon stupidly. "I HAVE BROUGHT RENFORCEMENTS!! Meet…STUPIDMON!!" This retarded Digimon stepped forward. It was that stupid looking Digimon that Terriermon Digivolves into. That's Stupidmon. "AND…FAGMON!! AND…RETARDEDMON!! AND…UNCUTEMON!!" Actually, Uncutemon was Patamon, Fagmon was Biyomon and Retardedmon was…well…Retardowomon's evil twin brother! Actually, we made both of them up. OH WELL!! They're stupid and they look like a mixture between Patamon, Ikkakumon, Togemon, Birdramon, Gatomon, Vademon, Biyomon, Koromon and all those other Digimon that are retarded and we hate!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone again.

"You know, I think that Door Number 1,930,461,351,928 wasn't a very good door to go through!" said Koushiro. "How about Door Number 6?"

"OKAY!!" said everyone as they ran out of Door Number 1,930,461,351,928 and ran into Door Number 6 which was an itty bitty little cave that they had to crawl on their hands and knees through.

"I have to admit that 1,930,461,351,928 isn't my lucky number!" Yamato confessed. 

They crawled as fast as they could and the ceiling just seemed to get lower and lower until they were practically slithering around.

"I'M STUCK!!" yelled Tsunomon. While he was bouncing his fin got stuck in the ceiling and he was dangling there. Then he started crying.

"Tsunomon…" Yamato said, grabbing onto Tsunomon and yanking him out of his place on the ceiling.

"I'm beginning to feel a little claustrophobic." Said Ken, looking around.

"Don't worry, Ken, we'll be all right!" said Xworrmmawn.

"I CAN SEE LIGHT!!" yelled Koushiro, pointing up ahead. They all gasped and started going as fast as they could. Koushiro and Motimon and Wermon crawled out and looked all happy just like in the episode where they were riding in Whaymon and then MetalSeadramon came and stuff like that.

"Help, I'm STUCK!!" Ken yelled. He was about halfway out of the cave.

"Hurry up!" came Yamato's voice from behind him.

"Come on!" came Tsunomon's voice.

"I can't!" Ken answered as tears started streaming down his face. "I'm stuck!" Koushiro grabbed onto Ken's hands and started pulling while Yamato pushed him from behind. Suddenly, with a POP!! Ken and Koushiro went flying backwards and rolled around for a little while before the both sat down and started crying.

"Koushiro, are you all right?" Motimon asked. Koushiro rubbed his eyes and nodded his head.

Then Tsunomon was tossed out and Yamato followed closely behind him. "I'M FREE!!" Yamato yelled as if he had been stuck in there for a really long time.

They all had cuts all over themselves from crawling around on the rocks and their clothes were all ripped. Luckily, they saw a river and went down there to get all cleaned off because they were dirty too.

After that, it started getting dark again and they were all cold again and cute and shivering. They were also in a little break in a cave thingy so they were scared too.

I bet you're all wondering where the 'MEANWHILE!!!' thing will be so that you can see what happened to the girls and the other boys. Well, we'll just tell you now that they found their Digimon and were back at the camp place thingy and they're doing JUST fine.

"I'm tired and sleepy and wet and cold and…" said Yamato and he continued this.

"Does anyone know how to make a fire?" Koushiro asked. Everyone just kind of looked at each other.

"Tsunomon, can't you do that as Gabumon?" Werrmon asked Tsunomon.

"Um…yeah, I guess so." Answered Tsunomon. "But I can't Digivolve because I'm hungry."

"Oh, I forgot!" said Wermmon, slapping his forehead. "I can make a fire! WERRMMON POWER!!" Then, by using his move, he made a fire for everyone.

"YAY!!" said everyone. They all cutely started to warm themselves up by rubbing their hands together and sitting close to the fire.

"I bet that if Taichi was here then he'd sit in the fire!" said Koushiro.

"Yeah, he'd be sitting in the fire because I would have TOSSED him in there!" said Yamato, laughing cruelly. "And Hikari and Sora and Takeru too! And Miyako and Daisuke and everyone else who is stupid!" Then he leaned over to Koushiro. "Let's toss Ken in the fire!" he whispered.

Koushiro started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ken asked.

"Um…we were talking about how ripped your cape was." Lied Yamato as he took off Ken's cape. "Here, you can have it back." Then he handed it to Ken. Ken took it.

"Uh…thanks." He said.

"We could use it as fire fuel." Suggested Koushiro.

"What?!" said Ken. "NEVER!!"

"It was just a suggestion." Koushiro said, rolling his eyes.

All of a sudden, Kiwimon appeared out of nowhere looking stupid as usual!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone as they started running away.

"You're staying right he-a!" said Kiwimon stupidly, jumping in front of them.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" asked no one in particular. All of a sudden, Kiwimon exploded!! YAY!!

"UM!!" said everyone.

All of a sudden…(Am I getting too repetitive?) LEOMON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. Then he paused. "Um…BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"UM!!" said everyone.

"Take a breath, Leomon." Said Yamato.

Leomon started thinking. (A new thing for him!) "Oh yeah! I remember what I was going to do NOW!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Geez, and you think I'M repetitive. Then Leomon did this stupid little dance and sang the Titanic song and then he disappeared into a puff of smoke while laughing diabolically.

When the smoke cleared, there were three kids there along with their Digimon. Koushiro had definitely become a lot younger. He was about one to one and a half years old. He was also very cute. Motimon was about the same too.

Yamato had gotten older by about two years. He was still VERY cute. Same thing with Tsunomon.

Ken had gotten older too so he was now about seven years old but he was also still very cute. And the SAME thing went for Txwerrmmawne. (The 'T' and the 'X' are silent.)

Koushiro lied down and appeared to go to sleep right away.

Yamato and Ken just kind of looked at each other and shrugged. So then they went to sleep and so did the Digimon. While they were asleep, Leomon came back and stole their Digimon.

**__**

THE NEXT MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The three woke up at the same time because they felt like it. "Where's our Digimon?" asked Yamato, looking around.

"Poor Xtwurrmon!" said Ken. (Remember the silent letters!)

"Well, let's get out of this cave." Said Yamato with a shrug. Koushiro started mumbling something that sounded similar to the "Let's go Fly a Kite" song in Mary Poppins or something like that.

They all got out of the cave to see all the other Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari there.

Because I don't feel like describing what they look like and stuff, I'll just give you this list of ages.

****

Taichi- 4

Yamato- 5

Sora- 11

Koushiro- 1

Mimi- 10

Jyou- 12

Takeru- 9

Hikari- 6

Daisuke- 3

Miyako- 8

Iori- 2

Ken- 7

YAY!!

"We were looking for you boyth everywhere!" said Hikari. (Yes, she DOES still have the lisp that, must we remind you, is VERY uncute AND now she has a Daisuke tooth on EACH side so it looks like she has dull fangs. So, mainly, she's a flunky vampire or Dale.) Okay, we've wasted too much space on Hikari.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Miyako stupidly. (YAY!! SHE CAN SAY THINGS STUPIDLY AGAIN BECAUSE SHE'S NOT CUTE ANYMORE!! YAY!!) And she's got really big retarded looking buckteeth.

"Well, now that we've tried to get our Digimon back AND Leomon has stole them, we can go and try to get them AGAIN." Suggested Sora. (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SORA FROM 01!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!)

"No, that was boring the FIRST time around." Said Takeru. (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! TAKERU FROM 01 TWO YEARS OLDER!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!)

"How about we go and BEAT Leomon up!" said Taichi, putting his fist up. (DAMN! He's still cute so he can't say things stupidly! WAAAAAAAAA!)

"No, that's too dangerous!" said Mimi. (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MIMI FROM 01!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!)

"No, it's not DANGEROUS, it's just stupid." Yamato said. (Aww…he's so CUTE!!)

"Let's beat up FRIGIMON since he's just a stupid Snowman." Said Daisuke. (HE CAN'T SAY THINGS STUPIDLY EITHER BECAUSE HE'S SO CUTE TOO!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!)

"I feel out of place because I don't know what's going on." Said Ken, feeling depressed. (Well, he's cute too!!)

Koushiro crawled up to Iori and just kind of stared at him. Iori stared right back at him and they just kind of sat there looking cute. Suddenly, Iori tapped Koushiro on the shoulder. Koushiro got mad and pushed Iori. Then they started pushing each other and pretty soon, they were biting each other too. They were also crying the whole time.

"STOP FIGHTING!!" said Miyako stupidly. (I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.)

(Little did everyone know, Iori secretly had all of his normal thoughts {but he just can't control them 100% of the time [and Iori has such strong will power so he can do that kind of stuff]} and he was beating Koushiro up because of the true rival thing!! Though, Iori "beating Koushiro up" wasn't really anything except for a little pushing and biting him. SILLY IORI!!)

Then Miyako stupidly (YAY!!) picked up Koushiro but he just bit her too. Then she started crying because she is a knave and dropped Koushiro and he started crying harder.

"Sh, quiet you three!" said Sora, trying to shut up Miyako, Koushiro and Iori who were all crying at the top of their lungs. Yamato blocked his ears and looked all annoyed and cute.

"SOMEONE SHUT THEM UP!!" he yelled louder than he needed to.

After they got them to shut up, all of the people from ages three to five and seven went off to play a game or something cute like that. (In other words, Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato and Ken.)

"I'm Gomamon!" said Daisuke. "GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… BLIKKAKUMON!!"

"Blikkakumon?" Yamato asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, he's Gomamon's MEGA form!" said Daisuke.

"WHAT?!" said Yamato, annoyed. "Only Gabumon and Agumon can go mega! What's with GOMAMON?!"

"It's just part of the game." Daisuke replied. (Did we forget to mention that he DOESN'T have the retarded little tooth? Well, he doesn't.) "And I'm Gomamon in the game and I say that Gomamon warp Digivolves to BLIKKAKUMON!!"

"Well then I say that Veemon warp Digivolves to STUPIDMON!!" Yamato said, crossing his arms.

"No he doesn't!" said Daisuke.

"It's just part of the game!" said Yamato in a weird voice to make fun of Daisuke.

"Well, you can't be Veemon because I'm playing and you have to pick a Digimon of someone who isn't playing." Daisuke said.

"Whose Gomamon's Digimon partner?" asked Taichi.

"Um…I don't know." Daisuke answered with a shrug.

"Can I be MY Digimon?" asked Ken.

"No, you have to be someone who's not playing." Said Taichi.

"I DEFINITELY don't want to be PATAMON…" started Yamato.

"WHO WOULD?!" yelled the whole world.

"OR Gatomon…"

"GATOMON IS A FAG!!" yelled the whole world.

"OR Biyomon…"

"WE HATE BIYOMON!!" yelled the whole world.

"And I can't be GOMAMON because DAISUKE is being Gomamon. And I can't be Gabumon because he's MY Digimon. And well, Palmon is a GIRL and I don't really know what Hawkmon is but if he/she/it IS a girl then I don't want to be him/her/it. So that leaves either Tentomon or Armadillomon and Tentomon is more prodigious so I'll be him!" The whole world was kind of confused.

"OKAY!!" they said.

"I'M ARMADILLOMON!!" yelled Taichi.

"You can be Hawkmon, Ken." Said Daisuke.

"Okay." Said Ken.

"All right, Tentomon warp Digivolves to HerculesKabuterimon!" said Yamato. "And I'm REALLY big and I can smoosh all of you…EVEN Blikkukmon! Wait, no, ESPECIALLY Blikakkumon!"

"No because Blikakkumon is bigger than HerculesKabuterimon!!" Daisuke yelled.

"Look how long the name is!! If he has such a LONG name then he's GOT to be really big! Plus, look at the size of MegaKabuterimon so he's GOT to be really big!!"

"But Zudomon is really big and so is Blikkakumon!!"

"But…Blikkakumon is stupid."

Suddenly, Hikari walked over looking uncute and stupid. "Can I play?" she asked uncutely.

"Only if you're Patamon!" said Taichi.

"Then I don't WANT to play!" said Hikari, walking away stupidly.

"Okay, Blikkakumon is going to ARMOR Digivolve into BLIKKAKU-DRAMON!!"

"Then HerculesKabuterimon armor Digivolves into EvilWereMetalMegaWarHerculesKabuteridramon!! THE BUG OF EVILNESS!! MWA HA HA HA HA!! And he's even BIGGER than THE WHOLE WORLD!!"

"HEY!!" said the whole world.

"And he's evil too." Yamato said. "Top THAT."

"Well…" said Taichi. "Armadillomon armor Digivolve to…DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"Can you say, MI-MI?" said Mimi, putting her face about three inches away from Koushiro's face. Koushiro laughed. "MI-MI." she repeated.

"MIMI!!" yelled Hikari stupidly. Mimi looked angrily up at Hikari.

"Not you Hikari you knave!!" She said with an annoyed tone.

"FINE!" said Hikari storming off like a knave.

Mimi turned back to Koushiro and continued to try and get him to say her name. Sora was playing with Iori.

"How old are you Iori?" she asked him slowly. Iori held up two fingers. (Apparently, he didn't have control of his normal brain at the time.) "And how old is that?" Sora pushed.

"Two." Iori said quietly. Mimi leaned over to Sora.

"Do you think that 'Mimi' is too hard for him to say?" she asked. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know. Ask him again." Mimi turned back to Koushiro.

"Say MI-MI…MI-MI." She looked at him. He seemed a little confused but he looked as though he was trying to hide it. "MI-MI!"

Iori patted Koushiro on the head. "Heesa yit-tle bay-bee." He said. Koushiro frowned at Iori. He didn't like this strange kid who kept touching him. He roughly pushed Iori's hand off his head. Iori looked surprised at first but then he frowned back at him.

Mimi and Sora are actually smarter than we take them for so they separated the two of them before they could viciously maim each other. 

Mimi took Koushiro over into their own little area and continued to try and get Koushiro to say 'Mimi' and Sora stayed in the little area that they already occupied and did whatever knavish little thing Sora had in mind.

MEANWHILE!!

Hikari, Takeru and Miyako are all in that little range of uncuteness that ALL children reach unfortunately so they are suffering in their uncuteness and playing retarded games and copying the younger kids and playing Digimon although not NEARLY as cutely. 

"Takeru, you HAVE to be Patamon, he's YOUR Digimon!" said Miyako.

"NO! I HATE Patamon!!" whined Takeru.

"I don't blame him." Said Hikari to Miyako. She leaned over. "Thhould we make him thuffer?"

"No." said Miyako sadly. "I guess not."

"YAY!!" yelled Takeru uncutely. "Well then I'm going to be my brother's Digimon since his are so prodigious!"

"Okay!" said Miyako. "Well, I'll be Palmon!" 

That leaves Hikari with Biyomon since she is the only one not taken because you can't be anyone's Digimon who you are playing with so she can't be Patamon. She also didn't want to be a boy so she wasn't Veemon or Agumon. Their little group ran over to the other little group who was ALSO playing Digimon.

"We're playing Digimon too! We'll join in with you!" said all the uncute people. All the cute people groaned but agreed because it would be more fun to play with everyone so they also went over to the girls and the REALLY little kids.

"PLAY DIGIMON WITH US!!" they all demanded. Sora decided that it would be the responsible thing to do to humor them and play their little game with them to keep them out of trouble so she agreed. In the end, Sora was Gatomon, Mimi was 3ormon (If you look at the '3' from the side, it's a 'w'), Iori was Agumon, Koushiro was Veemon and NO ONE WAS PATAMON!! YAY!! (Good thing there isn't an extra person. That kinda makes you wonder once you pair them all up, Gomamon is left without a partner! How STRANGE!!) So they all played Digimon.

Sora ran up to Yamato. "LIGHTNING CLAW!" she yelled as she pretended to swipe at Yamato. Yamato just ran away. "Yamato! I hit you!" 

"No you didn't!! I was flying! You MISSED!! HAHAHA!! SUPER SHOCKER!! I HIT YOU!! YOU'RE DEAD!!" Sora pretended to writhe in pain and die. Yamato just ran away laughing. "Gatomon is a wimp! She is a Champion and she was defeated by a ROOKIE!!"

"BLEACH WAVE!!" Daisuke yelled. Takeru stopped next to him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Blikkakumon!" he said. "The MEGA of Gomamon!" Takeru kinda just nodded his head and ran off and 'Blue Blastered' Miyako. (This wouldn't work if any of the people with prides were older but since they're not, it works. Well, Mimi, I guess has a LITTLE bit of pride but it's not like she's ACTUALLY playing.)

She was running around swinging Koushiro around and yelling, 'VEE-HEADBUTT!' as she came up to random people who felt they needed a good 'Vee-Headbutt'. Koushiro was laughing hysterically and being VERY cute.

Iori was just kinda running around randomly chasing people around for a second and then tearing off in a different direction while laughing to himself. Every now and then, Sora would come up to him and tell him to say, 'Pepper Breath' and he would only respond in looking at Sora and quietly saying, "Pe-Bref."

"Close enough." Sora shrugged. Taichi was running around not really doing anything because he didn't really know his move.

"I'm going to armor digivolve into DIGMON!!" yelled Taichi excitedly.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!!" cheered Daisuke. Taichi started spinning around faster than he really needed to.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER!!" he stopped spinning but he was kinda a little dizzy so he swayed around a little and crashed into Daisuke who fell over and immediately started crying. Sora ran over to Daisuke, leaving Iori all alone. Mimi ran over too and sat Koushiro down on the ground and he pulled himself up with her legs and urged her to pick him up but she was too busy trying to calm Daisuke down so Koushiro started crying to get her attention.

Iori walked over to the little group and up to Koushiro. "Doan cry." He said as he patted Koushiro on the head. 

Koushiro looked up at Iori. Once again, this weird, unknown kid was touching him and he didn't want him to so he bit him. Iori started crying too and pushed Koushiro over who cried even harder.

Taichi walked up to Sora.

"Sora, I feel sick." He said to her. Sora was a little too overwhelmed with all the crying so she kinda ignored him. "Sora? Sora? SORA!!" Taichi noticed that Sora was ignoring him so he started crying too.

Well, Yamato and Ken started crying too because they were swinging each other around but Yamato lost his grip and they were both sent flying backwards and it hurt a lot.

Hikari and Miyako started crying too because they are fags.

Takeru started crying because all the crying had given him an earache.

Mimi and Sora were frantically rushing around trying to get everyone to stop crying but everyone refused to stop and continued going at full blast. Mimi got so frustrated that she started crying too.

"Stop crying everyone!" yelled Sora as she started getting frustrated as well. She was twitching a bit and a retarded vein was clearly visible on her forehead. "STOP!!" she yelled. Then she jerked around looking at everyone and then she lost her temper. A giant wall of fire exploded in front of her to reveal ZORA THE MONSTER!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone as they started running around in panic. Zora laser vision eyed stupid people like Hikari and Miyako and Takeru. She didn't laser vision eye anyone CUTE, though.

This made Iori, Koushiro and Daisuke cry even more. Yamato and Taichi were hugging each other and screaming. Ken was just standing there being cute and trying not to cry. Hikari, Miyako and Takeru were all burnt. And Mimi, well, she was trying to comfort all of the people who were scared which was everyone but she was scared herself so she was kind of screwed.

All of a sudden, FINGERWOMON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE… AGAIN!!

"ROAR!!" said Fingerwomon stupidly.

Everyone groaned.

"DON'T GROAN AT THE SIGHT OF ME!!" screeched Fingerwomon. "SNARL!! GRRRR!! SPIT!! HISS!!" Everyone shook their heads, disappointed. "WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED OF ME?! WHY ISN'T ANYONE EVER SCARED OF ME?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Zora the Monster laser vision eyed her and she exploded. Yeah, it was kind of pointless but WHO CARES?! Actually, it wasn't pointless because Zora turned back to Sora because she had laughed at Fingerwomon's stupidity. SPANK YOU FINGERWOMON!!

"YAY!!" said everyone.

Suddenly…actually…we've had enough evil Digimon attack them. Never mind.

Well…I can't think of anythin' else to write. So, I guess an evil Digimon will attack them. And we'll make it LEOMON too!!

"For a change of pace, I will not say 'BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA'!!" said Leomon. "Instead, I will say… MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…"

"TAKE A BREATH LEOMON!!" yelled everyone because he was turning purple and he was pounding the ground because he REALLY needed to take a breath but he refused.

Finally, he stood up and took a deep breath. "Wow, that was REALLY hard." He said. "Well, remind me never to do THAT again." Then he looked around as if he was trying to remember something. "Oh right! I was going to inflict pain upon you Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari and Ken!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled the Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari and Ken.

"THAT'S RIGHT!!" laughed Leomon. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA…"

"Stop, Leomon." Said everyone.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me!" said Leomon stupidly. "Hm…how should I painfully make you guys suffer?"

"We would hate if you went away." Said Sora, trying to use reverse psychology on Leomon.

"THEN THAT IS WHAT I SHALL DO!!" bellowed Leomon, feeling smart. "Only after I do one thing…ALAKAZAM!!" Then he disappeared and there was a blinding light and when it cleared, everyone was still there being cute except for the uncute people. But…GASP!! KEN TURNED BACK TO NORMAL!!

"Well it'th about time we got a babythitter." Said Hikari stupidly.

"What?!" said Ken. "I am NOT a babysitter! I don't even know what I'm doing here!!"

"Oh, whatever!" said Mimi as she walked over with Koushiro. "You can change Koushiro's diaper. Because…well…he's needed it for a while now but I didn't feel right about doing that…"

"NEVER!!" yelled Ken. Mimi smiled and dropped Koushiro in Ken's hands. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR?!" He did that little 'rrr' thing as all of the younger kids (some cute, some uncute) stared at him. "You expect me to do this?! Well, you are SADLY mistaken!!"

"Aw, come on!" said Mimi. "You can't just LEAVE him like that! What kind of babysitter are you?"

"I am NOT a babysitter!!" Ken yelled again.

"Sure, sure, that's what they ALL say!" said Miyako stupidly and uncutely. "Now BABY-SIT US!!"

Ken looked around. "JAUJBGUEMON!!" he yelled. (Just to tell you, the 'Jau' makes the 'w' sound and the 'Jb' makes the 'o' sound and the 'g' makes the 'r' sound and the 'ue' makes the 'm' sound.)

Werrmawn walked out a bush. "You called Master?" he said timidly.

"Come on, we're going home!" he said as he put Koushiro back in Mimi's arms.

"You can't just leave us here without a babysitter!" yelled Yamato.

Ken ignored them and started walking away.

All of the people from age three to nine concocted an evil plan and ran after Ken and ambushed him.

"BABY-SIT US OR WE'LL HAVE TO BABY-SIT ON YOU!!" yelled Taichi in Ken's face because they had knocked him over.

"GET OFF ME!!" yelled Ken, trying to get them off him but there was a swarm of them and PLUS they had a couple of older people too. And then Mimi and Sora came over and helped too.

TEN MINUTES LATER!!

Ken was sitting on a stump while leaning to one side with a book in his hands. He had Iori and Koushiro on each of his knees. All of the other kids were sitting eagerly around in a semi-circle.

"And then Zoot said to Bob, 'Do you think I'm fat?'" Ken read unenthusiastically. "Bob answered, 'Why no, Zoot. I think you're perfect.' And then Zoot said to Bob, 'But don't you think I'd look better if I lost just a few pounds?' Bob replied, 'Maybe.' 'MAYBE?!' Zoot screamed. 'I'll show you! I'll lose five pounds by the end of this week!' And then Zoot stormed off. Bob just kind of wondered what happened." Ken looked at the group. "Aren't you sick of this book yet?" he asked.

"NOOOOOO!!" they all bellowed.

Ken sighed. "So the next day Zoot lost five pounds and Bob and Zoot lived happily ever after." He pretended to read. "There, can I leave now?"

"No, you have to baby-sit us." Yamato replied.

"Can I read the rest?" Taichi asked.

"Fine," Ken said with a sigh.

Taichi stood up and walked over to Ken. "Sit in the circle!" he demanded.

"What?! NO!!"

"THEN I'M GOING TO CRY!!"

Ken, REALLY not wanting Taichi to cry, sighed, muttered something that I can't repeat under his breath and went and sat in the circle.

"Can I sit on your lap?" asked Daisuke as Taichi started 'reading' in the background.

"No." Ken answered.

"THEN I'M GOING TO CRY!!"

"I can't have THREE people in my lap at the same time!" Ken yelled.

"Oh, I'll take Koushiro!" said Mimi.

"And I'll take Iori!" said Sora. Ken groaned and pushed the two off his lap and Daisuke pounced on the empty space.

"THE END!!" Taichi finished.

"Okay, now that they story is over, I can leave." Said Ken, pushing Daisuke off his lap.

"No, you have to make us dinner!" said Takeru.

"Just make your own!" Ken said, annoyed.

"THEN WE'RE GONNA CRY!!"

"That's FINE because I'll be gone!" Ken yelled, standing up. Taichi and Yamato dived down and each grabbed one of his legs. "Let go, you fools! Do you know who you're dealing with!?"

"WE NEED A BABYSITTER!!" Yamato yelled.

Ken did that 'rrr' thing as he was won over by Yamato's incredibly adorable face and Taichi's HALF cute face. "Fine, but AFTER that I leave, okay?" he said.

"OKAY!!" said everyone happily.

They started walking and Ken was crossing his arms and frowning and looking VERY annoyed. "Can I hold your hand?" Daisuke asked, tugging on Ken's shirt.

"First you want to sit on my lap and NOW you want to hold my hand?!" Ken yelled. Daisuke nodded, looking all sad and cute. Ken groaned and shot out his hand coldly and Daisuke happily grabbed it.

"Where are we going to find the food?" asked Yamato.

"Let's eat KEN!!" suggested Taichi.

"YEAH!!" yelled Yamato.

"NO!" Ken yelled. "I mean, I'm the babysitter after all." Yamato and Taichi thought for a minute.

"Hmm… he's right." Said Taichi.

"Well, let's eat someone who doesn't pull their own weight!" chimed in Daisuke. They all scanned their little group with evil, yet cute but still very evil looking squints. "Hmm… that's pretty much everyone!"

"We could eat Koushiro because he's more work than he's worth but we wouldn't get very much out of him. Same with Iori." Said Yamato.

"And we definitely can't eat US!!" said Daisuke. The others nodded. 

"We COULD eat Hikari and Miyako but they would be poisonous…" said Yamato as he skipped over them.

"Takeru looks yummy to me!" yelled Taichi. "And he doesn't contribute much to the group anyway does he?"

Takeru knew he was in no danger of them ACTAULLY eating him so he just ignored them. Although he DID fear being attacked and bitten savagely.

"Yes, I do all that important stuff that no one else does when you're not looking." Said Takeru. The three didn't really believe him but they didn't care. So they moved onto Sora and Mimi.

"Can we eat them?" asked Daisuke who was beginning to get hungry and being so young and naïve, he actually thought they were going to eat someone.

"Hmm… no, they're KINDA the babysitters too and you know how much we NEED babysitters…" said Yamato.

"SO LET'S EAT IORI **AND** KOUSHIRO!!" yelled Taichi excitedly.

"YAY!!" yelled the other two.

"No, we do NOT eat Iori and Koushiro!" said Mimi who had been listening to their conversation and hadn't decided to say anything until now.

"You don't but WE do!" said Yamato, putting his hands on his hips. He knew he wasn't ACTUALLY going to eat them but Taichi and Daisuke, being so much younger, did think they were going to eat them. So the other two just nodded excitedly.

"Well, you don't either." Mimi replied.

"LOOK THERE'TH FOOD!!" Hikari screamed stupidly out of nowhere.

Everyone looked where Hikari was pointing. "Hikari, that's not food," said Sora, annoyed. "That's a turtle."

"BUT I WANT TO EAT THOMETHING BECAUTH I'M THO HUNGRY!!" Hikari screeched.

Iori thought Hikari was yelling at him so he got this cute look on his face that ALL little kids get when they're about to cry. "No, shh, don't cry!" said Sora but he started crying anyway.

"Great!" said Takeru.

"Where'd Ken go?!" yelled Daisuke all of a sudden. "I was holding his hand and all of a sudden he disappeared while we were talking about eating people!" Everyone looked around to Ken quietly tip-toeing off in the other direction.

"AW NO YOU DON'T!!" yelled Miyako stupidly, diving on top of Ken, knocking him over. "If you don't stop right now then I'M GOING TO CRY!!"

"No, PLEASE don't cry!" said Ken pleadingly. (Obviously that was his weakness! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!! I feel more evil than Leomon.)

"Since you're the babysitter, you have to calm Iori down." Said Sora, holding Iori (who was still crying) out to Ken.

"YOU'RE taking care of him!" said Ken, refusing.

"THEN I'M GOING TO CRY!!" yelled all of the people younger than eight. Ken gritted his teeth and looked REALLY annoyed as he took Iori and started roughly rocking him back and forth. 

"Stop crying! STOP CRYING DAMN IT!!" This just made Iori cry even harder.

"You're impossible!" said Sora, trying to sound grown up as she took Iori away from him.

"Since you're the babysitter YOU have to find us food." Said Takeru.

Suddenly, Willard strutted by looking Willardish like ALWAYS.

"Hello Selected Kids, New Digidestined, Hikari and…GASP!! THE DIGIMON KAISER!!" yelled Willard stupidly.

Ken found this to be a perfect opportunity as he started laughing like he ALWAYS does and then he jumped up into the air as that flying snake like Digimon thingy came out of nowhere and flew away with him on it.

"There goes our babysitter." Said Yamato with a sigh.

"Oh and we were gonna EAT him!" said Daisuke, snapping his fingers.

"Willard can be our babysitter." Said Miyako.

"LET'S EAT WILLARD!!" yelled Daisuke, obsessed with eating someone.

So they all ate Willard.

"Look what I found in his pocket!" said Takeru, holding up a piece of paper.

"Wow, it looks like some kind of cure or something!" said Sora, taking the paper.

"I WANNA READ IT!!" yelled Yamato. Sora sighed and handed it to Yamato. "AHEM!! Let's see, it says 'I am stupid. Signed Willard.' I agree! He IS stupid!"

"That's not what it says!" said Mimi. She snatched the paper out of his hands. "It's says 'The cure to turning The Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari back to their normal ages is find the Magic Butterfly of the Land and The Magic Butterfly of the Land will use his magic butterfly of the land powers and turn them back.'"

"Oh, a butterfly, that sounds pretty!" said Miyako uncutely.

"And it'th a MAGIC one!" said Hikari stupidly.

"Let's go find this 'Magic Butterfly of the Land'!" said Takeru.

"Wait, what does it mean by 'turning back to normal ages'?" wondered Sora out loud.

"Maybe it's a scavenger hunt!" said Mimi excitedly. "Let's play! Sora, PLEASE?"

"Okay, okay." Said Sora with a shrug. They all walked around for a minute, not really expecting to find anything that would lead them to The Magic Butterfly of the Land.

"BUTTAFY!!" yelled Iori, pointing to a little white butterfly that was just kind of flying around.

"I don't think that's the Magic Butterfly of the Land." Sora told Iori.

"But…but…" started Iori.

"I **_AM_** THE MAGIC BUTTERFLY OF THE LAND!!" yelled the butterfly in a voice that sounded remarkably like Yokomon's stupid voice.

"Oh great Magic Butterfly of the Land, just tell what it means that 'turn back to a normal ages'!" said Mimi.

"I will only help you if you stay a night at the Yokomon's Village!" bellowed the Magic Butterfly of the Land. The kids kind of just stared at each other except for Iori and Koushiro who weren't really paying attention because they didn't care.

"Why?" asked Yamato.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!" shrieked the Magic Butterfly of the Land.

"Can't you just…" started Takeru.

"SHUT-UP!!" screeched the Magic Butterfly of the Land. "DO AS I COMMAND AND BE GONE FROM MY DOMAIN TO THE YOKOMON'S VILLAGE!!"

The kids shrugged and walked to the Yokomon's Village.

MEANWHILE!!!

Ken was sitting in his chair. He was just kind of sitting there when all of a sudden, Wermmawne walked up with a jar in his hand. "Master, I did as you commanded!" said Warmmon.

"Did you?" said Ken, spinning around to he was facing Warrmone. "You captured Gennai?"

"No, I think he's dead." Replied Wermone. "But I captured the next best thing!!"

"And what is that?" asked Ken, annoyed.

"The Magic Butterfly of the Land!" Twormmone answered, holding out the jar. Ken's eyebrows went up.

"The Magic Butterfly of the Land?" he said.

"Yes, he is an all powerful butterfly of the land!"

"Hm…I ask for Gennai but you bring me a BUTTERFLY? Wurmawne, I am NOT pleased."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Dispose of that butterfly immediately!"

"But master, I don't dare! The Magic Butterfly of the Land is very powerful and he could do terrible things to me AND you!"

"Wurmone?" said Ken.

"Yes Master?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry, Master."

"Now get out of my sight!"

Warmawn bowed to Ken and left. He put The Magic Butterfly of the Land on a little table thingy and walked away.

"SNARL!!" yelled the Magic Butterfly of the Land stupidly. "When I am free of this jar…" All of a sudden, the jar exploded. The Magic Butterfly of the Land looked around, shrugged and flew away.

MEANWHILE!!

"HURRAH!!" yelled all of the uncute, unprodigious, retarded, knavish, virtuous, stupid, gay, faggy, dumb little Yokomons as all of the kids arrived. (WHY MUST WE GO THROUGH THIS IN EVERY STORY?! Oh…well…I guess it's MY fault because AFTER ALL, I write it!! HAW HAW HAW!!)

They all ate their dinner except for the people who didn't. But no one did because Willard had filled them up.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said an uncute little Yokomon to Taichi. 

"I'm scared of the dark." Taichi replied. "Can I have a nightlight PLEASE?"

"Um…NO!!" yelled the Yokomon uncutely. "Go to sleep before I force you too!" Then she walked away uncutely while Taichi was left there to be scared of the monsters that might eat him while he was asleep.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said an unprodigious little Yokomon to Yamato.

"You're kind of unprodigious." Said Yamato.

"I know!" said the unprodigious little Yokomon unprodigiously. "That's why they say 'the unprodigious little Yokomon'!"

"Um…okay…" said Yamato. "Now go away before I'm forced to eat you like I ate Willard!"

"YOU ATE WILLARD?!?!" the unprodigious little Yokomon shrieked. Yamato got so annoyed that he punted the Yokomon.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a retarded little Yokomon to Daisuke.

"I'm scared, I want my mom!" said Daisuke, lying down on his bed.

"Um…WHATEVER!!" said the Yokomon retardedly as she walked out of the retarded little hut. Daisuke sniffled a little until he finally fell asleep.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a knavish little Yokomon to Sora.

"How come you're not letting me go in the same little hut as Iori?" Sora asked.

"What, is he your BOYFRIEND?!" said the Yokomon knavishly.

"He's two." Sora said, annoyed.

"Well, IS HE?!?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that he doesn't get up in the middle of the night or start crying or anything!"

"SHUT UP!!" Then she marched knavishly out of the hut.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a virtuous little Yokomon to Mimi.

"What about Koushiro?!" yelled Mimi.

"Um…I'm sure he's enjoying his stay too." Said the Yokomon virtuously.

"No, I don't think so. I can hear him crying from here!"

"Oh, NO!! You've got it ALL WRONG!! That's our leader crying because she is so happy that you're staying here with us!!"

"It sounds more like a one-year-old crying because he's scared. It does NOT sound like a Yokomon crying with happiness."

"WELL IT IS NOW SHUT-UP AND ENJOY YOUR STAY BEFORE I KILL YOU!!" screeched the virtuous Yokomon virtuously.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a stupid little Yokomon to Iori.

Iori pointed to one of the petals. "Can I touch it?" he asked quietly.

"No." answered the Yokomon stupidly.

"Please? Iss okay! It won't hurt!"

"I know that I just don't want you to touch it!"

"I won't BREAK it!"

"TOUCH IT AND DIE!!" screeched the Yokomon stupidly. Iori didn't get it but he heard 'touch it' so he did. "ROAR!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!!" The Yokomon's eyes got all glowy and red and Iori started crying. Then she stupidly walked out of the stupid little hut.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a gay little Yokomon to Koushiro. Koushiro was crying because he didn't want to be all alone. "STOP CRYING AND ENJOY YOUR STAY!!" shrieked the Yokomon gaily.

"NOOOO!!" Koushiro yelled as tears streamed down his face.

"NO?!" said the gay Yokomon. "You dare say NO when I tell you to enjoy your stay?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Koushiro rubbed his eyes and nodded. "THEN YOU MUST DIE!!"

Luckily a worm came up, yelled at the gay Yokomon and then left. The gay Yokomon looked all gay and then she left. (Sorry if that was kind of…gay but we couldn't have the Yokomon KILL Koushiro, could we?! That's the sacred worm of wisdom. He is a god to the Yokomons or so they tell us. They could be lying after all.)

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a faggy little Yokomon to Takeru.

"Okay." Replied Takeru, wanting the fagilistic Yokomon to go away.

"Um…okay!" said the faggy Yokomon as she walked like a fag out of the faggy hut like the fag she is.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said an annoying little Yokomon to Hikari.

"I thure will!" said Hikari uncutely.

"Um…okay…BYE NOW!!" Then the annoying little Yokomon left.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a dumb little Yokomon to Miyako.

"LUR LUR LUR!!" said Miyako stupidly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, WHATEVER!!" said the Yokomon dumbly. Then she walked as if she was dumb (which she is) out of the hut.

**__**

THE NEXT MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone left and went back to the place where they found the Magic Butterfly of the Land before.

"You must spend another night at the Yokomon's village!" said the Magic Butterfly of the Land stupidly. All of a sudden, the REAL the Magic Butterfly of the Land came out of nowhere.

"IMPOSTER!!" yelled the real the Magic Butterfly of the Land as he killed the fake the Magic Butterfly of the Land who was really a Yokomon. Then he turned to the kids. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked them.

"We got this letter out of Willard's pocket!" said Sora, handing the letter to the Magic Butterfly of the Land.

"You were turned younger?" asked the Magic Butterfly of the Land.

"I don't think so…"

"This is typical! NOT remembering it! Well, there's only one way to do this!! Mazakala!!" Then he disappeared, his stupid self never seen or heard from again.

"YAY!! WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL!!" yelled everyone.

And then our story ended abruptly so you don't have to keep reading.


	6. Just a Really Screwed Up Story

Adventures With the New Digidestined 6

Adventures With the New Digidestined 6!!

****

I think our pointless little comment at the beginning of the story shall be more pointless that usual. Okay, everyone here watches Dragon Ball Z, right? Well OF COURSE YOU DO!! Who DOESN'T?! I would just like to ask a question…DON'T YOU JUST HATE TIEN?!?! He is just such a KNAVE!! He's got no life and he's stupid and he's too muscular!! AND HE HAS THAT STUPID THIRD EYE!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT?!?!? It doesn't even LOOK like an eye!! Not only doesn't it blink but it doesn't look around!! IT LOOKS LIKE A STICKER!! In my opinion, Tien needs to perish. I'm taking a poll. If you hate Tien, read this story. If you LIKE Tien, and I don't know WHY you would, but if you DID then be gone and go to some Tien shrine! If they exist, that is and I'm sure they DON'T so just go to a Dragon Ball Z site and look at Tien's profile! BE GONE TIEN LOVERS!! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!! Don't mind me.

The Selected Kids, New Digidestined, Hikari and Jyou were walking along in the Digiworld. I know we say this every time so I'll try to rephrase it…hm…Leomon had secretly crept up on them when they weren't looking and snatched their digital partners so they were at a lost for them. And it's not one of those prodigious 01 episodes but one of those inferior 02 episodes so they're a few more years in age and their names are not the same as they are in 01.

So ANYWAY!!!

Yamato and Koushiro were being prodigious of COURSE!!

Hikari, Miyako, Taichi and Daisuke were all being stupid but it's not like it's a new thing.

Sora, Takeru and Mimi were just talking and being non-opinionated. (I know we say that everyone time but OH WELL!!)

Iori, of course, was being mad. I mean, WHAT ELSE COULD HE BE DOING?!

So they were just walking along.

****

You know what? Now that I've seen a lot of episodes I've realized that I don't despise Daisuke as much as I thought. I know I said that nothing could change my mind but it DID so I'm gonna try and make him a little more like I make…TAKERU or something!! And as for Iori…I don't even have to GO there! I mean, we couldn't have gotten his personality more wrong. We're going to try to make him have his regular old personality, okay?! And since we only have THREE people in the stupid group now I've decided to add Sora to it. I should have used this as my beginning comment. Oh well.

Okay so here's the NEW beginning part.

Yamato and Koushiro were being prodigious of COURSE!!

Hikari, Miyako, Taichi and Sora were all being stupid but it's not like it's a new thing. (Well, it kind of it for Sora. I mean, she's STUPID but we're just going to show it more like we do with everyone else. Hoo-wa ha ha ha ha ha!!)

Daisuke, Iori, Takeru and Mimi were just talking and being non-opinionated.

So they were just walking along.

****

You know what? I don't really hate Taichi as much as I used to. So I guess he's in that non-opinionated group instead of the stupid group. GUESS WHAT?!?! All of the stupid people are girls now!! And Mimi is the only one who isn't and I'm considering putting her in the stupid group only because she's a knave in 02. AND since this is an 02 story…hehehehe. I also want to tell you that when we refer to the stupid people, it will now be Hikari, Miyako, Sora and Mimi as opposed to Hikari, Miyako, Taichi and Daisuke.

Yamato and Koushiro were being prodigious of COURSE!!

Hikari, Miyako, Sora and Mimi were all being stupid.

Daisuke, Taichi, Iori and Takeru were just talking and being non-opinionated.

Okay, I'm REALLY gonna start now!!

So they were just walking along.

****

Oh and…JUST KIDDING!!

All of a sudden, LEOMON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. "I shall cast some stupid spell on you because I am bored and I have nothing better to do!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then he clapped his hands, touched his toes, turned around and put his finger on his nose. He flapped his arms and JUMPED UP HIGH!! Then he wiggled his fingers and REACHED FOR THE SKY!! Then he disappeared.

"IS EVERYONE ALL RIGHT?!?!" Miyako shrieked stupidly. 

****

I'm just going to tell you ahead of time that they've all switched bodies. Here's a list that you can go by…

Taichi is Mimi

Mimi is Takeru

Hikari is Yamato

Yamato is Koushiro

Koushiro is Iori

Iori is Sora

Sora is Miyako

Miyako is Taichi

Takeru is Daisuke

Daisuke is Hikari 

And when I said 'Miyako shrieked stupidly' I meant 'Sora shrieked stupidly' since Sora's in Miyako's body. So if I said 'said Iori', then I was talking about KOUSHIRO talking. Actually, I'll just put the BODY down and then I'll put in parenthesis who it REALLY is!! Example: "IS EVERYONE ALL RIGHT?!" shrieked Miyako (Sora) stupidly.

"Thanks for telling us, Narrator, we can avoid the shock." Said Daisuke (Takeru). DAMN!! I keep forgetting that you guys can hear me.

"DAMN!!" yelled Koushiro (Yamato). "I hate this!" Yamato, I just said 'Damn', we can't have two 'damns' right in a row! "Fine, SHIT!!" No, that's inappropriate. "CRUD MONKEYS!!" That's better.

"I can't believe how often this happens." Said Mimi (Taichi), annoyed.

"MY HAIR!!" shrieked Takeru (Mimi) stupidly.

"I'M SO PRODIGIOUS SINCE I AM YAMATO!!" yelled Yamato (Hikari) stupidly. (That doesn't flow very well.)

"You will never be prodigious, Hikari, even if you DO have my body!" yelled Koushiro (Yamato).

"The name's Yamato." Said Yamato (Hikari) knavishly.

"I believe that there's only one logical method to go about this problem." Said Iori (Koushiro).

"What?" asked Sora (Iori).

"We have to seek out Leomon and FORCE him to give us our normal bodies back!" Iori (Koushiro) answered.

"Well DUH." Said Miyako (Sora) stupidly. (No change there.)

"What did you EXPECT me to say?" Iori (Koushiro) asked.

"I don't know, something smart?" suggested Miyako (Sora).

"LET'S GO KILL LEOMON!!" yelled Taichi (Miyako).

"WHY?!" yelled Daisuke (Takeru). "There's no point in that! Then we'll NEVER turn back!"

"Well, **_I_** thought it was a good idea." Said Taichi (Miyako), looking as though he was about to cry.

"That is kind of a dumb idea." Said Hikari (Daisuke).

"This is disturbing." Said Mimi (Taichi), shaking her head. "We have to find Leomon and not only get our Digimon back but force him to fix our…problem."

So they all started walking along. All of the stupid people who looked like other people were running around being knaves and making the other people look stupid.

"Hikari, you're making me look stupid!" yelled Koushiro (Yamato).

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CALL ME YAMATO?!" screeched Yamato (Hikari).

"I didn't know I could go that high…" Koushiro (Yamato) said, blocking his ears. "And I just can't stand having your voice, Koushiro!! I mean, no offence or anything but I didn't mind it when I was just listening to it but when it's COMING from ME…"

"How do you think I feel?!" yelled Iori (Koushiro). "I mean, I sound like I have a sore throat constantly! And look at me…I'm five inches tall again…"

"Stop making fun of me!" said Sora (Iori).

"I was being sarcastic, you're not really five inches tall." Iori (Koushiro) assured Sora (Iori).

"No kidding." Said Sora (Iori), rolling her eyes.

"Well look on the BRIGHT side," said Mimi (Taichi). "At least you didn't warp into a GIRL!!" Everyone laughed at Taichi, Daisuke and Iori's misfortune since all the girls are stupid.

Everyone complained a lot because it was fun.

"Well, you're all ALREADY lucky because you're not HIKARI!!" complained Hikari (Daisuke). Every chuckled at her because she had to be Hikari, the worst Digidestined by FAR!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!! I hate Hikari more than I hate Tien and Gohan! (Oh, by the way, I hate Gohan too. Not Old Gohan of course but Gohan as a faggy little kid who always had laryngitis.) But if I had to compare Hikari and Patamon… I don't know. Maybe Patamon.

So anyway!!

Something needs to happen. Hmm…OKAY!!

All of a sudden the Digimon ran over to their designated kid. (Of course in doing this, they split up into little groups of one kid and one Digimon.)

"KOUSHIRO!!" Armadillomon (Tentomon) yelled running over to Iori (Koushiro). At first Iori (Koushiro) felt a bit awkward about having Armadillomon run to him but after Armadillomon (Tentomon) confessed that he was really TENTOMON everything was JUUUUST fine. 

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Iori (Koushiro).

"Well, I'M Armadillomon so I guess it only makes sense."

"Oh okay." Said Iori (Koushiro). 

"I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stand Armadillomon's voice coming from ME."

"I know how you feel." Said Iori (Koushiro) sadly. (Even though Koushiro is the best we have to move on sadly.)

MEANWHILE!!

I will go in order now that I have Koushiro out of the way.

"Taichi where are you?" called Palmon (Agumon). 

"Right here!" called Mimi (Taichi) from the little group as she ran over to Palmon (Agumon).

"HELP ME I'M PALMON!!" cried Palmon (Agumon).

"I'M MIMI!!" yelled Mimi (Taichi).

"It's not fair."

"I know."

MEANWHILE!!

"Yamato!" yelled Tentomon (Gabumon). Koushiro (Yamato) walked over to Tentomon (Gabumon) and looked down at him.

"Gabumon?" he asked. Tentomon (Gabumon) nodded. "It happened to you too?"

"OBVIOUSLY!" said Tentomon (Gabumon). Then he calmed down. "Well, it could be worse, you could be Hikari."

"Hikari's in MY body." Koushiro (Yamato) groaned.

"Ouch." Said Tentomon (Gabumon). Then he realized something. "Which means that Gatomon is in MINE!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Hikari is BY FAR worse than Gatomon!!" argued Koushiro (Yamato).

"No, GATOMON'S worse!!" yelled Tentomon (Gabumon). Then he thought about that for a second. "No, actually you're right. Hikari is worse."

MEANWHILE!!!

"LA LA LA LA LA LA!!" said Gabumon (Gatomon) stupidly while skipping over to Yamato (Hikari). "Why, hello Yamato!"

"Why, hello Gabumon!" said Yamato (Hikari).

"Do you think I should use Blue Blaster, Yamato?" Gabumon (Gatomon) asked.

"Do you think I should sing, Gabumon?" asked Yamato (Hikari). (Remember of course that this is Gatomon and Hikari and they are knaves so that's all they talk about and they like the warping thing.)

MEANWHILE!!!

"IORI!!" yelled Biyomon (Armadillomon) as she walked over to Sora (Iori).

"Um…hi Biyomon." Said Sora (Iori) uncomfortably.

"It's me, Armadillomon!" said Biyomon (Armadillomon). This ran through Sora (Iori)'s head for a second before she finally got it.

"OH!" she said. "It happened to you too?" Biyomon (Armadillomon) nodded.

MEANWHILE!!!

"And you know what the BEST part is?!" said Hawkmon (Biyomon) stupidly to Miyako (Sora).

"WHAT!?!" shrieked Miyako (Sora) stupidly.

"MY HUMOROUS LITTLE VOICE!!" screeched Hawkmon (Biyomon). "And I don't have that annoying, stuuupid high-pitched one anymore that was so uncute!!"

"YAY!!" yelled Miyako (Sora).

MEANWHILE!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" wailed Patamon (Palmon). "I DON'T LIKE BEING PATAMON!!"

"It's okay, Patamon." Said Takeru (Mimi) stupidly.

"DON'T CALL ME PATAMON!!" yelled Patamon (Palmon).

"But I think it would be more fun that way." Said Takeru (Mimi) stupidly.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE PATAMON AND IT'S NOT FUN!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"ISN'T THIS FUN?!" screamed Taichi (Miyako) in Agumon (Hawkmon)'s face. Agumon (Hawkmon) just kind of looked at Taichi (Miyako) with an annoyed expression on his face.

"No, it's not fun." Agumon (Hawkmon) replied. "I don't like not being able to fly anymore."

"LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDES OF THINGS!!" said Taichi (Miyako) stupidly.

"WHAT bright side?" said Agumon (Hawkmon), putting his hands on his hips.

"Um…this is cool!" replied Taichi (Miyako). Agumon (Hawkmon) rolled his eyes.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I don't have to be Patamon anymore, I don't have to be Patamon anymore, I don't have to be Patamon anymore," Veemon (Patamon) chanted while happily skipping around in a circle.

Daisuke (Takeru) just kind of stared at him. He actually WAS kind of glad that his Digimon wasn't uncute anymore because Veemon is kind of cute but Patamon is so UNCUTE that compared to HIM Veemon is IRRESISTIBLE!!

MEANWHILE!!!

"I'M SO UNCUTE!!" said Gatomon (Veemon), looking down at herself. Then she looked at Hikari (Daisuke). "I feel bad for you."

"I also have her stupid voice too…" Hikari (Daisuke) started.

"I feel REALLY bad for you." Gatomon (Veemon) said.

"But I also feel bad for Yamato because Hikari warped into HIS body!" Hikari (Daisuke) said. "Who knows WHAT she'll do!" Gatomon (Veemon) nodded.

MEANWHILE!!!

What? We already went through them all? Okay, then they all gathered up to discuss their little problem.

"I WOULD strangle Hikari but she's in my body and I wouldn't want to hurt MYSELF." Said Koushiro (Yamato) sadly.

"Well that's the LEAST of our worries!" said Taichi (Miyako).

"WHAT?!" yelled Koushiro (Yamato). "That's the BIGGEST of our worries!! That ties in with WHY THE HELL ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE AND NOT GETTING OUT DIGIMON BACK?!" Koushiro (Yamato) looked around at all the Digimon staring at him. "Okay, okay. You guys aren't usually with us so I've just gotten used to saying that. Let me try again. Why the hell are we just standing here and not turning back to normal?!"

"Um…he's got a point." Said Iori (Koushiro). "I suggest that we find Leomon and…"

But he was interrupted by…SOMETHING!!! …WOMON!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Somethingwomon. "Prepare to PERISH!!" Then she did something and a big hole opened and Mimi (Taichi), Takeru (Mimi), Yamato (Hikari), Koushiro (Yamato) and Iori (Koushiro) fell down.

"OH NO!!" shrieked Miyako (Sora).

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Somethingwomon stupidly. "Now my partners, Someonewomon and Somewherewomon shall dispose of you while I take care of your friends!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then Somethingwomon did a stupid little dance and disappeared and Someonewomon and Somewherewomon appeared out of nowhere to do her evil bidding.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled everyone.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Wow, good thing that haystack was there." Said Mimi (Taichi), standing up. "Or else we would have been done for!"

"We have to figure out a way to get out of here." Said Koushiro (Yamato).

"First we have to figure out WHERE we are!" said Iori (Koushiro).

"I'm hungry." Said Yamato (Hikari).

"I'm sleepy." Said Takeru (Mimi).

"Well we can't do anything about that." Said Koushiro (Yamato), annoyed.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Poor Yamato!" said Gabumon (Gatomon).

"I hope you're not talking about Hikari." Said Tentomon (Gabumon).

"I was." Said Gabumon (Gatomon).

"Then why don't you SAY Hikari?" asked Tentomon (Gabumon).

"Because she's in Yamato's body so why not make it a little more fun you silly little bug!!"

"Don't call me that or I might just have to hurt you." said Tentomon (Gabumon).

"You wouldn't hurt me because I'm in your body!" Tentomon (Gabumon) looked annoyed.

"Let's stop this and try to figure out a way how to find the others!" said Hikari (Daisuke).

"AHEM!!" said Someonewomon and Somewherewomon.

"Oh, we forgot you guys were there." Said Sora (Iori).

"Well then!!" said Someonewomon. "SOMEONE POWER!!"

"SOMEWHERE POWER!!" yelled Somewherewomon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"COME ON YOU HAVE TO DIGIVOLVE!!" yelled Miyako (Sora) at Hawkmon (Biyomon). "ARMOR DIGIVOLVE!!"

"I don't know how!!" said Hawkmon (Biyomon).

"It's easy, it's just like normal Digivolving only you say 'armor' in there and then you say a different name as well as a little description thingy like 'THE DRILL OF POWER' or something like that." Explained Agumon (Hawkmon).

"Okay." Said Hawkmon (Biyomon). 

"DIGI ARMOR ENGER…GIZE!!" yelled Miyako (Sora). I don't feel like describing it so he/she/it was just there on one side of the egg and stuff. 

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…" And Hawkmon (Biyomon) tried a little to hard to make his/her/its voice all humorous. "HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE!!" Then Halsemon was there being a fag. "TEMPEST WING!!" yelled Halsemon as he did his move on Someonewomon and Somewherewomon.

****

You know? Even though we don't know the gender of Hawkmon, we know for a FACT that Halsemon is a male. I mean…what FEMALE would sound so masculine? OH WELL!! I'm serious, I don't know what Hawkmon is. There are two of us. I say it's a boy, but my partner says that he/she/it's a GIRL!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! So we're going to do the same thing that we did with Wormmon and call he/she/it a BOY sometimes, a GIRL sometimes and an IT sometimes!! YAY!! We are so smat. I mean smart.

"I must armor Digivolve too!" said Veemon (Patamon). "But I'll become fag Flamedramon instead of prodigious Pegasusmon so I'll just be Raidramon since he's AUTOMATICALLY the bomb because he uses the Digiegg of FRIENDSHIP!!" He turned to Daisuke (Takeru). "SAY DIGI ARMOR ENGERGIZE!!"

"Shut up Patamon!!" yelled Daisuke (Takeru).

"JUST SAY IT!!" Veemon (Patamon) screeched.

"Digi armor energize." Said Daisuke (Takeru) unenthusiastically. 

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO…RAIDRAMON!! THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!!"

"Oh damn…" said Gatomon (Veemon). "If I digi armor energize then I'll have to be Nefertimon but if I normal digivolve then I'll be Angewomon but if I DON'T Digivolve then I'll just be GATOMON!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!"

"Then just de-digivolve." Said Hikari (Daisuke).

"Then I'll have to be SALAMON!!" groaned Gatomon (Veemon). "Or NYAROMON!!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!!" said Gabumon (Gatomon). "I'm ALWAYS prodigious!!"

"ONLY AS ME!!" yelled Tentomon (Gabumon).

"I think I'll be Weregarurumon since he's the best, better than all the rest." Said Gabumon (Gatomon) stupidly. The whole time Gabumon (Gatomon) was Digivolving into Weregarurumon, Tentomon (Gabumon) had this retarded little vein. "GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GARURUMON!! GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… WEREGARURUMON!!!"

"I…hate…this…" muttered Tentomon (Gabumon).

"Come on, being me isn't THAT bad." Said Armadillomon (Tentomon).

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Tentomon (Gabumon) with a shrug. "At least I'm not PATAMON!!"

"YEAH!!" replied Armadillomon (Tentomon).

MEANWHILE!!!

Mimi (Taichi), Takeru (Mimi), Yamato (Hikari), Koushiro (Yamato) and Iori (Koushiro) were just walking around when all of a sudden, Willard jumped out (looking Willardish of course) with a strange new girl and a strange new boy.

"Hi a couple of the Selected Kids and Iori!" said Willard stupidly. "Won't you meet my wife?"

"NO!!!" screeched Takeru (Mimi).

"Well, you have to anyway!!" said Willard, chuckling like a knave. "This is my beautiful new wife…SERPIL!!!" He pointed to a lady that DEFINITELY looked like a Serpil. If there was someone named Serpil then she would DEFINITELY be her.

"Um…that's great Willard." Said Koushiro (Yamato) uneasily.

"SERPIL?!?!" shrieked Yamato (Hikari), appalled. Then he started laughing hysterically as if that was the most funny thing in the entire world.

"Yes, Serpil." Said Willard. "And of course, my son, Wenben."

"Willard, you suck at names." Said Koushiro (Yamato).

"I AM OFFENDED!!" screamed Willard.

"These kids are so rude!" said Serpil. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SERPIL IS SUCH A STUPID NAME!!)

"My name doesn't suck!!" said Wenben. (HAW HAW HAW HAW!!)

There was a short pause. "Oh, I forgot to tell you!" said Willard. "I found the cure to your spell that Leomon cast upon you!!"

"YAY!!" everyone cheered.

"But I won't give it to because you made fun of Serpil and Wenben!!" said Willard.

"THANKS A LOT KOUSHIRO!!" yelled Takeru (Mimi). Koushiro (Yamato)'s eyes got all glowy.

"MY NAME ISN'T KOUSHIRO!!" he yelled, diving on top of Takeru (Mimi) and beating the crap out of him.

Iori (Koushiro) put his hands on his hips. "What's wrong with being named Koushiro?" he asked.

"Do you want the cure or not?" asked Willard, trying to annoy all of the kids.

"YES WE WANT THE CURE!!" they all yelled. Willard smiled.

"You have to apologize to Serpil and Wenben." Said Willard.

"SORRY!!" yelled everyone except Koushiro (Yamato).

"WHY do we have to apologize?" he asked. "It's not like we DID anything to them!!"

"YOU MADE FUN OF THEIR NAMES!!" screeched Willard.

"I can easily make fun of yours so just shut up…" started Koushiro (Yamato).

"PLEASE, Yamato, just say sorry so we can get the cures!" pleaded Mimi (Taichi).

"Fine, sorry." Said Koushiro (Yamato), rolling his eyes.

"Okay, here's the cures." Said Willard, handing them to Iori (Koushiro).

"Thanks." Said Iori (Koushiro). Then Willard, Serpil and Wenben left never to be seen or heard from again until later.

MEANWHILE!!!

By now, Somewherewomon and Someonewomon were dead because they're so stupid that they couldn't hold out for very long. OH WELL!! They were retarded anyway.

"YA!!" cheered Miyako (Sora) stupidly. "WE DEFEATED SOMEONEWOMON AND SOMEWHEREWOMON!!"

"YA!!" cheered all of the other stupid people and stupid Digimon.

"I'm just going to stay Pegasusmon." Said Pegasusmon (Palmon).

"I don't blame you." said Hikari (Daisuke). "Who would WANT to be Patamon?!"

"I'm so happy to finally NOT be Patamon!!" said Veemon (Patamon) happily.

So they all just stood there for a second before Leomon came out of nowhere and stole the Digimon again. OH WELL!! He also brought back everyone who had fallen down the hole (he had dug it) to everyone else.

"Leomon is such a fag!!" said Daisuke (Takeru).

"OH WELL!!" said everyone.

"Guess what?" said Takeru (Mimi) stupidly. "While we were down in that cave, Willard came by and gave us the cure to the problem!"

"GIVE IT TO US!!" yelled Hikari (Daisuke).

"NO!!" yelled Takeru (Mimi), protecting the paper that he had somehow gotten from Iori (Koushiro). "I LIKE doing the switching bodies thing!!" Everyone with half a brain or more got these really mad looks on their face. Everyone with less than half a brain or even less than THAT just looked stupid as usual and agreed with Takeru (Mimi). So Takeru (Mimi) just ripped the paper in half and ate one piece but everyone (with the exception of the stupid people) and managed to save the second half.

"YOU IDIOT!!" yelled Daisuke (Takeru). "Are you trying to POISON me or something?!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?!" yelled Koushiro (Yamato). "SHE OR HE OR WHATEVER JUST ATE HALF OF THE CURES!!" He looked at Takeru (Mimi). "I'm just gonna say that if we can't cure me because you ate it then you're going to die…"

"But she's in my body and if you kill her than my body will be dead!!" said Daisuke (Takeru). "I don't want to be stuck in Daisuke FOREVER!!"

"Well TOUGH!!" said Koushiro (Yamato). He looked at the paper. "It looks like she tore it down the middle so that we have half sentences but it's mostly here." He gave Takeru (Mimi) the evil eye. "You're lucky." He said.

Takeru (Mimi) smiled stupidly.

****

You know what? This has got to be the most confusing story ever written by ME. _I_ can barely follow along! I bet you're lost and your crying and all that kind of stuff. Well TOUGH!! And just to tell you, I will NEVER EVER EVER EVER feel bad for you!! Actually, that's not what I was going to write. I was going to write that I will NEVER EVER EVER EVER write another story where the Selected Kids and New Digidestined and Hikari switch bodies. And all of the little parenthesis are annoying too! You better be appreciating them or ELSE!! If you don't appreciate them, you must perish RIGHT NOW!! BWA HA HA!! Sorry, that's all the 'HA's I could fit on that line. Let's just continue with the story if you don't MIND!! And I would APPRECIATE it if you didn't interrupt me AGAIN!! SPANK YOU!! (You- SPANK WELCOME!!)

Suddenly, the sun went down and there was the sound of crickets chirping stupidly.

"Um…" said everyone.

"Let's just go to bed and cure everyone in the morning." Said Mimi (Taichi) with a sigh. They all found pajamas that were growing in the trees. (You know how in Primary Village the toys grow on trees? Well, this is the place where PAJAMAS grow on trees!! Maybe money will be next.)

"NO, Hikari, take that off RIGHT now…" said Koushiro (Yamato), looking at what Yamato (Hikari) was wearing to bed.

"You don't like Barbie?" asked Yamato (Hikari), looking down at his pink, frilly Barbie nightgown.

"No, I DON'T like Barbie." Koushiro (Yamato) answered.

"What do you suggest I wear then?" asked Yamato (Hikari), annoyed.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE ANNOYED!!" yelled Koushiro (Yamato). "THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO SHOULD BE ANNOYED RIGHT NOW AND THAT IS ME!!"

"No, I'M annoyed too!!" said Daisuke (Takeru). "Look at what Mimi is wearing with MY body making ME look like an idiot!!"

"Wow, Takeru, I didn't know you looked so good in skimpy, see-through, revealing little thingy nightgowns!!" said Yamato (Hikari) stupidly.

Daisuke (Takeru) ran in front of Takeru (Mimi) and stood in front of him. "NO ONE LOOK OVER HERE!!" he yelled. He glared evilly at Takeru (Mimi). "CHANGE!!"

"Why would I want to do that?" Takeru (Mimi) asked, confused.

"Are you TRYING to make me look stupid?!" Daisuke (Takeru) yelled in Takeru (Mimi)'s face.

"Daisuke, you're spitting on me." said Takeru (Mimi), wiping his face off.

"MY NAME IS TAKERU!!" Daisuke (Takeru) screamed.

"I love the little ponies!" said Taichi (Miyako), skipping around in his pink My Little Ponies nightgown. Mimi (Taichi) got one of those retarded little veins.

"Couldn't you just go to bed in something NORMAL?" he asked, twitching. "Or did you guys just get together and PLAN to humiliate us in front of everyone?!"

"What are you talking about, silly?" asked Taichi (Miyako).

"As long as everyone knows that that is not me…" started Koushiro (Yamato), glaring at Yamato (Hikari). "Then I'm SOMEWHAT okay with it…"

"THANKS KOUSHIRO!!" yelled Yamato (Hikari) stupidly, wrapping his arms around Koushiro (Yamato)'s neck.

"LET GO OF ME YOU KNAVE AND CALL ME YAMATO!!" yelled Koushiro (Yamato), pushing Yamato (Hikari) away.

So they all went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING!!!

Takeru (Mimi), Miyako (Sora), Yamato (Hikari) and Taichi (Miyako) woke up early. They had a special, stuuupid surprise planned for everyone!!

When everyone else woke up, what they saw wasn't SPECIAL but it was definitely STUUUPID and it surprised them.

"NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!!" said Daisuke (Takeru), waving his arms around. "NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! I do NOT approve!!"

"I don't approve either now CHANGE!!" Koushiro (Yamato) yelled.

"RIGHT NOW!!" Mimi (Taichi) yelled.

Takeru (Mimi) was wearing Mimi's clothes, Yamato (Hikari) was wearing Hikari's clothes and Taichi (Miyako) was wearing Miyako's clothes.

"You don't think we look pretty?" Yamato (Hikari) asked, looking hurt.

"No, I do NOT!!" Koushiro (Yamato) yelled at him.

Meanwhile, Hikari (Daisuke) put on Daisuke's clothes. "Sorry, Takeru, I'm wearing these!" said Hikari (Daisuke), putting those stupid goggles on. "I'm not wearing Hikari's clothes anymore so I'm just going to wear my own."

"What?!" yelled Daisuke (Takeru). "Then what am _I_ supposed to wear?!"

"Why don't you wear your own clothes?" suggested Hikari (Daisuke). "Mimi's not wearing them anymore." Daisuke (Takeru) smiled.

"OH RIGHT!!" he said. "If you don't mind it looking like you're wearing MY clothes…"

"AS LONG AS I DON'T HAVE TO WEAR HIKARI'S!!" yelled Hikari (Daisuke).

"What's wrong with MY clothes?" Yamato (Hikari) asked.

"They're stupid." Replied Daisuke (Takeru). "AND they're pink AND they're for girls."

"But you ARE a girl, Hikari." Said Yamato (Hikari) stupidly.

"And if you're a boy WHY are you wearing girl's clothes?!" Koushiro (Yamato) yelled at Yamato (Hikari), trying to use reverse physiology on him.

"You're clothes were uncomfortable." Yamato (Hikari) complained. Koushiro (Yamato) gritted his teeth.

"Not only are those clothes STUPID and PINK and for GIRLS," Koushiro (Yamato) started. "BUT THEY'RE TOO SMALL FOR ME!!"

"Don't worry, you look so pretty in them!" said Yamato (Hikari). "Or _I_ look so pretty in them!"

"Don't make me viciously MAIM you!" Koushiro (Yamato) said.

"Yamato, you can't maim her because she's in your body." Said Miyako (Sora) stupidly.

"Well, I think that the rest of us should get dressed." Said Iori (Koushiro).

Miyako (Sora) walked up to Sora (Iori) with Sora's clothes in her hand. "Here, you have to wear these." She said stupidly.

"No, I don't." Sora (Iori) replied. "I've already worn those and I didn't like it. I'll just wear my own clothes."

"YOU CAN'T BECAUSE I'M WEARING THEM!!" Iori (Koushiro) yelled, trying to get his on as fast as he could.

"They probably wouldn't fit me anyway." Said Sora (Iori) sadly. Miyako (Sora) sighed and put on Sora's clothes. "What can I wear then?!" He looked over at Koushiro (Yamato) who was grumpily tying his shoes. "Yamato, hand them over before I crush you!"

Koushiro (Yamato) was starting to get glowy red eyes. "You can't push me around like that!!" he yelled. Koushiro (Yamato) turned to Iori (Koushiro). "Koushiro, you don't mind if I don't wear your tie, right?" he asked.

"Don't lose it." Iori (Koushiro) replied.

"I won't." Koushiro (Yamato) answered, rolling his eyes as he just tossed the tie behind him.

Sora (Iori) sighed, annoyed. Then she glanced at Yamato's clothes that remained unused. She shrugged and put those on.

Mimi (Taichi) shrugged too and put on Taichi's clothes. (Hopefully everyone's dressed. And if we forgot anyone, they have whatever clothes are leftover.)

KLONK!! KLONK!! KLONK!!

"Hikari, those shoes are too big for me TAKE THEM OFF!!" Koushiro (Yamato) yelled at Yamato (Hikari).

"If I don't wear MY shoes what shoes should I wear?" Yamato (Hikari) asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"These shoes are too small for me." complained Mimi (Taichi).

"Switch shoes!" said Koushiro (Yamato).

"I don't want to wear those shoes, they're stupid!" said Mimi (Taichi).

"Tough, you have to!" said Koushiro (Yamato). Mimi (Taichi) and Yamato (Hikari) switched shoes but Yamato (Hikari)'s feet are bigger than Taichi's!! OH NO!!

"THESE SHOES ARE TOO SMALL!!" yelled Yamato (Hikari) as he started writhing in pain as if it was the most painful thing in the world.

"Okay, EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF!!" Iori (Koushiro) yelled. Everyone shrugged and took of their shoes. "Now everyone find a pair that fits them. It would probably be a good idea if you got the shoes that matched your person." After a little while, everyone finally got into their original shoes.

"Hikari, why are your feet so damn big!?" Hikari (Daisuke) yelled.

"I'm sorry." Said Yamato (Hikari) as he started crying.

"DON'T CRY!!" Koushiro (Yamato) yelled. "You're making me look bad!!"

"Yamato, chill out!" said Daisuke (Takeru). "It's not like nobody here has the same problem you do with the switching bodies thing!"

All of a sudden, THE DIGIMON KAISER APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"HA HA HA HA HA!!" said the Kaiser as he threw his head back and laughed. "Now, without a distraction from Leomon I shall…" He paused and blinked a few times. "Um…why are you wearing…"

"Leomon put us under a spell that made us change bodies." Said Iori (Koushiro).

"Damn it, Leomon!" said the Kaiser, annoyed. "He ALWAYS ruins EVERYTHING!! No matter, I will just wait until the spell wears off and THEN I shall inflict pain on you! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then he got on some Digimon that he had under control and flew away. (Yes, I know that was kind of brief.)

"Okay, let's take a look at those cures." Said Iori (Koushiro), pulling the half piece of paper out of his pocket. "Okay, it says 'To cure the Selected Kids, New Digid…' that's where the page is ripped. Then it says 'find the crystal that is shaped like…' that's where the page is ripped. 'it will be located in…' that's were the page is ripped. 'Forest. To get there you must…' That's where the page is ripped. And then the last thing it says 'Signed, Willa…' But the page is ripped there too."

"MIMI YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!" Koushiro (Yamato) yelled at Takeru (Mimi). Takeru (Mimi) just smiled stupidly.

Suddenly, a Yokomon came out of nowhere looking uncute as usual.

"They never fail to make an appearance in these stories, do they?" Mimi (Taichi) whispered to Sora (Iori).

"Welcome to the Yokomon Village!" said the Yokomon stupidly.

"We're not IN the Yokomon Village." Said Hikari (Daisuke), annoyed.

"Oh, yes you are!" said the Yokomon. "This is the outskirts! Be careful, sandstorms are VERY dangerous and you might be attacked by a wild SkullBirdramon!!"

"We'll keep that in mind." Said Koushiro (Yamato). "Now GO AWAY!!"

"Oh, I couldn't leave you guys out here ALL ALONE!!" said the Yokomon uncutely. "Just come to the village because the chances of being attacked grow at night hours! COME!!"

Everyone really didn't believe her but they wanted to be safe just in case so they followed her. The walked for about two hours when they finally came across the stupid little huts.

"The Yokomon Village stretches out THAT MUCH?" Daisuke (Takeru) asked.

"Oh yes!" said the Yokomon. "We won it during warfare against the Koromons, Tokomons and all those other uncute and stupid Digimon! Because we couldn't POSSIBLY win against prodigious in training Digimon like Tsunomon or Motimon or Demiveemon or Upamon or Poromon!"

"Um…okay." Said everyone. They all ate dinner and went into the retarded little huts to go to sleep.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said an uncute little Yokomon to Koushiro (Yamato).

"WHY do we have to go through this EVERY SINGLE time?" Koushiro (Yamato) asked, annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said the Yokomon. "This is your first time ever staying at our village!"

"No it's not." Said Koushiro (Yamato). "It's our FIFTH or something!"

"LIAR!!" yelled the Yokomon stupidly. "HA-RUMPH!!" Then she marched out of the hut virtuously but before she could get out, Koushiro (Yamato) ran up to her and kicked her, sending her flying a bazillion miles while she screamed like a knave the whole way.

"Please enjoy your stay!" said a stupid little Yokomon to Iori (Koushiro).

"Okay, I'm not going through this again." Said Iori (Koushiro). Then he ran out of the hut where everyone else was already standing because they had done the same thing. Then they…KILLED all the Yokomons and ran away laughing diabolically!! YAY!!

"We know that they cure is in some kind of forest!" said Hikari (Daisuke), looking at the ripped piece of paper.

"No we don't." said Iori (Koushiro). "What if it's the forest of valleys or the forest of Digimon or something?"

"Let's just assume it's a forest of trees." Said Koushiro (Yamato). Iori (Koushiro) shrugged. They all started walking around until…BELLWOMON CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"WE DON'T FEEL LIKE SCREAMING!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Bellwomon stupidly. "You will never escape my wrath!" Suddenly, Bellwomon exploded! YAY!! (You- Um… Us- DO NOT QUESTION OUR STYLE OF WRITING!! You- SORRY MASTER!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!)

"I guess we escaped her wrath." Said Koushiro (Yamato), rolling his eyes. "It wasn't very hard either."

"You know what I wish I could do?" Miyako (Sora) asked.

"WHAT?!" asked all of the stupid people. (Remember? Sora, Miyako, Mimi and Hikari? Good.)

"I wish I could crack corn!" Miyako (Sora) replied. "Just like my hero, Jimmy!"

"Me too!" said Takeru (Mimi).

"I tried it once." Said Yamato (Hikari). "I got corn juice all over my face. I wonder if Jimmy gets corn juice all over his face! Or if he's too professional to get corn juice all over his face."

"Yeah, corns aren't even CRACKABLE!" said Taichi (Miyako). "You just smoosh them! And eat them too!" He rubbed his stomach. "YUM YUM!!" All of the stupid people joined in on the rubbing of the stomach and the saying of the 'YUM YUM!!'

"STOP!!" yelled Koushiro (Yamato). "You're making me look stupid!!"

"Do you think corns are crackable?" Taichi (Miyako) asked. "You're smart, Koushiro! Tell us!" They all got these possessed looks on their faces.

"STOP FREAKS OF NATURE!!" yelled Daisuke (Takeru).

"This kind of reminds me of woodchucks." Said Yamato (Hikari). "I mean, we're debating on whether woodchucks can chuck wood or not…MAYBE THEY CHUCK CORN!!"

"BRILLIANT!!" screeched the other stupid people. Just when everyone was about to strangle the stupid people, Friendly the Friendliest Friend of Your Friends appeared out of nowhere!!

"Hello Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari!!" said Friendly the Friendliest Friend of Your Friends.

"HELLO FRIENDLY THE FRIENDLIEST FRIEND OF YOUR FRIENDS!!" said everyone.

"I'm here to help you find the cure!"

"YAY!!"

"You must go to the Forest of Feelings!"

"YAY!!"

"And get the crystal!!"

"YAY!!"

"But I forgot what it's shaped like!!"

"DAMN!!"

"But when you get it you'll turn back!!"

"YAY!!"

"I'm leaving now!!"

"YAY!!" Then Friendly the Friendliest Friend of Your Friends exploded.

"Oh, I know where the Forest of Feelings is!" said Yamato (Hikari).

"WHERE?!"

"It's the place between Earth and Care-a-Lot!" Everyone's eyes turned into x's and they flew off the screen.

"HOW do we get there?" asked Sora (Iori).

"We use the Rainbow Rescue Beam, silly!" Yamato (Hikari) replied. Everyone stared blankly at her.

"Oh, I saw that a little way back there while the Yokomon was leading us to her village." Said Mimi (Taichi). "I think it was over there." She pointed behind a bush. Everyone shrugged and walked behind the bush to see this retarded looking heart with a crystal on it.

"Um…I think this is it." Said Iori (Koushiro), looking at it.

Taichi (Miyako) and Yamato (Hikari) ran over to this little table thingy that had little shapes on it. "What's this, Miyako?" Yamato (Hikari) asked Taichi (Miyako).

"It's a…THINGAMATHOOIE!!" Taichi (Miyako) answered stupidly.

"What does it do?" Yamato (Hikari) asked.

"It…uh…makes bubbles! SQUARE bubbles!"

"SQUARE BUBBLES?!" yelled Yamato (Hikari). "MAKE SQUARE BUBBLES MIYAKO!!"

"Any color preference?" Taichi (Miyako) asked, looking at the shapes. Then he pressed the buttons before Yamato (Hikari) could even answer. The little crystal thingy started blinking and crud like that.

"No square bubbles, Miyako." Said Yamato (Hikari) quietly. "Not even round ones. You broke the thing."

Miyako (Sora) stomped over. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she yelled.

Takeru (Mimi) walked over too. "Isn't it obvious, Sora?" he asked stupidly. "They got the Rainbow Rescue Beam working!"

Everyone with a half a brain or more just kind of stared at each other, shrugged and got on the little steps. The stupid people pressed the button and jumped on the steps too but at the last thing second, some retarded Digimon that looked like a chipmunk came up and knawed the wires so they weren't transported to Earth but that place in between Earth and Care-a-Lot!! Yes, I know they were never in Care-a-Lot to begin with but WHO CARES?!

They landed in the Forest of Feelings. It was this retarded place with clouds for the ground the trees were all these stupid colors with hearts for leaves.

"This place looks too cuddly." Said Koushiro (Yamato). "It's scaring me."

"Don't worry, it's scaring me too." Said Iori (Koushiro).

"We have to ask some of the natives where there is a secret magic crystal in this place…" Mimi (Taichi) started but this stupid monkey and this prodigious lion came out of nowhere just running around.

"My name is Lionmon!" said the monkey.

"And I'm Monkeymon!" said the lion. (No, that's not a mistake.) "I've heard about…other places…what are these…other places like?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Koushiro (Yamato) asked, annoyed.

"You know, Earth and Care-a-Lot?" continued Monkeymon.

"Well, Earth is round…" Iori (Koushiro) started, looking around. The others shrugged. "It has seven continents…there are a lot of people…oh, I don't know! What do you want to know about?!"

"Earth, Care-a-Lot?!" said Lionmon, laughing like a knave. "There's no such place!!" Then he made that retarded sound that old elephant on Barbar does.

"There is too!" said Miyako (Sora).

"Don't mind Lionmon." Said Monkeymon. "He LOVES to laugh."

"You're starting to annoy me." said Sora (Iori).

"That's okay." Said Monkeymon. Suddenly, they both exploded. OH WELL!! And, some retarded looking girl appeared out of nowhere. She was especially stupid because she had green hair and orange skin and she was wearing these retarded clothes that were really stupid and she was about a foot tall.

"I'm Heward!" she said stupidly.

"You look kind of like an Oopma-Loompa." Said Takeru (Mimi) stupidly.

"I get that a lot." Heward replied.

"Are you here to tell us the shape of the crystal that will turn us back to normal?" Koushiro (Yamato) asked eagerly.

"No." Heward answered. "I'm the 12th Digidestined!!"

"ANOTHER ONE?!" groaned all of the Selected Kids.

"Meet my Digimon, Bobmon!" said Heward as a Digimon walked out of a bush. This Digimon was just a Digimon. There was nothing special about Bobmon.

"Hello, I'm Bobmon!" said Bobmon.

"What's your crest?" Daisuke (Takeru) asked.

"The Crest of Sincerity because I'm SO sincere!" answered Heward.

"That's MY crest!" yelled Takeru (Mimi).

"Really?" Heward said, confused. Then she shrugged. "Well, I was just kidding. That's not really my crest. My REAL crest is the Crest of Friendship because I'm so friendshipy!"

"You LIAR, that's MY crest!" yelled Koushiro (Yamato).

"I was just kidding about that one too." Said Heward with a shrug. "My crest is ACTUALLY the Crest of Crests!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Iori (Koushiro).

"That means that my crest is the most powerful crest out of them all!" Heward said, trying to sound important. "And Bobmon can take on ANY of your Digimon any day!"

"SHUT UP!!" yelled everyone.

"I'll prove it to you!" said Heward. "Bobmon, Digivolve!"

All the stuff happened and then Bobmon was there spinning. "BOBMON DIGIVOLVE TO…BOBBYMON!!" He kept Digivolving after that until he was Robmon, then Robbymon and then finally, his most powerful state, ROBERTMON!!

"Robertmon is pretty small." Said Hikari (Daisuke).

"He's still very powerful." Said Heward.

"It doesn't really matter that Bobmon digivolved because we don't have any of our Digimon!" said Koushiro (Yamato), annoyed. All of a sudden, Bigmon appeared out of nowhere and smooshed Robertmon and then walked away stupidly but exploded when he got around the corner.

"ROBERTMON!!" yelled Heward as she dived down and started hugging the little mushy liquidy left-over remains of Robertmon. "And Bigmon is only a rookie!!"

Everyone just kind of looked at each other and then killed Heward and she shattered into a bazillion, million, trillion pieces.

"She was a liar anyway." Said Iori (Koushiro). "There couldn't have been a CHANCE that she was a Digidestined."

"Why is that?" asked Daisuke (Takeru).

"Because there are only ten of us." Iori (Koushiro) replied. "The six Selected Kids, the three New Digidestined and then Hikari. That only makes ten. She said she was the TWELFTH Digidestined when in REALITY she would be the ELEVENTH Digidestined."

"Wow, you're so smart, Koushiro." Said Miyako (Sora) stupidly.

"Okay, now that SHE'S out of the way, we should try to find that crystal." Said Koushiro (Yamato).

"OKAY!!" yelled everyone. They came to a fork in the path.

"What do we do now?" asked Sora (Iori).

"We split up." Iori (Koushiro) replied. 

Taichi (Miyako) groaned. "I don't WANT to split up!" he said.

"Fine, we'll all just go down this way." Said Iori (Koushiro), annoyed. "And HOPE that it's the right one."

"What a good idea!" said Taichi (Miyako) stupidly.

"I was being sarcastic." Said Iori (Koushiro), rolling his eyes.

"WHATEVER!!" yelled Yamato (Hikari). They all started walking down the path to the right because right is right and left is wrong. So they all were walking until they came across this big rock that had a big hole in it as if something used to be there. There was a little yellow post-it note in it. Mimi (Taichi) reached up and took the post-it note out.

"The sacred magic crystal is currently in use." She read. "It's being used for the Rainbow Rescue Beam." Everyone slapped their foreheads as they remembered the crystal that was on the Rainbow Rescue Beam.

"NOW what do we do?" asked Koushiro (Yamato), crossing his arms.

"We have to figure out a way back to the Rainbow Rescue Beam!" Miyako (Sora) replied stupidly.

"Well DUH," said Koushiro (Yamato), rolling his eyes. "I meant HOW are we going to do that?"

"You should say what you mean." Said Miyako (Sora), confused. Koushiro (Yamato) gave an exasperating sigh.

Um…oh, I don't know what to do. SIGH!! Okay…Leomon hasn't showed up for a little while.

Suddenly, LEOMON CAME OUT OF NOWHERE LAUGHING DIABOLICALLY!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone. 

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon.

When I had Leomon come out, he didn't really have a purpose. Give me a second to think about this. Um…okay! I got it!!

"This spell is really boring me." said Leomon stupidly. "I shall change the spell!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then he did the retarded little motions to 'I'm a Little Teapot' and disappeared while laughing diabolically.

Everyone was unconscious for a minute.

Then they all woke up. (Yes, all at the SAME time!)

"Are we back to normal…?" asked some mysterious, retarded, stupid, way too muscular guy. Then he looked down at himself. "HURRAH!! I'M TIEN FROM DRAGON BALL Z!! MY HERO!!" Shudder. That was torturous to write.

****

Okay, we know we ruined the surprise for you last time and you were probably annoyed…so we're going to ruin it this time too. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! They've all warped into bodies of characters from Dragon Ball Z, that prodigious show that is so UNVIRTUOUS!! Here's who everyone is:

Yamato- Vegeta

Taichi- Goku

Sora- Gohan

Koushiro- Trunks

Mimi- Frieza

Takeru- Yamcha

Hikari- Tien

Daisuke- Piccolo

Miyako- Zarbon

Iori- Krillin

I WUV DWAGON BWALL ZWEE!! Didn't that sound so UNCUTE? I agree. You know, I saw this poster at the mall and it had this cute picture of this girl and then there was this caption that said, "Bwing home some bwocks," and that just RUINED it! It was no longer cute! I hate it when things TRY to be cute!! What's a good example? _PATAMON!!_ NO ONE tries to be cute as much PATAMON!! Well…maybe Hikari and Takeru but OH WELL!! They're knaves anyway. How did we get on this subject? ANYWAY!! Let's just continue with the story. And if you don't read the rest, you must spend a day listening to PATAMON talk and being uncute!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! That's a little too cruel. How about DOOR?! NOT DOOR!! NOOOOO!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Anyone but DOOR!! Except for Patamon. You always get me sidetracked. It's YOUR fault that I want to write more of my opinions!! YOU MUST PERISH!! BWA!! (That's all I could fit on that line.)

It's been so long that I forgot where we left off. BWA HA HA HA!! (See? Isn't that extra 'HA' annoying? That's why we try to save space and fit what we can on ONE line!!)

"This is MUCH better than being HIKARI!!" said Piccolo.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Tien putting his retarded hands on his stupid hips.

"Okay, everyone SAY who you are!" said Trunks.

"I'm Gohan!" said Gohan.

"I'm Tien!" said Tien.

"I'm Zarbon!" said Zarbon.

"I'm Frieza!" said Frieza. Trunks slapped his forehead.

"No, I meant say who you are in REAL LIFE." He said.

****

Oh, by the way, in case you haven't already noticed, we're not doing the parenthesis again. That was just too annoying. Instead, go by the same rule that you go by in the switching bodies with the Digimon thing. I'll put the list every so often down the page.

"But I AM Gohan in real life!" said Gohan stupidly.

"It's OBVIOUS that Tien, Gohan, Zarbon and Frieza are Hikari, Miyako, Sora and Mimi," said Vegeta. "But the question IS which one is which."

"OH!!" shrieked Tien. Which was kind of hard considering his low retarded voice. "I'm Hikari when I'm not Tien!"

"And I'm SORA!!" said Gohan although you couldn't understand him because his voice cracked too many times and he just sounded stupid.

"Me be Miyako!" said Zarbon like a fricken knave.

"And OH MY!! I'm MIMI!!" said Frieza trying too hard to sound like the REAL Frieza only no one knows why ANYONE would WANT to. Everyone shuddered as they told who they were and in thinking about the fact that now they had to be with them.

"Well anyway. I'm Koushiro." Said Trunks prodigiously.

"Yeah, and I'm Taichi." Said Goku shrugging.

"I'm Yamato." Said Vegeta.

****

Well, we know who the rest of them are so we can just say that they told each other who they were. Did you notice how we gave all the knaves faggy people from Dragon Ball Z and all the people who are the bomb prodigious people and all the in between people…well…in between characters…

"SOLAR FLARE!!" yelled Tien stupidly as the whole world flashed stupidly and blinded everyone for a minute except for Koushiro and Yamato who got sunglasses at the last second. When everyone got their sight back, they were mad. Koushiro and Yamato were mad too even though they weren't blinded.

"Hikari you FAG!!" yelled some enraged person from Dragon Ball Z who is really someone from Digimon. Tien chuckled like a knave even though he was still blinded since having a stupid third eye has its disadvantages.

"We can actually use the moves of the person who we are?" wondered Trunks out loud.

"Well OBVIOUSLY!!" yelled Vegeta. He then looked up with his eyes. "Even though Vegeta is the bomb, I don't understand why he has to have hair like this."

Krillin groaned. "At least you have hair." He paused. "And a nose."

Everyone chuckled in Krillin's direction.

****

Here's the list again, JUST FOR YOU!!

Koushiro- Trunks

Yamato- Vegeta

Iori- Krillin

Takeru- Yamcha

Daisuke- Piccolo

Taichi- Goku

Mimi- Frieza

Miyako- Zarbon

Sora- Gohan

Hikari- Tien

By the way, NOTICE THE ORDER THEY ARE IN!! That is how I favor them. SO KNOW THIS!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" wailed Tien. "I'm the LEAST favorite!!"

****

That is correct Hikari, I HATE YOU!! 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

****

SHUT-UP!! Let's continue with the story as if I had NEVER said that. By the way, Hawkmon is of the FEMALE gender!!

ANYWAY!!

Many of the people wanted to fly. And who could blame them? So they were all standing on top of a large rock. They were shoving all the stupid people off to test it first.

"Come on GOHAN!! Flying's EASY!!" said Goku about to push Gohan off the giant rock where he would surely plummet to his stupid doom.

"Oh father!" said Gohan stupidly. Goku cringed. 

"Don't call me that." He said. "I don't want to think of you being related to me no matter WHO you are."

****

Just to tell you, Hawkmon is of the MALE gender!!

"But I'm Gohan and you're Goku!" said Gohan stupidly. "So that means that you're my father!!"

"Couldn't we just push SOMEONE ELSE off first?" groaned Piccolo.

"Fine." Said Yamcha as he knocked Tien off the cliff and he exploded on impact!! YAY!! Actually, as much as I'd like Hikari AND Tien to explode… they didn't. In fact, PATAMON did instead! Tien just flew around like a knave because he is a fag.

So everyone thought it was safe so they jumped off too. Frieza, Zarbon and Gohan all fell to their doom and exploded. Actually, they didn't. Patamon did instead. 

****

Ever notice how EVERYTHING (mostly Patamon) explodes in our stories as opposed to dying? What would sound better to you; Patamon fell on his stupid face and DIED or Patamon fell on his stupid face and EXPLODED? Come on, this is a no brainer. Now you know why everyone explodes in our stories.

I don't think that we've ever written this many comments in a story at one time. I hope it's not annoying you. IT IS?! Well then we'll just have to comment more!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! Actually, I'm not because I don't FEEL like it! We'll just go BACK to the story ONCE again!

Oh crud monkeys! I've been so busy commenting that you missed all of their futile attempts to fly! Well, they can now.

"Okay, now that we can all FLY I think that we should use this new ability to find Leomon, FORCE him to turn us back to normal AND to give us our Digimon back!" said Trunks.

Everyone agreed and started flying around. 

Suddenly, Michael appeared out of nowhere. Then he exploded. YAY!! No one cared either because Michael is a fag. In fact, they were HAPPY!! _I_ would be happy! Actually, I AM happy! MICHAEL IS DEAD!! YAY!! Now, back to your regularly scheduled non-Michael activities.

"Any sight of Leomon's lair?" asked Krillin.

"No," everyone replied.

Suddenly, Zarbon flew up to Trunks. (Not LONG-HAIRED Trunks, NORMAL Trunks! Long Haired Trunks is a fag and normal Trunks is prodigious.)

"Trunks, you're SOOOOOO hunky!" said Zarbon stupidly. Trunks gave him a questioning look.

"Who are you again?" he asked.

"I'm MIYAKO!!" Zarbon exclaimed.

"Well, at the moment you're Zarbon…" started Trunks.

"But I'm REALLY Miyako!"

"And I'm REALLY Koushiro!"

"No you're not. You're Trunks."

"And you're Zarbon."

"No, silly, I'm Miyako!"

"AND I'M KOUSHIRO!!"

"You're so cute when you're angry!"

All of the other stupid people were starting to get bored because they couldn't have a REAL debate about woodchucks with only THREE people so they went off to find someone to annoy.

"FATHER!!!" screamed Gohan as he attacked Goku, knocking him out of the air. When he finally got back up, he had little angry lines formed above his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT?!" he yelled at him.

"But you're my father and I'm your son." Said Gohan stupidly.

"NO I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You are Goku and I am Gohan which makes ME your son!"

"No, I am TAICHI and you are…well…WHOEVER YOU ARE!! Who are you?"

"Sora…but don't tell anyone!" Goku started twitching.

"Look, Krillin, I'm bald too!" said Tien stupidly.

"Oh are you?" said Krillin, obviously annoyed. Tien nodded like a knave as if he was proud of it.

"Yup! Sure am! No hair atop this (**stupid**) head!"

"That's great."

"It's like looking in a mirror."

"Um…I don't think so."

"And guess what?! I HAVE THREE EYES!!"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to notice."

"AND YOU DON'T HAVE A NOSE!!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"ISN'T THAT COOL?!"

"No."

Vegeta, who had been watching this, started laughing at Krillin's expense. Suddenly, a big energy blasty thingy hit him right in the back. He turned around slowly, his eyes all glowy and red, to see Frieza hovering there being stupid.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he yelled at him.

"I have challenged you to a battle, Vegeta!" said Frieza stupidly. "For I am the most powerful being alive!! And I am mighty…and you are not. And…OH MY!! When I dispose of you, there will be nothing…"

"Okay, STOP!!" yelled Vegeta.

"No, that's when you're supposed to force a laugh and then say that YOU'RE the most powerful being in the universe!"

"Fine. HA. HA. HA. I am the most powerful being in the universe. Now go away."

"No, _I_ am the most powerful being in the universe!! Do you accept to my challenge?!"

"No."

"YOU HAVE TO!!"

"NO!!"

"Then I will just destroy you!" He started forming one of those retarded pink disc thingys.

"Why don't you go fight with someone else?" demanded Vegeta.

Meanwhile, Yamcha and Piccolo were getting bored so they both went out and got a coffee. YAY!! Oh, here's the list again in case you're confused:

****

Yamato- Vegeta

Koushiro- Trunks

Iori- Krillin

Takeru- Yamcha

Daisuke- Piccolo

Taichi- Goku

Mimi- Frieza

Miyako- Zarbon

Sora- Gohan

Hikari- Tien

YAY!!

While you were looking at the list, Trunks and Vegeta turned into Super Saiyans and killed all of the stupid people. Actually, they didn't. We were just trying to lower your self-esteem in making you think that you missed Koushiro and Yamato experience Super Saiyan…stuff…YAY!! We wouldn't skip THAT!!

"You're really getting on my nerves." Said Trunks to Zarbon who was swooning over him. I hate the word swooning. Almost as much as I hate the word 'nor'. Oh well.

"But you're so cute!" said Zarbon stupidly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Trunks yelled.

Also, Frieza was being stupid and chasing Vegeta around and trying to get him to fight him. And he was also shooting energy blasty thingys at Vegeta.

Gohan was also being stupid but it's not like that's new. This was annoying Goku FOR ONCE.

So anyway…Trunks was getting to the point where he wanted Miyako/Zarbon to perish. He had retarded veins all over the place. (Not literally, just metaphorically. That would be disgusting.) He got the urge to be the CAUSE of Zarbon's perishing so bad that he TURNED INTO A SUPER SAYAIN!! He got all cool and glowly and his eyes turned green and not to forget his hair stood straight up and it turned blond!! IT WAS THE BOMB!! Okay, so the force of the yellow glowly stuff around him killed Zarbon and made him explode. Well, not really but it ALMOST did.

Well, Vegeta was also getting pretty peeved at Frieza's stupidity. So he ALSO turned into a Super Sayain although his hair didn't stick up because it ALREADY WAS!! HAW HAW HAW!! Frieza did the same thing that Zarbon did and what I mean is that he pretended to die when he really didn't. SILLY FRIEZA!! …no, STUPID FRIEZA!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!

Also you're probably thinking that Goku turned into a Super Sayain too. Well, he didn't. He just didn't have it in him. OH WELL!!

Well, I was thinking that this was going to be fun but it's not so HERE COMES LEOMON!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. "This spell is really boring me." said Leomon stupidly. "I shall change it!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then he waved his magical wand and they all turned back to normal and plummeted to the ground. Except for Koushiro and Yamato who lightly floated to the ground unharmed where as everyone else exploded on impact but came back to life a minute later. Leomon thought to himself. "What should I do to you THIS time?" he wondered out loud. Ken and Warmon ran out.

"Leomon! How many times do I have to tell you? Monday is MY day!" said Ken.

"I ATE the contract you knave!!" shouted Leomon so loud that Ken's hair blew backwards and he had to brace himself and Woormon went flying.

"Leomon, what the hell?!" Ken yelled.

"You're annoying me," said Leomon knavishly.

"I'M annoying YOU?!" Ken screamed.

"Yup." Said Leomon. "So I am going to include YOU in this spell too!" 

"No, NOT AGAIN!!" yelled Ken.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. Then he started a new thing: THINKING!! "What's a GOOD spell that is still humorous that I HAVEN'T already done and that I WON'T get bored of soon?"

"Leomon, what do you gain?" asked Yamato.

"I get bored easily!" Leomon replied. "I've got nothing BETTER to do so why not put stupid spells on you guys?" He started thinking some more. "I'VE GOT IT!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" He pulled out a book that had a retarded green head in it. "Zima zot…" he read as if this was if first time. "Rad dee tot…KAZORD NEE!!" The he disappeared with a puff of orange and green smoke. Before the smoke cleared, everyone heard the retarded head say:

"This…is only…the beginning…" Then she started laughing diabolically.

"Oh, scary." Said Taichi but then he gasped and everyone stared at him. His voice didn't sound quite right. He looked down to see that he was in his own body. He also made sure that he wasn't a couple years younger. "All right, who's voice do I have?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips. It sounded like a very retarded sounding woman.

"It could be one of the girls but none of them really sound like that." Said Iori. Oh, by the way, Iori and Miyako had come back because earlier they had run away because they are wimps so they were unaffected by the spell.

"Well, someone else say something!" said Taichi, annoyed. Everyone else just kind of looked at each other, worried that they might sound stupid like Taichi. Or they were also worried that they might have HIKARI'S voice!

"What do you want us to say?" asked Hikari stupidly. Everyone looked at her. SHE DIDN'T SOUND LIKE A KNAVE!! She sounded like a NORMAL LITTLE GIRL!!! But we can still make fun of her in case you're wondering. "I like my new voice!"

"Does everyone like MINE?" asked Sora but it sounded pretty much the same. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I WANT MY VOICE TO BE REALLY DIFFERENT!!"

"How about MINE?!" asked Mimi but her voice was even more high pitched and annoying than usual. "YAY!! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Everyone blocked their ears because she is so annoying.

"SHUT UP!!" Yamato tried to yell over Mimi's "singing" but he soon regretting trying. Everyone looked at him and got retarded little drops because it's fun.

"Yamato, you sound like a forty year old man." Said Koushiro.

"Well at least I don't sound like a little girl!" Yamato argued because Koushiro did sound remarkably like a little girl.

"Damn it Leomon," Ken said. "Why does he have to include ME in his torturing of you Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari?!" Poor Ken he's not sounding like his usual Demidevimonish self but more like what a teenage boy who's voice hasn't changed yet.

"Why don't you join forces with us in KILLING Leomon!?" yelled Miyako.

"Join forces with YOU?" said Ken. "HA!! Don't make me LAUGH!!" Ken then forced out this really OBVIOUS fake laugh. **Just to tell you, they've all got their Japanese voices from 01 in case you're confused.**

Just then, Wormmon walked up. (I discovered that's how you spell his name so I'm just going to use that from now own. It's too bad because I really liked 3ormon. OH WELL!!)

"Master, you sound different!!" said Wormmon. Only, Wormmon sounded different too for he sounded congested and humorous and prodigious!! YAY!!

"Well obviously," Ken answered coldly.

In case you're wondering why Daisuke hasn't said anything is because he sounds like a knave and he knows that. And the reason Takeru hasn't said anything is because he's even worse than KOUSHIRO!!

"Come on," continued Miyako stupidly. "The only way you're going to get your regular voice back is if you FORCE Leomon to! And WE want our voices back so why not just JOIN up with us?" This has got to be the smartest thing Miyako has ever said. I guess I'll just change it to make it so that Koushiro is saying it. (Though he didn't say it stupidly.)

All of a sudden, the Digimon came out of nowhere!! YAY!!

"We're free!" they all said. "AGAIN!!" Every Digimon went off with their kid to talk about stuff.

"Agumon…you sound like a knave…" Taichi started after Agumon had explained how they had escaped. Agumon sounded like a guy TRYING to sound annoying. Kind of like my brother.

"I wouldn't talk." Agumon replied, annoyed.

"Sorry." Said Taichi with a shrug. "It just sounds really weird."

"And you DON'T?"

"Sorry." Said Taichi, starting to laugh.

MEANWHILE!!!

Gabumon and Yamato just kind of stared at each other. Neither of them said anything for obvious reasons.

"Do you want to know how we escaped?" Gabumon asked suddenly. He sounded like this woman trying to sound like a man and being a knave in the process.

"Um…I'm not all that interested." Yamato answered. They both chose not to comment on each other's voices because they knew that the other could just as easily make fun of them. So they just kind of stood there in silence.

MEANWHILE!!!

"WE BOTH SOUND LIKE WE ALWAYS DO!!" cried Sora. They were crying in each other's arms being stupid or, in Biyomon's case, being uncute.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!" whined Biyomon. "Did you hear TENTOMON'S voice?!"

They both looked over at Koushiro and Tentomon who were just kind of talking and stuff.

Tentomon sounded like this GUY. Just a GUY! And it was a prodigious sounding guy too. It was kind of bizarre, actually…

When Tentomon and Koushiro talked, they were practically complete opposites because there was NOTHING similar in their voices. In fact, it annoyed me! GRRR!! Just kidding. HAW HAW HAW!!

"So…" said Koushiro slowly.

"Yeah…" Tentomon replied just as slowly.

"Um…"

"Okay…"

"Well…"

"Uh…"

MEANWHILE!!!

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" screeched Mimi. Palmon put her hands (or whatever they are) over her ears (hey, does she even have those?!) and looked annoyed.

"MIMI YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!!" Palmon yelled over Mimi's shrieks. Palmon sounded almost exactly the same as before. Mimi stopped screeching.

"Did you say something Palmon?" she asked stupidly.

"Yes, I did." Said Palmon, annoyed. "I was just asking you to be quiet because you're hurting my ears."

"Oh, okay." Said Mimi. She paused. "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

MEANWHILE!!!

"Aren't you going to say anything?" asked Patamon stupidly and uncutely. He sounded pretty much the same too. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Takeru shook his head. "Why not? I'm going to get sad and them I'm going to cry!"

"Don't cry," said Takeru without thinking because he REALLY didn't want to hear Patamon cry. Patamon laughed at Takeru's little girl high-pitched annoying sounding voice type thingy. "Don't laugh at me either!"

"But you sound like a little girl!" said Patamon stupidly.

"AND YOU SOUND LIKE A KNAVE AS USUAL!!" yelled Takeru.

MEANWHILE!!!

Just to tell you, Gatomon wasn't effected by the spell because she's special. Special needs, that is. So that means that Gatomon's voice isn't different!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

"Don't you love my voice?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah, Hikari." Said Gatomon uncutely. "It sounds WONDERFUL!!" (Not REALLY.)

"I'm so happy!" said Hikari. (I would be happy too if I was Hikari and boy am I glad that I'm not! I would KILL myself if I was Hikari!!)

"I'm happy for you too!" said Gatomon stupidly. This is really boring.

MEANWHILE!!!

Oh and Veemon wasn't effected by the spell either because well…he had a mirror and the spell sparky thingys went and hit a lamp.

"It's not fair!" said Daisuke. "How come YOU'RE voice didn't change too!?" Veemon didn't answer. He just covered his face and a few muffled laughs came out. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!"

"I wasn't laughing at you!" Veemon assured Daisuke even though he was still kind of snorting with laughter.

"I don't believe you!" yelled Daisuke.

"I wasn't!" said Veemon, trying a little harder to hold back and make a serious face.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Cool, our voices didn't change." Said Armadillomon.

"Yeah." Said Iori. He wasn't about to tell Armadillomon that it was because he had run away because he was such a wimp.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap now." Said Armadillomon. "SNORE!!" Then Armadillomon went to sleep. Iori shrugged and went to sleep too because he had nothing better to do.

"SNORE!!" said Iori.

MEANWHILE!!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" shrieked Miyako. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!"

"Calm down, Miyako." Said Hawkmon. (I'm glad his/her/its voice didn't change because it is so prodigious!!) "It's not like it's a big deal. In fact, it's better this way."

"But why ME?!" she whined stupidly. "I WANT MY VOICE TO CHANGE!!"

Hawkmon shrugged and went to sleep too. "SNORE!!"

Miyako stopped crying and went to sleep as well. "SNORE!!"

Everyone looked around and decided to go to sleep even though it was practically mid-day. "SNORE!!" said everyone.

Ken, however, did not go to sleep. He left because he thought that the Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari were being dumb. He went off to go and kill Leomon for making him suffer. Wormmon stayed though because he had fallen asleep (SNORE!!) but also because his voice is so prodigious!!

Leomon also came out of nowhere and stole the Digimon again while everyone was asleep (SNORE!!). Though, he didn't steal Wormmon, Tentomon or Gabumon.

When everyone woke up from their deep sleep (SNORE!!), they discovered that all but three Digimon were stolen again. Well DUH!! They're a little slow. Except for Yamato and Koushiro that is.

"I wonder why Leomon didn't steal US!!" said Gabumon.

"Probably because Tentomon and Wormmon's voices are so prodigious and humorous and you're just plain prodigious." Said no one in particular in their bizarre new voice unless it was Iori or Miyako because they're voices didn't change.

"This spell is SO pointless!" said Yamato suddenly. Everyone agreed. They all went to Leomon's lair and killed him!! YAY!!

"We killed Leomon!" said Daisuke happily.

"But our voices are still all stupid!" complained Takeru.

Suddenly, they heard Ken laughing in the distance all echoy as if he was talking over a loud speaker. (Keep in mind that he still had his humorous little voice that sounds like a teenage boy who's voice hasn't gotten deeper yet.) "That was just a hologram!!" he said. The scene around them disintegrated and they were standing in this room with about five trillion evil Digimon with dark rings standing around them.

"Since when do you have the power to make holograms?!" demanded Taichi.

"Shut-up!" yelled Ken. "The important thing is that I CAN!! ATTACK EVIL DIGIMON!!!"

"Hurry, Digivolve!" Koushiro yelled at Tentomon. There was the Digivice and crud like that and then Tentomon was there spinning.

"TE-EN-TOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…KA-BUTERIMON!!"

****

Sorry, I had to add those pauses and the funny ways that the Japanese people say it.

Kabuterimon's voice sounded all deep and different and NOT sounding like Roachmon or Izzy's Dad.

Wormmon walked away because he couldn't Digivolve because he didn't want to and PLUS, he had to go and help Ken with stuff. AND he didn't want to be attacked by the gazillions of evil Digimon.

"I'm going to Digivolve too!" said Gabumon. "GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GARURURMON!!" He said 'Garurumon' as if it was all one syllable.)

Then all the kids decided that they would have a better chance against the evil Digimon (who were just standing there) if the Digimon Digivolved into Ultimate so they did.

"KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO…MEA-GA-KABUTERIMON!!"

"GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…WA-GARURUMON!!" ('Garurumon' sounds like all one syllable again.) "Ready, MegaKabuterimon?!" asked Weregarurumon but his voice frightened himself as well as everyone else. It was all echoy and scary and it just sent a tingle down your spine.

All of the evil Digimon were so freaked out that they exploded!! YAY!!

"Blast it!" yelled Ken. Though, he was a little hard to take seriously with his little voice that was so…I need to think of a one-word way of describing it…premature? I don't know. So everyone just kind of snickered at his expense before he got all mad and stormed away to complete his search for Leomon.

Then, everyone's voices turned back to normal and the story ended!! YAY!! Except for Ken. Leomon was having too much fun making fun of him.


	7. Warped Personalities

Adventures With the New Digidestined 8

Adventures With the New Digidestined 8!!

****

Ah, the art of stories. I'd have to say that your privilege is greater than mine for I am the writer and you are the reader. Wouldn't it be WONDERFUL if, when I read my own stories, that I wouldn't know what happened next? Then I could enjoy the hilarious goodness of our stories.

Okay, if you think I'm stupid that's okay. I was TRYING to sound stupid and stupid and stupid and stuff like that. Well, I truly think that you will like my latest story because well…BECAUSE!! What's NOT to like?! Unless you're a lover of one of the girls…which no one is. OH WELL!! ENJOY OR ELSE!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

One day the Selected Kids, the New Digidestined, Hikari and Jyou were walking along in the Digiworld. (It's 02 so everyone's older and they have different names.) Leomon, yet again, had stolen their Digimon.

Okie dokie then. Koushiro and Yamato were being the bomb but that's an obvious one. Iori, Takeru, Taichi and Daisuke were being non-opinionated people. Miyako, Hikari, Mimi and Sora were being stupid. (Okay, I admit, I didn't feel like thinking up something better for everyone to be doing because I am LAZY!!)

So ANYWAY…

"Help me study for my math test!" said Hikari, thrusting her math book in Koushiro's face. "Come on, you're smart!!"

"Um…okay." Said Koushiro, looking at the math book. It said 'Stupid Person Math'. "All right," he said uneasily, opening up the book and looking at the page. "Two plus two." He said slowly.

"Um…five!" said Hikari triumphantly. Koushiro shook his head. Hikari thought for another minute. "Three…" she said slowly. Koushiro shook his head again.

"Remember what Barney told you!" said Mimi stupidly.

"Yeah!" said Sora. "Two plus two is four, two plus two is four…" She started swaying back and forth while moving her arms up and down and impersonating Barney the purple dinosaur.

"Oh yeah!" said Hikari. Then she started thinking again. "I can't remember it!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Koushiro looked at her, then at Sora, Mimi and Miyako who were chanting 'two plus two is four' in the background while swaying back and forth and then he looked at Hikari who was still crying.

Suddenly, Yamato looked over Koushiro's shoulder. "Kind of advanced for Hikari don't you think?" he asked.

"I think so," Koushiro replied.

Suddenly, Leomon came out of nowhere laughing diabolically!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. Then there was a short pause. "I need to get a better opening line."

"I AGREE!!" yelled everyone.

"Oh well." Said Leomon with a shrug. "When I think of one then I'll use it but I don't feel like it right now because right now I'm inflicting pain upon the Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Well duh." Said Taichi.

Leomon cracked his knuckles. Then he cracked his neck from side to side. After he did that, he started wiggling his toes so those cracked too. Pretty soon, he was just jumping around and cracking. It sounded similar to the way people sound when they bite into a Pringle on the Pringle commercials.

"LEOMON STOP!!!" yelled everyone. Leomon stopped his frolicking. Everyone sighed with relief. But then Leomon moved his head about an inch and his neck cracked. Then he laughed at everyone's expense as they all got a retarded little drop because Leomon is a fag.

"But SERIOUSLY folks," said Leomon as he cracked another appendage. Then he laughed fakely just to annoy the Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari. "Okay, let's get down to business…" there was a short pause. "To defeat…the Huns…"

"I KNEW IT!!" yelled everyone. Leomon laughed fakely again. Then he thought for a second.

"Hey, not a bad idea." He said while scratching his chin like a knave. "I could…hm…the only question is: Can I pull it off? I've never tried anything like this before!! Well, OF COURSE I can pull it off for I am a god!!"

"No you're not Leomon you knave!" yelled Daisuke.

"SHUT UP!!" bellowed Leomon.

"Admit it." Pressed Takeru.

"Okay, FINE, I'm NOT a god." Said Leomon as tears started flowing out of his eyes like waterfalls. Then he stopped suddenly. "Okay, now that THAT'S out of my system, I can cast this fricken spell!!" He held up his sparkly magic wand and then started clicking his heals together. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home," he mumbled and then, with a swirl of blue light, he diskapeared.

Everyone was unconscious for…oh say…thirty-seven minutes. No, actually, thirty-eight minutes. Well, for however many minutes they were unconscious for, they eventually woke up ALL AT THE SAME TIME BECAUSE THEY ARE SPECIAL!!!!

"IS EVERYONE OKAY?!" yelled Yamato while quickly standing up and running around checking to see if everyone was all right even though they were.

"WHO WANTS TO KNOW?!" demanded Iori while rolling up his sleeves. (Our old Iori's back!!)

"Why, _I _do!" Yamato replied while smiling.

Everyone else stood up and looked around because they had nothing better to do.

"What should we do?" asked Miyako.

"How about we search for Leomon?" suggested Hikari.

"I have a plan to help us reach Leomon since he's across the water!" said Sora. 

"I know!" said Yamato. "We all have to work together to make a raft and then we will sail nicely ALL the way to his lair!"

"Um…I guess so." Said Sora.

So they all looked at each other.

"Okay…" said Mimi slowly. "How about some people get the wood, some people get the rope and stuff and everyone else help build it or something like that." Everyone agreed.

"Why bother? It's not like we'd be able to make a raft." Said Takeru. "And even if we did manage to build one that everyone would fit on, it would probably sink anyway and we'd all die."

"That would be scary!" said Taichi. "I don't want to go on the raft! I don't want it to sink!! I don't want to die! I don't know how to swim!!"

"Don't worry, it won't sink." Said Daisuke. Then he turned to the girls. "Will it?!"

"No, it won't sink." Said Miyako, rolling her eyes. "As long as we make it the right way."

"Which I know we won't." Takeru said sadly. "We don't even know HOW to make a raft."

"Don't say that, Takeru!" said Yamato. "It will lower the moral of the team and we wouldn't want THAT would we?" Takeru frowned.

"Okay, let's get started!" said Hikari. "Um…Koushiro, why don't you…" But then they all stopped and looked at Koushiro who was crouched in front of the lake with his hand outstretched. "Koushiro, what are you doing?" asked Hikari, putting her hands on her hips.

Koushiro looked up at the sound of his name. He looked around for a minute more before shrugging and going right back to whatever he was doing.

Everyone looked at each other a shrugged.

"Anyway, Koushiro, why don't you, Yamato and Taichi get wood since you guys are the oldest boys?" asked Hikari.

Koushiro didn't look up.

"Um…all right…" said Mimi turning around. "Takeru, why don't you just go with them instead of Koushiro?"

"Oh fine, make ME go," said Takeru. "Just because Koushiro is lazy I have to go. It's not like we'll find any wood so why are we even trying?"

Mimi was just about to respond when all of a sudden, Ken appeared out of nowhere!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"HAHAHAHA!! Finally, I get the recognition I deserve!" laughed Ken.

"No, we just knew you'd go on about it so we talked and decided to scream when you came to humor you." explained Miyako. Ken looked mad.

"YEAH RIGHT!!" he yelled. Suddenly, LEOMON appeared out of nowhere!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (For a change in pace.)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon.

"Leomon, I thought you said you were going to get a better opening." Complained Sora.

"I LIED!!" yelled Leomon. He looked at Ken. "You again?!" he yelled. He let out a loud groan. Yes, even though Ken is the bomb, he is still groaned at because in our stories, he is very pathetic.

"Yes, it is I, Leomon!" said Ken.

"No, I'M Leomon." Said Leomon.

"I know, I never said you weren't." Said Ken.

"Yes you did, you said, 'It is I, Leomon."

"No, I meant, 'It is I, pause, Leomon!"

"Doesn't that mean the same thing?"

"No, I am…"

"SHUT UP!!" bellowed Leomon.

"You asked ME a question!" yelled Ken.

"YOU HAVE PUSHED ME TO MY BOILING POINT!!" Bellowed Leomon. He likes to bellow a lot but THIS particular bellow was the mother of all bellows. It was so overpowering that it sent everyone hurtling backwards so that they had to grab onto trees in order to keep from blowing about forty miles away.

Leomon pulled out a magical medallion that he found in his spare time. "KALAMAZOO…um…KAZAM!!" he yelled as he zapped Ken. Then Leomon melted into a puddle and slithered away.

Everyone crowded around Ken and waited for him to wake up.

Actually, Koushiro wasn't because he was preoccupied by an anthill that was just SO intriguing. Even WITHOUT ants.

Oh and Takeru wasn't because he was sulking in the corner.

By the way, Iori wasn't either because he was beating up Taichi and Daisuke because they were being a little weird for his liking.

Mimi, Miyako, Sora and Hikari weren't either because they were still improving their raft plan.

So in other words, YAMATO was standing over Ken waiting for him to wake up.

He woke up about 6 minutes and 53 seconds later. He looked up at Yamato and started laughing.

"What? Are you okay friend? Are you delirious?" Yamato asked. Ken continued to laugh. "What, might I ask, is so funny friend?"

Ken managed to spit something out in between laughs.

"The…sky…is…" he said but he started laughing again.

"What?" asked Yamato. "The sky is falling?"

"The sky…is…" he paused. "The sky is…BLUE!!" then he fell into a fit of hysterics again. About twenty feet away, you could hear Koushiro suddenly start cracking up.

"The sky is BLUE!!" he repeated as if that was the funniest joke he had ever heard. Ken got up and walked over to Koushiro.

"And…the grass is…GREEN!!" he yelled toward him. Koushiro almost fell over laughing.

"I don't get it." Yamato said with a fake smile plastered across his face. No one else even bothered.

"Okay, NOW let's get to building that raft." Said Sora.

"I came up with this plan what we can make this raft and not have to do any work." Said Miyako, pointing to a bunch of scratches in the sand.

"But it'll probably sink." Said Takeru.

"It's a GREAT idea!" said Yamato. "All we have to do is put it into action an make it work!"

"But it won't work." Continued Takeru.

"I'm not going on it if it doesn't work." Said Taichi.

"Oh, that's not nice!" said Daisuke. "But…I don't think I'll be going on it either if it's gonna sink."

"It's NOT going to sink!" yelled Miyako. Despite Takeru's negative attitude, Yamato "helping", Taichi and Daisuke practically refusing to do anything because it was too heavy and Ken and Koushiro actually making things WORSE, they all managed to build the raft.

"Okay, everyone on." Said Mimi.

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Taichi.

"No," said Takeru.

"Shut up Takeru." Said Hikari. Then she turned to Taichi. "Yes, we are VERY sure that it is safe."

"Oh…okay." Said Taichi as he jumped on too.

After about five minutes of sailing, Takeru started going on with how they were going to starve because they didn't bring any food.

"The reason we didn't bring any food is because it would weigh the raft down!" said Sora.

"We're not going to eat EACH OTHER are we?" said Daisuke. "That would be mean!!"

"No, we brought fishing rods." Said Mimi.

"We probably won't be able to catch any fish." Said Takeru. "And I doubt there are even any fish in the water. And plus, we don't have any water so we'll die of thirst."

"Can we turn around?!" yelled Taichi.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" yelled Daisuke. The girls slapped their foreheads.

"Look, Koushiro!" said Ken, pointing at the water. "The water is blue too! How come the sky AND the water is blue?"

"Um…I don't know." Koushiro replied. "Maybe some of the sky fell into the water." Then Koushiro pointed to Ken's hair. "Some of it must on fallen on your HAIR too!"

Ken looked up. "Huh?" he said obliviously.

"Huh what?" asked Koushiro, confused.

"I forget." Ken replied, scratching his head.

"Forget what?" asked Koushiro. Ken shrugged. Then Koushiro's eyes got really wide. "Your hair is blue!"

"It is?" asked Ken, pulling a piece of his hair in front of his eyes so he could see it. "Wow!" There was a short pause while the two just kind of stared at each other looking all confused as if they had both forgotten why Ken had said "Wow!" They probably did.

"Who here knows how to bait a hook?" asked Hikari.

"I'm not touching that worm!" yelled Taichi. "Ew!! Yucky!!" After a couple minutes, Miyako finally got the hook baited and they cast it into the water.

"I HATE fish!!" yelled Iori. "I will NOT eat it!"

"Fine, you can just starve then!" said Mimi.

"Come on," said Yamato. "The girls are being really nice and catching fish for us! You wouldn't want to make them feel bad, would you?"

"That's just not nice." Said Daisuke. Iori started fuming so he jumped on Daisuke since he had said something last and he had forgotten all about Yamato.

Takeru was lying at the edge of the raft with his hand in the water, sulking and sighing.

"Look what I found!" said Koushiro, holding up a piece of string with a hook at the end for Ken to see.

"What is it?" Ken asked. Koushiro looked at it.

"I don't know." He confessed.

"Look!" said Ken, pointing to a worm that was on the end of the hook. They both started laughing. They could have gone on and on with their hysterical laughter but soon it died out as they scratched their heads and looked blankly at each other.

"Where did you find it?" asked Koushiro.

"Found what?" asked Ken.

"This." Koushiro said, holding up the sting again.

"You found it." Ken replied.

"I did?" asked Koushiro.

"I think so." Ken said with a shrug. "I might have found it. Maybe. If I did find it, Daisuke gave it to me."

"Oh right, I remember now!" said Koushiro. Suddenly, Sora walked over.

"You took our fish line out of the water!" she yelled, tearing it out of his hand. "Why did you do that?!"

"Ken did." Koushiro said, pointing to Ken.

"What?" asked Ken. Koushiro shrugged. Sora gave an exasperated sigh as she tossed the line back in the water where it belonged and then she walked back over to where all the girls were. "She threw it in the water!" said Ken. "And after Daisuke gave it to me, too!!"

"That was mean." Koushiro said even though he didn't know what Ken was talking about.

"Let's get it." Ken said.

"What?" asked Koushiro. Ken paused for a minute and then shrugged. Koushiro looked around. "Hey where'd that thing that Daisuke gave you go?" he asked. Ken started looking around too.

"There it is!" Ken said, pointing in the water. Ken and Koushiro both looked over the edge at the fish line that was in the water. Pretty soon, they forgot what they were looking at, Koushiro pointed out that Ken had blue hair again, they laughed, then they forgot and this continued.

"Thank you very much girls, that was delicious!" said Yamato.

"It was disgusting." Remarked Iori angrily. "I hated it!"

"I bet we'll get food poisoning." Said Takeru with a sigh. "The fish wasn't properly cleaned or cut."

"You're negative attitude is starting to get to me." said Hikari. "You're scaring Taichi and Daisuke!" She pointed at Taichi and Daisuke who looked petrified.

"They should only know the truth." Takeru said as he went back to sulking and having a negative attitude.

The girls sighed and looked over at Koushiro and Ken who were still inspecting their fish.

"I wonder if it's still alive." Said Koushiro. Ken stared down at his.

"I don't see a heartbeat." He said.

"That's sad." Koushiro said with a sigh. There was a short pause.

"Oh wait!" said Ken suddenly. "I think I DO see one!"

"Hurry, put them back in the water!" Koushiro said picking up his plate and throwing it in the water. Ken copied him. "There, we saved them."

"What?" asked Ken, looking at Koushiro.

"Huh?" asked Koushiro. They stared at each other, confused. Then Koushiro looked at the water at the dead fish that they had just thrown. "Someone threw our fish into the water!" he said angrily.

"When?" asked Ken.

"I don't know." Said Koushiro. They both shrugged.

**__**

AN HOUR LATER!!!!!!!

"Are we almost there?!" demanded Iori.

"We told you that it was going to take at least until sunset to get there!" Hikari replied, starting to get annoyed. Iori crossed his arms and looked annoyed.

"La la la la la la la la."

Everyone turned around to see Ken and Koushiro both grabbing the mast of the raft thingy and going around it. (Kind of like at the food store and after you do it, your hand feels all weird and funny and stuff like that.)

"What are you doing?!" yelled Miyako.

"My hand feels funny," said Ken, ignoring Miyako.

"Maybe it's falling off." Koushiro said.

"I hope not." Ken said, looking at his hand. "This is the one that I write with…I think." He held out both hands. "This hand is heavier than this hand."

"That must mean you write with that hand." Koushiro concluded.

"Oh," said Ken. "But this is the one that feels funny."

"I guess you'll never be able to write again." Said Koushiro with a shrug.

"Maybe I'll be able to left." Said Ken. "Or maybe even wrong. But that could be pushing it."

"Or maybe you could write with your foot." Koushiro continued.

"Maybe." Ken said. "That would be cool!"

"Maybe you should chop your arm off so you could left with your foot or something."

"That would hurt."

"No it won't. I did it before." There was a short pause as Koushiro and Ken just kind of stared at each other as they slowly forgot what they had just been talking about.

"Huh?" was Ken's response.

"What?" asked Koushiro. He looked up. "The sky is the same color as your hair!"

"Really?!" said Ken, looking up too. "WOW!!"

"Maybe the sky is falling."

"Maybe."

"I wish my hair was blue too."

"Maybe it is and you just don't know it."

"Is it?"

"Is what?"

"I don't know."

"Okay."

There was another short pause.

**__**

ABOUT FOUR HOURS LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"We'll never make it," said Takeru. "And it's starting to get cold! We'll freeze!!" Iori beat the living snot of Takeru.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" yelled Taichi. Iori got up and beat the living daylights out of Taichi.

"Don't do that, that's mean!" said Daisuke. Iori then beat the living poop out of Daisuke. Then he looked around for someone else to beat up. But then he got tired and went to sleep since it was past his bedtime.

Koushiro and Ken looked over at Iori. "I wonder if he likes being brown." Asked Koushiro.

"Huh?" asked Ken.

"Yeah, you're blue and I'm red and Iori is brown." Koushiro replied. "Do you think he might want to be blue?"

"Being blue is the best." Said Ken.

"So I'm sure he wants to be blue." Koushiro continued. "We could push him into the water since the water is blue and then he'd be blue too."

"But the water is black."

"When was the water black?"

"When the sky turned black."

"The water is copying the sky."

"Let's make Iori copy the sky too."

"Okay."

So they got up and walked over to Iori. They shrugged at each other and then rolled him off the end of the raft into the water. About a half a second later, Iori's head came above the water. It would be bad to repeat the stuff that he said because this is a G-rated story (More or less) and Iori is using R-rated language. Actually make that X-rated. Even Z-rated.

"He doesn't look very black." Said Koushiro. "He still looks brown."

"But he looks wet too." Ken remarked.

"Maybe it doesn't work on Ioris." Koushiro said with a shrug. "Do YOU want to be black?"

"No, I want to be blue." Ken replied.

"Well, I want to be black." Koushiro said. By this time, Iori was struggling to pull himself up on the raft.

"Maybe he's not black because he wasn't in the black long enough." Said Ken.

"Maybe." Said Koushiro as he sat down at the end of the raft and put his feet in. Then he started laughing to himself. "My feet are going to be black." Ken joined in laughing too. Iori was now on the raft and trying to catch his breath because he can't swim very well.

"Iori, you're not black yet." Said Ken.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" screamed Iori. Ken jumped.

"Look, Koushiro's going to be black." Said Ken. "Why don't you join him?" Ken easily tossed Iori back into the water.

Koushiro laughed as Iori struggled to keep his head above the water.

"The water's eating Iori." Said Ken with a laugh.

"Silly water." Said Koushiro. Just then, Mimi walked over.

"What are you two laughing at?" she asked.

"My feet are in the water." Said Koushiro, pointing to his feet in the water.

"Did you take your shoes off?" asked Mimi, putting her hands on her hips. "Cause if you didn't your feet are going to be really cold."

"I don't remember." Koushiro answered.

"Mimi, the water's eating Iori." Said Ken.

"What?" asked Mimi.

"Huh?" asked Ken.

"The water is eating Iori…?" Mimi said, confused. Then she looked at Iori who was just now a little speck in the distance. "Oh my…" She ran over to Sora who was steering the boat. "Turn the boat around! Iori fell in the water!"

"OH NO!!" yelled Yamato.

Sora turned the boat around and they starting paddling in the other direction back towards Iori who was splashing around desperately.

"We're not going to make it in time." said Takeru with a sigh. "He'll probably drown before we reach him and we're losing a lot of time trying to save someone even though we won't."

"Takeru, you're getting on my nerves." Said Miyako.

"WEEEEE!!"

Everyone turned around just too see a splash in the water. Pretty soon, Koushiro's head came up on the surface. Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"I'm gonna be black!" said Koushiro happily.

"Me too!" said Ken, jumping in too only in some obscure direction.

So, after they rescued Iori, they picked up Ken and then Koushiro. They gave them all little towels because it was getting really dark and really cold.

"I'm not black anymore." Said Koushiro looking at his hands. "I don't think I stayed in long enough. I'll have to go back in."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled everyone.

"But I want to be black." Koushiro sniffed. Everyone ignored him and he eventually forgot ALLLLL about it. SILLY KOUSHIRO!!

Well, Iori was a little too tired to beat the crap out of them even though he was VERY p-oed.

Anyway, they rode on their little raft for about 2 hours, 47 minutes and 27.3 seconds more before they reached the land. YAY!!

"Okay, now we have to find Leomon's lair." Said Miyako.

"YAY!!" said everyone INCLUDING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE BEST!!!! I AM PRODIGIOUS!!!!!!

So they all started walking. WaLking. WaLking. WaLking. Why is there an 'L' in walking? From now on I'm going to spell it the way it SOUNDS!! WOCKING!!!

They all continued wocking and while they were wocking, they call came across a thing that they had wocked by. They all wocked up to it. They all stopped wocking when they reached it after they had wocked. They had no more reason to wock because they had already wocked up to it so it was pointless to keep wocking. Anyway, the thing they wocked up to exploded and they just wocked away.

Erm…well…okay…

"Here is Leomon's lair!!!!!!!" said Hikari. Everyone said yay and then walked into Leomon's lair.

Suddenly, SOCCERBALLWOMON APPEARED OUT NOWHERE!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"ROAR!!" said Soccerballwomon. "SOCCERBALL POWER!!!!"

Unbeknownst to Soccerballwomon…

"SUPER SHOCKER!!"

"BLUE BLASTER!!"

"WORMMON POWER!!"

"ARMADILLOMON POWER!!" (True, I don't know his move too.)

"BOOM BUBBLE!!"

"MARCHING FISHES!!"

"PEPPER BREATH POY!!"

"VEE-HEADBUTT!!"

"BEAK BUZZSAW!!"

"POISON IVY!!"

"SPIRAL TWISTER!!"

"LIGHTNING CLAW!!"

Then Soccerballwomon exploded at the force of all of these moves bombarding her in the back.

"ARGH!!" she yelled before she shattered into a zillion tiny shards.

"YAY!!" yelled all the children as they ran over to their Digimon.

"Koushiro-ha, the bad guy went boom!" said Tentomon as he landed next to Koushiro.

"I know Tentomon-ha, I wonder why, did he not like us?" replied Koushiro.

"That makes me sad!" said Tentomon as he started crying. Koushiro started crying too but they both stopped a minute later because they forgot why they were crying.

MEANWHILE!!

Yamato and Gabumon were hovering over the remains of Soccerballwomon. (Which consisted of a charred circle on the ground.)

"Alas, poor Soccerballwomon. She didn't HAVE to die." Said Yamato on the verge of tears.

"It wasn't my fault Yamato, I did it before I even realized what I was doing. I was just protecting you…my friend." Said Gabumon.

"I understand my friend, I just wish there was something I could have done before this happened, I would have gladly sacrificed my own life for this poor soul."

"As would I."

MEANWHILE!!

"KEN!!" yelled Wormmon as he awkwardly bounced over to Ken.

"CATERPILLARMON!!" yelled Ken.

"Is that what my name is?" asked Wormmon.

"I don't know, but you look like a caterpillar, so I just added 'mon' at the end." Said Ken as if it was the best thing he had ever come up with.

"You're so smart Ken!" said "Caterpillarmon"/Wormmon.

"Spank-you Caterpillarmon!" said Ken.

MEANWHILE!!

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" yelled Armadillomon as he approached Iori.

"Where have I been?!" was Iori's response. "Where have YOU been?!"

"_I _asked YOU the question!!!" Armadillomon yelled.

"AND SO DID I!!"

"I ASKED YOU FIRST!!!"

"WELL I ASKED YOU SECOND!!!"

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!?!"

"SURE, HOW BIG?!?!" Iori and Armadillomon started growling at each other.

MEANWHILE!!!!!

"Wow, I never thought you were still alive." Said Takeru staring down at Patamon. "I mean, you being all miniscule and stupid and well…you know."

"I didn't think my move would do anything." Patamon replied. "I don't think it did. I think it was all Tentomon and Gabumon that did everything!"

"It probably was."

"Yeah. That's all right though cause I wouldn't be able to survive out alone."

"Whatever. It's not like I care or anything."

"Neither do I."

MEANWHILE!!!!!

"Tra la la la la la." Said Gomamon, walking around and minding his own business. "I SHOULD be doing something…I just don't really know what. Hm…wait a second…why don't I have a human partner? That's kind of weird. Oh well."

Then Gomamon fell down a hole and plunged to his doom but he didn't die. He just landed in a cage and Leomon laughed diabolically at his expense.

MEANWHILE!!!!

Agumon ran over to Taichi, tears streaming down his face. "I WAS SO SCARED!!" he yelled as he and Taichi went into a hug.

"I DON'T BLAME YOU!!" Taichi yelled back, trying to comfort him. "You know what? We had to ride this raft that Takeru said was going to sink all the way across the water! And then people kept falling off and I was SCARED!! Then we had to face SOCCERBALLWOMON but luckily, you guys saved us!"

"I'm just finally glad to be away from Leomon!" said Agumon.

MEANWHILE!!!

"VEEMON!!!"

"DAISUKE!!!!"

They embraced. "I was so worried about you!" said Daisuke.

"I was too!" said Veemon. "I didn't know who would protect you while I wasn't there! You didn't run into any trouble did you?"

"None except for Soccerballwomon." Daisuke replied.

"Now THAT'S a relief!" said Veemon.

MEANWHILE!!!!

All of the girls were standing in a group being knavish and "smart" while they were talking to their Digimon.

So after a little of saying hello and crud like that, they all started wocking again. There was a big break in the cave with about fifty thousand branch off thingys.

"We have to split up!" Sora declared.

"We should stay in groups since there's safety in numbers!!" said Yamato.

"I agree!!" said Gabumon.

"YAY!!" said everyone.

And the groups were: Yamato, Koushiro, Ken, Iori, Takeru and Taichi and their Digimon and then everyone else was a group.

So ANYWAY, they were wocking down the passage when all of a sudden, ANGEWOMONWOMON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ah," said everyone. Okay, so I was enthusiastic for NO REASON? How RUDE!!

"ROAR!!" said Angewomonwomon stupidly. "ANGEWOMONWOMON POWER!!!"

Everyone dodged because she's a fag. "It's Angewomon!!" said Koushiro.

"WOW!!" said Ken.

"No, I'm not Angewomon!" said Angewomonwomon. "I'm ANGEWOMONWOMON!!"

"What's the difference?" asked Yamato.

"Well, I have more make-up and a monkey tail!!" Angewomonwomon declared. She turned around and showed her retarded monkey tail and everyone noticed that she did have more make-up than Angewomon.

"I wish _I _had a monkey tail!" said Ken.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Taichi and Agumon as they dived behind a bush.

"That's Angewomon…womon…womon…womon…" started Tentomon but then he stopped. "How many 'womons' are in her name?"

"TWO!!" bellowed Angewomonwomon.

"Um…okay." Said Tentomon, not really getting it. "Angewomonwomon is famous for her…um…being a Digimon…womon…and her stunning move…Super Shocker powers…womon…"

"Silly, that's YOUR move!!" said Caterpillermon/Wormmon.

"No, it's YOUR move." Said Ken.

"Really?" said Wormmon.

"I thought it was mine." Said Koushiro, scratching his head.

"No, it's definitely Angewomonwomonwomonwomonwomonwomon…'s." Tentomon said. Everyone shrugged because they had forgotten what they were "arguing" about.

Suddenly, Angewomonwomon exploded. YAY!!

"Okay, let's keep going." Said Yamato. Then he looked around. "Where is Armadillomon and Iori?"

"I bet they died." Said Takeru.

"Don't say that!" whined Taichi. 

Takeru shrugged. "You can't hide from the facts." Patamon said. But then, Patamon exploded…YAY!! Actually, he didn't. Wait, he did but then he came back to life after. Actually…he exploded and then he remained dead and didn't come back to life. He was replaced by…um…Demiveemon…

"Okay, so WHERE is Iori and Armadillomon?" Gabumon said.

"Can we turn back and join up with the other group?!" pleaded Taichi and Agumon.

Suddenly…

"ROAR!!!" said Linkmon.

"ROAR!!!" said Luigimon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Taichi and Agumon as they went back behind the bush.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Koushiro, Ken, Tentomon and Wormmon even though they didn't know why they were screaming.

"They are…well…" Tentomon started. "Womon…womon…womon…"

"No, that's not our names!!" said Linkmon. "I am LINKMON!!!"

"AND I'M LUIGIMON!!!" said Luigimon.

"Together we are…" said Linkmon.

"LINKANDLUIGIMON!!!" yelled Linkmon and Luigimon at the same time. Then they merged into a unit. "WE ARE LEOMON'S MOST POWERFUL MINIONS!!!" Then they exploded. YAY!!

"ERM!!!" said everyone.

"Well…they are…" Tentomon continued. "Are…Leomon's most powerful Digimon…womon…womon…" Link and Luigi's spirits rose from their dead bodies.

"WE ARE FREE!!" said Link.

"We are no longer slaves of Leomon!" said Luigi.

"Won't you take us with you?" asked Link.

"No, you'll slow us down." Said Takeru.

"Shut up Takeru!" said Yamato. Then he turned to Link and Luigi. "Of COURSE we'll take you with us!"

"Then I'm sure to get a brain…" said Link.

"A heart…" said Luigi.

"A home…" Link continued.

"DA NOIVE!!" Luigi finished. Then they both exploded.

"WHATEVER!!!!" said everyone. Then they continued wocking. Ya know, I don't think I'm going to do the wocking thing anymore. I mean, it's just annoying. Even though I'm morally against the 'L' in walking, I'm going to change it back to walking. SNIFF!!!!!!!!!

ERRRRRRRRM…

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

Oops…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"That's…Lionmon…womon…" said Tentomon, pointing at Leomon.

"My name isn't Lionmon." Said Leomon. "My name is LEOMON!!!!!!!!" Now, this bellow was even greater than the one before. Stuuupid Leomon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Taichi and Agumon.

"Why have you come, Leomon?" demanded Yamato.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants to KILL us." Said Takeru with a sigh.

"Yeah…" said Demiveemon cutely.

"No, that's not true." Said Leomon. "All I wanted to do was experience exploding and I wanted someone to watch me while I did it. Here I go!!" Then Leomon exploded. SNORE!! Oops, wrong sound effect!! Let me try again. BOOM!!! "YAY!!" yelled Leomon's particles.

"ERM!!!" said everyone.

"I want to exploded too!!" said Ken. There was a short pause. "Did I exploded yet?!"

"No." said Wormmon.

"Okay." Said Ken as there was another short pause. "How about now?"

"I think so." Said Wormmon.

"I WANT TO EXPLODED TOO!!!" yelled Koushiro.

"ME TOO!!!!" yelled Tentomon.

"ME TOO!!!!!" yelled Wormmon even though he had forgot. There was another short pause.

"WE ALL EXPLODED!!!" declared Tentomon.

Suddenly, Iori and Armadillomon came back. They had set up bombs all over the place cause they felt like it. They could have set up more but they had a "disagreement" of where to put them. They were both all beat up and stuff.

"I COULD _REALLY _MAKE YOU EXPLODE!!!" yelled Iori.

"Silly Iori, we already exploded." Said Koushiro. Iori and Armadillomon looked at each other and decided just to drop it for once since they'd much rather beat each other up. So they did.

"Hey, break it up you two!!" yelled Gabumon.

They went to pull Gabumon in the cloud of fighting but since Taichi was standing behind Gabumon, they accidentally grabbed him instead. But they didn't care because they also grabbed Agumon.

As for the bombs, well…they exploded. They didn't explode the way they were SUPPOSED to. They just exploded the way Digimon do and stuff like that.

"That must have been…Bomb…womon womon womon…" said Tentomon obliviously.

"STOP FIGHTING!!!" yelled Yamato and Gabumon. "IT'S WRONG!!!"

"Why bother?" said Takeru. "They'll probably kill each other eventually ANYWAY so why not let them kill each other now?"

"Besides, they were slowing us down." Said Demiveemon.

"No, that's wrong!" said Gabumon.

"Can't we just all be friends?" said Yamato.

"No," Takeru and Demiveemon replied. Gabumon and Yamato sighed.

"Caterpillermon's tired." Said Ken, pointed to Wormmon. He didn't look tired at all!! But, at the sound of the word 'tired' he got tired!! YAY!!

"YAWN!!!" yelled Wormmon as he fell asleep.

"UM!!" said everyone else.

Suddenly, LITTLETOEOFFANTASYWOMON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Littletoeoffantasywomon stupidly. "LITTLETOEOFFANTASYWOMON POWER!!!!!!" Then she did her retarded 'Littletoeoffantasy power' on all of the kids. Since her move was so stupid, it didn't effect any of them even though it hit ALL of them.

"That's…Little…womon…womon womon…" said Tentomon. "She…is mean…using her powers to kill people…womon…"

"We'd better run away!" said Koushiro.

"Run away from what?" asked Ken.

"Littlewomonwomonwomon." Koushiro replied.

"Oh." Ken said with a shrug. Then he started looking around. "Oh no!! LITTLEWOMONWOMONWOMON KILLED WORMMONWOMONWOMON!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Littlewomonwomonwomon!!" said Koushiro.

"Wormmon isn't dead, he's right there, asleep." Said Yamato, pointing to Wormmon. Ken bent down and picked him up.

"I'll avenge your death Wormmon." He said. But then Wormmon woke up. "Hi Wormmon!"

"Hi Ken!!" said Wormmon.

"AHEM!!" said Littletoeoffantasywomon. "I would like to continue with the hurting and the killing and stuff like that!!"

"Hurting and killing is wrong!" said Gabumon.

"I know, that's why I do it." Said Littletoeoffantasywomon stupidly.

"That's not the right thing to do." Yamato told Littletoeoffantasy-womon. Littletoeoffantasywomon was just about to say something when, she exploded. YAY!!! Oh and Patamon exploded too. All of a sudden, LEOMON CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…wait…that's not Leomon!! That's LeoWOmon!!!!!!!! EVEN WORSE!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leowomon in a higher pitched version of Leomon's voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"FIST OF THE BEAST QUEEN!!!" screamed Leowomon as she punched the face of the beast king thingy only with make-up and earrings and curly blonde hair and eyelashes at the Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari and Ken. But, it missed. "DAMN!! Oh well. I guess I'll just cast a spell on you!!" Suddenly, LEOMON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE LAUGHING DIABOLICALLY!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. "Leowomon, my love!!"

"LEOMON!!" screeched Leowomon as they embraced. "I thought you exploded!"

"Oh, I did but then I came back to life!!" said Leomon. "Now, I thought I heard you saying something about casting a spell on the Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari and Ken!!"

"I WAS!" said Leowomon. "I tried using my Fist of the Beast Queen but my move is stupid so I didn't bother anymore."

"You can't cast a spell on them, I LIKE this spell!!" said Leomon. "IT'S FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BUT I WANT TO CAST ANOTHER SPELL!!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Leomon. Then, Leowomon exploded. "NO!! NOT LEOWOMON!! MY ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Then he paused for a minute. "Oh well. FARE THEE WELL SELECTED KIDS, NEW DIGIDESTINED AND HIKARI AND KEN!!! Actually, fare thee BAD!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then he ran away laughing diabolically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Koushiro, Tentomon, Wormmon and Ken. 

"SHUT UP!!!!!" yelled Iori and Armadillomon. They were just about to beat them up when suddenly, Sora, Mimi, Miyako, Hikari, Daisuke and all their Digimon came out of nowhere.

"We didn't find Leomon." Said Hikari.

"We did." Said Yamato. "Twice actually."

"WHATEVER!!!" said everyone as Patamon exploded.

"Okay, I found how to get out of this cave, just follow me!!" said Miyako suddenly. So everyone followed her and they were out of the cave in NO TIME!! Wait a second, this wasn't a cave! It was LEOMON'S LAIR!! OH WELL!!

So, they were all walking along when suddenly, LEOMON CAME OUT OF NOWHERE LAUGHING DIABOLICALLY!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. Then he stole the Digimon and ran away laughing diabolically. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Everyone snapped their fingers and shrugged when all of a sudden, IKKAKUMON PRINCESS QUEEN APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!!

"Hello, I am Ikkakumon Princess Queen," said Ikkakumon Princess Queen stupidly.

"Why are you here?" asked Sora.

"I come to help you with the spell that was cast upon you!" Ikkakumon Princess Queen replied.

"What spell?" asked everyone.

"But," continued Ikkakumon Princess Queen, ignoring their question. "I can only remove the spell from ONE person. So, choose wisely on who is the most intelligent when not in their spelled…on…state…whatever."

There was a short pause while everyone tried to comprehend what the hell Ikkakumon Princess Queen was talking about. "WELL?!?!" screamed Ikkakumon Princess Queen. Everyone jumped. "Who shall I remove the spell from?!"

So then they all got into a huddle.

"Even though we don't know what she's talking about when she says 'spell', we should play along." Said Hikari. "We should also try to find out what the 'spell' is."

Everyone agreed.

"What 'spell' is cast upon us?" Mimi asked Ikkakumon Princess Queen.

"Why, the spell of changing personalities of course!" Ikkakumon Princess Queen replied. "But I must warn you, after a take the spell off one person, no one will have recollection of my visit."

SO!! They all went back into the huddle.

"Um…should we believe her/him/it?" asked Taichi. "He/she/it is kind of scary."

"She/he/it is only trying to help us." Yamato pointed out.

"I think we should just beat the living daylights out of him/her/it." Said Iori, pounding one fist into his other palm.

"That's not very nice." Said Daisuke. Iori shrugged and then beat the living daylights out of Daisuke.

"AHEM!!!" shrieked Ikkakumon Princess Queen. "I don't have all day you know!!"

"There's only one logical way to approach this," said Hikari. "Since Ikkakumon Princess Queen said that Leomon put a spell on us that reversed our personalities, then we should probably pick either Koushiro or Ken."

"That's right!" said Miyako. "Because they're really stupid right now so that means if she changes them back then they'll be really smart."

"Does that mean that I am ACTUALLY really brave?" asked Taichi timidly. Everyone shrugged except for Daisuke because he was unconscious so he just kind of…lied there. 

Hikari gasped. "Wait," she said. "This means that us four girls used to be really STUPID since we're really SMART right now!" The other three girls gasped too.

"I'M ON A VERY TIGHT SCHEDULE!!!" screamed Ikkakumon Princess Queen. "If you don't choose right now then I'll just turn someone random back to normal!!"

"We have to think about this!" said Sora. "It's VERY important!"

Just then, Ikkakumon Princess Queen's watch started beeping. "Okay, I'm out of time!" she/he/it said. "I'm just going to turn someone back now!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled everyone.

"BOOF!!" yelled Ikkakumon Princess Queen swinging his/her/its magical wand around. Then he/she/it disappeared.

After the smoke cleared, everyone realized that Ikkakumon Princess Queen had chosen HIKARI TO TURN BACK TO NORMAL!! SWELL!!

Suddenly…BIG PAW APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!! AHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"It's…it's…it's BIG PAW!!!" shrieked Hikari.

"Big Paw? Where?" said Big Paw stupidly, looking around. Hikari turned around and started screaming and running but then she crashed into a tree. Big Paw ran over to her and woke her up. "I hope she's not REALLY hurt!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Hikari. Daisuke ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Cool it!" he said. "Take it easy! He's only a puppy!"

"Yeah but maybe he outta pick on somebody his OWN size!" said Hikari stupidly. Then she looked back at Big Paw. "Leave me alone you big ugly haystack!!"

"Aw, he just needs a little sprucing up." continued Daisuke. "Besides, I think he was trying to help you."

"Yeah, but by the looks of him, HE'S the one who needs help!" said Hikari.

"But I'm just a lonely puppy," said Big Paw stupidly. "Without a home. And without any friends." One pink tear fell from his eyes as he started singing. (sung to the tune of 'The Duke of Earl) "Big, Big, Big, Big Paw, Big, Big, Big Paw, Big, Big, Big, Paw, Big, Big, Big! Big, Big, Big, Big Paw, Big, Big, Big Paw, Big, Big, Big, Paw, Big, Big, Big! Hey now…I walk through these woods. Nobody stops…for Big Paw. But I…I wish that you would! Cause I'd never hurt you! Oh no! Yes I…Oh I wanna love you! OH OH!!" Then half the moon crumbled. "Come on give me half the chance now cause I'm…a puppy…too!!" He said this as The Selected Kids, New Digidestined, Hikari and Ken all stood in two lines and snapping and stuff like that. He slid through the space in the middle of them. "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Then Big Paw was sitting on a rock and hanging over the moon. "And when I'm lonely!" he continued to sing as all The Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari and Ken joined hands and swayed back and forth. "And I wish for a family, and friends like you." Then Big Paw dried his tears with his tail and squeezed it out and hearts and stuff like that came down and all The Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari and Ken were standing in a semi-circle and snapping. "We'd have…a home together! And a happiness…we'd share!" Then they were standing in their two lines again as Big Paw placed a dog house in the middle.

"Yes I," said Big Paw as he continued his song. "Oh I wanna love you! OH OH!!" Now The Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari were standing in a circle all facing Big Paw while snapping and saying 'oooooo'. Big Paw, meanwhile, we dancing like a knave. "Come on give me half the chance now cause I'm a puppy too!! AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooooooo…YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-AY!!"

Then Miyako was patty-caking hearts to Big Paw and he was patty-caking them back only they were exploding when he touched them. Everyone else was 'ooooooo'ing in the background while snapping.

"YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-AY!!" said Big Paw while looking like a knave. Then he was standing on a rock while The Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari and Ken were just kind of…dancing around. "Yes I…oh I wanna love you!!" There was this ice cube that melted into a heart!! "OH OH!! Come on give me half the chance now," Big Paw continued to sing as he jumped up and grabbed what was left of the moon and then fell down into the water. All the Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari and Ken all looked at him with looks of sympathy on their faces. "Cause I'm…a puppy too…JUST LIKE YOU-O!!" Big Paw finished. "Oooo-waaa-oo…"

"STUPID BIG PAW WE'RE NOT PUPPIES!!" yelled Iori as he jumped on Big Paw and beat him to a pulp.

When Iori FINALLY felt that Big Paw was beaten well enough, he got up. Then Big Paw sat up, covered in bandages and he had a black eye and missing teeth. "You see?" said Big Paw stupidly. "I have no friends! This place is soooooo lonely."

Then all the Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari and Ken all made these comments at the same time about feeling sorry for him. Then Sora walked up to him with a giant comb in her hand.

"Don't be afraid, WE'LL be your friends," she said while combing back his hair. "You're not THAT ugly."

"You mean I'm your friend?" said Big Paw stupidly. "And I'm not really ugly? You've just made me one happy puppy!" he added while clapping his paws stupidly.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Mimi. "Could you give us a ride or something?"

"Sure, that's what friends are for!" said Big Paw stupidly. "Climb on!"

Then everyone jumped on top of Big Paw and he started running. "So, friends," started Big Paw. "Where exactly are we going?"

"So I think that when we FINALLLY meet up with Leomon we should first find out Digimon." Said Mimi, ignoring Big Paw. "And then we can use our Digimon to defeat Leomon!"

"But how are we going to GET our Digimon?" asked Takeru. "It's probably too heavily guarded and who's to say that they're not already dead or something like that."

"DON'T SAY THAT!!!" yelled Taichi as he started biting his nails.

MEANWHILE!!!

Koushiro and Ken were up by Big Paw's head being 'friends' with him.

"How old are you?" asked Koushiro.

"Well, I date back to ALL the way to the time of King Arthur! It all started with a legendary bone called 'The Bone of Scone'. There was this child and a dog and they were running from a bad guy and then the kid was named Arthur and he pulled out the sword and the dog pulled out The Bone of Scone. I came up behind them and saved them by scaring away the bad guy but then they ran away from me because I'm so scary and everyone hates me!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Koushiro and Ken looked at each other, confused. "So…" Ken said.

"I'm five hundred TRILLION years old!" Big Paw responded. "And I've never ever ever had a friend before in my entire life!!"

"And you're still a puppy?" Ken said, confused. Big Paw nodded like a knavish…thing.

"Did you know that the sky was blue?" asked Koushiro.

"Of COURSE I did!" Big Paw replied. "After all, I'm five hundred TRILLION years old and I notice that kind of stuff!!"

"You're really old." Said Ken.

"I know that!" said Big Paw. "I'm the first and last of my kind! If there was only a female Big Paw then I wouldn't be lonely anymore and then I could have Big Paw babies!"

"They should make a doll out of that." Said Koushiro. "You would squeeze it and it would say 'Hi, I'm Big Paw and I'm REALLY old!' That would be so cool!"

"My hair is blue too." Said Ken, looking at the sky. "Just like the sky. Koushiro's hair isn't but he wants to be blue."

It was Big Paw's turn to be confused!!!!!! STUUUPID BIG PAW!!!

"Okay, Big Paw, you can drop us off here." Said Yamato. Big Paw stopped running and everyone got off. They started walking but Big Paw followed them.

"Excuse me!" said Sora, turning around.

"GET AWAY FROM US!!!" yelled Iori. He was just about to pounce on top of Big Paw when all of a sudden, a trap door underneath them opened up and they all fell down. Big Paw looked down the trap door.

"Hey, don't leave me up here all alone!" he said stupidly. "I'm just a puppy!" Then he jumped in but he was too big and fat and stupid to fit so he jumped out and tried to find another way in.

MEANWHILE!!!

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon, greeting the Selected Kids, New Digidestined and Hikari and Ken when they landed in a cage. "Meet my MEAN MACHINE!!" he said stupidly, gesturing over to a retarded looking machine. "I will turn you all into evil…um…THINGS and I will take over the pound, then the city and then…THE WORLD!!!"

Everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"But," continued Leomon. "I'm allergic…" Then he started sneezing wildly. "ACHOOOOO!! ACHOOOOOOO!! ACHOOOOOOO!! I'M ALLERGIC TO HIKARI!!! Bonesmon and Lumpymon!!!!!!!!! COME HITHER!!!" Then a fat Digimon and a skinny Digimon came around the corner.

"Yes Leomon?" they said in unison.

"Get rid of Hikari, I'm allergic to her." Leomon replied.

"OKAY LEOMON!!!!" yelled Bonesmon and Lumpymon at the same time as they grabbed Hikari and threw her out the window.

"Great, it's all up to Hikari to save us." Said Takeru.

"Now, I'm going to place you all on this conveyer belt!!" said Leomon. "DON'T try and escape!!" Then he grabbed them all and tossed them on this conveyer belt that was moving ever so slowly. They all looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Why aren't we getting off?" asked Mimi.

"Um…I don't know." Sora replied.

"Leomon told us not to." Said Taichi. "And I don't want to make him mad at us!"

"I believe in Hikari!" said Yamato. "She WILL come and save us!"

"Yeah right." Said Takeru.

"How about we…get off or something?" said Miyako.

"But then Leomon will get mad!!" whined Daisuke. 

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" said Koushiro and Ken as if they were having the time of their lives. Not only were they being led to their doom but the conveyer belt couldn't be moving MORE slowly unless it was going backwards. They all turned around to see that THE MEAN MACHINE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

MEANWHILE!!!!

"BIG PAW!!" yelled Hikari stupidly, looking around for Big Paw. "Where are you Big Paw?" Then she started crying. "I'm sorry that I made fun of you! I LOVE YOU BIG PAW!! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!!" Suddenly, Big Paw came out of a bush.

"Hi!" he said stupidly.

"BIG PAW!!" shrieked Hikari as she ran over and hugged him. "I was SOOOOOOOO worried!!"

"Aw shucks!" said Big Paw. You know? Big Paw is lasting way too long for my liking. Suddenly, BIG PAW EXPLODED!!! YAY!!

"BIG PAW!!!" screamed Hikari dramatically as she stared at the charred circle on the ground. "SNIFF!! I have to make…a grave for Big Paw! I was his only friend."

MEANWHILE!!!!

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon.

"Why are you laughing diabolically?" asked Yamato, annoyed. "It's not like your mean machine worked. All it did was turn us back to normal."

"Um…it was SUPPOSED to do that!" said Leomon stupidly. "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Then he grabbed them as a unit and punted them through the roof except for Yamato and Koushiro who he escorted to the door. He also didn't punt Ken OR escort him for he decided to keep him in a little cage hanging above his throne. POOR KEN!!

Okay…now that they're back to normal…HURRAH!!

Um…go away now!! THE END!!!

Oh and if you're still here, I'll tell you what happened afterwards!!

Hikari dug a hole to the center of the earth, sizzled up and exploded!!

Miyako played the Phonics Game and is no longer stupid!!

Sora screamed like a knave all the way home and then exploded!!

Mimi had a bellybutton shadow and then she exploded!!

Taichi lived happily ever after without Hikari!!

Takeru lived happily ever after without Patamon!!

Daisuke lived happily ever after without Hikari AND Patamon!!

Iori popped his grandfather's lips and THEN lived happily ever after!!

Ken DIDN'T live happily ever after because he was in a cage above Leomon's throne but then he escaped and killed Leomon and then changed his ways and became a good guy and THEN he lived happily ever after!!

Yamato and Koushiro lived happily ever after because they are prodigious!!

THE END FOR REAL THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!

Oh and if you're still here…

GO DIGIMON!!!


End file.
